Power rangers AlienForce
by alexrusso89
Summary: The name inspired from Gokai Doctor Theres a new team of Astro rangers the universe is in trouble Charlie former A sqaud red is back as a ranger can thise new team pulls themselves together as Power rangers? Or will they tear each other apart ? And what does Hexgaon have to do with any of this?
1. Zordon's plan

31st October 1999

They can see it in the distance Theyre almost there The two rangers never thought They would make it Rita and Zedd had Phantom Ranger and the Blue Senturian on their knees and were about to finish the, off if it wasn't for andros destroying Zordon's energy tube and either turning all evil into sand or into humans again except the machine empire they just seemed to stop running .Now they were closer to Zordon's secret power chamber en ever.

" We should arrive at deep space nine soon " blue senturian says Phantom nods

"Yes hopefully alpha 5 is there " Phantom says as they gaze out through the windscreen of the ship And stare in awe now SPD outpost affectingly named Deep Space Nine is massive three curved tower on the outside ring connected to the middle ring via bridges in the centre of the middle ring connected by bridges is a command area.

Suddenly on the tower closest to them starts blinking at the ship as the the tractor beam hits their shuttle " Docking sequence initiated " the computer voice says both Rangers look down at the console as the shuttle starts to turn around. As they near the outpost the shuttle clamps on the tower and the ships door open ready. " Do you think anyone is here? " Phantom asks " No life signs detected" Blue senturian says .

With a loud thud the clamps snap shut on our shuttle locking it in place on top of the tower " Docking sequence has been completed " the voice says. Both rangers nod before heading out of the shuttle. The station is abandoned steel girders lay across hallways fallen from the roof door's half open broken sparks fly from some wiring "Do you think whats left of the united alliance of evil attacked this station? " Blue senturian says.

" Maybe we can't be sure about anything any more " Phantom says. The middle of the outpost is even worse what looked like a habitat ring has completely decimated there's a monorail track down the centre of the area it seems to go all the way around the ring its rusted and broken. The rangers make their way to the command tower or hub as it says on the map. The rangers enter an emergency power chamber at the bottom it's very small and more of a panic chamber there's three consoles in the centre and to the right side of the room is the elevator shaft.

Ironically the elevator still works it hums as it comes to life it grinds slowly before starting to move it moves very slowly up it's shaft the light flicker and it stops a few times before reaching the top the elevator door's spring open and the rangers step out of the elevator the the power chamber is huge big window shows outside the stars glisten a energy tube to the left the right walls are consoles there's two consoles in the centre of the chamber the left side is like a work area there's a small table between the two centre consoles it's open like a special safe .

Both rangers walk to the centre consoles " There doesn't appear to be anyone here " Blue senturian says Phantom nods in agreement " It appears so " Phantom says ey look around " We must put Zordon's last plan into action " Phantom says as he powers down the Blue senturian nods Phantom places a gem in the centre console it blinks " When the time comes Power Rangers will return" Blue senturian says. Phantom ranger nods as they both head back towards the elevator " Zordon's plan has been put into motion " Phantom says.

October 31st 2026

Deep Space Nine , a bustling SPD outpost on the Edge of the Degbar system, purpose built at the start of the twenty first century to ease the growing fear of Emperor Grumm's reign. The outpost was host to the Intergalactic Immigration Agency, or The Shadow Proclamation, who processed any immigrants and refugees from the galaxy who wanted to make Earth and other planets their new home. The first fifteen years of the century were a turbulent time, filled with anti-alien and anti-immigrant sentiment that threatened to tear the country apart. Tensions reached their height during 2014, the year of the Armada's invasion. Anger towards the invaders was directed towards those aliens who couldn't fight back leading to some of the worst levels of hate crime ever reported. Right at the heart of this maelstrom of anger was Deep Space Nine

Just when it looked like a bill would be passed banning all aliens, a group of former Power Rangers banded together to create an intergalactic police force to help control the situation. Space Patrol Delta, known locally as SPD, was born. With the Armada defeated SPD was at the forefront of human/alien relations, restoring order to the city and to the country as a whole. Branches of SPD began to open up across the globe and in other parts of the galaxy. In just ten years SPD had become one of the most powerful agencies in the Milky way.

It was probably a good thing because 2025 saw another invasion, this time by Emperor Grumm and the Troobian Empire. Initially held at bay by SPD's A-Squad, things took a surprising turn when the elite Ranger squadron of the force disappeared, leaving the unknown and untested B-Squad to pick up the pieces. The motley crew consisting of three raw cadets and two rookies defeated Grumm's forces, with a little help from their commanding officer and a visitor from the future.

Six months had passed since Grumm's invasion and life was relatively peaceful in Deep Space Nine. 2026 so far had been the lowest recorded rate of alien race crime since ever. With B-Squad now able to focus their attentions on non-alien related offenses, crime in the city was also dropping. On the surface things appeared to be rosy for the elite police force in the Outpost. Leader of the Milky Way branches of SPD Commander Kruger had arrived on Deep Space Nine. Upon finding Zordon's hidden chamber and message he had gathered some SPD officers and some other guests to Deep Space Nine.

The problem was there was only two guest that has arrived so far . Since the fall of Torchwood Jack and Gwen had gone through several galaxies. Never remained long in said galaxies though for a number of different reasons. A few of them were dismissed by Jack for failing to meet expectations and a couple due to disputes. There was even a rather bizarre gardening accident, the details of which were kept confidential for the benefit of everyone.

It was late in the afternoon when Jack and Gwen docked their Shuttle. They had just arrived on Deep Space Nine. They had been operating as Alien rangers for a few years. The blue ranger stretched her back, "Man I am going to sleep well tonight". Her squad leader said nothing in response and merely raised an eyebrow, "Come on don't look at me like that, I said I was sorry", Gwen pleaded.

"Three hours", Jack grunted, "that's how long you kept me awake for with your babbling in the middle of the night". Despite the red ranger, Jack hadn't up the private quarters that came with his rank. Publicly he said that he wanted to keep an eye on the eccentric blue ranger who was well known for veering off on a tangent at a moment's notice. Secretly Jack actually enjoyed Gwen's company, "You must be the only person who dreams about toast", Jack said as the pair entered the elevator, "Cant you dream about women like a normal person".

"Maybe, never really tried to focus on one particular thing whilst I'm sleeping before", Gwen began to ramble, "Could be an interesting experiment. I mean if I think about toast before I fall asleep then will I dream about it but then again if I try to avoid thinking about it then it means I'm thinking about it which will-".

"Gwen", Jack had his hand over her mouth, "just, be quiet". The blue ranger nodded and didn't look remotely offended, she was used to it from Jack. The pair rode the elevator up to the command level silently but the moment the doors opened, they were greeted by two other members, "Mr Spock, fancy meeting you here".

Spock had a solemn look on their face and in his hand was a piece of paper, "Faith the human slayer and I were summoned here by a Commander Kruger also this is for you mr Harkness", Spock said and handed the piece of paper over.

"Cool actual paper", Gwen commented, peering over Jack's shoulder. As Jack read the note his face began to darken until by the end he was sporting an impressive scowl, "Wow she really didn't like you", Gwen chuckled, slapping Jack on the back, "she's also crammed an impressive number of swear words into one sentence".

"This isn't funny Gwen", Jack snapped and crumbled the note in his hand, "Kruger's already been on my back about trying to get us to become probie officers". He shook his head a couple of times, "I'm not that hard to get along with am I?" he asked Gwen, who were sharing a nervous look with Spock, "I know I can be a hard ass but that's only because I want you to be the best".

Gwen and Spock quickly looked towards Fatih, it was common knowledge that the red ranger had a soft spot for Humans. "Well you see-".

Before Faith could finish her sentence, the familiar face of SPD's head scientist Kat Manx popped out of the command room door, "Oh your here, Commander Kruger wants a word", she called out before stepping back into the room.

A sudden feeling of dread washed over Four, especially Jack" He tucked the scribbled note from the now former SPD lover into his pocket and straightened out his uniform, "Better get this over with", he mumbled to Gwen. He led the way down the corridor and into the command room where SPD's commanding officer Anubis Kruger was waiting for them. As the four saluted the commander, they couldn't help but notice the stern look plastered all over his canine features. Commander Kruger is one of the most fiercest rangers ever, "Commander", Jack began nervously, "I assume you've heard about Rose".

"Yes I have", Kruger replied with a slow, deliberate tone, "I had high hopes that Cadet Tyler ". He paused and glared accusingly at Jack, "Seems I was wrong".

"You've seen the note?" Jack gulped.

Kruger nodded, "It was an impressive use of language, especially her inventive combination of curse words". From her position in the corner, Kat let out a little snigger before regaining her stoic image, "Something to add Miss Manx?"

"Nothing at all Sir", Kat replied, keeping her attention firmly fixed on a spot on the wall behind the rest of the group.

"Good because this isn't a laughing matter", Kruger barked, "our failure you two jackasses hasn't gone unnoticed. We've gone through eleven attempts in just over six months. Coupled with your refusal to accept", he turned his glare on Gwen, "Its causing SPD Command a headache".

"Indeed it is Command Kruger", a voice called out. Kruger stepped aside to reveal a fair skinned man in his late forties. He was dressed in the standard uniform of an SPD Supreme Commander but with the added addition of a red top underneath his dress jacket. The most striking feature of this Supreme Commander was his brown and blonde striped hair, although there was more than a few grey haired interloping, "Supreme Command doesn't like to interfere in the internal affairs of our bases but Deep Space Nine is a flagship facility. Having its primary defence a team down is more than a little embarrassing".

All four gaped at the man for a few moments, a little star struck to be meeting someone who they had learned about in history and tales. Once they had regained their composure, they saluted in unison, "Supreme Commander Andros", Jack stammered, "this is truly an honour".

Andros nodded slowly and gestured for them to stand at ease, "I've heard a lot of good things about you Captain Harkness the doctor speaks highly of you two ", Jack puffed out his chest with pride, "But I'm afraid this situation doesn't reflect well on you". The red ranger opened his mouth to defend himself but Andros held up his hand to silence the man, "I have taken the decision to assign three members to your team effective immediately. This order is not negotiable, nor is it up for further discussion after this conversation". Gwen looked bemused by this statement and even Commander Kruger stood up a little straighter, "Faith and Spock here are two and the final person comes with my full backing and I trust you will remember that". Andros straightened out his jacket and turned to Kruger, "Bear in mind that you have been all the information I feel is pertinent at this point in time".

Now Kruger was really confused but he was used to getting cryptic orders from SPD Supreme Command all the time. He kept his face as neutral as he could and nodded stiffly, "Understood Supreme Commander".

"Good, I expect their progress report on my desk this time next week". Without further comment Andros terminated the video link, leaving a blank screen behind.

For a few moments everyone in the command room was too shocked to speak. It wasn't a surprise though when Gwen was the first one to pass comment, "Well that could've been worse", he said with his usual broad grin.

"How?" Jack began, "that was the verbal equivalent of a slap in the face". The red ranger was more than a little upset that his first conversation with the legendary Andros of KO-35 hadn't gone that well. He had spent many hours studying the famous red rangers from the past during my travels with the Doctor. Others had posters of famous sport stars or musicians on their walls but Jack's heroes were the previous red rangers. To be verbally dressed down by one of his idols was a little humiliating for the young man.

"That was a little mysterious though", Faith commented, "who do you reckon he's assigned to the team?"

"Could be one of his kids", Spock added, "Vogue magazine ran a feature on his son and daughter a few years ago. If my math is any good, they should be approaching eighteen by now".

"Not quite", Kruger grumbled, "the oldest is seventeen I believe". The canine was nervous though, Andros's family weren't the only children of past Rangers. Some of them were adults now and if his memory served him correctly, a couple were training in SPD Academies. It would be a typical stunt by Supreme Command to restore confidence in SPD, assign a child of a former ranger to his team.

Jack took a couple of paces forward, leaning on the situation table for support, "Just what we need, babysitting duty for a new recruit".

"And that's the type of attitude that got that note ", Gwen rubbed her temples, the stubborn attitude of Jack gave her a headache sometimes.

"I can't help it if I want the best for this team", Jack snapped, "and I would at least like someone I know assigned to the team".

"Your wish is my command", a feminine voice called out from the doorway. The occupants turned around and laid their eyes on a woman dressed in a SPD uniform, only trimmed with black. She had black hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail and a smug look on her face that suggested superiority over everyone in her presence. Everyone in the room stared silently at the woman although Jack's face was flipping between disbelief and anger, "A welcome back would be nice", she added, leaning against the doorframe casually in the process, "I would've liked a banner but I didn't want to push my luck".

Kruger growled at the woman out the side of his mouth, "Charlie Matthews", he hissed.

Charlie Matthews, disgraced red ranger of A Squad, smirked in response, "You were expecting someone else?"


	2. From a sqaud red to alienforce black

To say the atmosphere in the command room was frosty would be an understatement. Standing in front of the rest of her team, Commander Kruger and Doctor Manx was a woman that should've in containment. The trial of A Squad had yet to take place and to the team's knowledge, they were all still in a high security facility. Yet standing in front of them without a care in the world was one of the traitors and not just any of them, it was their squad leader.

A few more silent and tense moments followed with Charlie gradually looking more bored by the second. Eventually the former jailbird couldn't take the quiet no longer, "Whilst I wasn't expecting a triumphant welcome, I wasn't expecting the silent treatment either", she commented, pushing herself off the doorframe.

"What are you doing here Charlie", Jack asked, "shouldn't you be rotting in containment with the other criminals".

Charlie clutched her hand against her chest, a look of mock offence flashing across her face, "Ouch Captain Harkness, now my feelings are hurt", but it was clear from her tone that she was anything but offended. The apparent new member of the team brushed between Jack and Gwen and handed a tablet over to Kruger, "My orders, courtesy of Supreme Commander Andros", she added.

Kruger scanned his eyes over the tablet before switching his glance to Charlie. The dark haired woman smirked at the bemused expression on the Commanders face and beckoned with her eyes for him to read again. The Sirian growled under his breath and checked the orders again for some kind of loop hole. Finding none he placed the tablet onto his desk, "Welcome to AlienForce Officer Matthews", he said with a flat tone.

"What that's it?" Fatih said in shock, "she tried to kill thousands of people yet she's a power ranger again without any kind of consequences".

"Trust me Barbie, there are plenty of consequences", Charlie snorted. Fatih's mouth flapped open at the derogatory nickname her new team mate had used before curling into her classic im about to break you face, "For example have you seen the accommodation they've put me up in? There's barely enough room to swing a cat, no offence Doctor", she directed that final comment towards Kat. SPD's chief scientist smiled tightly in response but chose to remain silent, not fully trusting herself to remain civil towards the former member of A Squad.

"Swing a cat", Gwen chuckled, completing ignoring the overriding atmosphere in the room, "I see what you did there". Everyone else apart from Charlie turned and glared at the blue ranger, "What, I found it funny", she shrugged.

Rolling her eyes at her new team mate, Charlie replied, "Looks like I've found myself a fan, maybe I should become a full time comedian".

"Yeah don't give up your day job", Spock said towards the newcomer. He hadn't forgotten what he had read about the A sqaud from the posts by the federation.

Charlie turned slowly towards Spock and gave him a quick, appraising glance. Spock couldn't read the look in the dark haired woman's eyes, it was a mixture between annoyance and admiration. Spock wanted to return the look but something about the way Charlie was staring gave him the chills. There was something almost hypnotic about the dark haired woman's eyes that was forcing Spock to maintain contact and it wasn't until a playful smirk flashed across Charlie's face that Spock finally regained his senses, "Take a picture Vulcy, it'll last longer".

"Don't call me that", Spock quickly retort.

"Your a Vulcan right?" Charlie shrugged, "not saying anything that isn't true". Before Spock could fire off another comment, Charlie turned sharply on her heel to indicate that she was finished with that particular conversation. Her attention instead returned to Kruger and Kat, "So what is the team currently working on at the moment?" she asked in a professional tone that was completely contrary to anything anyone had heard come out of her mouth so far today.

The Commander and Manx shared an uneasy look with each other. The new addition had been thrust on them without any warning and as such, they were complete unprepared for a briefing. "You came on a good day its team bonding", Kruger began, "the only long term assignment you and the others have is defend the galaxy"

"Not a problem with me around", Charlie sniffed arrogantly, "might need a few days to get myself back up to speed but nothing more".

"Yeah I'll be the judge of that", Jack snapped.

Charlie glanced over her shoulder and shot a dismissive look towards Jack, "Wow, someone's wearing their big boy pants today". The red ranger seethed but was prevented from snapping back by a gentle touch on the arm from Gwen. Jack's shoulders relaxed but his temper was still bubbling under the surface, "Now isn't that cute", Charlie's continued, her eyes flicking between the red and blue ranger's, "little Harkness got himself a girlfriend".

That final comment broke all control that Jack had over his temper. Rage flashed across his eyes as memories of A Squad's betrayal boiled to the surface, "I've had just about enough of your attitude", the red ranger said and took a couple of aggressive steps towards Charlie.

"Harkness !" Kruger roared, "that enough from the pair of you". Jack took a couple of deep breathes to regain control over his emotions. That was especially difficult as Charlie continued to look unrepentant, in fact she almost looked amused by the confrontation. "This is a far from ideal situation but orders are orders", the Commander continued. "Officer Matthews, you will join Alienforce for a routine training session. Once we've assessed your current skill level, we will discuss further assignments".

"Fine with me", Charlie shrugged, "trust me, I haven't lost that much of a step in the last few months".

"Training will commence at 0700", Kat added, "Boom and I will monitor your progress remotely".

Charlie looked slightly amused at the time Kat gave, "0700, really?"

"What's the matter, too early for you?" Jack teased.

"Not in the slightest", Charlie replied lightly before returning to Kat, "I think you've got something that belongs to me", she held out her hand expectantly. Doctor Manx sighed and reluctantly reached into the pocket of her lab coat. She stepped forward and handed Faith,Spock and Charlie alien morphers, although she was hesitant to release it from her grasp. A subtle nod from Kruger later and the feline scientist let go, "Didnt know SPD had black as a colour", Charlie added, looking at the device in her hand, "hang on, why is it chipped?" she pointed at the top of the morpher, which was slightly dented.

Gwen sheepishly raised her hand, "Yeah that's my bad, I dropped it once in the bathroom and it hit the toilet". Charlie looked down at the morpher in disgust, holding it between her fingers, "It didn't go in the water", the blue ranger added, like it made a difference to her admission.

"There is one thing I should point out", Kruger began in an attempt to dig Gwen out of the hole she had dug herself, "the morphing capability is locked until you've been signed off probation by the squad leader". An angry look flashed across Charlie's face but the Commander calmly handed her orders back to her, "I take it you didn't read that part of the Supreme Commander's request". The other rangers weren't sure but they could almost detect a hint of smugness from Kruger.

The newest recruit glanced once again at the datapad, trying to ignore the triumphant look that was now plastered across Jack's face, "That won't be a problem", Charlie thrust the pad back towards Kruger, "Sir", she added, almost as an afterthought. "If there's nothing else to discuss, I would like to get settled into my accommodation", she drawled the last word in disgust. She slowly backed away, giving Kruger a slightly mocking salute on the way out.

"Officer Matthews", Kruger barked just as she was about to leave the room, "You might be on this team at the request of the Supreme Commander but that doesn't excuse you from following protocol". Charlie grumbled under her breath before giving Cruger the proper SPD salute, "As this is your first day back I will let this slide but any future indiscretions will be marked in your probationary report". The newest member stared neutrally at Kruger before turning sharply and exiting the room.

Almost the second Charlie was out of earshot, noise assaulted the ears of Commander Cruger. The sensitive hearing of the canine Commander was pummelled with angry accusations from the red ranger. After a few seconds, Kruger couldn't take the noise any longer, "Quiet!" he roared, instantly silencing the room. "I know you're not happy about this and off the record, neither am I". He sighed deeply before continuing, "Unfortunately my hands are tied so we'd better hope that Officer Matthews slips up and gives us a reason to ship her back to containment".

" Like fuck they are " Jack roared, Kruger stared " Im not SPD and this is my team as much as legendary Andros is he is nothing compared to the doctor!" Jack continued.

There was a general murmuring of agreement from B Squad but the underlying tone was still of annoyance, "Now I suggest you go and get some rest, it's been a long day of patrolling for all of you", Kruger added with a fatherly tone. The rangers saluted Kruger with Jack's salute being a middle finger to Kruger before leaving the command room. It didn't take the hearing of a canine to recognise that the team were still unhappy with the orders, they were barely a few metres away before they began complaining loudly to each other.

Kruger took a seat behind his desk and wearily rubbed his eyes, "Supreme Command has come up with some ridiculous ideas before but this one takes the biscuit". He handed the tablet over to Kat who took it reluctantly, "See what you think", he said to the scientist.

"I thought these were for your eyes only", Kat replied with an amused smirk.

"Do as I say, not as I do Kat", Kruger said with a knowing smile. Kat tapped the tablet and quickly scanned the orders. Unlike the Commander she didn't have a great poker face and with each sentence, she grew more and more surprised, "See why we need to have Officer Matthews on the team", he added.

"I do", Kat began slowly, "but keeping the team in the dark like this isn't the way to go". Kat handed the tablet back to Kruger, "It doesn't take a psychiatrist to see that no power ranger will trust Charlie and I'm not sure they ever will".

With a resigned sigh, Kruger said, "They have to, if what Supreme Commander Andros has put in his report is true then it could bring the universe crashing down around our ears". He tapped a couple of buttons on his desk and brought up Charlie's personnel file on a nearby screen, "Unfortunately for us, Charlie Matthews might be the only person who can help us". Kat looked fearfully at the Commander, she hoped that the future of SPD and the universe didn't reside solely on the shoulders of a proven traitor.


	3. Shaky beginings

Charlie stood on the a field in her black gi. She recognized the spot by the charred remains. It was the spot of their last battle with the B squad. "How'd I get here," she said to hereelf.

" I brought you, here," a familiar voice said making her turn around

"Who or what are you?" Charlie said shocked to see a grey floating head. "What's going on why have you brought me here," Charlie asked.

"I am Zordon," Zordon said.

"Ok? Why am i here?" Charlie asked.

"Bad things are coming Charlie. storms of evil like you've never seen things that you've never seen before and you must be ready. Because youve chosen redemption you will face a hard path and a path that will question the future you and the rangers," Zordon said.

"Effect the future? What do you mean? What's going to happen?," Charlie asked. Her mind began to rush through all that had transpired just months earlier and wondered would she be ready to face those types of obstacles again.

"You will know when the time comes," Zordon said.

Charlie shot up from her pillow her face soaked with sweat. "The fuck ," she said to herself. She then looked over at the alarm clock by her bed and saw the time "Six thirty ," Charlie said getting up.

"Good morning," Gwen said as Charlie entered followed by Faith. Charlie was dressed in a black tank top with red sequined stars on it and a pair of red skinny jeans and black sneakers.

Gwen was dressed in who was dressed in a light blue Hollister t-shirt with orange letters down the right side and khaki shorts and sandals.

"Morning ," Spock said as he came into the kitchen in his skinny jeans and aqua colored DC shirt and his black shades on his shirt. His outfit was rounded out by his DC shoes.

"Good morning people," Jack said coming in . He was dressed in a red short sleeved Black Label shirt with military emblems and dark blue jeans. and black boots.

"Ready for today?," Jack asked as the other rangers took a bit of their food.

"Ready ? why?" Charlie said her mouth of waffle .

"Come lets go," Jack said.

"Ugh waffles," Gwen said getting a stern look from Jack. "Ok I'm going," she said

-Gasket's Ship-

The dark abandoned Armada Ship suited the nature of its owner. The dank smell of oil and rust. Yes the dark macabre nature of this place with its rusted out machines would be the nightmare of most children. But to the twisted mind of Prince Gasket it was a delightful wonderland.

"Curse those rangers," Gasket said. "Can you believe them. Those rangers killed my Parents," he said talking to no one in particular. "They must be stopped but how," he said seeing his wife walk on. "Of course one of my minions but which one. Yes he's perfect I summon you Vilemax!" and with that he motioned his hand out and brought fourth a creature wearing black armor that looked like it was leather with zips holding a large sword.

" How may I serve you lord," Vilemax said kneeling.

"Seek out the rangers and bring me their heads," he commanded.

"It shall be done," Vilemax said.

-Charlie's room-

As Jack and Gwen walked down a hallway Gwen silently cursed Jack. "Why the hell are we here Jack," she said in annoyed mono tone.

"We're here to sort this out," Jack said

"Jack she slapped me," Gwen said

"I'm so sick of hearing that shit" Jack said. "You know for someone thats a former Torchwood agent and a power ranger you're being real fucking stupid."

"I don't know why we're talking about this" Gwen scolded

"No! Are you forgetting we were almost killed!" Jack said. "That we had to spend a week in the Tardis,"

"It was an accident! A fucking accident!," Gwen said.

"Oh was it an accident you got caught!" Jack said.

"I hate it when you're right ," Gwen said just as the door they were standing in front of swung open. Both looked up to see Charlie dressed in a black bikini with tie dyed peace signs on it and a colorful wrap as a skirt her hair tied in pig tails. Gwen got ready. "Look Charlie I-," she started being cut off by Charlie pulling her into a hug . At first she was taken back by the sudden impact of the other girl hugging her. "Hey what was that for."

"It was my way of saying what you wanted to. That we were both jerks" Charlie said.

" Im sorry " Gwen said.

"What about my probation," Charlie asked smiling as they broke contact.

"I will handle that," Jack said with a smile.

"Hey we still have to meet up with the other rangers," Gwen said pushing Jack and Charlie down the hall. Spock and Faith stood waiting until they saw the other three rangers coming over to the them. "Hey what took you guys!" Faith said.

Just as Gwen was about to respond an explosion happened a few feet away from them. When the blast cleared Vilemax was there with a platoon of Cogs. " Come out and face me rangers," Vilemax bellowed.

"Oh great duty calls," Charlie said slightly annoyed.

"Yep." Faith said with a wink.

"So these are the mighty Power Rangers"

"Well Dont waste time cut to the good part," Gwen said.

"Lets Ranger up!"

"ALIEN ACESS!," the rangers said transforming into there ranger forms.

"Galactic blade!" Gwen said calling her sword. "Galactic slash" she yelled making the sword glow blue before cutting through them. Gwen then did a front flip cutting through a few more cogs.

Elsewhere Faith and Spock were fighting back to back. Hey give me a boost," Faith asked placing her right foot into Spock's cupped hands

"As you wish," Spock said as he lunched the white ranger into the air allowing her to use he enhanced agility to remain in the air in a high arching flip.

" Galactic blaster!," She said blasting into the cogs before landing. "Heh your turn yellow boy,"

"Thought you'd never ask. Galactic Hammer!," Spock said calling the massive war hammer. "Galactic burst!" he said striking the ground causing the ground to split open with a shook wave of yellow fire. Destroying the cogs.

"Nice but check this out. Galactic whip!" Charlie said summoning her whip. "Probe effect!" She said firing the arrow making it take the shape of a ufo destroying the cogs.

Meanwhile Jack was barley holding Vilemax at bay . He then fired a blast from his sword knocking Jack both to the ground and knocking Jack's Sword from his hands. Vilemax then began to close in on Jack. As he charged his sword Jack braced for impact. He saw the flash of blinding light but didn't feel the impact. When the light faded he saw the Black ranger clutching her mid section propped on her sword kneeling on one knee. " Charlie!" Jack screamed.

"Are you ok," Charlie said gasping for air.

"I'm fine what about you," Jack asked helping the Black ranger up as he picked up his sword.

Jack clenched his sword in both hands charging the blade. "QUASAR FORCE!" He said as she swung his sword causing the entire area to be covered in a ruby light. When the light faded Vilemax appeared to be destroyed and everyone had gathered around Charlie just as she fell into Jack's arms.

"Charlie whoa are you ok," Gwen asked.

"Yeah just that hit took a lot out of me," Charlie said just as the ground shook and the rangers were faced with a giant Vilemax. "No way I gave him everything I had!" Faith said.

As they rangers watched the now giant Vilemax jack felt his communicator go off. "Guys im sending you the megazord,"

"We have a megazord?," Spock said.

"Trust me I got this," Kat said. Then the sky grew black and parted as thunder roared as the five Swat flyers came from the sky. "Showtime!" Jack said as he and the other rangers leapt into the zord's cockpits. " Ok let dance" Jack said with the Swat Megazord getting several glancing blows before firing an energy blast at him. " Lets can this bitch!" Jack said the megazord aimed its two guns and fire rendering Vilemax to ash. "Who wants barbeque," Faith said.


	4. Cracks forming

-Gasket's Ship-

"He failed because he were caught off guard by the power rangers!," Gasket said fumeing with rage.

"They we're unexpected," Capri said, "The girl was an excellent fighter she faught like Tennya 7," she said her mind confused.

"Tennya is dead Capri and so should be those bitch rangers!," Gasket said his anger peaking and making the walls shake. But his mind quickly coming to an idea. "This new girl and the black ranger isnt she Grumm's former lackey?"

"Yes former A sqaud red i believe, held her own against the cogs," Broodwing said, "she was most impressive"

Gasket began to contemplate a plot forming in his mind. "Very well, you will bring the girl to me and if she is as good in combat as you say she could be an asscet," Gaskeg said his eyes getting a wicked glow about them.

-Secret Power Chamber-

"Absoluetly not!," Kruger yelled he'd been arguing with the team of rangers for sevreal minutes about taking Charlie of Probation.

"Sir you're being unreasonable," Spock said, "Charlie is a good fighter she proved she'd make a good ranger today!"

"Have you taken the moment to think that its just a little too convenient," Kruger said.

"Sir with all do respect this is my team and i should be able to decide whose on it!" Jack said

"Hate to break it to ya its a no," Kruger said

"I agree she's too much of a risk," Kat said putting her glasses back on.

"Excuse me may I speak," Charlie asked.

"Go on," Kruger said

"I'm not evil. Well not anymore. I want to get redemption and today I got a taste of it and if take me off probation I won't let you down," Charlie said.

" I don't want to doubt your courage," Kruger said "but this is a war and I must have my doubts,"

"ENOUGH!" Jack screamed.

"I am the commander?," Keuger said getting Kat to sign yes.

"I dont Care" Jack said out raged.

"No" Charlie said with a sigh. "Its fine i guess " she said with another sigh

Kat gave a sigh of her own as she pulled out a small device and pointed it as Charlie. The black ranger then saw a million lights flash before her before going limp in the Gwen's arms.

"Teleport her and your selves home ok," Kruger said.

"Get fucked," Jack said stormming out of the power chamber.

-Later Elsewhere in the outpost-

in an apartment Faith sat looking out into the night sky. Thoughts running through her mind "Why am I here? Why does this feel right?" Faith asked herself. "What would Buffy think of this ? Ah well I guess I'll go get something to eat," she thought.

-Somewhere Else in the outpost-

"He's such an asshole!," Gwen said laying on the bed in her bra and panties. "I mean its not his team right!?,"

"You're right," Kat said coming from the bathroom in her underwear and laying in bed with the young girl. "But the commander is just being the commander," she said. "I mean ever since Andros added Charlie to the team he's been uneasy about trusting her, and that protective side of him has been in overdrive.

"I know but...," Gwen said getting cut off by Kat kissing her and climbing on top of her.

"Umm you're cute when you're angry," Kat said.

"Yeah how cute?," Gwen asked.

"This cute," Kat said giving her young lover a deep kiss.

-Jack's room-

Jack sat in his storage space using his equipment hard at work. "I'm not sure how. This is my destiny," he thought, "But an old friend would say there isnt such a thing" he said adding the fragment making the object glow. "There it's a little oldschool but I'm working with what i got," he said turning to work on his computer.

-The next day-

"So you guys feel like hanging with today?," Faith asked as she and the others except for Charlie met up.

"Well have else to do" Gwen said.

"Well we could remedy that situation," Jack said, "We are the power rangers after all."

"Shit! I'm so late I hope I catch the guys," Charlie thought as she ran towards the meeting spot. " I just hope not sleeping last night was...ughhhhh!," she said in her mind as she was knocked onto her back by a concusive blast. Making the world plunge into darkness.

"Sorry ranger no school for you today," Capri said before telporting them away.


	5. Charlie's life

Charlie awoke her wrist and ankles bound to a rack unable to move. She instantly realized after glancing around that she knew that she was no where she wished to be. "Oh look the traitor is awake a voice said making her look over and see her former ally Broodwing . Confirming her analysis.

"Now Broodwing that's no way to talk to a guest," Capri said walking out of the shadows

"Yes she may not want to hear our offer, " Gasket said him too walking out of the dark with a sinister yet sweet smile. "Hello Charlie my name is Gasket and you already know Broodwing and Capri"

"I'm quite aware of the second Machine empire leader. The armor is a dead give away but I should former Machine empire leader," Charlie said flunting her Ranger history knowledge.

"My you are a blunt one," Gasket said with sinister sweetness, "Very well I'll get to the point join us be my third general," he said circuling the structure Charlie was bound to.

"What!?," Charlie said shocked.

"You were a Sqaud red you fought along side Broodwing and Emperor Grumm " Gasket said continuing to circle Charlie. " You're a lot like Me and I power, promise, and skill. A former ranger only to be told you're not good enough by Those so called rangers. I can give you, be my ranger. Join us and together we'll destory them."

Charlie thought of her situation. Going through all her options she came to the one best suited to save her life. "Alright I'll join you lets end those power pukes," she said.

"Excellent choice but first you have to prove yourself to us," Gasket said

"What do I need to do?" Charlie asked.

-Deep Space Nine-

"It's weird I haven't seen Charlie all day," Gwen said as she sat down to lunch with the others .

"Maybe she's sick or something," Faith said taking a bite of her gyro.

"Or maybe The hate fried her brain" Spocksaid getting an olive thrown at him by the mute girl.

"Not cool Spock," Faith said, "anyway Jack said he got a bad vibe from Charlie"

"Like what she's evil ?," Gwen asked hoping Kruger and the other wasn't right about their new friend.

"No like she's in danger," A voice said telepathically to the others

"What do you think girls," Spock asked.

"I say we swing by the power chamber after and talk it out," Gwen said, "no offense But Jack has been wrong about these vibes before."

"Sounds good to me," Faith said.

"Fine by me," Spock said.

-The Power chamber-

Kat was busy working a console just as the shops transmitter sounded and the image of Gasket appeared on the hidden view screen.

"Hello rangers," Gasket said, " a hole century still haven't changed that signal frequency sloppy sloppy," he said making the rangers seeth with anger.

"What do you want," Gwen said through gritted teeth balling her fist in anger.

"Now now that attitude will have to change especially since I have your new BFF," Gasket said stepping aside to reveal a bound and bruised Charlie

"Charlie!" Gwen yelled voicing the shock and concern of the other members of the team. "What do you want tin can!?"

"It's simple really I want you gone," Gasket said. "You turn over your morphers zords tech hell even SPD, and swear your loyalty to me or I kill The black ranger."

" Don't , don't do it guys just let me go," Charlie said in a weak voice.

"SILENCE!," Gasket said firing a stun bolt at the girl, "You have two hours to decide," she said ending her transmission.

"This is all you fault!," Gwen yelled at Jack after the team had explained and begun deleberate over their decession.

"My fault!," Jack replied.

"Yeah Jack your fault if you, Kat and Kruger hadn't been so damned paranoid Charlie would've be here instead of waiting to die!," Gwen said anger showing in her eyes, "a person has to die because you're too damn stubborn!," she yelled shoving Jack into a nearby wall.

"Watch your tone lady," Jack said picking himself up

"We don't have time for this!," Faith yelled.

Spock thought for a moment and said, "We don't have a choice, we have to give him what he wants. Kat, contact his ship and let Gasket know that we will meet him"

Kat nodded and sent the message, "How are we going to get to his ship" Faith asked.

"With these," Ka said, as she pressed a few buttons on one of the consoles. And, on the screen appeared the swat flyers, "These are the SPD Swat flyers they were used by the B Sqaud and are here for you to use. And, when the Zords combine you'll form the SPD Swat Megazord."

The four Rangers looked at the screen and smiled.

A short time later the Swat flyers speed off out of the secret dock to make their rendezvous with Gasket. Once they arrived the morphed Rangers meet a young, thin, woman, with blond hair "Welcome. I am Capri, personal assistant to Gasket. Please follow me." The Rangers followed Capei to a large room that resembled a large throne room. Before they entered, Capei announced their arrival, "My Lord… the Power Rangers ." Capri stepped aside and let them enter.

"Welcome Rangers, ironic you picked this place said Gasket said sitting on his throne, " Capri, bring in the prisoner."

"Yes, My Lord." Capri walked over to a door and opened it. Charlie walked out with a cog holding on each arm.

"You have What i want?" asked Gasket.

"Yes…" said Gwen, as she held out a box

"Good, bring them to me…"

Capei walked over to Gwen, she gulped as woman walked toward here. When they were practically nose to nose Capei held out her hands and Gwen placed the box in them. She then walked back over to Gasket and handed the box him. Gasket's opened the box. An evil smile crept across Gasket's face.

"We gave you want " Faith said, "Now, release Charlie."

Gasket closed the box, "Of course… I am a prince of my word… Cogs, release the prisoner." The Cogs did as they where commanded and let go of Charlie.

When Charlie reached the Rangers, "Are you ok, Charlie?." Gwen asked.

"I'm fine… Let's go…"

Just as they were going to leave, the robot lord said, "Power Rangers…" They stopped and turned around, then Gasket continued, "I'll give you one chance. Surrender now and I will spare your lives."

"Forget it," Jack said , "Power Rangers don't surrender."

"I just thought I'd give you the chance. Until we meet again," then the Rangers left.

-Power Chamber-

Kruger looked at the rangers and back at Charlie. " What you did was in direct disobence of orders," Kruger said. "As for you Charlie your completely reckless. But completely necessary."

"What?," Charlie said puzzled.

"I'll admit that I haven't trusted you all, and that has to change," Kruger said, "From now i will try to be less unforgiving," he said.

"Sir are you serious?," Charlie asked getting a nod form Jack.

" Its just that… We lost…" Faith said

"We feel like we let you all down," Gwen said

"Lost?" Kruger said, "How can you say you've lost when you haven't even started to fight."

" He has a point " Spock said

" Anyway get some rest rangers, Training tomorrow " Kruger said. The rangers nodded before leaving.

Kruger turned to Kat " I trust Gasket has found the switch we pulled by now "

Kat laughed " KaBoom" she said.


	6. Rebuilding a ranger

The following morning at precisely 0704 hours, four of the five rangers had assembled in the outdoor training facility. Faith, Spock and Gwen Were busy going through a stretching routine, although the blue ranger's consisted of a handstand against a nearby tree. Jack, Commander Kruger and Kat on the other hand looked annoyed. The head of SPD's Milky way branches checked his watch every few seconds, lowering his arm several times with an increasingly loud grumble. Jack stood with his arms folded across his chest with a look of mild satisfaction, "Not a great start", he commented, "four minutes late".

"Thank you Jack we can tell the time", Kat sighed, "according to the security systems Charlie clocked out the building an hour ago", the feline added after consulting her datapad.

"I'm beginning to regret these orders already", Kruger grumbled.

"Just beginning Sir", Jack snorted, "I knew this was a bad idea the moment she stepped through the door".

"Someone talking about me?" the trio jumped at the sound of Charlie's voice, "I thought my ears were burning". The newest addition to the team untied her hair briefly to free up some strands that were sticking to her forehead before securing it back with a hair tie. Jadk noted the thin sheen of sweat across her forehead.

Commander Kruger let out low growl, "You're late", he stated.

"Sorry my ten mile run time must've slipped in the last few months", Charlie replied with a raised eyebrow, "I used to be able to do that in under an hour, really must work on that".

Kruger and Kat glanced at each other quickly, "You've been out running since 0600?" Kat asked, drawing a snort of derision from the red ranger.

Charlie shrugged, "I used to get my team out running laps even earlier than that". The new ranger stood on one leg and stretched out her quad muscle, "We can began whatever you've got planned now", she added blankly.

Sometime they forgot that Charlie was a former ranger and not just a criminal that had been plucked out of containment. The reality of having someone on their team probably more experienced as a ranger than Jack was still sinking in, however, they knew there would be a huge blow out between Charlie and the red ranger sooner rather than later. "Now that you've graced us with your presence", Kruger began with an acidic tone, "we will be going through the basic firearms on the shooting range".

"Not that", Gwen groaned, still standing on her head, "I never do very well at that one".

Charlie eyes flittered over to her immediate predecessor and then back to Jack "Is she always like this?" Jack nodded vigorously, drawing a groan from the blue ranger.

"Don't get too cocky", Kruger interjected himself into the exchange, "you'll find the program has changed since the last time you were here".

There was a brief staring match between Charlie and Commander Kruger before the new member smirked and added, "How hard can it be?" She held out her right hand in anticipation of receiving a blaster, "I believe I'll need some kind of weapon to take this test", she added when no weapon was forthcoming.

Reluctantly Kat pulled out a blaster that she had stored in a holster, "I trust you remember how this works", the scientist stated and handed over the plasma cartridge that was separate to the actual weapon. Charlie snatched the blaster and clip out of Kat's hand and in less than a couple of seconds had inserted the clip, cocked it and removed the safety, "I'll take that as a yes", Doctor Manx said dryly.

"Let get started", Kruger began, "the goal is to secure the safe release of all the hostages whilst disabling as many captors as possible". The Commander then turned to the others, "Doctor Manx will be in the control room, the rest of you can watch from observation and wait your turn". Charlie didn't need a second invitation and confidently strode towards the firing range but not before giving Gwen and Faith a confident smile. The two girls looked back in annoyance and walked away with Spock towards the observation room.

Upon entering the firing range, Charlie found the set up very similar to what she remembered. The room was mocked up like a typical downtown street with several parked cars and other objects to provide cover. The buildings either side were close together to give the set up a very claustrophobic feel. Charlie tightened her grip on her weapon, knowing Kruger it was highly unlikely that she would get a warning before the simulation began.

The next thirty seconds were a blur as Charlie exchanged gunfire with a number of attackers. One by one the simulated assailants fell to direct shots to the chest until there was just the original gunman and his hostage, "Last chance", the green ranger called out almost as an afterthought. She barely finished her sentence before firing a round directly into the red guy's head. Instantly the virtual gunman dropped the hostage before the simulated humans faded away. Charlie ejected her spent magazine and flicked the safety back on with a satisfied smile.

She was in the process of reviewing her hits using the holographic playback when Jack, Kat and Commander Cruger entered, "Not bad, little off of center but it won't take long to get my eye back in", she commented. In response there was nothing but silence which was a concern to the new green ranger, "tell me I passed?"

"I would", Jack began, "but you failed the exercise".

Charlie stood dead silent for a couple of moments in an attempt to process the words that came out the red ranger's mouth. It took her a little bit of time but eventually she was able to mutter, "I failed?"

"SPD rules of engagement", Kruger quoted from the rule book, "in the event of a hostage situation, you must attempt to negotiate the safety of the hostages before engaging".

The black ranger wanted to disagree but technically it was correct. Instead she huffed and shot back, "That wasn't the way we did things in A Squad and you know that Commander".

"Times have changed Officer Matthews", Kruger began, "things are a lot less volatile that when you were in the Academy. I expect everyone to follow the standard terms of engagement".

Anger slowly began to build inside Charlie and she clenched her fists tightly, "You set me up", she hissed, "you knew I would fall back on my old training and would open fire, you deliberately engineered my failure". She growled at the Commander. Fury flashed across Charlie's eyes and she took a couple of menacing steps towards Kruger. For a brief second it looked like she was going to slug the commander but just inches away from him, Charlie thought better of it, "Go on swing", Kruger goaded.

"You'd like that wouldn't you", Charlie spat, "but you're not getting rid me that easily. She forcefully rammed the blaster and spent cartridge into Kruger's chest. Charlie stood back and noticed that Kat hadn't said a single word in her defence, "Must be nice, being the son of the legendary Commander, clearly it opens doors that anyone can walk through", she hissed venomously.

"I don't think you should be talking about privilege to me" Kruger retorted, Charlie turned on her heel and stomped away, "We're not through with the testing yet", he called out.

"Fuck you", Charlie bellowed,. That got the attention of everyone in the room and they allowed Charlie to leave, not that they would've had much chance of stopping her. She slammed her hands into the door before shutting it with a massive bang.

The sound of the banging door reverberated around the room and it was still going on when Kat said, "That went well", she snorted, "I hope you two are happy with yourselves".

"If it takes her down a couple of pegs then what harm can it do?" Jack replied.

Kat sighed, "You do know that the observation rooms are sound proof", Jack frowned in confusion, "the other rangers have no idea what happened in here and by letting Charlie walk out, you've given her full reign to be painted as a martyr fighting back against her biased superior". Kruger flashed a quick look at her as the weight of Kat's words sunk in, "Men, you never look more than a few feet in front of your noses". It was Kat's turn to slink away, leaving Kruger alone to ponder if he had just made a huge error of judgement.

Outside the range, Charlie was still fuming. More than handful of people had leapt out of her way as she stomped back towards her room in fear of having her anger aimed in her direction. She knew that her appointment as a ranger wouldn't be popular but to have the Commander deliberately go against protocol just to teach her a lesson, that was a low blow.

She was almost back inside when the sound of someone calling her name finally reached her ears. Turning sharply she was surprised to see Gwen, Faith and Spock standing behind her with the blue ranger in front, "Come to gloat too", she snorted.

"No we've come to check on you", Gwen stated.

Charlie snorted, they had simply come to check that she was alright. " none of you want me here" she pointed at the yellow and white rangers, "Just leave me alone".

Gwen gaped at the woman before her face hardened, "Fine, we just wanted to check on you but if that's the thanks we get", she finished with a shrug.

"Consider the olive branch withdrawn", Faith added with venom and lead the trio away towards the firing range.

Charlie cursed herself for allow her temper to dominate her emotions. She had probably just blown any chance she had of getting accepted by the rangers. Charlie didn't necessarily care if they liked her but she at least wanted them to respect her. A couple of angry tears fell but she wasn't really sure who she was angry with, herself of the rest of SPD. She entered her room and slammed the door, if she was going to break down she didn't want to do it in public.


	7. Redemption begins

A week had passed since the incident at the firing range and things were strangely calm inside Deep space Nine. The civilians were starting to finally settle in, Jack had eased up on Charlie which had the side effect of creating an uneasy tension between the pair. The other rangers were still cool towards their newest member, opting to ignore any direct confrontation. From Charlie's side she was still snarky towards the team but now there almost no malice behind her words. During a discussion over lunch the previous day, Gwen and Faith had discovered that sarcasm was just her default method of communication. The pair also felt like the attempt to build a bridge between them and Charlie had some effect on her attitude.

That morning Gwen was returning from eating breakfast alone. Her jacket was trailing behind her when she entered her quarters and automatically she threw it towards her bed. Seconds later a cry of indignation reached her ears, "Hey watch where you're throwing your stuff", Faith snorted. Gwen rolled her eyes, it wouldn't be the first time her roommate had complained about her messy habits, "Although it won't be my problem after today", the white ranger added.

Gwen finally began to pay attention to Faitj and noticed that her stuff had been piled into crates. Her half of the room was completely empty, "Something you need to tell me?" the blue ranger asked cautiously.

"New room assignments", the brunette said. Now Gwen was beginning to feel worried. When it was just Jack and Gwen, quarter assignments weren't an issue. Now since Faith was moving, that could only mean one person was joining Gwen in her room.

The blue ranger's assumption was proved correct moments later when Charlie entered the room. She had a large khaki bag slung over one shoulder and her leather jacket over the other one, "Sup Slayer, Gweny", the dark haired woman greeted them in turn, "looks like we get to be roomies Gweny", she continued, "no wild parties unless I'm invited and if you want some alone time, leave a sock on the door or something".

Faith sniggered at the crassness of their team mate, she turned to Gwen and said, "If you have any problems, I'm just down the hall".

"I think Gweny and I will get on just fine", Charlie beamed and threw an arm across Gwen's shoulder. The white ranger snorted and turned on her heel, leaving the new roommates to get better acquainted.

"Are you transmitting this live?" the woman asks.

The guards nod their heads in unison.

"Well then listen People of Deep Space Nine!. My name is Trakena . I will conquer Deep Space Nine And nobody will be able to stop me!" the woman laughs horrifically.

After that the whole outpost went into panic rushing everyone home. Jack, Spock and Faith all meet up which they weren't sure was a good idea or bad.

"This is crazy I heard the guards were evaporated a short while later on live TV!" Faith exclaims not knowing how to start a conversation after seeing something like that.

"Calm down everyone we can handle this" Spock says.

"Yea we can." Faith responds half expecting someone to come up with a better idea. To her surprise nobody spoke up.

"Hey lets head to the power chamber." Jack says confidently.

"Prepare to face my wrath! I will begin my assault in 24 hours! Say your prayers!" Trakena sent that message to every device in the outpost and needless to say the outpost descended into panic.

Elsewhere a mysterious glow begins to brighten in a laboratory unlike anything the Outpost has seen.

"Alpha bring her to me." The Mysterious figure commands.

"Yes right away." Alpha replies as begins to set the calibrations for teleporting the girl there.

The rangers had all headed to the power chamber. Suddenly the teleport starts to take effect, Charlie is suddenly turned into Black energy and transmitted

"Whoa what's going on? Where am i?" Charlie asked completely afraid.

"Ai ai ai!" Alpha waddles up to Charlie. Charlie thinking he works for Trakena and pushes him back.

"Stand down!" Zordon yells as the floating head on the wall appears before the black ranger.

"Zordon?" Charlie guesses " You were in my dream."

"Yes I am Zordon, i believe the history books say i was destroyed however i was not but it has taken me all this time to return" Zordon claims startling Charlie. "I am gravely sorry "

"Ok Zordon can you help us fight the bug lady?" Charlie inquires feeling her curiosity bursting out of her chest.

"Charlie you are seeking redemption i can help you with that. I am aware you know all about me and how i guided some of the greatest rangers in history ." Zordon says giving the black ranger courage for onward to the battles ahead.

"Where do i start?" Charlie asks with excitement.

"You will know when the time comes." Zordon says vaguely. "But right now i will teleport you back to your team mates and remember they are your team mates as you are theirs they will always be there for you and you will always be there for them and may the power protect you!"

Charlie was then teleported right into the power chamber in front of her team. " No time lets go " Jack says leading the team out.

"Wow there is so many of them!" Faith says instantly losing hope.

"We can do this guys." Jack says keeping them encouraged.

The rangers then jump into the enemies with Jack leading the charge. Charlie kicks the first one but then 3 more appeared behind her and tried attacking her but She managed to block the assault. Gwen came to help her and slammed two of the cogs heads together. Faith and Spock then work together and start using the swings as ways to get momentum for attack.

"Puny humans!" Trakena laughs maniacally and shoots laser beams at the rangers missing but the blasts hit them.

"Guys it's time we need to activate our powers." Jack says with everyone pulling out their morphers. "It's MORPHIN TIME! ALIEN ACESS!"

The rangers were fully morphed.

"This power it feels different." Charlie says surprised with power at her disposal.

"What! How did you morph?!" Jack says surprised that Charlie had morphed.

"Prepare for a knuckle sandwich." Charlie jokes.

Jack and Gwen ran in with Charlie punching three of the Cogs back. Faith then jumps over Charlie and start fighting more of them! Spock and Jack start to fight Trakena catching her off balance and making her trip.

"Everyone draw your weapons?" Jack yells to the team who all nod. Then all of their weapons appear in their hands and it begins to turn the tide even more in their favor. The rangers then slash and hack at the Cogs taking numerous amounts down. Charlie saves a child from getting attacked by swiping the creature in the legs stopping it from moving. Jack moves toward Trakena shooting her with his probe gun side weapon. Charlie clears the way for Jack knocking the Cogs of their feet.

"Cogs retreat! Retreat!" Trakena says teleporting away frightened and confused by the return of power rangers.

"Good work Power Rangers." Jack states.

The rangers then head to the Power Chamber.

"Power down!" They all stated turning back into our regular selves and the morphers returning to their possession.

"Woah! A little color comes a long way in hope doesn't it?" Charlie says astonished by the transformation.

"Charlie hand me your morpher!" Jack says holding out his hand,

"Im not getting it back ." Charlie says sadly as she hands her morpher over to Jack. The rangers stand awkwardly.

Jack Punches in some buttons the Morpher flashes black before he hands it back to Charlie

"Huh?" Charlie says

"Charlie you are the Black Ranger! With your endurance you welcome to the team!" Jack says handing her morpher back to her. "Now that you are a Power Rangers you must use the power responsibly do not escalate the battle before the enemy does."

"Understood." They all say stepping forward.

"Then I officially commend you as the Power Rangers!" Jack says pride in his face.

" I wont let you down " Charlie says

" I know you wont " Jack says before smiling as Charlie looks at the rest of the team.

" Oh good your all here " Kruger says walking in " Im here to inform you that i will be heading back to earth. However i request you rangers to not only defend this outpost but the surrounding planets "

" We will " Jack says

" We are the protectors of the universe " Gwen says

" We defend the defenseless" Charlie says

" Were the voice of the voiceless " Faith says

" We are the Power Rangers Alien Force" Spock says

" Alien Force? catchy " Charlie says nodding.


	8. Spd corrupt?

Inside the warehouse Geen slowly backed away from Destra and Gouche. The Don was glaring angrily at the body at his feet whilst Destra carefully observed the twenty or so women in front of him. The blue ranger had to buy some time, surely her team mates must've heard the gunshot from their position. Knowing Jack he would leading the charge through the door within a couple of minutes. That might be too long to save the women though, the Gangler's didn't strike her as patient people.

She drew level with Alex and moved her head as close as she dared, "Something to share ladies", Destra asked them with a smooth voice, "maybe we should give you both a thorough searching. Maybe your employers at SPD are listening to this conversation", he added with venom.

Gwen was about to step forward but she noticed that Alex's was slowly brushing her hair away from her ear. It was then she noticed something inside the brunette's ear, a small flesh coloured earpiece. That wasn't the only surprising thing, it looked exactly the same as the one's SPD issued. Suddenly Alex's face steeled into a mask of determination, "Guess im found out", she hissed with a steely tone.

The blue ranger didn't offer much of a response, she was too surprised to learn that Alex was SPD. She watched as the brunette slowly stepped forward, her heels clicking on the cold stone floor, "Well well", Destra flashed a predatory smile, "who do we have here? Perhaps you would so kind to identify yourself girly".

Alex glared at the crime boss casually, "Ahim of the Gokaigers", she flashed a smile at the man, "Your going to wish i was SPD".

Gwen stared at the brunette in disbelief. She had heard stories of the Gokaigers, a team of spade pirates. They would often spend months, even years battling the Zangyack empire. They saved the earth numerous times and now one of them was standing in front of her.

The Gangler's and their pordermen weren't so impressed with Ahm, "You've got guts girl", Destra scoffed, "but there's only one of you and lots of us".

"Two of us", Gwen moved to stand beside Ahim, "Gwen Cooper Toechwood", she flashed her morpher, "fancy taking on two rangers?"

A second gunshot from Destra, this one aimed at the roof stopped their conversation, "So there are two of you, we've still got you outnumbered".

"Oh but we're no ordinary Women", Ahim smirked and turned to Gwen "Agent Cooper blue ranger correct?"

The mention of the word ranger made a number of guards tense up. Power Rangers were well respected not just on Earth but across the universe. Having a ranger in their midst was bad news, "Correct Ahim", Gwen Confirmed. Ahim flicked open a phone to reveal a key slot and numeric keypad, "fancy a team up?"

Suddenly something clicked in the back of Gwen's mind, she knew the two tone hairstyle was familiar from her ranger history lessons. The surname and the mention of blue ranger put all the pieces in place, "It would be an honour", Gwen smiled.

Gwen noticed something flash across a window at the far end of the warehouse, four brightly coloured figures moving in their direction. Seconds later a couple of helmeted head poked through a tiny gap in the door.

Gwen noticed Charlie press a single finger against her helmet roughly where her lips would have been. The black ranger then pointed over to Jack who was holding up three fingers. Gwen could tell that Ahim had seen this too and shared a brief look. Both Jack and Charlie aimed their weapons towards the Gangler's just as the red ranger counted down on his hand.

When Jack's countdown reached zero, both he and Charlie opened fire on the group with stun blasts. With everyone's attention on the red and black ranger's, it allowed Gwen and Ahim enough time to morph, "Aline Acess!", Gwen called.

Ahim called loudly, "Gokai Change", and pushed a key into her morpher's and turned it. A flash of light later and Gokai Pink stood in her place.

A fraction of a second later the main door burst open with Spock in the lead closely followed by Faith. Gwen watched as the yellow ranger rolled a couple of small cylinders across the floor in their direction, "Flash bangs", she called over to Ahim. Turning her back, she moved towards the startled potential escorts, "Get down and cover your ears", Gwen shouted.

The stun grenades exploded with a flash of dazzling light and an ear piercing screech. Her suit tuned out the worst effects of the blast but it still made her feel a little uncomfortable. A quick glance to her left told her that Ahim was feeling the same way. The Gangler's, footsoldiers and the girls who didn't follow Gwen's order were feeling the full effect of the grenade. One thug staggered in Gwen's direction, tumbling over her crouched body. The blue ranger put him out of his misery with a swift punt kick to the head.

A pair of gloved hands pulled her back to her feet and a quick glance at the black spandex told her it was Charlie, "Did Cruger lift your exclusion?" the blue ranger asked.

"Not exactly", Charlie grumbled, stunning a guard with a round from her Martian blaster, "been following the mission through the new radio in our morphers, Jack was the one who let me morph". If Charlie could've seen Gwen's eyes, she would've seen the stony glare of an annoyed blue ranger. How could Charlie do something as reckless as jump into a mission that Commander Cruger had explicitly ordered her to stay away from? This would surely be the final strike that would see the black ranger back in containment.

Gwen was about to put that question to Charlie but the black ranger must've read her thought, "You were in trouble, I couldn't stay away", she said firmly. Gwen's heart fluttered at Charlie's words, it was an unexpected feeling but not an unpleasant one. It also threw up a number of confusing questions, primarily why she was feeling giddy with happiness that Charlie had risked her freedom to help her out?

"Can we put the greeting card moment to one side and deal with these guys", an annoyed sounding Ahim shouted over the general noise of battle. Seeing Alien force burst through the door and the appearance of the legendary Gokai Pink had caused a number of the hired muscle to flee. Those who had stayed to fight were dropping like flies. Ahim herself snagged a large man attempting to run out the rear exit.

"Just like your old times", Gwen heard Charlie mumbled under her breath. She and Gern were standing back to back trading blaster fire with a few of the more dedicated henchmen.

"Give it up", Jack bellowed over the noise, "there's no escape from here".

"I don't need to escape from here", Destra shot back, "I have friends in high places red ranger, I'll be out of here and you know it".

With the rear of the warehouse cleared out, only Destra remained standing. The eldest Gangler generals ducked behind a stack of barrels and started spraying his weapon in the direction of the Rangers, "Damn it we can't get a clean shot", Syd cursed, trading blasts with Destra.

"Fuck", Destra bellowed from the side of the room, "you rangers will pay for this", he spat viciously. Behind he could reach for his weapon, Charlie stood in his path with a blaster pointed at his head, "Even you would stand in my way?" he said to the black ranger.

"Why wouldn't I?" Charlie asked in confusion, "I'm a power ranger"

Destra chuckled darkly, "You know, your parents could get you where you belong. You shouldn't be taking orders from people like this, you're a Matthews so start acting like one".

Charlie's arm began to waiver and Gwen wondered what was going through her mind. Her few conversations with the black ranger about her family weren't overly positive. Gwen got the impression that Charlie hated her parents and the feeling was mutual from the other side. Why would Destra bring them up now though? Suddenly Charlie recalled her helmet, her eyes blazing with hatred, "What do you know about my parents?" she hissed dangerously.

"More than you do", Destra smirked, "I know how you got into the Academy to begin with, I even know how that very building came into existence". He leaned a little closer from his crouched position, "Money Charlotte", he continued, "your family's money specifically".

The black's ranger's finger twitched on the trigger, with the barrel pointed directly at his skull even a stun blast could be fatal. Sensing her partner needed help, Gwen grasped Charlie by her free arm, "Don't, he's just trying to get to you".

"It's working", Destra's smile twisted into a malevolent grin, "would your family's money get you out of jail again?"

"They didn't buy me out of prison", Charlie shouted, her voice reverberating off the walls, "they've done nothing for me since the day I left home".

"Are you so sure about that?" the head of the Ganglers taunted appearing behind Destra. "disowned you might've been but you still carry the family name. Your parents wouldn't want a Matthews that was a disappointment to that name".

Doubt was creeping into Charlie's mind, Gwen could see that written over her face. Fortunately she was saved from further torment by The don grabbing Destra and disappearing, "It wasn't all true Charlie, that stuff that Gangler said".

"But some of it was", Charlie replied with a deflated voice, "has everything taunt aimed in my direction been true".

"Maybe this isn't the place for this conversation", Jack suggested as he, Faith and Spock approached the three women, "I assume a full debriefing will be given", there was a brief pause before he added, "whoever you are".

Ahim smiled " Ahim Gokai Pink". She smiled at the other rangers, "There, now we know each other better". She rolled the ranger key between her fingers and walked towards the rear entrance, "Thank you for the help if you ever need help you can count on the Gokaigers".

"I like her", Gwen said as she demorphed.

"You would", Faith snorted and followed her team mates example.

Spock meanwhile gently rubbed Charlie's back in an attempt to comfort the black ranger. Her world had been severely shaken and there was still the risk of going back into containment for disobeying Commander Cruger's orders. "Don't listen to that idiot Matthews", Jack attempted to comfort his team mate, "you kicked everyone's ass at the Academy. Even if some money greased the wheels, you earned your place on A Squad and on this team."

"Yeah then promptly led it down the toilet", Charlie sniffed, "I appreciate the effort Harkness but I want to be alone for a while". She powered down her suit fully and walked away, shoulders slumped in defeat. A heavy feeling washed over Gwen, someone she cared about was hurting and there wasn't a single thing she could do about it.


	9. Sins of Ziggy's past

Charlie had remained silent throughout the journey back to the power chamber. Not even the occasional, reassuring nudge from Gwen could improve her sour mood. The black ranger leapt out of the elevator as soon as its doors had opened. She briefly caught a glimpse of the concerned looks on her team mate's faces but she ignored them. Walking alone through the corridors of the power chamber.

Pushing open the dull grey double doors Charlie was relieved to see a vending machine, pouring herself the strongest, blackest coffee the machine could manage. The beverages from this contraption usually tasted like warmed up mud but it was better than nothing.

The Black ranger took a seat in the middle of the room, wrapping her cold hands around the warm coffee cup. Her thoughts were too preoccupied with family matters to be overly concerned with her past at SPD. Charlie had been aware for a very long time that some of her family's business hadn't been legitimate. You didn't acquire the wealth that the Matthews family did without bending a few rules along the way.

She had been introduced to numerous 'Uncle's' when she was younger, the most prominent being Uncle Bob from the neighbouring city of Corinth. Bob had been a smooth talker and always came with a treat for the young Charlie. It was only when she got older that Charlie realised 'Uncle Bob' was a notorious gangster , the head of the Scorpion Cartel. She had been eleven when Bob got into trouble in his native city and had been driven into hiding, it had been all over the national news. That was probably the initial crack in the relationship with her family. That wedge only got bigger until Charlie left home at eighteen.

Throughout her career at SPD she had tried to shake off the shadow of her family's money. The rumours of her getting an easy path to the top never seemed to go away. Charlie was nowhere near as wealthy as she had been during her childhood. She had been able to siphon off some of her trust fund before her father cut her off. That still sat largely untouched in a high interest account and at no time had she flashed her money to get an easier ride through the SPD Academy. It didn't matter to anyone that Commander Cruger was as straight as an arrow and would never accept a bribe. But if The Gangler's were to be believed, there was someone within SPD who was. The knowledge that her impressive career could be one big lie was burning away at Charlie's soul.

Time passed quickly for Charlie and her coffee remained untouched. She barely even registered Gwen's arrival, "Cruger's waiting for us", the blue ranger said softly. She had changed and her hair was still damp from the shower. Charlie's legs were reluctant to comply with her request to move and it wasn't until Gwen gently grasped her hand that her focus finally returned to the present. The touch of the blue ranger's hand filled her with warmth and the reassuring smile drew her gently out of her funk.

Charlie stood up, the chair scraping on the floor. To her surprise Gwen didn't realise the grip on her hand and the pair walked hand in hand towards the chamber. The blue ranger kept a firm grip on Charlie's hand, tracing her thumb over the back of the black ranger's palm. Without thinking Charlie rested her head on Gwen's shoulder and to her joy the blue ranger didn't shrug her off. If anything she could feel Gwen relax into the touch.

The pair could've stayed like that forever but their arrival at the chamber. They instantly separated, straightening out their clothes in the process, "You'll be fine", Gwen attempted to reassure her. Charlie appreciated the attempt but it would take a miracle to escape confinement.

The two rangers entered the Power chamber where Jack, Spock , Faith and Command Cruger were waiting. " Good job Rangers", Cruger announced, "the Gangler's have been successfully neutralised and their network will struggle to recover from this".

"I would also like to extend my thanks on behalf of Supreme Command", Kat added, "Supreme Commander in particular was extremely happy with the outcome of the mission". Her gaze shifted to Jack, "He was particularly impressed with your command decisions Captain Harkness" Jack's eyes widen at the praise from the Spd lab technician.

"A full debriefing will follow another time", Cruger continued, "until then you're all dismissed" Charlie frowned for a moment, surely she wasn't going to get away with her disobedience that easily. She was just about to leave when Cruger barked, "Not you Matthews, we need to have a talk about your behaviour today". The other rangers looked apologetically at their black ranger, none more so that Gwen. Reluctantly the quartet shuffled out the room.

The doors shut behind them and for almost a minute, Cruger stared impassively at the black ranger. Charlie could feel the intense glare of the Command burning into her but decided to wait until the Sirian spoke, "Well?" he began, "I'm waiting for an explanation Officer Matthews".

"If you want an apology you're not going to get one. Knowing the team were facing those odds it was the right thing to do. I'm sure you would've done the same thing too".

"We're not talking about me", Cruger snapped irritably. The Sirian rubbed his eyes, probably attempting to stave off an oncoming headache, "What am I going to do with your Charlie?"

"If I might interject", A voice spoke up, Charlie was surprised that someone else was in the room, "from what I understand Officer Matthews contributed significantly to the success of this assignment.". Cruger grunted under his breath, reluctantly conceding the Figure's point, "Your orders still apply, in fact now we know there is a confirmed connection between the Gangler and Matthews family, her presence is even more important".

"Is it true what he said?" Charlie asked, "has my family been secretly feeding money into SPD to ensure my success?"

Cruger and the figure looked at each other, "Yes and no", the Commander replied, "we've been tracking suspicious payments from your family's account since your first weeks in the Academy". Charlie's shoulders slumped in defeat, "Having said that, your performance warranted your position on merit. There was no pressure on me to promote you prematurely".

Charlie was slightly surprised by the Commander's statement, why would her family pump money into SPD if not to ensure her promotion? "We do suspect that the payments ensured the removal of obstacles in your path and in the path of others", the figure continued, "the injury to former A Squad leader Jonny Peters in particular. We suspect that someone deliberately botched the mission that led to his injury". The figure paused for a moment to allow that information to sink, "That's why im here today im the Doctor by the way."

Now Charlie was genuinely intrigued and angry, Jonny was her mentor and knowing that someone could've deliberately put him out of commission just to ensure her promotion really made her blood boil, "What do I need to do?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"You're assuming that I'm not going to throw your ass back into prison for deliberately going against my orders", Cruger growled.

"With all due respect Doggie, your orders sucked", The Doctor snorted. Charlie had to admire the bravery of the young officer, being the Doctor gave you some leeway but calling out Commander Cruger probably crossed a line.

"Did you ever think my maybe my orders had a purpose Doctor ?" Cruger grunted in response.

It took Charlie a couple of moments to put the pieces together from Cruger's veiled statement, "This was all a test wasn't it", Charlie grumbled, "one of Doggie Cruger's infamous 'let's give some ridiculous order and see how they react' jobs". Now it all made sense to Charlie, the last few weeks had been one big test to see where Charlie's loyalties lay. The combative attitude aimed in her direction from Cruger had also solidified the team around Charlie. She had admire the willingness of Cruger to do whatever it took for the team to accept her, even if she was unhappy with the way he went about it.

"Would I do such a thing?" Cruger asked with a tone of innocence, "you still disobeyed a direct order Matthews, however your not part of SPD". Charlie nodded solemnly, "Perhaps this will give you a chance to dig into your family tree, see who would want to damage SPD in this way".

"Thank you Sir", Charlie felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She wasn't going back into a containment card.

"I'll be watching you carefully from now on though, try to be a little more respectful", Cruger sighed in exasperation.

Charlie nodded and gave the Commander a firm salute, exiting the room before he could change his mind, "Hey Charlie wait up", she heard The Doctor call out. The Timelord jogged down the corridor after her, "This might give you a few leads", he handed over a data stick to the black ranger. "I'm hearing some good stuff about you".

"Yeah probably until about a year ago", Charlie snorted.

The doctor gave her a half smile in return, "Try not to be too hard on yourself" he patted the black ranger on the shoulder, "I'm sure you know the story of Karone?" Charlie nodded, what ranger didn't know the story and history of the famous Pink Galaxy Ranger. "Don't let this eat away at you", he continued, "despite the claims remember Hexagon", his voice trailed off.

Charlie took on the wisdom of the Legendary Timelord, maybe there was still a chance for her. The descent in the elevator was quiet and soon they reached the main entrance. The rest of Rangers were waiting patiently, eager for some news of their team mate, "You've got a good people around you", The doctor smiled, "especially that girlfriend of yours, she's a really cutie".

"You mean Gwen?" Charlie stumbled over her words, "no, no she's not my girlfriend", she said defensively.

The doctor simply smirked in response, "Give it time", he extended his hand to the black ranger, "good to meet you Charlie, I'm sure we'll be see much more of each other in the future". Charlie nodded, returning the shake enthusiastically. As she approached The rangers Charlie thought about What the doctor had said, she liked Gwen but did the blue ranger feel the same way? The optimistic smile on Gwen's face as Charlie approached gave some clue.

"Still here?" Jack said in a dry tone, "and I see youve met the Doctor".

"You'd missed me and you know it Tate", Charlie smirked, "but yes I did ", she added.

"Well it's better than nothing", Faith smiled and threw her arm around her new team mate, "now it did come to our attention that you haven't been fully initiated".

"An initiation ceremony, can't be as bad as the one A Squad put me through when I made pink ranger", Charlie shrugged.

"Faith is going to feed you warm toast-", Jack began.

"Warm buttery toast", the yellow ranger corrected.

"Yes whatever", Jack snapped, "Faith will feed you warm buttery toast whilst Spock talks you through the finer points of co-ordinating your techniques".

Charlie blinked for a couple of seconds with a blank expression, "I stand corrected, that sounds horrific". A look of annoyance flashed over the white ranger's face before she aimed a playful slap at Jack's arm.

"Don't worry about them", Gwen interlocked her arm with Charlie's, "I protect you from those nasty people".

"My hero", Charlie said warmly, drawing a deep blush from the blue ranger, "already lead the way but I warn you, I have a very high tolerance for toast". Gwen and the rangers led her away towards their quarters and a broad smile flashed over Charlie's face. For the first time in years she had finally found a place to call home and a family.


	10. Hexagon?

-Hexagon Headquarters – October 31st 2011

It had been just over two years since Wes Collins had set foot inside the Hexagon building. The city of Angel Grove was thriving and you wouldn't believe that it had been devastated by Dark Specter just eight years ago. The Hexagon organisation and its Power Ranger association had seen money pour into the city. Businesses big and small wanted to bring their companies to Angel Grove and play some sort of part in the biggest growing organisation in the country.

The Time force refusal to join had initially set the project back but that was soon corrected in 2009. Two refugees from an intergalactic war with a creature known as Grumm had arrived on their doorstep. Anubis Cruger and Kat Manx brought knowledge and technology far in advance of anything on Earth, plugging the gap that would've been filled by Wes and his team. Manx in particular proved to be excellent with morphing technology, working closely with the existing team to accelerate their program. They now had two more sets of morphers ready to go with plans for at least two more.

The experiments weren't without their problems though. A group of scientists had been exposed to potentially deadly radiation during one for the tests. It was only the quick and brave actions of Cruger that saved everyone in the lab. Soon afterwards the scientists began to show symptoms of a mystery illness. Months later it became apparent that their DNA had been altered, showing strange mutations that enabled them to manipulate energy on a molecular level. The group became lab rats or more accurately breeders, in an attempt to see if their mutation could be passed on.

The reason for this became clear very quickly, the scientists were slowly dying. Only Doctor Manx remained unharmed due to her alien DNA. One by one the five scientists died but not before a child was born to each of them. They were instantly taken away and offered for adoption on the pretence that their development was carefully monitored. This was part of the reason for Wes's visit to Hexagon today, to finalise the new Ceo's appointing.

Dr Oliver had moved on from Hexagon, taking political office as Governor of California in November 2010 but he still had an interest in the company. The success of Hexagon had in part led to his election but he couldn't overlook the sympathy of the public he garnered after losing part of his hand a few weeks before the election. He had attempted to contain the Thunder Rangers inside the building but he wasn't expecting a rescue by a group of samurai rangers. He had been overconfident and it had cost him. His spin team had gone into overdrive though, painting him as a heroic figure that thwarted a potential terrorist attack. An outsider for victory at the time, the positive press saw him elected by a landslide.

Stepping through the main door and into the foyer where that incident had taken place, Wes noticed the man who replaced Andrew Hartford waiting for his arrival. Andrew Hartford was what they called old money, very much a yes man. He was in his early forties a little short in stature with his brown hair parted to one side, "Wes" Andre greeted him warmly, "thank you for clearing some time in your busy schedule".

"Always happy to help", Wes replied, "I understand there's something you wished to show me, perhaps we can walk and talk". The two men walked past reception, through the door and into one of the many grey walled corridors that made up the building, "How is the final child of Doctor Manx's team doing?" he asked once they were through the door.

"The child is doing well", Andrew began, "we are still waiting for his powers to manifest, however, he does carry the same mutation as his father". There was an uncomfortable silence between the pair as they continued to walk, "The mother though seems to have become attached to the child, even giving him a name".

"Yes I was intrigued by that in your report", Wes snorted, "I do wonder where she came up with the name Bridge".

A small chuckle came from Andrew's lips, "Something to do with the child being a bridge between the different aspects of humanity".

"Fair enough", Wes said, "I understand that the technology for this comes from you". Andrew nodded slowly.

"Yes something i developed for ranger team i mentored" Andrew said.

"Ah yes the Overdrive ranger but didn't we deliberately kept Manx and Cruger out the loop when it came to power ranger history?" Wes replied " I take it she found out".

The walk continued in silence for a few minutes, the walk to the primary hangar took them around three sides of the hexagonal shaped building. Wes knew that Andrew Hartford was uncomfortable taking tough. The father of the child known as Bridge was the final scientist alive and the other parents of the children were all civilians without knowledge of the genetic mutation. They were acutely aware of their role as 'genetic donor' from the beginning and greedily accepted the money, apart from this final parent obviously.

"Scott is getting suspicious about what we're keeping here", Andrew changed the topic of conversation, "they recognise some of the parts that our recovery team has brought in".

Wes didn't acknowledge the comment initially as he considered the words. Jason Scott was the Legendary and original Red Ranger and was well respected. Unfortunately for most that respect allowed them too much freedom inside in the building, poking his nose into things he shouldn't be, "Maybe it's time to bring him onto the board", Wes smiled, "the public board mind you. Raise his salary to one notch below Director, heroes like Scott like to think they're making a difference so let's allow them to think they are".

"As you wish Bio-Labs Hexagon division needs a Ceo", Andrew nodded, making a quick note on his PDA.

"I take it he is the only one complaining?" Wes asked out of curiosity.

"Surprisingly having six figure salaries cuts the majority of complaints", Andrew smirked, "the opportunities and doors that Hexagon opens is keeping the former rangers extremely happy". Despite his sometimes tricky relationship with his successor at Hexagon, Wes had to admire Andrew's brutal honesty. The team of active Rangers usually rotated itself around once a year, although it had been a couple of years since the Overdrive team had been active. Rumours of a growing threat in the city of San Angeles had yet to be fully investigated though.

The good thing about the short lived active careers of Rangers was that once their threat was out the way, they usually slipped quietly into retirement. Occasionally they were called upon again but the daily rigors of battle were normally handled by someone else. After living constantly on edge for a year or more, even the most committed Ranger felt like some time off and the generous retainer offered by Hexagon allowed them to do exactly that.

The two men eventually reached the main hangar, an area so vast that it dominated the entire "C Wing" of the Hexagon building. Scattered throughout the hangar was an impressive jumble of metal, wires and circuit boards. To some it was a scrap yard of dead machines but to Wes, this could be the future, "There's much more than I expected", the Leader of Timeforce rangers whistled. It took a lot to impress Wes but the salvage teams had exceeded his expectation.

"The Moon is a child's toy chest for my team of engineers", Andrew replied, "it's fortunate that Cruger was able to negotiate agreeable terms with NASADA, otherwise we wouldn't have been able to conduct so many trips". Scattered over various table were the remains of some Cogs, the footsoldiers of the now defunct Machine Empire. A little further down were the carcasses of other robots, more unique than the Cogs in terms of styling, "The Machine Empire's final Generals", Andrew answered Wes's silent question, "fortunately we have been able to conceal these away from the various red ranger's who work here".

Moving past the smaller robots Wes's attention was immediately grabbed by the giant mecha in the middle of the hangar. It was in a number of different pieces but it was instantly recognisable as a Megazord, "That's the emblem of the Astro Rangers", he pointed at the envelope like design on the side of the wreckage, "how did that end up on the Moon?"

"Uncertain", Andrew began, "since the team was reluctant to share information when they returned to Earth in 1998 we have no exact way of knowing and to avoid tipping anyone off, we haven't asked too many questions". A smirk flashed across Wes's face, "From my understanding this is the Delta Megazord, lost in battle during a particularly nasty fight".

The grin didn't vanish from Wes's face, it was like Christmas had come early. He picked up the head of one of the destroyed General, ignoring the ridiculous bug like features of the machine, "I have recently created a new initiative by the code name of Alphabet Soup", Andrew announced, "have this lot shipped out to the facility in the Mojave Desert as soon as you can". He dropped the dismembered head into the pile of scrap parts, "Keeping this here is too dangerous, let's give the children some new toys to play with". He extended his hand to Andrew, "Good job here Hartford, but what of Lightspeed?". Andrew briefly frowned at the comment but Wes noticed he quickly dismissed it before graciously returning the hand shake.

With no other business inside Hexagon Headquarters, Wes excused himself and returned to the main entrance. A couple of people recognised him on the way out but he didn't feel like stopping for a chat. He had some good news to report to his superiors, they would be interested to know that their plans could be accelerated thanks to the hard work of Manx and Cruger. Maybe he should grant the pair their wish of opening up a proper alien refugee center on the planet to thank them, "Oh, that might actually work out just nicely", he chuckled, "be careful what you wish for".

He found his limo parked out front and gave a stiff nod to his driver. Once inside the rear seat he immediately closed the privacy screen and tapped a couple of buttons on the center panel. A waveform suddenly appeared on the screen, "I trust you have some good news to report Wes", a distorted voice stated through the speakers.

"Not even a hello, I'm a little hurt", Wes chuckled, "the pieces are falling into place quicker than I thought, at this rate we'll be in position to proceed with your plan with eight years". There was a tense silence, "I trust this is satisfactory", Wes added with trepidation.

"I've waited long enough", the voice responded, "but a few more years won't hurt. Sometimes you need to be patient. That's a lesson I learned the hard way Mr Collins and don't you forget it". Wes nodded, even though the disembodied voice couldn't see him, "How about your team".

"I'm aware", Wes began, "I feel it's too soon to begin". Wes leaned back a little in his seat, "No, I have something much more subtle in mind".

"Alright Wes, you've got my attention", the voice began, "I'm listening".

Wes smirked, "Cruger and Manx want to turn Angel Grove into a refugee center for aliens, a stupid idea by itself but it could be useful for his plan". Wes said leaning forward, "The general population of the US sees aliens as invaders and why shouldn't they, for the last thirteen years our country has been attacked by various different alien fleets".

"Angel Grove seems perfect when it comes to aliens", Wes continued, "any center set up in Angel Grove would be perfect idea almost poetic ".

"Why do you say that?" the mystery voice asked.

"Come now my friend, I know you've been out of touch with Rangers for a while but you're not totally ignorant", Wes laughed. "Hexgaon is playing with fire".

"And by placing an this Alien Refugee base in Angel Grove will help".

Wes chuckled, "Well it will help the Earth and distract Hexagon while you do what you have planned". He opened up a central panel in his seat to reveal a bottle of whiskey and a glass. He poured himself a healthy measure and took a sip, "All it needs is for a heroic, strong leader."

"I assume this leader you talk about is me?" the voice asked, "but why would you want me to lead?"

"Very good question", Wes answered, "Oh come now legendary power ranger like yourself many of the rangers respect you". Wes continued taking another swig of whiskey. "how's that delightful young daughter of yours".

"Absolutely wonderful", Wes answered, "little Charlotte is excelling in all areas of study". There was a brief paused before Wes continued, "But I'm sure you didn't call me to discuss my daughters education".

" Proceed with the plan Wes" the voice said.


	11. Hexagon runs deep

"We're approaching KO-35 at vector nix zero alpha beginning to adjust for atmospheric resistance. Sending landing signal," The pilot said. "Now are you sure about this Jack?," she asked.

"As sure as you are," Jack said as the Black Ranger.

"Well you must be pretty damned sure," Charlie said "Well then buckle up we are about to begin final landing.

"Ok lets go," Jack said taking his seat and buckling his belts.

Charlie brought the space shuttle down to a landing dock on the planet's surface. Once the ship was securely docked the rangers exited the ship and were greeted by old friends.

"Leo, Karone so nice to see you again," Jack said.

"Yes this time under much better circumstances," Leo said shaking Jack's hand.

"I'll say," Charlie said shaking the former red galaxy ranger's hand and hugging his wife.

-Aquitar-

Gwen watched as the 1978 Mustang pulled up in front of her in the parking lot of the abandoned diner. "Hi ," she said greeting the former White alien ranger .

"Yeah why do you need us," Delfine asked.

"It's simple I need rangers and brain power you and Billy fit the bill," Gwen said walking to the door of the diner and pressing a few buttons motioning for Delfine and Billy to follow. "And you're going to need this," she said leading them into the building revealing a small but massive lab.

"Whoa," Billy said looking at the futuristic lab

"Welcome to a mini Power chamber," Gwen said, "We need the help something big is going down," she explained.

"Big?," Delfine said.

"Why not contact SPD?," Billy asked. "What's this all about?"

"I can't SPD is compromised apparently and something from its past is re a merging as I don't know myself," Gwen said, "but I do know i need you two to help."

Billy sighed and said. "Were not power rangers anymore ."

"Thank you" Gwen said, "i hope I'm making the legacy proud ."

-Cornith-

Faith sat at the bar as her friend Willow Rosenberg came in. "Hey whats with the contact after all these years?," Willow asked.

"I need advice," Faith said.

"With?," Willow asked.

"I need to talk to Angel," Faith said

"Ummm… thats going to be a little tricky " Willow answered perplexed as to why Faith needed to talk to Angel.

"Do you know where he is?," Faith asked

" What is about?," Willow asked " are you in trouble?".

"No not yet," Faith said.

" What do you mean?,"

Faith sighed and took a sip of her whiskey and revealing her morpher. " Im a power ranger " Faith explained with a sigh. "Something big is coming SPD is corrupted and i feel Wolf Ram and Hart may have some leads," she said " And i need Angel's help with that."

-The Power Chamber-

"Soo Kruger and Manx don't know about this?," Spock asked.

"That's right and they can't ," Jack explained over the Comm-Link.

"Why?," Spock asked.

"Security and if these things need to be used I need you in charge," Jack said giving Spock half of a necklace. " This is an override for the protocol just jam it in to the computer if something happens to the team,"

Spock looked at the necklace with concern in his face and asked the question on his mind, "Why me? And is this cause of the corruption we uncovered about SPD?"

"You're a former federation officer" Jack said. "And yeah we dont actually know how deep the SPD corruption really is."

Spock sighed and said, "Well given its history"

"What history?" Jack asked.

Spock sighed again, "SPD is formed from the remains of Hexagon"

"Shit," Jack said ending the communication.


	12. Evil on the rise

Several months had passed since the appearance of the Ganglers. News of SPD apparent Corruption had spread across the the Galaxy, drawing more attention to the alienforce rangers. Alien force had been largely taken out of the public eye and doing covert investigations. Commander Cruger had spun this as an attempt to reduce the attention on the team and whilst this was true, there was a more pressing reason behind the Commander's actions.

A couple of weeks after the news broke, Alienforce had been attacked by a group of pordermen in retribution. Fortunately for the Rangers they were more than a match for the Gangler Minions but it highlighted how much danger they were in. There was still a potential traitor within SPD and only someone who had knowledge not only SPD's past but ranger history. Alienforce wasn't confined to the outpost but none of them had ventured too far away from headquarters since that day.

All of the danger of the situation were far from the minds of The rangers that morning though. The team were relaxing with a game of flag football, using the holo deck. The game was two a side with Jack acting as quarterback for both teams, Charlie and Faith were on one side with Spock and Gwen on the other. "Bring it in guys", the red ranger dragged the black and white ranger's into the huddle, "Spock is covering you too tight Faith but Gwen can't keep up with your speed Charlie".

"What's the call then coach", Charlie looked out of the huddle towards the defensive duo on the other side, "fly down the side?"

"Something a little more devious", Jack responded with a devilish smile.

"Clock's running Harkness", Gwen called out from her end of the field, "what's the matter, too scared to call a play?"

Jack rolled his eyes and glared at the black ranger, "You're a bad influence on her, you know that?" he said with an accusing tone.

"You love us really Jack but Gwen's right, let's get on with it", Charlie snorted.

The red ranger finished explaining his play before breaking them out the huddle. Charlie and Faith lined up as wide left and right receivers respectively and gave their leader a small nod of readiness, "Ready, set", he paused before grunting loudly, "hut!". He dropped back and watched as his two receivers set off down the field before cutting inwards, drawing their defenders with them.

It took Spock and Gwen a second to realise the receiving duo were running straight towards each other, almost certain to collide in the middle of the field. Gwen slowed up to avoid crashing into her own team, only to catch a smirk from Charlie. The black and white ranger's stuck out their arms before interlinking them and spinning around on the spot. The defenders were too stunned and confused by the little do-si-do, allowing Sky to pick his receiver with ease. Charlie caught the spiralling football and sprinted for the end zone, "Come on, that's not allowed surely", Gwen complained as the black ranger disappeared down the field.

"Learned that one from a Scottish guy I met ten years ago in Cornith", Jack chuckled, "he called it the Highland fling. Always wanted to use it but never had a chance". By end Charlie had high stepped her way into the end zone, spiking the ball violently against the turf.

"You're an evil genius", Jack grumbled.

"Hey no one calls him devious", Faith mock pouted, placing a kiss on the red ranger's cheek, "he thinks outside the box, that's why he's the leader".

"Urgh get a room you two", Charlie jogged up to the huddle with the ball tucked under her arm, "every time I turn around you two have got your hands all over each other". The black ranger tossed the ball into the air a few times, "Even Cruger doesn't slobber as much as you two and he's a freaking dog", she added with a grin. Charlie threw the ball up again but was surprised when it didn't come back down. There was a loud cough from behind her which could only belong to one person, "Commander Cruger", she began sheepishly, "fancy joining in, we've got room for one more?"

The football looked tiny between Cruger's hands and he gave it a gentle squeeze, "Never understood this sport", he snorted, "you call it football but you barely kick the ball". He turned away from the group, let go of the ball and punted it into the air. It hung for a long time before landing on the running track at the other end of the field with a heavy thud, "I need a quiet word with Captain Harkness, I trust that meets with your approval Collins".

"No complaints from me Sir", Charlie added with a cheeky grin, "race you guys", she called out and set off in a sprint towards the ball.

As Jack and Cruger watched the members of set off in pursuit, SPD's Commander let out a small chuckle, "If you had told me five months ago that Charlie Matthews i mean Collins would be joking around and a power ranger agin, I would've called them mad". Cruger's lips formed into a reluctant smile, "I'm not sure whether to be pleased or worried".

The pair began to slowly walk towards the other end of the field with Jack wondering what the Commander wished to talk to him about, "If this is about Charlie, she's fitting in really well with the team", he began. "Despite her spiky exterior she's actually really easy going".

"The cadets certainly seem to like her", Cruger added, "nothing but glowing praise from the feedback I've received". He snorted gently, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say someone paid them to say those things".

Jack frowned, he knew all about the allegations of bribery that surrounded Charlie. The daughter and sole heir of the Collins family fortune shouldn't have to work as a Police Officer. Jack never believed the rumours when he was in Torchwood, the few occasions he interacted with Charlie early in his career at SPD had been unremarkable. He found her a touch arrogant but then again most cadets could be accused of that. The one thing she seemed to have was a decent heart which was more than could be said of her peers. He was as surprised as anyone when she was revealed at A Squad's red ranger and that was before revealing herself as a traitor, "You don't believe she's involved with this corruption, do you?" he asked.

"No", Cruger replied with hesitancy in his voice, "as part of her release, she gets an allowance from her wages to spend and has no access to any other accounts". He placed his hands behind his back, a look of deep thought etched on his face, "We know that it's not her but that doesn't mean it isn't someone else".

"Her family?" Jack began, "I know her parents are TimeForce but surely they wouldn't get involved". When Cruger didn't response, the red ranger looked towards SPD Commander, "That's exactly what you think, isn't it Sir?" Jack knew that the Collins family were old money but rangers ran in their veins. Charlie no matter what she had done even she couldn't deny Power Rangers were in her blood.

The walk continued in silence as Cruger refused to answer Jack's question. The red ranger thought about asking it again but changed his mind, the Commander probably heard him but either couldn't or didn't want to answer. Instead he turned his attention towards his team, Gwen was running around with the football tucked between her arms. Charlie was chasing her across the grass with Faith and Spock looking on and laughing.

Eventually Charlie caught up with the blue ranger and wrapped her arm around her body. He heard Gwen laugh loudly, a broad smile plastered over her face. Charlie spun Gwen around until the pair tumbled to the ground with the black ranger's arms still wrapped around Gwen's waist. There was a lingering glance between the pair and even at a distance, Jack could see their eyes flicking down towards the other's lips. He fully suspected that if they didn't have an audience, the black and blue rangers would've kissed. The pair obviously realised this too and scrambled to their feet, separating as quickly as possible.

The tension between the roommates had been building almost since the Gangler encounter. Charlie wasn't subtle when flirting with Gwen and Jack had suspected for a long time that the blue ranger wasn't doing anything to dissuade her. At first Jzck wondered if it was just Charlie's way of having fun, he noticed the black ranger tended to be a little flirtatious with most people. Even Doctor Manx had been on the receiving end of the Collins charm in the last few weeks. After careful observation he noticed there was something deeper behind Charlie's eye, maybe she really did like the blue ranger in that way.

At first he was concerned, Charlie had been judged as a traitor in the past. Her good work since her dubious release was going someway to making up for that but it still didn't erase that stain from her personality. If the circumstances were right, could she turn evil again? Then there was Gwen to consider, the blue ranger wasn't overly open about her sexuality in fact no one knew too much about her life prior. The only exception to that was Jack but he wasn't about to betray his best friend's confidence. The team was finally on the same page and he didn't want anything to ruin it, "You're thinking exactly what I'm thinking", Cruger's voice suddenly pierced Jack's thoughts.

"Should I talk to them", he sighed, "get this all out in the open".

"It's your team Jack, I trust your judgement", came Cruger's rather unhelpful response. Jack admired Cruger's attempts to allow him to run the team his own way but sometimes he wished the Commander would give him some straight advice and not some cryptic advice from a fortune cookie. "There a rumours of Jark Matter uprising".

The red ranger nodded slowly, "What are your orders Sir?" he asked.

"Do your job Harkness", Cruger hesitated briefly before adding, "Im only here to guide you now". Jack was confused by that statement, the sad look behind the Commander's eyes only added to the mystery, "A floating head once said may the power peotect you". Cruger turned and marched away, leaving a confused Jack behind.


	13. Beginging of the end

The impromptu game of football was quickly forgotten about after Commander Cruger departed the field. Charlie immediately noticed how distracted the red ranger looked and suggested that he called the rest of the session off. Whatever the Commander said to Jack had clearly rattled him as he immediately agreed with Charlie's suggestion without hesitation. There was usually some kind of argument or exchange of opinions between the pair over the most minor of things. Initially there was genuine dislike for each other but it had gradually mutated into a kind of banter between the current leader and someone with leadership experience. For Jack to calmly and easily agree with Charlie, some bad news must've been given by Cruger.

During the walk back to their rooms, Jack informed them of the apparent Jark Matter uprising. Charlie's reaction had been largely the same as the others, almost total shock and surprise. Once she reached her room Charlie retreated into the shower immediately, barely giving Gwen a chance to object. Living with the blue ranger was becoming uncomfortable for Charlie. Her initial attraction had steadily grown into a full blown crush which was really embarrassing for the black ranger. She was twenty nine years old, she shouldn't be crushing over Gwen like some horny schoolgirl. After all, she didn't even know if the blue ranger liked women. Gwen had some terrible experiences and even mentioning the word sex made her visibly uncomfortable. Trying to get her to open up about her preferences was an almost impossible task.

There were moments that gave Charlie hope though, like now for example. She exited the shower with just a towel wrapped around her body, her damp hair clinging to her shoulders. Almost immediately she felt Gwen's eyes on her body, the towel was pulled tight against her skin almost teasing at the curves underneath. The blue ranger's cheeks instantly reddened, her eyes desperately trying to look anywhere other than at the green ranger. Charlie wanted to smile or show some indication that Gwen's reaction wasn't a problem but she was afraid of scaring her away, "Showers free", she mumbled gently.

Almost immediately Gwen leapt off her bed, muttering a vague thank you to Charlie before disappearing. The black ranger sighed, her heart breaking for her friend. Gwen had been damaged by her past experiences and Charlie wasn't well equipped to help her overcome them. It was an unusual feeling, being so far out of her comfort zone, for Charlie and she had no idea how to proceed. For now she resolved to keep things friendly between them and see how things developed. Maybe one day Gwen would feel the same way for Charlie that she did in return.

Charlie dried herself off and grabbed some casual clothes, a black pair of skinny jeans and a loose fitting black tank top. Sky had given them a couple of hours off before they were to meet up again to discuss Jark Matter. The black ranger was beginning to worry for Gwen, she had been in the shower for an unusually long time but her thoughts were interrupted by the bases internal intercom system. Grumbling under her breath, Charlie padded over to the central desk in the room, "Matthews i mean Collins here", she grunted.

"Charlie I'm glad I caught you", the shrill voice of the outpost's security officer came through the speakers, "there's two people here asking to see you, they said they're your parents". Charlie froze in surprise, her parents rarely left Time Force. Suspicious of their sudden arrival Charlie used a trick that Boom had shown her to access the security cameras. Zooming in on the pair standing at the desk Charlie gasped, this wasn't a hoax, her parents were actually on Deep Space Nine, "Shall I tell them you're on your way", the security officer continued after a lengthy delay.

"Yeah, tell them I'll be five minutes", Charlie replied absently and terminated the call. She didn't move for a few moments, still trying to comprehend why her parents were in the city. Charlie had met with them a few times as part of an unofficial mission for SPD. Suspicious payments had been made from her parents account to the organisation for several years and Charlie was desperate to find out why. So far her conversations had been fairly brief and usually resulted in an argument about the past. Charlie had to persevere though if only for her own peace of mind about her career in SPD.

She pulled on her tatty black boots, grabbing some money from the dresser and tucking it into her back pocket. She did the same with her morpher too, not wanting to risk having it too far away. She then carefully approached the shower door, "Gwen I'm heading out for an hour or so, tell Harkness not to start any meetings without me". There was a small delay before Gwen garbled something in reply which Charlie took as an acknowledgement. With that she left their shared room and headed for main reception.

The walk through the corridors seemed longer than ever, especially as Charlie's mind seemed more active than ever. Thoughts about Gwen, her parents, the SPD corruption and Time Force seemed to blur into one, making it hard for the black ranger to concentrate on anything. Finally though she reached the security entrance and noticed her parents standing the other side of the laser proof screens.

Her father, Wes, was a tall man, his grey hair swept over to one side. He had been quite the active as a Red Ranger himself. Jen, her mother, was the total opposite. She was thin, almost too thin, with shoulder length brown hair. Charlie noticed they were wearing their Time Force uniforms, her parents never missed an opportunity to show off they were rangers.

As Charlie used her morpher to unlock the screens, she noticed something different about her parents. Gone was the usual air of superiority, replaced by something else that Charlie couldn't identify. They almost seemed nervous, maybe about this meeting or perhaps just being in away from their home. There was no real greeting from either though Charlie noticed bitterly, "Charlotte", her father greeted, "you're looking well".

Charlie frowned, disliking the use of her full name. She wanted to rudely ask what they were doing here on Deep Space None but then remembered how quickly rumours spread around this place. She crossed her arm over her chest and scowled at the pair instead, "Mother, Father", Charlie said stiffly, "this is a pleasant surprise", she added, implying that this visit was far from pleasant, "can I ask what you're doing here?"

"Can't a mother visit her daughter", Jen replied, not a flicker of emotion on her face.

"How did you know i was here", the sarcastic replied tumbled out of Charlie's mouth quickly. The bitter tone caught the attention of a passing worker who eyed the black ranger with interest. She mentally cursed herself, they wouldn't be able to have a proper conversation here, "Now you're on Deep Space Nine, I really must show you the sights", she continued with false sweetness, "how about you sample one of the local restaurants?"

"Of course", her mother stated, "you never know what goes into the food around here".

Charlie rolled her eyes. Swallowing her bitterness the lead ranger led them out of the security entrance.

Entering the coffee shop Charlie gave the barista a small smile, "The usual for me skarl, and soya Latte's for my guests", she called out her order to the Sontarian behind the counter.

"You remembered our order", Wes raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Kinda hard to forget Dad", she took a seat at a table in the far corner of the room

"There's no need for the attitude Charlotte", Jen grumbled, "but yes this place is surprisingly nice for such a miserable and disguising part of the universe".

The black ranger bit down on her tongue but the other occupants of the shop weren't quite so subtle with their annoyance. Several angry glares were flashed in Jen's direction, even Skarl the barista looked unhappy when he brought their order over. The tray containing the elder Collins drinks was slammed down in front of them as Skarl mumbled something in Sontaian which Charlie knew wasn't overly complimentary. "It's nice to see you in here with some company", Skarl said to Charlie as he placed her drink down more carefully, "even if it is these two", he added in Sonatarian.

"You can't choose your parents", Charlie chuckled back in the foreign language before switching into English, "add this to my tab". Skarl smiled warmly before retreating to the bar, "Spent a few months on Sontar with SPD", Charlie said to her parents, "you learn a lot from them".

There was nothing but an awkward silence for the next few minutes. Wes and Jen stirred their drinks as Charlie watched on cautiously. It was most unlike her parents to randomly drop in on anyone. When she was growing up, even Charlie had to schedule time into their busy diaries just to interact with them. It was little wonder that she rebelled, there was barely any emotional connection between them, "Yours is in a take away cup", Wes noticed the tall cardboard container in front of Charlie, "planning a quick exit?"

Charlie snorted, "Let's be honest Dad we've barely been able to hold a civil conversation with each other since I was a teenager, why should things be any different now?"

"That wasn't all our fault Charlotte", her mother snapped, "you insisted on wearing such outrageous clothes, like what your wearing now", Charlie had to roll her eyes, suddenly it felt like she was eighteen all over again. "Don't disrespect me young lady", Jen hissed in response.

"Respect's a two way street mother", Charlie whispered dangerously, "this isn't just about fashion, you've never respected my choice of friends or job and don't get me started on respecting my choice of lovers". Charlie smirked, she loved winding up her mother and knew exactly what buttons to push, "remember Shelby, I still remember the look on your face when you caught me in the pool house with my face in her-".

"Charlotte that's enough", Wes hissed, "you too Jen", he added in the direction of his appalled looking wife, "when we last spoke I thought we agreed to start again, put all this childish behaviour behind us". Charlie slouched into her seat, sulking like a scolded teenager, "I know things haven't been great between us", the black ranger snorted, "but we're making an effort here Charlotte, at least try to do the same".

Charlie eventually regained the ability to speak, "Thanks", she said, "I've got my career to think about".

"A career as a Power ranger sure couldn't be as rewarding as this", Jen chipped into the conversation, "eleven years at SPD and now your here"

The black ranger wanted desperately to silence her mother with stories of leading A Squad but that would only open another can of worms. Taking a moment to choose her words carefully, Charlie eventually stated, "There's more to a career than ranks and levels mother. I'm putting a lot of time in saving the universe".

"Collins always lead Charlotte, did we teach you nothing?" came the blunt response from her mother. It was said without a hint of emotion but Charlie could sense the malice behind the words.

Fortunately her father did too and stepped into the conversation before another argument ignited, "We're not asking you to give up your work as a Power ranger", Jen shot her husband a piercing glare, "this would be more like a silent partnership, at least until we know what to do with the company". It all suddenly became clear for Charlie, the business had always been run by the eldest Collins child. Without an obvious successor to Charlie and with no plans for the green ranger to have any children, the future didn't look particular rosy for Bio-Labs.

"This wasn't what we talked about Wes", Jen whispered, just loud enough for Charlie to hear, "the deal was for Charlotte to return full time. Even then I agreed reluctantly, this isn't really the line of work for a woman".

Finally Charlie had enough of this conversation, her father was trying to be civil but clearly there was no hope for any kind of relationship with her mother. The black ranger stood up and grabbed her coffee from the table, "For someone who claims to be a former ranger like some people in this room", the thinly disguised insult was aimed firmly at her mother. "We are done here", she quickly glanced at Jen, "even Eric knows the value of being a ranger".

Walking away from the table, she didn't even spare a glance at her parents. She was us about to leave when her father called out, "Please Charlotte at least think about this", she paused at the door, "we're here for a few more days, maybe we can meet to discuss this further".

" You know how to reach me". She had done all she was willing to and left the ball firmly in their court. Pushing the door open she returned to the Power Chamber as fast as she could. Charlie wanted to put this unpleasant meeting behind her as quickly as possible.

"Are you transmitting this live?" the woman asks as charlie enters the Power Chamber

The spacemen nod their heads in unison.

"My name is Scorpina and i used to work for Rita Replusa. I will conquer the universe and nobody will be able to stop me!" the woman laughs horrifically.

"Where do we start?" Gwen asks with excitement.

"You will know when the time comes." Jack says vaguely. "But right now Scorpina and her minions are attacking and is going to hurt countless innocents""

The Rangers the head out of the Power Chamber.

The rangers then jump into the enemies with Jack leading the charge. Charlie kicks the first one but then 3 more appeared behind her and tried attacking her but She managed to block the assault. Gwen came to help her and slammed two of the grey creature's heads together. Faith and Spock then work together and start using the swings as ways to get momentum for attack.

"Puny humans!" Scorpina laughs maniacally and shoots laser beams at the rangers missing but the blasts hit them.

"It's MORPHIN TIME! ALIEN ACESS!"

"What! Power Rangers!" Scorpina says surprised that The power didn't end with Zordon.

"Prepare for a knuckle sandwich." Charlie jokes.

Jack and Faith ran in with Charlie punching three of the grey creatures back. Gwen then jumps over Charlie and start fighting more of them! Jack and Faith start to fight Scorpina catching her off balance and making her trip.

"Weapons" Jack yells to the team who all nod. "Alright then Sontar Sword!"

"Dalek Claw!"

"Probe Gun!"

"Slayer Axe!"

Then all of our weapons appear in their hands and it begins to turn the tide even more in the rangers favor. The rangers then slash and hack at the grey creatures taking numerous amounts down. Charlie saves a child from getting attacked by swiping the creature in the legs stopping it from moving. Spock moves toward Scorpina shooting her with his Probe gun. Faith clears the way for Jack with her axe slamming it on the ground knocking them all on their feet.

"Putties retreat! Retreat!" Scorpina says teleporting away frightened and confused by the return of power rangers.

The rangers are then head back to the Power Chamber.

"Power down!" They all stated turning back into our regular selves.

"Well done Rangers!" Cruger says pride in his face.


	14. Nova with evil part 1

" Cruger there hasn't been any activity in a weeks! Whats going on?" Faith asks curiously.

"Rangers be on high alert there could be an attack at any moment." Cruger warns the team. "But right now you should continue your normal lives."

"Good idea. Sir " Jack says as the rangers leave the power chamber.

"Whats the plan ." Gwen says looking at the other rangers.

"A what?." Charlie asks.

"Well we have two cases Charlie's SPD corruption and this Jark Matter uprising!" Jack says as he walks off.

They rangers continued walking for a while the suddenly see minions.

"We don't have time for this! Its MORPHIN TIME! ALIEN ACESS!" Jack says as he begins to morph.

"Let's do this" Charlie says as the rangers jump in to fight their enemies.

Gwen begins punching and kicking her way through the putties as She sees Charlie jump over her and into the Putties who were carrying a box away. Jack manages to get through the Putties and join Charlie in fighting over the box. When suddenly Spock was frozen right beside Faith and barely missing Gwen. Gwen looked over to where the blast of cold came from and sees a horrific creature staring at her.

"Stay away from that or your friend will get an icy surprise." The villain says with a cold smirk sneaking up his face.

"The way I see it because he's frozen he's protected from you." Gwen says confidence rising as the smirk goes away.

"Then you will meet his fate!" the villain says when Jack suddenly kicks him from behind!

"Cruger told us to look out!" Charlie says taking a step forward.

The villain begins to get up but is soon teleported away!

"Well that was anti climatic." Gwen jokes then seeing Faith run over and breaks the ice with her bare hands!

"Ooooo brrr great things that shoot ice great." Spockjokes stepping away from the remains of the ice. "Good job Distracting him Gwen if it wasn't for you we would both have been Power popsicles."

"No problem." Gwensays happily.

"Power Down!" They all say.

The rangers continue through the day. They then head back to the Power Chamber to see Cruger and give him the description of the Ice creature.

"This is troubling if this creature manages to freeze the warp drives this outpost could be in some serious danger" Cruger explains.

"The creature and co were stealing a box what looked like a time force safe but why?" Gwen says with curiosity.

"Time Force has artifacts from Rangers of the past and possibly the future." Cruger explains.

"We need to figure out what was in the box but right now we need to find where they are going to strike next." Jack says.

"Agreed rangers i have upgraded your suits equipping a anti freeze protection " Kat says smiling.

"Good job !" Charlie states patting Kat on the back.

Suddenly the alarms go off in the Power Chamber warning the rangers that the monster is attacking!

"Jack, Faith and Spock head to the main living dome that is where the attack is taking place! Gwen and Charlie there is another attack at the docking area!" Kat say as the rangers nod and head to the locations.

"That is weird." Charlie states Gwen nods her head in agreement.

"Hahaha so the Rangers have arrived!" The Ice monster stands behind them.

"What's your name vile creature!" Charlie yells mad at the separation of the team.

"My name frozone the white walker!" Frozone says preparing to freeze Gwen.

Charlie jumps and grabs Gwen getting them out of the freeze ray in time.

"Not this time Frozone. It's MORPHIN TIME! ALIEN ACESS!" Charlie says

Gwen dodged another blast of frozen ice then jumped into a putty knocking him down. Charlie starts to take down the other putties leaving me with an open shot at Frozone!

"Slayer axe!"

"Dalek claw!"

"Go ahead and take down Frozone I'll hold off the Putties." Gwen says jump kicking yet another putty to the ground.

So, Charlie does just that and using her axe to knock the putties out of the way and land a strike on Frozone.

"Insufferable Ranger!" Frozone retorts as he fires another volley of ice shards. Charlie blocks it with her axe the tip of it freezing, She then smashes it into Frozone's face stopping him.

"I guess you could say I froze you cold in your tracks." Charlie jokes as he disappears into nothingness like the putties do when the rangers defeat them.

Meanwhile the other Rangers discover the real distraction was Frozone as Scorpina makes off with another box.

"These guys are strong." Jack says gasping for breath.

"We can do this! Its MORPHIN TIME! ALIEN ACESS!" Faith states as tired as ever.

"Ah ha! That's better!" Spock says jumping yet again into the wave of oncoming Putties.

"Even with the power I don't think we can take on Scorpina with just the three of us." Fairh says feeling the hopelessness of the confrontation.

"We need to call upon our weapons that'll definitely help! Sontar sword!" Jack states before slashing the Putties before him.

"Probe gun!" Spock says beginning anew with Scorpina.

"Cyber shot!" Faith says as she blasts her way past the opposition.

Meanwhile Charlie and Gwen receive a message from Dr Manx relaying that Frozone was distracting them so that Scorpina could grab another box without more opposition. The rangers then head off to meet with the other rangers.

"Oh hey! You done messing with your Ice monster and ready to help us?" Jack jokes swinging at another putty.

"Actually we are Frozone is taken care of and we are ready to help." Gwen says slashing at her opponents!

"Get the box out of here Putties I will deal with the Ranger scum!" Scorpina commanded the Putties in a demeaning tone. Scorpina then pulled out her sword and began to attack Spock with Spock trying his best to block the attacks. Jack and Charlie jump in blocking a blow which most certainly would've hit Spock. Faith then shoots Scorpina knocking her to the floor. Gwen runs off after the Putties who still have the box. Scorpina retaliates by releasing an energy blast from her hand hitting the 4 of us at the same time! Charlie then slams her Axe on the ground sending a shockwave hitting Scorpina! Gwen comes from behind with her Dalek claw slashing Scorpina across the back!

"They escaped with the box!" Gwen exclaims alarmed the enemies got away.

"Hahahaha puny Humans you thought my power would be weak!" Scorpina laughs as she's teleported away.

Back at Scorpina's headquarters. "By the power of Rita's staff grow my WARRIOR GROW!" Scorpina commands as Frozone is risen from the dead and grown 30 stories high!

"Swat flyers on the way good luck rangers!" Kat says sounding worried.

"Let's do this guys!" Jack says stepping in front of us.

The rangers could hear it loud boom ! When suddenly they realise it was the Swat flyers. The rangers then teleports inside their respective Zords and we begin the fight with Frozone!

"This is amazing!" Spock says amazed at the flyers.

"I agree their power is astonishing!" Faith remarks.

"SPD have made something awesome here " Jack says in awe of the technology.

"Are you just going to sit there or is that all your pathetic light shows possessed!" Frozone taunts as he begins to fire on them.

"He's right let's do this!" Jack says slamming the Swat flyer 1 into Frozone! Faith takes the initiative and trip Frozone while he's stunned. Spock in his Zord flies in and throws Frozone into the air! Charlie and Gwen take opportunity and launch their attacks hitting Frozone as he's going down!

"Hahaha you think just sheer power will stop me!" Frozone yells freezing Jack inside the Swat flyer 1!

"Don't count us out!" Jack says with flames bursting through his Zord and burning the ice layers!

"We need to combine! Megazord power ACTIVATE!" Charlie says. Swat flyers 4 & 5 line up as Swat flyer 3 combines with them forming the legs! Swat Flyer 2 lines up to be an arms Swat flyer 1 transforms into the body and head!

"This is amazing!" Gwen exclaims looking around.

"Lets can this bitch, Delta enforcers!" Jack commands.

The battle begins anew but much more one sided with Frozone freezing the guns which the megazord then jumps overs and blasts Frozone's chest!

"It's time to count up your sins!" Charlie says activating full power blasting and destroying Frozone finally!

The Zords are then head back to the inner workings of the Power Chambers just as the ranger arrive to see Cruger and Kat.

"Good job Power Rangers! You exceeded my expectations and fought valiantly." Cruger says congratulating the team on a great battle.

"What an amazing feat Rangers!" Kat compliments.

"Imbecile! It was Fronzone's own stupidity that lead to his downfall. Oh well you were able to get the box ." Scorpina retorts started to get all worked up.

"Excellent it will only be a matter of time before we are able to harness the Power!" Scorpina laughs maniacally holding the A omega morpher close to her.


	15. Nova with evil part 2

"You'd think the universe was ending again." Faith jokes finally getting down the stairs for lunch.

"If only, I'd rather fight Scorpina and her monsters than be subjected to eat Cafeteria food." Jack says walking into the resturant.

"At least it's not another day of snow it's been chilly recently." Spock says walking over to the table the five of us established as our table.

"It shouldn't be!" Gwen says sitting down beside Charlie.

"I can't believe were saving the universe." Faith says sitting across from Spock.

"It seems to be going around most of the outpost got sick cause of Frozone." Spock says reaching for the salt to put on his French fries.

"Really?" Jack asked astonished that the sickness has been going around so much.

"It has something to with residual effects from Frozone" Spock explains getting the attention of a few passerbys.

"Theoretically of course." Jack says as the passerby's walk off.

Later that day the rangers head to the Power Chamber and talk to Cruger.

"Hello Rangers!." Kat says.

"Hey Kat " Charlie says.

"Now that you are all here we need to discuss the recent happenings around Here. It's definitely the work of Scorpina but Kat and I haven't found where the snow is coming from or how the sickness spreads so quickly." Cruger says sounding worried.

"I found a connection! They could be using the snow as a cover up for them stealing those boxes from TimeForce!" Kat says exhausted.

"Rangers be on high alert " Cruger warns the team as the rangers head out.

"Let's split up and when we find Scorpina's forces we'll contact each other." Spock says.

"Sounds like a plan let's go!" Jack says going left around the building with Gwen going inside and Spock covering the right side.

Jack walks around sticking to the wall trying not to be seen. When He sees 10 Putties just huddled around without any gold or anything. Jack didn't think they would be a problem. Until, He noticed they look a lot stronger.

"Guy's I found the Putties they look super strong anybody copy?" Jack asked worried about what will happen if these guys escape. Then He saw Scorpina with Gwen and Charlie chained up his heart sank wondering what He was going to do!

"Come out Rangers i know you're here!" Scorpina gloats. Then Jack got an idea lure them into an enclosed space and take them out.

"I'm right here catch me if you can!" Jack says as He runs going back the way He came taking a hard left straight into the building with the Putties gaining on him every second of the way. "ALIEN ACESS!"

Jack begin slashing them to no effect. The new putty bodies was too strong with the enhanced ones sitting in front soaking up all his attacks! Jack quickly thinks of a different strategy running up the stairs and getting up to the top. When He eventually get to the top. Thankfully the Putties followed me all the way up and my plan began. " Probe gun" Spock says flipping off the edge firing at the the putties making them collapse under all the ruble.

"Impossible!" Scorpina exclaims firing a energy beam hitting both rangers.

Thankfully while she was distracted she left Gwen and Charlie unattended.

"That was awesome Faith!" Gwen says congratulating me.

"Let's finish this! ALIEN ACESS!" Charlie says

"Awe that's sweet now i can fight the Scorpina trying to attack us?" Gwen jokes getting ready as Scorpina realizes her mistake.

"Yeah but we may need some extra power. Dalek Claw!" Gwen says.

"Slayer Axe!" Charlie agrees. Scorpina starts charging towards the rangers her sword clenched when Jack jumps in front and blocks it with ease. Charlie takes her axe and slams it across Scorpina's back!

"Doesn't feel so good eh?" Charlie says blocking an attack from Scorpina.

"Hahaha tides will turn!" Scorpina laughs as gold enhanced Putties teleport in.

Gwen rushes at Scorpina knocking her off balance. Charlie slams her axe on the ground and makes the Putties fall down while Faith jumps from above and shoot them with her Cyber Shot! Just as the rangers are about to finish off the putties a blast of energy strikes all three of them making them fly to the wall!

"You fool!" Scorpina yells as they teleport everyone out.

"Power Down" the rangers say confused.

"That was weird." Spock says pushing himself off the ground.

"We need to get back to the Power Chamber" jack says.

"Agreed!" The rangers say heading back to the Power Chamber.

"Sir! The Putties were a lot stronger this time! " Faith says gasping for breath.

"This is troublesome indeed ." Cruger explains.

"For now we will return you home may the power be with you!" Kat says. The rangers nod and leave the chambers

When Gwen gets to her room She flop down on her bed wishing the day could just be over.

"I'm going to head to bed goodnight." Charlie says truly tired from today's battle.

"Ok goodnight." Gwen says turning off the lights.


	16. Nova with evil part 3

"I'm glad To be out of the action for a bit i bet even Charlie is too." Jack says as he and Gwen walk over to their table.

"Why? We're doing something few people will ever get to experience and we're helping people." Gwen asks curiosity beaming from her face.

"You know why. Its hard for her seeing you get hurt on the battlefield Gwen." Jack says taking another sip from his water.

"I know you do but she does live her own life and you should be proud she wanted to fight with us." Spock says sitting down making Jack annoyed that he's right.

"You know sometimes I just want to punch you." Jack jokes..

"We need to head to the power chamber and see what Cruger knows or if Kat has figured out about the sickness going around." Faith says.

"Sounds like a good idea." Gwen says the rangers then head to the Power Chamber.

"Rangers! We were just about to call you two. We think there's a cure for the sickness! Sadly, the researchers developing it are under attack by a monster!" Kat exclaims!

"We should Morph before we get there so we don't get spotted without our masks on." Jack says to Gwen who nods her agreement.

"It's MORPHIN TIME!" Jack says.

" ALIEN ACESS"

"Good luck rangers!" Kat says

The rangers head off and soon find themselves already surrounded by Putties.

"Surprise." Jack says jokingly. Gwen and Jack jump in throwing punches and kicks left, right, and center.

"This isn't helping! Sontar Sword!" Jack says grabbing his sword and slicing the Putties before him.

"Cyber shot! We're doing fine!" Faith says as she blasts the Putties around her.

"Hello Rangers my name is Bloodstark I've heard much about you. I see youve trained you well. Time to die." Bloodstark sneers as he launches at us he looks like an armour power ranger but not quite, Bloodstark easily evades Jack's sword. Faith blasts his side in which Bloodstark cries out in pain.

"This guy is tough." Jack says holding his sides.

"Rangers We've dealt with Bloodstark before you must find some way to emit high frequency soundwaves it's what harms him the most." Kat says.

"You heard that right." Gwen asks Jack as he gives her a thumbs up. The rangers started running through the complex looking for stereos or any other type of I-pod. Bloodstark continues to chase Faith until she stops turn around and blasts Bloodstark straight in the face making it fall back.

"Keep going on ahead I got him!" Faith yells at Jack even though She totally don't got it. Faith slams her foot down onto Bloodstarks foot. Bloodstark slams his head into Faith stunning them both. Faith takes the opportunity and blasts Bloodstark not even penetrating him.

"Backup has arrived! Listen to this creep!" Jack exclaims turning the speaker he found all the way up. Faith takes the opportunity kick Bloodstark in the gut and Charlie curb stomps his head into the ground finishing him.

Back at Scorpina's headquarters. "Fool! He still has a chance to destroy the Rangers once and for all! So GROW MY WARRIOR GROW!" Scorpina commands.

"He's supersized! What are we supposed to do we can't form the Megazord!" Faith exclaims feeling doubt rise.

"That doesn't mean we can't use our Zords. Kat Swat Flyers please!" Charlie says encouraging her once more.

"You think three Zords will be enough to stop me? My power is 10 times stronger!" Bloodstark exclaims slamming his body into the Swat Flyer 1. Faith fires the Swat flyer 5's missiles into Bloodstark but it seems to do nothing! Jack then shoots his own missles's hitting Bloodstark hurting him more visibly.

"Good job!" Faith yells over the communicator.

"Charlie your up I'll give you a clearer shot!" Jack says Charlie not really getting what he meant. Jack makes Swat Flyer 1 stab bloodstark which causes the monsters mouth open! Charlie takes the shot getting a direct hit on him blowing him up from the inside!

"Awesome!" Jack yells at Charlie

"Sir we have the cure!" Jack says as they fly back to the power chamber.

"Power Down!"

"You grabbed the cure?" Faith asks Jack wondering when he did it.

"When I was running down the halls I saw the speaker but beside it was the Cure as well I took both." Jack says barely holding in a laugh.

"What is it?" Charlie asks nearly laughing too.

"You're looking at with your mouth open when you were doing flips and blaster tricks all up in there." Laughs Jack.

"Thanks man." Faith says genuinely happy.

"Good work Rangers. Taking on all odds you two were able to defeat Bloodstark without the Megazord. Kat will work on duplicating the cure but for now get some rest." Cruger says.

So they do just that with them heading home they sack out more tired than anything. Charlie awakes sometime in the midnight and teleport to the Power Chamber to see how production was going on the cure.

"Collins you should be asleep" Kat says walking past her and heading towards the console.

"I couldn't sleep knowing that people are suffering is there anything I can do to help?" Charlie asks tiredly.

"Yes actually we have three cures that we need to test! If you don't mind giving them to the other Rangers and test it on them?" Kat asks politely.

"Will do" Charlie says grabbing the cures and heads to Spock first.

"Hey everything ok?" Spock says worried about Charlie.

"Actually Kat may have found a cure so I brought it over to see it will work. Please sit up so you can take it without choking." Charlie jokes as he gives him the first cure.

"Thanks i wasn't really sick but I'll tell you if I get any better." Spock says looking much better all ready.

next stop was Faith so Charlie heads over there.

"Hey." Charlie says coming out of the shadow.

"Hey! Is that the cure?" Faith asks.

"Yes Kat sent me here and asked me to give it to you." Charlie says as she hands her the cure.

"Thanks Charlie." Faith says.

"No problem." Charlie says as she heads to Gwen.

"Hey what's up?" Gwen asks looking horrible.

"I brought you the cure Kat conjured up while you were sick." Charlie says handing her the vile.

"Thanks this will help tons. Hey do you mind telling me what's been going on? I've been in the dark since Frozone." Gwen asks.

"No I don't mind." Charlie says and takes seat on her bed.

I tell her everything that's been going on with the team and the fights.

"That sounds awesome!" Gwen says closing her eyes.

"Goodnight." Charlie says as she slips into bed next to Gwen.


	17. Nova witn evil part 4

The day was slow and tedious.

"Hey Gwen right?" a boy behind her asked.

Gwen doesn't know what made her do this next thing if it was stress from everything going on or if it was him. She stepped forward grabbed his neck pulled his face toward hers and She kissed him.

"Uh oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't I…." Gwen tries explaining but nothing but gibberish came out. Then he does the most unthinkable thing happens and kisses Gwen back! As She walks off She sees Jack, Faith and Spock looking at her with their mouths wide open.

"What just happened there?" Jack asks with a huge grin across his face

"Love at first sight I've only read it in books ITS NOT POSSIBLE!" Spock says laughing uncontrollably.

"Ha ha ha very funny I was just getting something off his lips." Gwen says trying to defend what dignity she had left.

"Yeah it must've gotten stuck on your lips too because he had to help you with that as well." Faith says near laughing point.

"Hey at least it's somebody I'll never see him again." Gwen says dignity trying to return.

"Hey guys let me introduce you to Trent and Ethan they are old friends from Earth." Charlie says. The rangers look at the two boys in shock as one of them has lipstick on his lips. That's when Gwen realized she kissed the one called Trent.

"Gwen here actually already introduced herself to me." Trent says smiling. If Gwen didn't feel so stupid, She would've slapped him right there.

Meanwhile at Scorpina's base her plans fall into place.

"Almost time they wouldn't expect an evil Ranger!" Scorpina says laughing manically.

The rest of the day was pretty boring.

"Rangers!" Scorpina yells.

"Are you that alien that was on TV?" Trent asks stupidly.

"Indeed I am! " Scorpina laughs horrifically as she uses magic to copy a white gem on his wrist

"Now i will Destroy the Rangers!" Scorpina says slamming the gem into the omega morpher and morphing into SPD Nova rangers.

" Now you will beg for mercy from the Nova Ranger!" Scorpina exclaims running towards the rangers her Nova Dagger drawn.

"We can't back down! It's MORPHIN TIME! ALIEN ACESS!" Jack says stepping in front of the team.

"We can't let her get to the bystanders!" Gwen says jumping at Scorpina only to be swatted away.

"That's it creep. Probe gun!" Spock says trying to block another attack about to strike Gwen. Scorpina pushes probe gun away as she slices at Spock!

"What are you doing! Those powers dont belong to you!" Jack says. "Sontar Sword!"

Jack swings at Scorpina only to be blocked and instantly slashed across the chest. Jack tries to raise his sword in time but is smacked again making Jack fly across the floor.

"Dalek Claw! " Gwen says. Scorpina raises her dagger but is stopped as soon as Charlie jumps in and kicks Scorpina out of the way.

"I won't let you hurt her! Slayer Axe!" Charlie yells blocking another attack from Scorpina only to be pushed back again. Gwen jumps in slicing at Scorpina's back which barely makes her flinch. Scorpina flips over them and kicks them sending them flying as well.

"This is what Empress Rita was so afraid of?" Scorpina mocks as the five rangers struggle to get up and fight. "Hope you don't mind I go destroy Cruger first do you?"

The ranger struggle even harder just barely being able to stand. Scorpina then shoots a wave of energy knocking them all out. Scorpina then teleports to the Power Chamber.

"Cruger intruder!" Kat yells out when Scorpina sticks her dagger through the SPD lab technicians chest.

"You don't have to do this." Cruger says hoping to reach out.

"Whatever I am isnt for you to decide!" Scorpina exclaism. "Then you leave me no choice SPD EMERGANCY" Cruger says morphing into the Shadow ranger.

Meanwhile Putties show up and teleports the four of rangers missing Charlie to Scorpina's dungeon.

"I feel so helpless." Faith says sitting down in her cell.

"Does anyone still have their Morphers?" Jack asks.

"No we don't they covered their bases they took our Morphers, took out Cruger and surprised us with the Nova Ranger." Faith mumbles mad that they got into this situation.

"We walked right into it too." Gwen puffs.

"Can you guys be quiet I'm trying to look for hollow points in the wall." Jack says.

"Good idea we have to stay positive and get out of here otherwise nobody will be able to save the people on Earth!" Spock says with new hope across his face.

It took them a good hour to realize the cells were blocked off from every side completely sealed.

"Psst" a cloaked girl whispers from down the hallway.

"Who are you? Can you help us?" Jack asks getting close to the cell door and peeking out.

The girl walks over and unlocks the cell doors but instantly teleports away.

"That was weird but I won't challenge it." Gwen says opening the door quietly so that the guards didn't hear her. She then proceeded to get everyone out of their cells.

"Who was that girl?" Jack asks stepping out of his cell.

"At the moment I don't care. We need to get out of here before Scorpina comes back." Faith says starting to walk down the hallway.

We surprise the guards with Jack taking care of one of the Putties while Gwen takes care of the other.

"Look over here I found our Morphers" Faith says handing us all our Morphers.

"We need to get to the Power chamber right away there isn't telling how much time we have." Gwen says.

"I agree but what if Scorpina is there? We can't risk being taken again." Faith says.

"Well we have to do something we can't just wait around while that Rita reject bitch kills our mentor!" Spock bursts with anger.

The rangers then head to the power chamber and get ready for the fight of their lives.

"Rangers… you need to stop the self-destruct sequence…." Kat says trying to hold on.

"Kat!" Charlie says sitting beside Kat.

"Nova…Ranger. We..." Kat says closing her eyes.

"Scorpina's going to pay for this." Jack says. For a minute it felt at peace they all stood there mourning their friend who tried to stop her.

"What does it say Steven?" Gwen asks looking over Spock's shoulder.

"It info on something called The armada?!" Spock says sounding confused

"Good you'll save me the trouble of tracking it down. Turn over the location and I'll give you a quick death." Scorpina says walking into the room.

Charlie !" Demi yells running to the console smashing it to pieces her hand bloodied from the shards of glass.

"You see there are still ways I can find out. For one I could torture you until you give me the information I want or you could just tell me and spare yourself a long death." Scorpina smirks walking closer to Kat's lifeless body.

"Bitch!" Faith yells punching Scorpina in the mouth!

"I didn't want to do this but you forced my hand. SPD emergancy." Scorpina says reaching for her Morpher.

"You're not the only one with fight left in them. Let's do this guys for Kat it's MORPHIN TIME! ALIEN ACESS!" Jack says stepping forward.

Charlie jumps at Scorpina pushing her to the ground. Scorpina throws Charlie off her slamming her into the wall! Faith jumps into Jack's hands as he throws her up giving her momentum for a kick at Scorpina. Spock punches Scorpina in the stomach but to no avail as she throws him and Faith aside! Gwen runs at Scorpina kicking and punching when Scorpina grabs Gwen's leg.

"Your death will be now! Nova Dagger!" Scorpina yells thrusting the sword through Gwen's leg.

"Ahhh! You monster!" Gwen exclaims laying on the ground.

"I won't let you hurt my friends anymore!" Cruger yells blocking the final blow to Gwen. Scorpina and Cruger exchange blows going back and forth thrusting and swiping but not one hit on each other. Gwen tries to get up as does everyone but all the other rangers can do is lay there and watch.

"You think because you have a sword you're a match for me? You're wrong!" Scorpina exclaims slicing Cruger across the chest.

"As long as there's hope we won't fail!" Cruger yells landing a hit on Scorpina.

"That's where you are wrong hope is a lie and the 'Power Rangers' are finished." Scorpina says slamming Cruger into the remains of the console. "The Power Rangers will die this day but not by my hand. You didn't heed the warnings of Dr Manx and turn off the self-destruct that will be your doom!"


	18. Noav with evil finale

The rangers get up and Scorpina teleports away when Cruger hits. Few buttons on a console. They all stop and sit down tired from the experience.

The rangers all sit there, silence coming over the area with everyone still gasping for breath.

"Ill be back ranger." Cruger says as he carries the injured Manx to the med bay. The alarms go off revealing Scorpina.

"Ha! You think your puny powers compa…oof!" Scorpina tries to say but Charlie punches her in the face!

"I'm in a really bad mood so can we just fight and skip all the chit chat?" Charlie says kicking Scorpina across the floor.

"I think you should really listen to her we don't have time for this." Jack says.

"It's MORPHIN TIME! ALIEN ACESS!" Charlie calls out.

"Let's do this." Gwen says busting the door off the hinges by kicking it sending it flying at the Putties.

"Well! They didn't see that coming!" Charlie lies running into putty beside her then kicking it in his head.

" Dalek Claw!"

Gwen runs around going through the way she came. She turns the last corner but Scorpina was waiting for her and throws her to the floor!

"Sontar SLASH!" Jack commands using both his Sontar sword and the Shadow Sabre.

"Noooo!" Scorpina yells being de-morphed in the process.

" Your evil has gone on long enough" Charlie says as the rangers combine their weapons into the Tardis cannon " FINAL WAVE!" Jack says as they blast Scorpina. Scorpina dropped to her knees her morph failing and exploding before she hit the ground " Bye bye bitch " Charlie says.

" Now lets go home " Jack says as the rangers head back to the power chamber to find Cruger.

" Well done rangers and im pleased to announce Dr Manx has survived and is recovering quite nicely " Cruger says smiling.


	19. Blast from the past

The day after the Nova rangers defeat. Deep Space Nine was in lockdown. SPD had cordoned off sections. Outside of their battles against Evil, this was the most high profile case Charlie was in. Absolutely nothing could go wrong.

Charlie had been acting weird for the last couple of days. Things had been a little strained between them but the situation had really gone downhill since the football game. When Charlie returned from her errand that afternoon she was unusually quiet, even resisting the urge to playfully tease and taunt Jack throughout their meeting. Gwen noticed the strange ways the black ranger kept looking at her over the last few weeks. Sometimes she caught Charlie staring like a lovesick puppy yet other times with utter shame. It was really confusing Gwen and it was getting to the point where she felt like she should say something. But for the last few days there had been nothing, sometimes they went hours without saying a word to each other.

As the day continued Gwen kept searching through her memories, trying to think of how she had annoyed Charlie but she kept coming up blank. Her passenger finally had enough of the silence, "You are the worst tour guide in history Gwen." The Doctor teased, "don't quit your day job".

"Hmm", Gwen mumbled, shaken out of her thoughts, "yeah, sure".

The Doctor sighed deeply, "Alright spill it", he began, "whats got you worried".

"It's kinda", Gwen replied, "more of a personal situation".

Gwen finally focused on the road, feeling a little relieved that she had managed to keep following the convoy whilst barely paying attention. She really didn't want The Doctor to continue with her line of questioning but the Timelord wasn't giving up, "Did you and Collins break up?" He began, "shame, you two looked made for each other".

"Me and Charlie?" Gwen almost choked on her breath, "we're not together and never have been". The yellow ranger gripped the steering wheel of the cruiser a little tighter, "What the hell made you think we were together?" she snorted.

"Please Cooper I've got eyes, I saw the way she looked at you the last time I was here", The Doctor stated, "like a starving man would stare at a juicy steak".

Gwen wasn't sure she liked being compared to a piece of meat but The Doctor's crude description actually made sense. Knowing that Charlie fancied her made Gwen feel a little nervous, she hadn't been with a woman before but she wasn't opposed to the idea. Charlie had a few things going for her and Gwen thought the green ranger was definitely easy on the eye. She had that slightly dangerous edge to her too but maybe that was also the problem. Charlie had walked a dark path before and despite her protestations, there was always a chance she could do so again. After spending her childhood on the wrong side of the law, Gwen was very happy with life now and didn't want to do anything to jeopardise that.

This led her to a couple of questions, why hadn't Charlie spoken to her about this and what would Gwen do if the black ranger ever worked up the courage? Looking back over the last few months it was clear that Charlie had felt like this for a while. Perhaps if she didn't have the courage to talk about it then maybe Gwen should take the initiative, "Hello, Earth to Gwen" The Doctor clicked his fingers in front of Gwen's face.

The blue ranger was so startled that she nearly lost control of the cruiser. She took a couple of deep breaths to slow her beating heart before making sure that the vehicle was pointing in the right direction, "I'm back and I'm focused", she declared. Out the corner of her eye she could see The doctor smirking in his seat. A few seconds of silence followed before Gwen continued, "Do you really think Charlie likes me?" she asked in hope.

"Trust me, that girl-" but the doctor never got the chance to finish his sentence.

A sudden and violent explosion rocked the armoured truck, sending it sliding wildly out of control. Gwen slammed on the brakes and swerved quickly to avoid the crashing into the out of control truck. In the process though she lost control herself. Her cruiser fishtailed before doing a complete 360 degree turn. The blue ranger barely had time to register the lamppost coming into view before a violent crunch assaulted all of her senses.

Everything was dark for Gwen but a small part of her brain was conscious enough to pick up on some sounds coming through the radio.

"What the hell was that?"

"Something hit the truck"

"I'm getting the Supreme Commanders away, anyone able to pursue do so".

The next thing Gwen remembered was a strong pair of hands pulling her out of her seat. Her eyes fluttered open but the bright sunlight was too much for her to bear, "Easy Gwen" she heard Jack's calming voice, "I've got you". The red ranger gently dragged her across the road away from her cruiser and across the street.

When she stopped moving Gwen attempted to open her eyes again. This time her vision was filled with the familiar brown locks of Faith, "Welcome back to the land of the living", the white ranger greeted, "you had us worried for a moment".

Gwen grunted some kind of response before taking a quick glance over Faith's shoulder. Her cruiser was bent around a lamppost with the main point of impact on the driver's side. She counted herself fortunate that the impact had been just behind her seat, otherwise the situation could've been much worse, "Where's The Doctor?" she saddened asked in a panic.

"Over here Cooper", The Doctor voice called out, she was standing up apparently uninjured with his sonic screwdriver ready to use, "takes more than a little shunt to keep me down". The blue ranger wanted to laugh but a stabbing pain in her ribs warned her against any sudden movements. The circumstances of the crash suddenly came flooding back. Something had attacked the armoured truck, an explosion knocking it wildly off course. Gwen leaned over and saw the smoking remains of the truck. It was on its side and there was a clearly a blast hole torn into the side that was visible, "Don't worry Spock is over there now checking on your girl".

It suddenly struck Gwen that Charlie was in that truck and a feeling of dread washed over the blue ranger. The fear that her friend and partner might be dead chilled her to the core. Faced with the reality that Charlie was dead suddenly made her realise that perhaps she felt more for the green ranger than merely friendship, "Geez that was close", the deep voice of Spock broke into her morbid thoughts.

"I told you, I'm perfectly capable of walking", Gwen breathed a sigh of relief, that irritated voice definitely belonged to Charlie.

"Yeah cause limping means that you're in peak physical fitness", Spock replied sarcastically. The pair came into view with Spock practically holding Charlie up. The black's ranger's clothes was burned in several places and there was blood leaking through the right pants leg. Some of her hair had been burned at the tips, giving her an uneven style, "I saw a shadow heading down Twelfth Street", Charlie added, "could be nothing but it's worth checking out".

"Back up's on the way", Faith added, "will you two be alright here?"

Charlie nodded and answer for the pair, "Yeah we're a couple of fighters, go catch those bastards before they get away". Gwen watched as Charlie gingerly lowered herself to the curb, stretching out her injured leg, "So how's your day been?" she asked Gwen dryly.

"Started off alright, gone a little downhill since then I'll admit", Gwen replied with a half grin. Charlie suddenly winced when she tried to move her leg, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Nothing major, had worst", Charlie hissed out through gritted teeth.

Gwen had to admire Charlie's attempt to put on a brave face. Judging by the size of the cut the black ranger must be in a significant amount of pain. The medical team would have her fixed up pretty quickly though and probably without any major scarring. It didn't seem like the appropriate time to bring up personal matters but since they were alone and minutes removed from escaping certain death, maybe this was the perfect time. Just as Gwen was about to begin, she noticed Charlie struggling to stand up, "You should stay seated", she cautioned her.

Charlie's focus though was on an alley just over their shoulders, "Someone's watching us", she replied with a hushed whisper. She hobbled to her feet and summoned a blaster to her hand. Gwen was still feeling dizzy from the crash but she just had to get up and provide backup to Charlie.

The pair cautiously limped their way into the alley, checking for any intruders. There was an exclusion zone of a block imposed on the convoy route so no one should've been in the area. Seeing there was no one in the alley, Gwen slowly lowered her weapon, "There's no one here Charlie", she commented.

"Look harder little girl", a strong male voice taunted from above their heads. Standing on a fire escape above their heads was an African-American male with dark curly hair. The man vaulted over the metal barrier and dropped the storey down to the ground, landing softly in front of the women. It was then that Gwen noticed he was dressed in a dark blue boiler suit with green accents. She suddenly realised who this mystery man was. This was the green ranger for the disgraced A Squad, "Hello Charlie, been a while", the man continued, "and wearing black now, how the mighty have fallen".

"Cliff", Charlie gripped her weapon even tighter, "how the fuck did you escape containment?"

Gwen was startled for a moment, despite her brash attitude Charlie hardly ever swore, "Could ask you the same question Boss", Cliff smiled, "you clearly had some help and let's just say so did we". Gwen froze for a moment, the rest of A Squad had broken free too. As she stood rooted to the spot, Cliff took a couple of paces towards the blue ranger, "Sorry for the blast, didn't know you were in the van", that was directed at Charlie but his gaze was firmly on Gwen" don't remember you but your cute". Gwen's skin crawled at his leering gaze, if her ribs weren't so sore she wouldn't slapped him away.

"You stay away from her Cliff", Charlie spat with venom.

The A Squad green ranger chuckled, "Oh, it's like that", he winked at Gwen "bagged yourself a really diamond Boss". Sirens began to fill the air, drawing Cliff's attention, "They're playing my song", he gave Charlie a mocking salute, "we'll be in touch soon". He turned on his heel and sprinted down the alley away the two women.

Gwen felt close to collapsing and judging by the shaking arms on Charlie, her partner was feeling the same way too. Another set of footsteps coming up fast from behind shocked Gwen into action. Fearing that another member of A Squad was coming to attack she spun around quickly with her weapon ready to fire. She was a little embarrassed and surprise to see Commander Cruger suited up as the Shadow Ranger eying the blaster curiously, "Sorry Sir, you surprised me", she apologised.

"So I see", Cruger began, "good reactions though Cooper". He eyed up the two women carefully, "You look like you've been in the wars".

"The rest of A Squad are free Sir", Charlie blurted out, limping towards the Commander, "I suspect they were behind the attack".

The Commander sighed, his shoulder slumping slightly, "And with the Supreme Commanders and the Doctor in town too", he grumbled, "there's an ambulance waiting, go get yourselves checked out, that's an order".

Gwen nodded and carefully wrapped her arm around Charlie's waist, gently helping her down the alley. There was a vacant look in the black ranger's eye and Gwen suspected it wasn't just due to her injuries. Her old team had escaped from containment and on the loose. Something told Gwen that they weren't looking to play nice either.


	20. Rko outta nowhere!

Tense silence continued all the away into the power chamber. Gwen trailed behind the injured Charlie into the conference room where Jack, Spock, Faith, Demi and Ariel from SPD Special ops were seated around a large round table. Commander Cruger was standing up next to a monitor which had a frozen image of the failed escort on display, "Take a seat please ladies", the Commander pointed at the vacant seats at the table. Gwen took a seat next to Jack whilst Charlie settled in next to Demi at the other end of the table, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I caught up in a violent explosion", Charlie replied stiffly, "and full of enough painkillers to down a grown elephant".

Cruger shuffled on the spot, looking decidedly unimpressed, "I see your sense of humour wasn't injured".

"Just my pride and most of my limbs", the black ranger said snippily, "can't this wait, all I want to do is have a shower and a long lay down".

Gwen frowned this was the Charlie of a few months ago, slightly bitter and very hostile. Nothing like she had been since she became the black ranger, "I'm going to let that go Matthews, given the circumstances of the day". Charlie sniffed loudly, demonstrating that she wasn't overly impressed either way.

Before the conversation turned into a sniping session between Cruger and Charlie, Jack stepped in, "I'll keep this as brief as I can", the red ranger began, "since the attack nine hours ago there's only been one sighting of A Sqaud green". He pushed a button on his remote control and the onscreen image change to a map of the city, "His transport was caught on the outskirts of the city heading into a secure compound".

"So he's hiding in plain sight?" Gwen asked, she knew that the north edge of the outpost was the rich part of town. Residents there had built expensive and sophisticated security around their properties. Nothing short of a full on assault by the Army or a squad of Rangers would be able to breach their defences.

"In plain sight behind a ten foot wall of steel and concrete", Faith stated, "he could be safe inside for several months and there's nothing we could do".

"We could fly over", Ariel began, "our Gliders could swoop in and snatch him before he realised what hit him".

Charlie though shook her head, "If he's as paranoid as I think he is they would've installed some kind of air protection. That's what my parent did on their estate anyway".

"Anti aircraft lasers are military grade weapons", Jack frowned, "it would be illegal for anyone to install that on a civilian property".

"It's amazing what can be done with a lot of money", Charlie shrugged bitterly, "are we certain that A sqaud is inside that property?" she asked, quickly moving the subject away from her family's wealth.

Jack brought up some security footage showing the outside of a large house surrounded by imposing concrete wall. A car pulled up outside the steel doors that were part of the wall "Well look who it is?" Faith's sarcastic comment cut through the blue ranger's thoughts.

On the screen Gwen could see Cliff heading into the compound. The image also confirmed what he said, the three remaining member's of A Squad were also free. They could clearly be seen walking through the gates before they slowly closed. Before they did, Gwen was almost certain that Cliff looked directly into the camera with a victorious smirk on his face, "Evil bastard", everyone gasped, no one had ever heard Spock swear before, "sorry Charlie, didn't mean to offend your old friend".

"No that's pretty much sums him up", Charlie nodded in agreement, "looking back I do wonder how he ever made it through the psychological evaluation for SPD".

"A question that being looked into", Cruger stated.

"We suspect that one of the many illegal payments into SPD went towards getting him through that test", Demi added.

Charlie groaned and rubbed her face and Gwen noticed that the black ranger looked older than her twenty eight years in that moment, "Great, just the news I want to hear", Charlie said, "I always suspected he was bat shit crazy but I trusted the system too much".

"Maybe you could give us some more personal insights", Ariel suggested, "it would be good to have some inside knowledge on who were up against".

Gwen watched as Charlie flashed a dangerous glare at the red astro Ranger. She knew that Charlie hated to talk about her A Squad past with the team, let alone an outsider like Ariel. Gwen decided to stand up for her because it didn't look like anyone else was, "Do we need to do this now", she began, "we've only just been released from hospital. Surely this can wait for anyone day or so".

"It's fine Gweny", Charlie interrupted the blue ranger, giving her a tiny smile in gratitude, "could I have their personnel files on screen". The black ranger waited patiently for the first image, "Mack " Cliff" Hartford , expert marksman with an eye for the ladies whether they're willing or not". A strange chill fell over the conference room with a few eyes on Cruger, "Never proven or reported and there's no actual evidence of his assaults but Cliff does like to run his mouth".

"Nothing submitted by his squad leader either", Cruger noted pointedly.

"Like I said, there was no evidence", Charlie replied coldly, "but my concerns were noted on his file". The image changed to a Caucasian female with brown hair, ", Ronnie Rusev from Bulgaria before her family emigrated during the Crisis of 2014. She's a Bulgarian super athlete and a Ballistics expert so it was probably her who created the device that nearly smeared me across the city".

"Accused of the massacre of Sebretrova", Demi stated, "recent evidence suggests that she murdered innocents under Grumm's orders, including women and children".

Gwen was beginning to feel sick, how had Charlie served on a team with people like this? Was she aware of how much had gone on and did she have any part in their crimes? The black ranger did have a rather sickly look on her face though, "That I wasn't aware of", she mumbled. Jack could see in her eyes, Charlie was genuinely disgusted and appalled.

"Next", the black ranger called out before she lost her lunch, "Tyzon, no other names known". Gwen remembered meeting this blonde haired alien and looking over to Jack, he clearly did too. "His was one of the first to seek refuge his home planet Mecurio was destroyed by the Fear Cats.".

"Prior to joining SPD he was suspected of being a member of a pro alien terrorist organisation", Demi once again heaped bad news on Charlie.

"Maybe you should be doing this briefing", Charlie snapped, "you seem to know more about my old team than even I do".

"It's amazing what information you pick up when you're off world", Demi motioned for Jack to continue onto the last member of A Squad, "Rose Nakamura, native of Osaka, Japan. Alleged to have genius I.Q. prior to SPD she apparently affiliated with the Mafia". She turned her attention to Charlie, "Which just leaves you Matthews i mean Collins, where do you fit in with this lot". The black ranger glared daggers at the yellow Astro Ranger, "Special Ops suspected that A Squad was dirty but this is just the tip of the iceberg, anything you feel like sharing with the room?"

Geen could sense Charlie's anger from across the room and the blue ranger suspect that if Charlie had been fully fit, she would've lunged at the Special Ops officer, "Ask your Daddy Demi, he knows that I'm guilty of nothing but blind arrogance and neglecting my duties as a senior officer".

"And supporting and aiding a madman enslaving three worlds and trying to do that same to Earth", Demi shot back.

"Enough", Cruger barked loudly, shaking the fittings on the wall, "bickering isn't going to help us catch A Squad". He then turned to Charlie, "Go get some rest, you too Cooper". Reluctantly Charlie stood up but not before shooting another glare at Demi, "I'll have medical check you out before clearing you for active duty".

Gwen saluted Cruger but Charlie merely gave Demi the middle finger and limped away down the corridor. Despite her leg injury, Gwen had to walk quickly to catch up, "That was out of line", she called out, "Demi never should've brought those things up".

Charlie paused next to the Security desk at the far end of the corridor. Without turning around she pulled the monitor off the desk and threw it against the wall. It smashed into tiny fragments of plastic, "Just leave me alone Gwen, that would be best for everyone". Charlie limped out of sight, leaving a stunned and heartbroken Gwen behind. Her team mates spirit had been shattered and there was nothing she could do to help.

The week after the attack had been long and tiring for SPD and Alienforce. The worst of the press coverage had passed but questions were still being asked at the highest level of SPD. One online blog suggested that the Surpreme Commander himself had become involved in the investigation. Various other 'post-truth' websites also ran with a number of lurid and made up stories until it became hard to see the difference between the truth and fiction. Eventually Commander Cruger had to open his investigation up to the public to quell the swirling rumours. This was at great risk to his reputation, numerous sources were already calling for his resignation. The only thing preventing this from happening was the recent memory of his leadership against Grumm.

Four of the rangers sat in the meeting room that morning they were prevented from investigating until they had formally been cleared. "Here's a good one", Spock held up one of the morning papers, "SPD brought off Alienforce to cover up large embezzlement scandal".

"I fail to see what's funny about that", Jack frowned at the yellow ranger. The knowledge that there was a traitor in SPD brought that story a little too close to home, "Don't these reporters have to back up their stories with facts?" he growled.

"Yeah then they'd claim we were harming their right to free speech", Faith added, "we live in a post 2010 world after all. The alleged silencing of the press after Ranger Day has basically given them free reign", she added.

Jack grumbled, having to concede the white ranger's alarmingly insightful point, "What do you think Gwen, you've been quiet this morning?"

If she was being honest with herself, Gwen had been barely paying attention all morning. Her thoughts were preoccupied with her room-mate. Charlie had been off to allow time her injuries to heal. Since her outburst in the corridor a week ago, the black ranger had barely been in their shared room. After the third day Gwen started to get worried when she couldn't find Charlie anywhere in the power chamber. She checked the logs and noticed that the brunette was only recorded as being on base for a few hours at a time.

Finding this unusual Gwen approached Commander Cruger with this information but he didn't seem too alarmed. His story was that Charlie was visiting a private physio to speed up her recovery time. When Cruger wouldn't give her the name, Gwen became really suspicious. She went through every med bay in the outpost but no one had a record of Charlie visiting.

Knowing Charlie's terrible state of mind after the attack, Gwen began to worry that she was resorting to self-destructive ways. For whatever reason Charlie had chosen to put some distance between them and Gwen's heart ached to see the black ranger again. It was at that moment that finally realised that she felt more for Charlie than just friendship. At some point during the last few months, she had fallen in love with the older brunette. Without her around, Gwen felt like a part of her was missing, "You still with us Gwen?" Faith's voice broke through the blue ranger's thoughts.

"Yeah", she sighed before shaking her head, "no, not really".

"This about Collins?" Jack asked, "she's still convalescing after a traumatic injury, she'll be back when she's ready".

"Easy for you to say, you're not in lo-" Gwen instantly bit down on her tongue before she could finish that sentence, "I just miss her that's all".

"I think it's more than that", Spock smiled, "I'm picking up on a very strong green coloured aura. Seriously it's like pouring off you, little bit overwhelming if I'm honest".

Gwen's head snapped in the yellow ranger's direction, furious that he read her aura without her permission. Grabbing the nearest item to hand which fortunately for Spock was a cushion, she threw it at his head as hard as she could, "That's for invading my privacy you douche", she snapped, "how dare you read my aura without asking me?"

"Come on Cooper, everyone knows you've been sweet on Collins for a while", Jack began with a chuckle, "there's a pool going for when the pair of you would actually get together".

A bright blush crept into Gwen's cheek " Had it really been that obvious?", she grumbled. Once she had regained control of her feelings, she raised her head to look at the rest of the team, "So you guys would be cool with us being together?" she asked.

Jack nodded slowly, "As long as it doesn't affect your duties like it has done this week". Gwen mumbled an apology under her breath, embarrassment creeping in again, "Just keep any touchy, feeling stuff to the privacy of your room yeah. Knowing your luck Cruger would be the one to catch you". Gwen nodded and suddenly felt a rush of energy surge through her system, she hadn't felt this empowered for a long time. All she needed to do was track down her missing friend and made everything official.

It was perhaps inevitable that the good mood would be spoilt quickly. Less than a minute later their morphers began to buzz but with a more urgent tone than usual, "The emergency signal", Faith gasped.

Instantly the rangers were on their feet and charging towards the exit "Harkness here, what's going on?" the red ranger called into his morpher.

"Big trouble", came Kat's voice through the speaker, "A Squad have shown their hand. The security team have engaged them in the industrial district-"

"Tell them to pull out", Jack snapped, interrupting Doctor Manx, "they're weapons will be no match for them".

Gwen felt a little worried, the last time power rangers had faced off against A Squad, their weapons were barely a match for the renegade team. Quite how they had reacquired their confiscated morphers was beyond her. Suddenly her thoughts turned to their missing member, "Wait, what about Charlie?"

"Not here", Jack replied, "fortunately they'll be one down as well, I suppose that's the only good thing". That didn't fill Gwen with much confidence, they could do with a numbers advantage against A Squad.

"Shadow Ranger will be alerted and is on standby", Kat continued, "Ariel and Demi can also be available if things get too hairy". The blue ranger groaned, Demi hadn't been in her good books since the debriefing meeting a week ago. Gwen blamed her for Charlie's disappearance after heaping bad news onto an already emotionally fragile Black ranger.

The ride was silent and tense, partly because Jack was driving like a maniac but also because of the impending fight. There was a slim chance that A Squad could've vanished but it was unlikely. After hiding away for the last seven days in a secure compound, they only reason for them venturing outside would've been to further their plan. What this plan was, Gwen could only guess but it probably wasn't good.

About ten minutes later the car pulled up outside an abandoned factory in the heart of the industrial district. Gwen stepped out of the car nervously, the street was far too quiet for her liking, "This is where The security team reported in from", Spock began, "and judging by the scorch marks on that building, I would say we're in the right place".

"Where are they now?" Gwen asked, hoping that nothing bad had befallen them.

"A couple of them suffered superficial injuries and returned to base", Faith replied, "the others are in the area securing a loose perimeter".

"With a three man perimeter, A Squad could've snuck away", Jack mused out loud before reaching for his morpher, "nevertheless better to be safe than sorry". With a resigned sigh the team quickly morphed into their battle suits and called on their Blaster, "We'll each take a section of the area", Jack continued, "if you encounter trouble don't be a hero, call it in straight away". Gwen and the other two rangers nodded grimly, "Spock search the perimeter of the building, Faith the parking lot, Gwen take the roof and I'll scout the inside".

With their tasks assigned Gwen jogged towards the building, heading for the fire escape leading to the roof. Slowing her pace to dampen her footsteps up the metal staircase, Gwen reached the top and gingerly looked over the brick work. The roof was mostly flat with a few skylights dotted around. There were four metal cubes at equal spots along the roof which the yellow ranger suspected were air conditioning vents or industrial sized fans.

Inching across the roof, she checked every available sheltered spot for any sign of A Squad. After her second sweep she was satisfied there was no one around. Judging by the radio silence, the others hadn't encountered the renegade rangers either. Gwen took a look over the roof and could see the white suited Faith scampering through the parking lot. From her perch the blue ranger couldn't see anyone in the area, "Faith I think the lot's clear", she said into the radio, "the roof's clear too".

"Perimeter's secure", Spock added.

"No one inside either", Jack finally stated, "I think they've gotten away but hold position for now. Gwen if you could spot for us from the roof that would be great".

"Roger that", the blue ranger stated and began to do a circular route around the roof. Several minutes passed without sight of anything resembling a member of A Squad. Her stomach was in knots, all this anticipation seemed to be for nothing but she didn't dare relax. A Squad had managed to disappear without being seen. They were trained to be the best and could easy sneak up on them at any moment.

After her fourth circuit of the roof, Gwen spotted something moving between two buildings across the street. She only got a brief glimpse but the figure had been dressed largely in black, a hallmark of A Squad's suits, "Spock check across the street, I thought I saw some movement", the blue ranger stated into the radio.

"Maybe you should check behind you", a heavily accented voice growled behind her. Gwen barely had time to turn around before she was met with a solid kick in the stomach. Rolling across the floor she quickly realised the boot belonged to Ronnie the A Squad yellow ranger. She was morphed and ready to fight, "Amateur, you walked right passed me several times", she spat, "now you will pay for your mistake".

Gwen didn't get a chance to think about where Ronnie had been hiding, she was too busy dodging and parrying some powerful blows from the yellow ranger. Her suit absorbed most of the blows but her arms were beginning to ache from just blocking the attack. Gwen quickly became bored of defence and decided to take the attack to Ronnie. She quickly jumped backwards, the sudden movement throwing Ronnie off balance. Gwen hopped onto the roof ledge before quickly bouncing off, landing a solid kick to Ronnie's chest. To her shock, the Bulgarian super athlete didn't seemed phased, "She said you'd have fight", she chuckled, "normally I like this but I'm in a hurry today".

The Blue ranger barely registered Ronnie drawing her weapon and firing a blast into her chest. She was knocked on to her backside, sliding across the roof until she hit the ledge. Remembering Jack's orders from early she quickly activated her radio, " I have engaged a target, requesting immediate-"

Gwen never finished her sentence as a powerful blow to her helmet instantly cut off her words. It took Gwen a few seconds to clear the spots from her vision, the strike from Ronnie had been so quick that she didn't know if she had kicked her, punched her or struck her with the butt of her weapon. Either way she was extremely thankful for the helmet because without it, that blow probably would've caved her skull in.

Before Gwen could defend herself she felt a strong hand around her throat and she was lifted into the air. Moments later she was dangling over the edge of the building, "Nothing personal", Ronnie chuckled and she released her grip.

The blue ranger barely had time to register that she was falling. Between the blow to the head and the quickness of the attack, she was halfway to the ground. The factory was only a couple of storeys tall and the suit would offer protection but Gwen knew the impact was going to hurt. She landed hard on her left shoulder onto the lid of an industrial sided dumpster. The solid plastic barely buckled and it bounced Gwen onto the hard concrete floor. For a few seconds Gwen lay perfectly still, counting her blessings that she was in one piece. That soon passed as the searing pain in her shoulder kicked in. Gwen had been in enough scraps in her life to know that it was dislocated. Fortunately the crash landing hadn't caused her suit to lose power. At least if Ivan or someone else from A Squad came upon her then she would have some protection.

The blue ranger wasn't sure how long she had been lying on the ground for but suddenly her vision was filled with a familiar face, "Gweny, what are you doing down there?" Charlie asked. Gwen was too stunned by her appearance and the pain to formulate a response, "When I get my hands on Ronnie I'm going to kill her".

As Gwen regained her senses she noted the black leather jacket and dark jeans that Charlie was wearing. She kicked herself mentally, Charlie had been the shadowy figure she spotted on the roof, "You came to help?" Gwen choked out.

Charlie nodded although Gwen spotted something strange in her expression, something that she couldn't put her finger on, "Don't worry Gweny, everything will be sorted once I'm done". Gwen spotted an SPD SWAT Blaster in Charlie's hand as the black ranger offered her free hand to the blue ranger, "Can you stand?"

"Well isn't this sweet", Gwen's blood froze, that voice belonged to Mack the A Squad green ranger. As Gwen staggered to her feet she could see the rest of A Squad closing in on their position, "Going to say hello oh fearless leader", he added sarcastically in Charlie's direction.

"Gwen!" came the panicked cry of Jack as the other three rangers sprinted around the corner, "Charlie, what are you doing here?" the red ranger asked.

"Doing something I should've done a long time ago", Charlie released her grip on Gwen and slowly stepped into gap separating the two teams, her grip tightening on her weapon.

"You really going to do this Chaz?" that question came from Rose, the A Squad pink ranger, "if you do then there's no going back".

Gwen watched as Charlie stood in silence for a couple of moments. Her face was hidden from her view but she noticed the black ranger slowing raising her weapon, "I am", Charlie began grimly, "and for what it's worth I am sorry".

What happened next would be burned into Gwen's memory forever. Her body froze as Charlie suddenly spun around and aimed her weapon directly at Alien force. Three sharp blasts quickly dropped Jack, Faith and Spock. Charlie hesitated when her aim turned towards Gwen and a look of remorse quickly flashed over her face. Betrayal filled Gwen as her brain finally registered what had happened. Almost in desperation she pleaded, "Don't do this Charlie, I love you".

Charlie's expression hardened before she fired again, this shot crashing directly into Gwen's chest. The blue ranger tumbled to the ground and a sudden surge of energy indicated that her suit had failed. As she lay in a broken heap on the floor, she could only watch helplessly as Charlie dropped the weapon and slowly joined up with her former team. In the final moment before she lost consciousness Gwen wasn't sure which hurt more, the pain from her shoulder or the stab of betrayal that pierced her heart.

Gwen was acutely aware that someone was trying to shake her back into consciousness. The solid blackness of sleep was being replaced by some dull light leaking between her eyelids. She tried to resist the calls, what did she possibly have to look forward to if she woke up? Her body was sore from the attack, her shoulder was almost certainly dislocated. More importantly her heart and hers and the rest of alien force's morphers had been blasted into thousands of pieces by someone they trusted and loved. If she was asleep then she was free of pain, everything would be so much simpler if she stayed asleep.

Unfortunately the person trying to rouse her wasn't taking no for an answer. The blue ranger weakly moved her uninjured arm in an attempt to brush them away. Some incoherent mumbling slipped from her mouth which her helper took as a good sign, "She's awake, get the EMT's over here quickly", the voice pierced through the fog.

Going against her heart Gwen slowly opened her eyes to see who dared to disturb her sleep. Allowing the light flood in caused everything to turn cold for the blue ranger. She could feel how uncomfortable the concrete was underneath her back. The pain in her shoulder was almost unbearable but just as bad was the crushing emptiness caused by Charlie's betrayal. Just when Gwen thought that her day couldn't get any worse, she spotted the person who brought her back into the world of the living, "Don't worry help's on its way", Demi Hammond flashed her a smile in an attempt to reassure her fellow ranger.

Incoherent thoughts flashed across Gwen's mind as she remembered the conference room meeting a week ago. The resentment of Demi's treatment of the woman she loved quickly boiled over, "Stay away from me", Gwen's slurred out, "this is all your fault".

She tried to wiggle away from Demi but her back and shoulder was still stiff, Agent Cooper try to stay still", the Special Ops officer said firmly.

"No, you turned her against us, against me", Gwen kicked out at Demi. None of the clumsy strikes found their target but the intent was enough for Demi to back away. Warm tears began to slide down her face, angry at the gall of this woman for attempting to help her, "I hate you, I hate you", she cried, thrashing around on the floor in an attempt to hurt the officer.

"Cooper stop this", suddenly her vision was filled with Jack's face. The red ranger had an impressive bruise forming underneath his eye but otherwise looked in decent shape, "you're going to make your shoulder worse".

"I don't care", Gwen spat back defiantly, "I just want-", he voice trailed off as the tears began to flow more readily, "I just want Charlie". Gwen barely registered an EMT place a mask over her face, administering some painkilling drugs. The medication allowed the blackness build up again and Gwen willingly accepted the darkness, slowly closing her eyes and drifting back into unconsciousness.


	21. Old friend

Against her Doctor's orders, Gwen checked herself out of The med bay the following morning. Her unique genetic structure coupled with Ranger level healing would fix her shoulder up in no time. The Doctor wasn't convinced but with no legal reason to keep her in, he had no choice but to let the blue ranger walk out the door. Gwen was grateful to Faith for bringing a change of clothes with her last night. Gwen really didn't feel like walking out the med bay in a gown.

One pair of skinny jeans, a yellow top and her favourite boots later, Gwen was ready to leave. Faith had also brought her blue leather jacket and hoodie combo. The blue ranger looked at the article of clothing reluctantly for a couple of reasons. Firstly it was the middle of June and approaching ninety degrees outside, a fleece lined leather jacket probably wasn't the best thing to wear in those temperatures.

Gwen slipped her arms into the sleeves. She tucked her hair inside the hood and pulled it over her head. Cruger would probably know soon that she had discharged herself. Eager to avoid the wrath of the Commander for as long as possible, Gwen wanted to remain anonymous.

About a block away from the hospital she instantly regretted the jacket. Sweat was pouring off her body, making every step uncomfortable. Soon she began to feel faint and had to sit down at a nearby bus stop, "Maybe this was a mistake", she she was out of the med bay, Gwen realised that she had no idea where to go. Heading for The power chamber was probably the sensible option but she really didn't want to face the team yet. That only left her with one place to go and fortunately the appropriate bus was coming her way. She stood up and extended her arm, her oldest friend would know exactly what to say.

Twenty minutes later the bus dropped Gwen off outside Taylor and Eric's store. The blonde haired co-owner was arranging a display outside and greeted the blue ranger warmly, "Hey Gwen, didn't expect to see you here". The smile quickly fell from Taylor's face when the tired looking Gwen lowered her hood, "He's in the manager's office", Taylor stated. Gwen gave her a half smile in return, Taylor always knew when something was wrong with Gwen, She wasn't jealous of the close relationship between Eric and Gwen, knowing full well about their shared childhood experiences.

Gwen didn't even bother to knock on the manager's door and was greeted by a startled Eric hunched over the desk surrounded by paperwork. The moment he set eyes on Gwen he let out a loud sigh, "I'll break out the whiskey".

As Eric opened his desk draw Gwen shook her head, "Think I'm going to see something stronger than that today", she slumped into the chair opposite Eric.

The former red ranger frowned and opened another draw, pulling out a small silver flask, "Russia's finest, courtesy of Skarl". Gwen frowned, knowing the reputation of Skarl, "Don't worry it's legal", Eric chuckled and pushed the glass of clear liquid over to Gwen.

The blue ranger took a sniff at the glass but whatever was inside was completely odourless. She took a small swig and almost instantly the back of her throat began to burn, "Jesus Christ Jack", she coughed, "that's like liquid fire".

"And people criticised President Trump's close relationship with the motherland", Eric smiled, "what did Collins do this time?" Gwen's head snapped up, "I'm not a total idiot Gwen the only time you visit me nowadays is to complain". A small grin appeared on his face, "Did you finally tell her how you felt?"

Gwen screwed her eyes up, did everyone know that she had a thing for Charlie? "Kind of but that's definitely not the whole story".

Over the next few minutes Gwen went into a detailed explanation of the last week's events. Since Eric was a civilian he would only have the presses account of things. To her knowledge A Squad's attack at the warehouse yesterday hadn't even made the news which was a small blessing. Once her story turned to Charlie's deception and betrayal, she could see the fire behind Eric's eyes beginning to burn. The former red ranger never had much love for Charlie but deliberately hurting Eric's best friend, that was the last straw.

When Gwen was finished Eric didn't say a word and that really made the blue ranger worried. Whenever her oldest friend went quiet like this, it was usually the sign of a massive eruption brewing. "Eric don't do anything stupid", she could see his hands shaking with rage across the desk.

Eric calming stood up from his chair, "I'm not going to do anything stupid" he began and slowly made his way towards a cupboard on the other side of his office. He pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the medium size door, "This is probably the smartest thing I've ever done". He reached inside to retrieve his morpher and Quantum defender, "I'm going to track down that heartless bitch and break every bone in her body".

"Eric don't", Gwen stood in front of main office door, "I won't have to rot away in prison for some SPD traitor".

"Gwen this isn't because she's a traitor, she tried to kill you", Eric snapped, "I can believe that she's a traitor, I mean a leopard can't truly change its spots but she let her buddies drop you off a building and then blasted you at point blank range".

"Getting angry isn't going to solve anything", Gwen retorted.

"I'll get angry if I want", Eric banged the defender against the desk, "I can't understand why you're being so calm about this". Eric's question stunned Gwen into silence for a moment, why was she being so calm? Yesterday she had been a little hysterical but today she was feeling much calmer and a little more together, "You still love her don't you?" Eric's statement pierced the silence, "despite all this, you're still in love with Charlie". He allowed the defender to drop to the desk and began to rub his temples, "What are we going to do with you Gwen?"

Eric had hit the nail on the head, despite everything Gwen was still in love with Charlie. The two old friends sat back down again, the explosive mood defused for the moment, "I can't explain it but there's-"

"Don't say there's still good in her", Eric shook his head, "don't dare ruin my favourite films by using their lines to justify your feelings". Eric returned to the silver flask and took a quick swig, "I know you've told me about all the good things she did early in her SPD career but you've got to face facts Gwen, she as rotten as they come now". Gwen didn't want to believe him and shook her head defiantly, "Maybe she told you those stories to win you over, paint herself with as much sympathy as possible".

Reluctantly Gwen had to concede Eric's point, if Charlie had wanted to manipulate the situation then that's exactly what she would've done. If fact that's Charlie's first lesson during their undercover class, do whatever you could to win over your mark. Gwen placed her head in her hands and leaned across the desk, "I'm not just some mark alright, give me some credit", she groaned.

"You're smart Gwen but you haven't got that much experience in the love department", Eric replied, "not emotional love-"

"Finish that sentence and you'll be the one in hospital", Gwen growled. Maybe this was a mistake coming to Eric, he wasn't likely to be objective when it came to Charlie.. What Gwen was good at was reading people and right now, she didn't trust her instincts, "Forget about your personal beef with Charlie for a minute", she continued, "did you honest think she had changed?"

There was a long silence as Eric thought about the question. Gwen was slightly relieved that he hadn't dismissed her outright and he was mulling it over, "I'll admit I've heard nothing but praise for the green ranger from people who've come into the store", he answered, "so she definitely put a lot of effort into her performance".

"Eric, please", Gwen pleaded, "I came to you for an honest, subjective answer".

"Alright she had me believing too", Eric snapped back, "for the first couple of months I tried my hardest to pick holes in her but I came up with nothing. I even had Skarl use some of his more questionable contacts to dig up some dirt on her but he came back with nothing".

"You ran an illegal background check on my partner?" she cried, scandalised by his actions.

Eric nodded defiantly, "I didn't keep us alive on the streets for years without being cautious", he replied, "and I wanted to distrust Charlie but in the end I had to admit that she had turned over a new leaf". He banged his fist on the desk, "She even had me fooled, happy now?"

Gwen shook her head, "Not really, that just brings up more questions".

Before their conversation could continue the office door opened. At first Gwen thought it was Taylor but to her shock, it was Commander Cruger, "Agent Cooper, this doesn't look like The med bay to me", he barked. Gwen was too tired to stand up and give him a proper salute, merely waiving vaguely in his direction, "At ease", he snorted sarcastically, "we'll deal with this later but right now, I have some business with your friend".

"Me?" Eric pointed at his chest, "Look Commander I'm out of the ranger game, have been for a while". He then began to frown, "If it's about that last shipment that Skarl brought it, I promise you it was from a legal source".

"I'm not here to talk about Skarl", Cruger began, "actually I'm not here to talk to you at all".

The Commander stepped aside and another man entered the office. Gwen immediately recognised him as Supreme Commander Andros. The blue ranger began to get up but the older man waived her off, "Please Agent Cooper stay seated", he began, "I know the last 24 hours have been hard on you".

"Getting shot at by someone you thought was on your side, that hurts you more mentally than physically", she commented.

A sad look crossed Andros's face, a look that suggested he knew exactly what she was going through. He soon shook it off and turned his attention to Eric, "I know you've been out the business for a while Eric but I've come to make you an offer old friend."

Eric raised an eyebrow at the Supreme Commander, "Is this a financial offer, if it's not then I'm not interested".

"Myers", Cruger growled, "show a little respect".

"At ease Doggie", Andros smiled, "of course Eric you will be financially compensated if you accept my offer".

Gwen watched Eric's face carefully, she could almost see the grey cells in his head working away, "I'm listening", the former Quantum ranger answered.

Andros smiled warmly, "Thank you", he began, "since Agent Cooper is here then she's probably already told you that They are down by one member", Eric nodded as Gwen scratched her head nervously, "it wasn't a secret Cooper so don't worry about that", Andros smiled,"we might have a way of filling that gap but we need your help".

"Why me?" Eric asked, a little surprised by Andros's offer, "Why not Wes or Tommy or Jason!?"

"You have experience and the tech we have on offer requires someone with experience", Andros replied nonchalantly, "for the rest of the briefing, you'll need to come with us to the power chamber".

There was a brief moment when Gwen thought Eric was going to reject the offer, however, his anger towards Charlie and the rest of A Squad was probably still in his system, "Lead the way", the former red ranger stated. As Gwen followed the others out of the cramped office, she wondered if recruiting a vengeful Eric was the best idea.


	22. Lightspeed Quantum Power!

The ride back to the power chamber was awkward and uncomfortable for Gwen and that wasn't solely caused by the pain in her shoulder. She knew Eric well enough to know when he was stewing and the former red ranger was definitely fuming silently in the seat next to her. Sitting opposite was Commander Cruger who looked extremely unhappy but then again, that was almost his default setting. Supreme Commander Andros was a little harder for her to read. Like the others he sat silently with his hands clamped together in his lap. It was almost like being on Deep Space Nine was causing him physical discomfort. He had been away for a while from what she heard, now he was overseeing a mission to capture a squad of rogue rangers with just three physically fit rangers of his own to combat them.

Gwen's strong painkillers began to kick in again, allowing her drift into a daydream. It started off well enough, she was walking barefoot down a sun kissed beach. That's when her simultaneously favourite and least favourite person began to drift into her dream. She saw Charlie standing in the sand with a familiar cocky smirk plastered on her face. The pair slowly walked towards each other and met just in front of the setting sun.

Almost immediately Charlie snaked her strong arms around Gwen's waist pulling her tightly against her body. Time seemed to freeze as Charlie's lips hovered inches away from hers, teasing her to reach out and capture them. Charlie smiled again moments before her soft lips pressed against Gwen's. The kiss was everything the blue expected it to be, firm yet somehow soft at the same time. She lost herself in the moment, those few seconds could've been hours. Gwen reached out and grabbed a fistful of Charlie's hair, pulling her in as tightly as possible.

Charlie's hands began to sink a little further south, gripping Gwen's backside tightly. Gwen felt like she was on fire and held onto the renegade ranger, terrified that she this moment would end. Charlie broke the kiss only to slowly begin to trail further kisses down Gwen's jaw line, "Close your eyes, I've got a treat for you", she whispered huskily into the blue ranger's ear.

She was so lost in the moment that it took Gwen a few seconds to register what Charlie said, "This is more that perfect Charlie", she gasped.

The renegade placed a few kisses on Gwen's neck and slowly pulled away, "Don't to want to see a little more", she began to playfully tug at the edge of her top, "I know I've been dying to see a little more of you". Gwen's knees began to buckle and almost automatically she agreed to Charlie's request. She closed her eyes and stood in perfect silence for several seconds, "Alright you can open them now", Charlie whispered.

Gwen opened her eyes but what she saw wasn't what she expected. Charlie's face had turned hard and she had a blaster pointed directly at the blue ranger's chest, "Nothing personal", she stated impassively and pulled the trigger.

The blue ranger sat bolt upright, gasping heavily to catch her breath. It took her a few seconds to realise she was still in the chair and not on a sunny beach, "Are you alright Agent Cooper?" Commander Cruger asked.

"Yeah", she wheezed in embarrassment, "bad dream, that's all", she didn't want to admit that she had been awoken from an erotic dream involving their most wanted criminal, especially not to her superior officer. Cruger didn't look overly convinced but didn't press the issue, Eric though had a very pensive look on his face. He could always read her well and probably knew exactly what she had been dreaming about.

Gwen managed to stay awake for the rest of the journey, not wanting to risk having the same nightmare again. Once they disembarked at The Power Chamber, Commander Cruger led them through the rear entrance to avoid as many people as possible. The group made their way towards Doctor Manx's lab where the rest of The rangers was waiting, "Gwen?" Jack began, "I didn't realise you have been released from the med bay".

Cruger snorted under his breath and glanced towards the blue ranger. Under his intense glare Gwen could feel herself wilting, "I kinda discharged myself", she mumbled.

"Gwen that's more than a little reckless", Kat scolded the blue ranger, "you were lucky to avoid any significant injury but that doesn't mean you're out of danger".

"Kat please I know all this", Gwen interrupted SPD's chief scientist, "I just couldn't stay there. I wanted to feel like I was doing something useful". There was a hidden sub context to the blue ranger's words, she didn't want to left alone with her thoughts. The little incident in the car a few minutes ago proved just that.

Fortunately Gwen was saved from further interrogation as the rangers spotted their visitor, "Eric Myers", Jack began, "this is an unexpected surprise".

"Yeah tell me about it", the former red ranger said to the current red ranger, "don't worry I'm not here to steal your job", he looked over towards the Supreme Commander, "at least I don't think I am".

All attention turned towards Andros, "No, although I do think you need some assistance". He twisted his head, looking directly at Kat, "Doctor Manx I believe the time is right to unveil Project Lightspeed".

"Project Lightspeed?" Kat asked sceptically, "but we've barely finished initial testing, only the basic sequences have been installed and we're still months away from having the others ready".

"Hold on did you say Lightspeed?" Jack interjected himself into the conversation, "as in Lightspeed Reacue?"

Kat sighed and nodded slowly, "Time Force has allowed me to study some of the technical aspects of the Lightspeed morpher". The feline opened a metal case that was sitting on the table next to her. Sitting inside was the familiar sight of the Lightspeed Morpher, mostly silverwith gold and dark navy markings." Unfortunately the majority of its features requires link up from another morpher."

Eric stepped forward and inspected the Morphers inside the box, "But why would you need the titanium rangers morpher it was already linked i mean who else's morphers were around during that time?" There was silence in the room and it took a few extra seconds for Eric to realise the purpose for his summons, "Me?" he cried, "you can't be serious".

"Absolutely serious Eric", Andros began, "no one else available during that time " Andros reached into the box and gently removed the morpher, "Will you help the rangers?".

"Eric's been retired for nearly a Decade", Jack stated, "are you sure he's still in top shape", he added with a teasing tone.

"Hey I still keep myself in good shape", the former red ranger involuntarily flexed his arm to prove his point, "but " he handed his morpher to Kat " Do what you must "

Watching this exchange impassively, Gwen wondered if the Supreme Commander was making the correct decision. Eric might have experience but he had been out the game for a while. To bring him back in and have him use an unfamiliar morpher, that was potentially a recipe for disaster. The tense atmosphere was broken moments later when Boom burst through the door looking a little out of breath, "Sorry to interrupt but we've got a situation brewing", he wheezed.

Without missing a beat, the assembled party bundled out the room and scampered towards the central control room. Waiting for them were Demi and Ariel who were observing a number of monitors. Curiously though there was nothing but static on the screens, "Report Officers", Cruger snapped at the pair.

"A Squad know about our surveillance", Demi replied, "rewind the monitors back by five minutes Ariel". The red astro Ranger did as instructed and swiped backwards on the screens. SPD has taken control of several key security cameras in the vicinity of the compound where A Squad were currently hiding out. Until their reappearance yesterday they hadn't been picked up on any recorded footage, leading The rangers to suspect they hadn't left the building. The ambush in the industrial district changed that theory and this was about to prove it, "Watch very carefully", Demi added, "starting with the monitor on the far left".

Gwen And the rest leaned towards the indicated screen and waited patiently. Several seconds passed until the image suddenly cut out, displaying only static, "I didn't see anything", Jack grumbled, "was there some kind of technical failure?"

"Keep watching", Ariel pointed at the next monitor along as that too suddenly turned to static.

The gathered Rangers watched in amazed as one by one the screen blacked out in perfect sequence from left to right until only one remained, "They're systematically destroying the feed", Spock pointed out.

"Thank you Officer for pointing out the obvious", Cruger growled, "how is this even possible?" he directed his comment towards the Special Operations Officers, "these are ordinary traffic cameras, not one installed specially by SPD".

"You train your Officers well Commander", Andros commented, "unfortunately they are aware that Special Operations is now involved. A Squad worked closely with them on a number of occasions and they will be well aware of our standard tactics".

A feeling of dread washed over Gwen as she focused on the final screen which had yet to be taken out. She could see a shadow approaching the camera and something told her that she knew exactly who was going to appear. Sure enough her worst fears were confirmed when Charlie appeared on screen, plastered with the same smirk from her daydream. The rogue ranger gave a cheeky wave before blowing a kiss to the camera. Gwen's cheeks instantly flushed red and it didn't help that several pairs of eyes flashed in her direction. Moments later Charlie strutted away and the image cut out just like all the others.

Gwen felt the intense scrutiny of every person in the room, she didn't need to be telepathic to know what they were thinking, "Just say it", she mumbled, "whatever you want to say just say it".

"I'm sorry Agent Cooper but we have to ask", Demi began, "have you had any contact with Collins in the last 24 hours".

"Not since she shot me in the chest and left me for dead", Gwen snorted sarcastically, "and something tells me you're not truly sorry".

"I beg your pardon", Demi cried in shock.

"You've had it in for Charlie from the very beginning", Gwen fired back, "no wonder she felt like no one trust her".

"Yeah and look how trusting her turned out for you", Demi countered, "the only bed Charlie got you into was a hospital bed".

Fury pounded through Gwen's veins and for a brief second she wanted to slap the arrogance out of the Special Operations Officer. A firm hand on her arm immediately pulled her back from the edge, "Now you listen here", Eric began before realising that he didn't know who Demi was or seemed to care who she was, "whoever you are, just because you wear a fancy uniform doesn't give you the right to insult Gwen like".

"No but this badge give me the right to question a person of interest how I see fit", Demi flashed her SPD licence in the former red ranger's direction.

"Demetria enough", Andros scolded his daughter, "I thought I raised you to show respect to others". The yellow Space Ranger retreated into herself, mumbling an apology, "Arguing amongst ourselves never works, I learned that from bitter experience". Gwen once again noted the haunted look in Andros's eyes, like an old soldier remembering a long forgotten battle, "A Squad might know all of our tactics so maybe it's time to create something new". Once again he offered a Lightspeed Morpher to Eric , "To do that, we need the team as strong as possible".

This time Eric didn't hesitate, taking the morpher from Andros and strapping it tightly to his wrist, "Myers you are technically outside the ranking system employed by SPD", Cruger continued, "however Jack is your leader and I would expect you to treat him with the same respect".

" I will do Doggie", a stern cough from the Commander quickly followed, "but this is a one time deal. Once A Squad is arrested I'm out, I quite like my civilian life".

"Understood Eric", Andros nodded, "now you're all dismissed, I need to have a thorough debriefing with Officers Hammond and Greyson". Gwen read between the lines, the two Special Ops officer were about to get a telling off from Andros the father and honorary uncle, not Supreme Commander Andros.

As The rangers meandered away Gwen hung back slightly, still a little freaked out but her dream earlier in the day. Despite everything that Charlie had done, she still couldn't shake her feelings away. Was the dream a prophetic message of a battle to come? Whilst she hoped that Charlie wouldn't be so cold hearted, she had to accept that she was on the other side now. Further down the corridor she heard Bridge announce a welcome back party for the returning Eric. Gwen smiled vaguely, the last thing she wanted to do right now was celebrate.


	23. Rooftop brawl

Several days after Eric's surprise return to Ranger duty, Gwen finally found a few hours to herself to grab some solitude. The new Green Ranger was acting like an over protective older brother, afraid that she would crumble at a second's notice. Truth be told the blue ranger's day was too busy with training to allow her thoughts to linger on Charlie for too long. The worst time was definitely at night because everything seemed to remind her of the erstwhile black ranger.

Gwen quickly found her way to her secret spot. She sat on the edge of the roof and allowed the cool evening breeze to whip through her hair. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore, Charlie had been a loyal and dedicated ranger until just a few days ago. Despite what people said Gwen firmly believed that the renegade ranger had changed. Then there was the presence of Special Operations, especially Demi Hammond. The pair had a pretty good rapport the first time they met but now the yellow Astro Ranger had done a complete one eighty and turned into a cold, heartless woman.

It wasn't just those things either, Commander Cruger had been strangely subdued recently. Most put it down to the stress of recent events but Gwen suspected there was something else in play. Everything was so damn frustrating that Gwen felt like screaming at the top of her lungs from the rooftop. Realising this was real life and not some cheesy movie, Gwen settled for a loud groan instead.

Something suddenly caught her attention in the corner of her eye, there was a second shadow on the roof. Gwen slowly reached into her jacket when a familiar voice stopped her, "Hands where I can see them Gweny". Gwen's blood ran cold and very slowly she swung her legs over the edge of the roof and turned around.

Standing in the middle of her favourite spot without a care in the world was Charlie, her face an unreadable and neutral mask. Several thoughts ran through Gwen's head as she slowly got to her feet, unfortunately most of them weren't particularly pure. Charlie was wearing possibly the tightest black top she owned and teamed it with a pair of shiny metallic leggings that clung to every curve of her body. It even looked like she had spent time on her hair and makeup. This wasn't a woman too concerned about staying hidden, this was a bold and dangerous woman looking for trouble. Gwen was almost ashamed to admit it but she really didn't care what Charlie had done in the past. She wanted this woman more than anything, "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies otherwise".

Gwen cursed that cocky smile of Charlie's, somehow that woman knew exactly what buttons to push. She tried to let go of those thoughts and remember that she was a power ranger, not some horny teenager on her first date. "I really should place you under arrest", Gwen began, trying to keep her cool.

"And yet here I am", Charlie opened her arms, showing that was definitely still a free woman, "Harkness or Spock would've done it by now, hell even The slayer would've stuffed me into a card by now".

"So you're saying I'm the weak link", Gwen snapped and quickly whipped out her Lightspeed Morpher, "I'm not the weakest link in our chain", she added defiantly.

Instead of looking terrified of going back into confinement, Charlie actually chuckled softly, "All this talk about capture, weak links and chains", the black ranger mockingly waived her hand to fan herself, "getting me a little hot under the collar Liz". She inched closer almost daring Gwen to move, "Aren't you a little bit interest to know if I'm guilty", she shrugged.

"Of course you're guilty", Gwen countered, "you wouldn't have been put away the first time if you weren't".

"Not for that crime, even I'll admit my guilt to falling under Grumm thrall", Charlie began, "surely Hammond and her father have been filling your heads with a list of our crimes". Gwen froze for a moment, how did Charlie know all this?" "So they have", Charlie snorted, "don't you find it funny that A Squad were never retrospectively charged with any of those supposed crimes".

That got Gwen's grey cells flashing, retrospective sentencing wasn't common but as long as the statute of limitation on the alleged crime hadn't expired, additional time on their sentence or transference to a more suitable method of imprisonment could be applied. The crimes that Special Operations had listed must've been known to them months ago, "So you're telling me you were set up?"

"Not just a pretty face", Charlie smiled, "you're almost there but not quite".

A small part of her wanted to believe Charlie but she had been burned before and Gwen wasn't going to make that mistake again, "So you break your team out of prison and retreat to the underground?" Gwen snorted, "what's next, are you going to act as soldiers of fortune?"

Charlie's face turned stony serious, "Something tells me you're not taking this seriously".

"Not taking this seriously?" Gwen shrieked, "your buddy Ronnie dropped me off the top of building and you", she took a couple of confident steps closer, "shot me in the chest for reasons that I still don't understand".

"Calm down, you need to hear me out", Charlie began to back away defensive.

Gwen though stepped forward and swung a fist at Charlie. The attack was sloppy and easily blocked but the intent was clear, "You lost the right to call me that", the blue ranger snarled and kicked out toward her former team mate.

Charlie dropped down and rolled behind Gwen, adopting a defensive guard, "Fine if you won't listen to reason", she snapped and aimed a punch of her own. After enduring days of frustration Gwen was practically ready to explode. Her attacks were fast, furious and fuelled with anger. Unfortunately that made her offense a little haphazard, "You shouldn't fight angry", Charlie warned, "nothing good ever comes of it".

"Stop telling me what to do", Gwen hissed, each word punctuated by a fast kick aimed towards Charlie's mid section. The renegade ranger stepped backwards to avoid contact, extending her arms downloads to deflect the blows. By now the pair was approaching the edge of the roof, "Just tell me why", Gwen cried, "I bared my soul and you threw me away".

"Really wish I could", Charlie commented and if Gwen hadn't been fuelled by her anger, she would've heard the sad tone in Charlie's voice. Mere feet away from the edge of the roof Gwen attempted a low leg sweep but the renegade ranger leapt out the way and onto the elevated ledge, "Don't try it, I have the high ground", she called out.

Gwen wasn't listening and jumped towards Charlie, only for the black ranger to move out the way at the last moment. Gwen's foot slipped and for a fraction of a second, all she could see underneath her was the ground several storeys below. Before gravity took hold Charlie grasped her arm firmly and pulled her back to safety. The pair rolled together across the roof top until they came to rest with Charlie on top and very firmly pressed against her body.

The blue ranger's mind was awash, the adrenaline of the fight was beginning to ebb away and she was beginning to realise how close she had been to falling off a roof for the second time in a week. This time though she wouldn't have a Ranger suit to protect her from the painful and probable fatal impact with the sideway. She barely even registered Charlie's presence until the black ranger pulled Gwen's hands above her hand and placed a firm kiss on her lips.

To say Gwen was surprised would be an understatement and for a brief moment she wondered if she was dreaming again. Charlie let her come up for air, a look of concern on her face, "Don't ever scare me like that again", she pleaded with the blue ranger. Tired from the week's events, Gwen desperately wanted to feel something. Her head darted towards Charlie, their lips meeting once again. Gwen grabbed Charlie's hair, her fingers running through the dark locks. Charlie tasted surprisingly sweet and her lips were every bit as soft and inviting as she had dreamed about.

Suddenly Gwen remembered where she was and who she was with. It was like a shocking and freezing cold shower, "Stop", she pushed Charlie away forcefully. The black ranger looked stunned and almost a little hurt. Instinctive Gwen had kicked the renegade across the roof dismissively as Gwen stumbled to her feet.

Just as Charlie got to her knees, Gwen delivered a crushing right hook to the black ranger's jaw that sent her sprawling back to the floor, "Just because you saved my life doesn't make you a good person". Gwen wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "I told you, I'm not the weak link".

A small part of Gwen expected Charlie to lunge at her but the traitor stayed in a crouched position for several seconds. Blood was dripping from her mouth and nose, pooling on the roof in a small crimson puddle. Charlie slowly and unsteadily got to her feet and wiped the excess blood from her face with her hand. She turned away from Gwen and spat some more blood onto the roof, "Sandstorm", she mumbled, "if you won't trust me then ask Cruger about Operation Sandstorm".

Gwen blinked and remained rooted to the spot as Charlie slowly walked away without a second glance in her direction. She expected Charlie to return any second but the black ranger grabbed a discarded jacket and jumped down onto the fire escape with barely any fanfare.

The adrenaline had definitely worn off and Gwen's legs were very shaky. Her shoulder, which had healed quickly thanks to her Ranger powers, was beginning to throb. The blue ranger found a small ledge next to an air conditioning vent and sat down to gather her breath. Charlie might've been her usual cocky self but she certainly wasn't the aggressor in their fight. She had even saved Gwen from certain death when she very easily could've let her fall.

The name Sandstorm really stuck with her, it sounded like some covert mission but could the explanation really be that simple? She would've run back to the power chamber to confront Cruger immediately but a second thought quickly flashed across her brain. If Charlie had been on an assignment all this time, that meant Gwen had nearly broken her jaw for no reason. It slowly began to dawn on her that she might've lost Charlie but for a whole different reason than she originally believed. It took Gwen several minutes to move her legs, her head was too much of a mess to undertake even the simplest tasks right now.


	24. Take your morpher and shove it Cruger

The walk back to the power chamber took Gwen so long that it was approaching midnight by the time she arrived. The blue ranger gave the security guard on the entrance a small nod and swiped herself through the barriers. All the way back she had been thinking about Charlie and their conversation. The more she thought about it, the more it felt like a missing piece of the puzzle had been slotted into place. Perhaps she was trying to convince herself that Charlie was actually on their side, or maybe the emotional side of her brain was overriding her common sense. She had to get answers and she needed them tonight.

Stepping into the elevator and pushing the button for the Command Room, Gwen Knew that Cruger would still be there. He was always the first one to arrive and the last to leave, so much so that She wondered if he actually slept at all. She had practiced their conversation many times in her head but somehow the blue ranger knew that it wasn't going to be as simple as she thought. Cruger liked to play his cards close to his chest, he wasn't likely to divulge mission sensitive information to her easily.

The lift pinged to announce its arrival on the correct floor and Gwen quickly marched out. She stepped boldly into the Command Room and as predicted, Commander Cruger was there. The one person she wasn't expecting to see was Demi Hammond. Somehow that woman seemed to be involved in absolutely everything that happened recently. Her presence was unexpected but it wasn't going to deter Gwen" Agent Cooper", Cruger began warily, "shouldn't you be getting some rest".

The Commander must've sensed this wasn't going to be a normal conversation and Gwen thought about the best way to begin. After a few seconds she decided on the direct approach, " Operation Sandstorm".

As expected Cruger was completely impassive in response to the request but Demi was a different story. There was a look of genuine surprise coupled with a sly look towards the Commander. That was all Gwen needed to know she was on the right track, "I have no idea what you're talking about Cooper", Cruger replied gruffly.

"I think you do Commander", Gwen pressed her point home, "I had an interesting conversation with Charlie this evening". She paused and waited for any kind of response from the pair but she didn't get one. Everything was finally becoming clear, "I tell you that I've spoken to one of SPD's most wanted and yet you don't say a word", Gwen snorted, "so I'll ask again, Operation Sandstorm what is it?"

"None of your concern", Cruger barked, "no one outside a select few should know of its identity".

"So it does exist", Gwen threw her arm into the air, "you've been playing us the entire time". Her anger bubbled to the surface, the team had been lied to and the woman she loved had been placed in terrible danger.

Cruger stood up from his desk and leaned forward, "I think you're allowing your emotions to get the best of you Cooper".

"At least I have some", Gwen snapped angrily, "Charlie's doing something incredibly dangerous on your orders-".

"Officer Collins volunteered for-" Demi tried to enter the conversation".

"Fuck off you", Gwen barked, "you can stay out of this", she pointed at Demi, "this was all part of her assignment from day one wasn't it". She was met with a wall of silence once again but she didn't need either of them to confirm her theory.

"This isn't open for discussion Agent Cooper", Cruger replied calmly, "sleep this off".

Gwen couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had been dismissed without even a token explanation. That was the final straw, "No", she stated simply and pulled out her Lightspeed Morpher, "The only person who's been truly honest with me is the Doctor so what does that tell you". She marched over to Cruger's desk and slammed down her morpher, "Find yourself another ranger, I quit".

Turning on her heel, Gwen marched out the room before Cruger could respond. With that off her chest Gwen felt a lot lighter but it slowly began to dawn on her what she had just done, she had quit the only job she ever had. Unlike Eric she didn't have a backup plan to fall back on, Gwen wouldn't have anywhere to live. Panic began to set in as Gwen suddenly realised that she would have to go back to living on Earth again.

Before a full blown panic attack could set it, a firm hand grabbed her around the bicep and began dragging her down the corridor, "Demi, what the hell are you doing?" she demanded.

"Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life", the Special Ops officer replied. They stopped by an unmarked door, "Get in there", the brunette opened the door and practically threw Gwen inside.

The room was barely big enough for the two women and it was a tight squeeze when Demi stepped inside. Most of the room was filled up with computer servers with just a small and ancient looking glass screen monitor opposite the door. "Hey you can't just push me around", Gwen poked Demi in the chest, "what is your problem with me?"

"I don't have a problem with you Gwen" Demi stated softly, "this is all part of the act". Gwen frowned slightly in confusion, "You wanted to know about Sandstorm, right?"

"Yeah", Gwen replied slowly, "but are you allowed to tell me anything? Cruger seemed pretty intent on staying silent".

"Shame it's not his mission, it's mine", Demi snorted, "stubborn old dog, always sticking his nose in where it's not wanted". Demi reached into her uniform jacket and squeezed past Gwen to reach the server rack furthest from the door, "Sandstorm is much bigger than anything you've ever worked on before", she continued, "My father started working on this when he was still the red Astro Ranger. He might've handed his morpher over to Ariel but Sandstorm was given to me to finish what he started".

Now Gwen really was lost, just what had Special Operations been working on for all this time? If this was about the mole in SPD, why hadn't they done something about whoever it was sooner? "What do you know about the Armada?" Demi asked her fellow ranger.

Sadly Gwen knew all about the Armada " They're the ones the Gokaigers battled they destroyed many cities on earth and killed countless amounts of people it took the combined might of every power ranger to stop them. Torchwood had lent assistance but other than that, not too much".

"Not many do", Demi pulled a data stick into the server hub and booted up the system, "the Armada isn't even their true name. The actual name doesn't translate very well into English or any Earth language that well something like Zangyack". She paused for a few seconds to allow an image to form on the screen, "My father determined that the Armada was once the mightiest empire in the known universe, conquering worlds and levelling civilisations before moving on to their next target".

The image moved on to show some people who were familiar to Gwen, Like most empires it soon began to fragment. There were many different reasons, some grew sick of travelling others thought they could do a better job than the Armada and wanted to conquer a part of the galaxy for themselves".

"Like Master Vile", Gwen pointed at the picture on screen, "took over the M51 galaxy and established a base there".

"You do know your Ranger history", Demi smiled, "Vile was part of one of the larger splinter groups from the Armada, you'll know them as the United Alliance of Evil".

"Led by Dark Specter who your parents defeated in battle", Gwen added.

Demi nodded, "Well not in one on one combat but they were there when he fell. With the fall of the UAE, the Armada took over the M51 Galaxy and used it as a launch pad to overrun Sirius". Gwen's eyes widened at the name of the planet, "Which you'll know as the home planet of Commander Cruger and his wife", Demi added.

The image continued to change showing other enemies Gwen knew from her Ranger history lessons, "Several other Ranger enemies have shared links with the Armada, the infamous warload Scorpius occasionally dealt with them. Shortly after his exile from Earth, Lothor found himself in the care of the Armada. Defeated enemies also found their way to the Armada eventually, my father's research shows several mutants, Orgs, magical creatures and Nighlock amongst the employ of their empire".

It was a lot of information for Gwen to take in but slowly she was absorbing everything Demi was telling her, "So we're after some kind of mastermind", she slowly rationalised, "someone who's been pulling the strings of the Power Rangers for years".

"Good guess but no", Demi chuckled, "I can see why Cruger thinks highly of Torchwood." The blue ranger blushed at the praise but she was certain that her stock would've plummeted after quitting moments ago. "Truth is the mastermind was eliminated when the Armada fell eleven years ago. What we're after now the final splinter cell, the last remains of their evil".

"The Troobian Empire?" Gwen asked, "were they an offshoot of the Armada too?"

"Got it in one", Demi replied, "one thing you didn't hear in the propaganda was that the Troobians attempted to invade Sentai 6 and Aquitar just under five years ago but the respective Ranger teams on those planets easily repelled them". Demi leaned in a little closer, "My parents and the rest of the team had just returned from Earth, in theory they should've been gone much longer but", she paused and sighed, "well you know what happened on Earth in 2011".

Gwen nodded sadly, she was only too aware of what occurred on that terrible day, "No real fanfare was made about the Astro Rangers leaving Sentai 6, the only ones who knew was Hexagon, the precursor organisation to SPD".

Something suddenly dawned on Gwen, "So the traitor's been operating ever since then?"

"Precisely", Demi nodded, "every time we've gotten close some road block's been thrown in our way by the Troobian Empire, a little too convenient wouldn't you say", she wiggled her eyebrows. "The latest block came when Grumm turned his attention on Earth. With the planet's primary defenders, A Squad, missing in action, surely conquering the planet would've been easy. Shame Grumm didn't count on five rookie rangers", Demi said .

Gwen smirked slightly, "The B squad was impressive". There was one question on her lips and she was almost afraid to ask. Swallowing her concerns she decided to ask anyway, "Those crimes you listed against A Squad a few days ago, were any of them true?"

Demi slowly shook her head, "Nope all a total fabrication", she tapped a few commands into the server, "now I'm pretty sure you or one of your team would've gone looking for some information after our little conversation and would've found something like this".

The blue ranger quickly scanned some official looking SPD records and reports which seemed to back up everything Demi had said, "This stuff might look official but it's all a lie, someone planted this evidence to discredit A Squad and basically paint them out to be terrible human beings".

"So A Squad's initial defection", Gwen asked in hope, "was that all a lie too?"

"No", Demi quickly shut that thought down, "Charlie has already admitted to leading them down that rabbit hole". The Astro Ranger paused for a moment, "But that doesn't mean someone didn't push them in that direction".

Gwen's head was spinning now, a mixture of exhaustion, pain medication and her earlier fight with Charlie were clouding her thoughts. There was something that caught her eye on screen, "Bio-Labs", she read out loud, "that's Charlie's family business isn't it?" Demi nodded in confirmation, "What have they got to do with this?"

"Still working on that", Demi answered, "which is precisely why she's gone undercover with A Squad in the hope of finding out some answers".

Gwen grinned broadly, her heart soaring in the knowledge that Charlie hadn't willingly turned back to the dark side. She was about to punch the air until she realised exactly where she was and who she was with, "Sorry, got a little carried away", she mumbled.

Demi though merely grinned in response, "Yes the feelings between the two of you weren't something I planned for. Truthfully I was surprised that the team even accepted her at all but Charlie's a good person and the rest of A Squad are decent people too", she sighed, "they've just lost their way a little".

"Then I'll do whatever I can to help", Gwen's face suddenly fell, remembering that she had quit just a few minutes ago. Demi reached back into her jacket to retrieve Gwen's morpher, "But I left these on Cruger's desk".

"Yes you did which was a little reckless and impulsive of you", Demi scolded, "next time you do that you'd better really mean it because Cruger won't give you another chance". Relief washed over Gwen, the Commander hadn't accepted her resignation after all, "You're going to have to control that and your feelings for Charlie, the next time you meet it will probably be on the battlefield".

Gwen wanted to say that they had already fought on a battlefield but decided not to push her luck anymore tonight. She moved towards the door but Demi stopped, "You can't breathe a word of this to the others, not yet at least".

"You do know im Torchwood right" Gwen said.

"Absolutely but until our traitor makes their move we have to maintain cover", Demi replied, "we might not get another shot at this" the Special Ops officer implored. "I'm trusting you with this information, don't let me down".

The newly reinstated blue ranger nodded, accepting Demi's terms and quickly left the tight confines of the room before she changed her mind. She did feel like she was walking on air though, Charlie clearly returned her feelings otherwise she wouldn't have risked breaking cover to meet her on the rooftop. All Gwen had to do the next time they met was apologise for punching her in the face and everything would be right with the world.


	25. Maybe they arent so bad?

On the outskirts of the main dome sat the Hartford Mansion. The house was surrounded by an imposing ring of steel and concrete designed to keep out almost anything that the world could throw at it. Along with the impressive house came an equally impressive private parking lot filled with several brand new and expensive cars. Sitting behind the wheel of a shiny black Mercedes was Charlie Collins, however, cars was the last thing on her mind.

The black ranger had the car's sun visor down to utilise the small mirror built into the fabric. Charlie winced the moment she saw the purple bruise on her jawline, "Fuck Gwen you really pack a punch", she groaned. Along with the swelling bruise, there was a black eye slowing forming and some dried blood underneath her nose. Using a bottle of water stashed in the cup holder, Charlie swilled a bit in her mouth before spitting the contents out the window. The bleeding in her mouth must've stopped as the liquid on the ground was perfectly clear.

Not too concerned about the car she borrowed, Charlie tore off some fabric from the passenger's seat. Using the water bottle again, she dabbed some cool liquid on to the leather before patting the blood on her nose. "Son of a bitch", she swore as a stabbing pain shot through her nose.

She couldn't be mad with Gwen, it probably wasn't the best idea to have tracked her down. As far as the blue ranger knew Charlie was a traitor and wasn't to be trusted. She probably should've counted herself lucky that she wasn't shot on sight. After blasting Gwen a few days ago it was probably all she deserved. It didn't matter that she was technically undercover, she had caused deliberate harm to the woman she loved. A broken nose and black eye was the least she deserved.

The beginning of this insane plan could be traced back to a surprise visit around six months ago. Her containment card had been unsealed and after a quick shower, she was dumped into an interview room. To her surprise sitting on the other side of the table was Supreme Commander Andros and his daughter Demi Hammond. They gave her a quick overview of Operation Hexagon and the traitor within SPD and practically begged for her help.

Charlie distinctly remembered breaking into a laugh at that moment. She had been locked away for several months and now SPD had come running for help. The former red ranger wanted to refuse them on the spot but Demi made her an offer she couldn't refuse. A full pardon together with a completely clean slate and once their mission was over, freedom to do whatever she wanted.

Almost instantly Charlie suspected there was a major condition to their terms and unfortunately she was right. The Alienforce rangers had a free spot on their team so Charlie would be parachuted into the vacancy. That's when Charlie suspected Demi Hammond was either completely reckless or totally insane. She expected the former red ranger to drop down two ranks and join up with the rangers, all to find some traitor within SPD. For the second time Charlie was inclined to refuse the generous offer.

Demi and Andros had saved their trump cards until the end though. The traitor had known connections to her parents but what those connection were, they had absolutely no idea. Charlie had an awful, almost nonexistent relationship with her family and the chance to get back at them for years of emotional torment was too good to refuse. It was certainly better than paying for a psychiatrist at least.

The final straw was the rectonned mission reports that the Supreme Commander showed the former Ranger. The reports and half truths painted A Squad as a bunch of unhinged psychopaths who made even the worst dictators look like Saints. Charlie could handle her name getting dragged through the mud but the rest of her team deserved better. Sure they might've been arrogant assholes but they were decent people, well until Emperor Grumm entered the picture anyway.

Truth be told A Squad were ripe for a heel turn when they departed Earth on that reconnaissance mission at the beginning of 2025. The squad's level of arrogance was at its peak, something which Charlie now attributed to the relatively simple assignments they had been given over the previous year. When Grumm's forces shot their transport ship down, the sudden and quick defeat came as something of a shock. Fuelled by the belief in their own superiority, A Squad came to believe that Grumm would easily overcome Earth's defences. After all they were the best the planet had to offer, if they could be beaten then surely everyone else would crumble in defeat.

B Squad's eventual defeat of Charlie's team and then Grumm was a humbling and sobering experience. Maybe they weren't the best in the world after all and the long, lonely months in containment allowed Charlie to think about nothing else. Her team had done some questionable things whilst under Grumm employ but nothing like the reports portrayed them. The more Charlie considered the evidence, it was probably the traitor who pushed all the easy missions their way. Even more likely it was probably this traitor who told Grumm exactly where to find their transport vessel. Her team had been manipulated and Charlie wanted to get revenge on the bastard who did this.

Charlie had been back inside the compound for over ten minutes and if she was honest, she was stalling for time. The team had teased her mercilessly for going after Gwen tonight, the ribbing she was going to get for returning with a busted nose and bruised face was going to be horrendous. Deciding that she had put it off for long enough she stepped out the car and entered through a side door into the house.

The Hartford residence was so vast that on the first night, Mack had gone off to use the bathroom and didn't return. They eventually found him three hours later wondering around the upper levels because he couldn't find his way back. The worst part was that he hadn't even found the bathroom, instead he found a vacant room somewhere on the first floor and relieved himself there. The rest of the team immediately decided to avoid the upper levels all together, just to be safe.

The team had set up residence in what they thought was the main living room. They found five mattresses and moved them into two adjoining rooms, creating makeshift quarters for each other. They had also moved anything they classes as entertainment equipment, televisions, computer consoles and the like, into the room. When Charlie entered the room she found Mack and Rose playing pool in one corner whilst Ronnie and Tyzon was watching a movie on one of the big screen. The moment Rose laid her eyes on Charlie, she let out a small snort of laughter, "Well if it isn't the black ranger", the Asian woman chuckled.

"Nah, I'd call her the purple ranger personally", Mack added. Charlie smiled sarcastically in responded and promptly flipped him off, "Ooh someone's touchy tonight", the black ranger continued, "I take it she didn't put out?"

"Maybe she like it rough", Ronnie's voice called out from the opposite end of the room.

Charlie seethed internally, the comments were meant in good humour but she didn't want to hear them talking about Gwen in that way. The Blue ranger wasn't one of her conquests, she felt something much deeper for the woman, "Guys knock it off alright", she snapped, "at least pretend you're civilised human beings".

"Charlie's in love", Rose teased in a sing song voice. Charlie shot her fiercest glare at the pink ranger, "Chill out girl", she continued, "I've got just the thing to cure a broken heart". Charlie noticed the pink ranger reach underneath the pool table and wondered what she was doing, "Think fast", Rose cried.

A Squad's leader noticed something flashing towards her and briefly wondered if Rose had discovered her secret. She was slightly relieved to see that it was a bottle of beer coming her way until she realised that getting hit by a glass bottle would still really hurt. Instinctively she stuck out a hand and effortlessly plucked the bottle out the air, "She's not concussed", Mack sniggered and returned to his game of pool.

"Yeah cause that's exactly how a doctor perfoms a concussion test", Charlie grumbled. Deciding to ignore the green and pink ranger's, she wondered over to the sofa and plopped down between Ronnie and Tyzon. In all the time she had known the blue ranger, she had never once heard him utter a word. She always knew what was on his mind though. Like now for example as Tyzon had an amused look in his eyes, "Not you too Sailor Mercury", she sighed, "you were my last hope for a grown up conversation".

Tyson shrugged dismissively before plucking the cap off Charlie's beer with his bare hands. The A Squad red ranger took a long drink from the bottle then placed the chilled glass against her throbbing jaw, "Still doesn't put you in my good books", she snorted towards the blue ranger.

"Maybe this is a sign", Ronnie prodded Charlie in the side, "cut all ties with your past life". Charlie thought about his words for a few moments, A Squad still saw Gwen and the power rangers as the enemy. Maybe enemies was a harsh description, rivals was probably a better word to use.

None of A Squad knew who had released them from containment, at least that was the impression Charlie was getting. They could've been lying but if they were, they were extremely convincing. Mack had relayed an unbelievable tale of a hooded stranger releasing them in a dingy warehouse somewhere. The stranger told them to clean up and where they were instructed to attack the power rangers. If they completed their task, they would be rewarded handsomely.

Only their reward hadn't arrived and in desperation, Mack and Rose had tracked Charlie down and practically begged for her assistance. The chance meeting came as a gift from the heavens for the red ranger. She had spent almost all her waking hours planning how to do rejoin A Squad as part of her own assignment. During their meeting she wove a story about how she was the advanced party, sent to infiltrate SPD to get revenge. Her former team mates ate it up and gave her the access codes to the compound.

Immediately upon rejoining it became clear to Charlie that someone was using A Squad as their own personal mercenaries. On their orders of their mysterious benefactor, Charlie was made to turn over any personal electronic devices. With all external communications cut off, the only means of contact was a lap top which had limited internet access and a built in email account. On two occasions they received instructions as to their next steps, one of these was to lure the rangers to the warehouse as an ambush. Charlie still wasn't happy that Ronnie dropped Gwen off the roof and a few choice words were exchanged between the pair.

The group could still leave the compound although they guessed their movements were being monitored closely. Charlie had the bright idea to disable as many security cameras in the area as possible. It served a dual purpose, to stop any unwanted snooping on their movement and to let Demi and Cruger know she was alright.

That brought her back to the present, holed up in what was effectively an expensive prison with four people who she had once considered friends. A Squad were like a sports team, good comrades and willing to fight for each other to gain victory but it was AlienForce that she truly found lifelong friends. If they would ever speak to her again after this, "This rivalry is getting a little old", Charlie sighed, "can't we all just get along".

"Get along?" Mack snorted, immediately forgetting about his game, "if I recall you were the one who encouraged us to assert ourselves over them several months ago".

Charlie winced internally, she knew that idea would come back to bite her, "Yeah and look where that got us", she replied pragmatically.

"They got lucky", Ronnie grunted.

"No we got beaten", Charlie said firmly, "we would get to the bottom of this mystery much quicker if we asked for help".

"Yeah look how far that got you today", Rose said sarcastically, "face it, we're on our own here".

The mood became despondent in the room as A Squad suddenly realised how much trouble they were in. Five judged criminals trying to evade the might of SPD whilst trying to avoid falling foul of their mystery benefactor. "Look I don't like it either", Charlie slipped into her old persona, "but how long before the guy on the end of his computer asks us to kill someone for him". Her team looked at each other nervously, "We told Grumm that was a line we wouldn't cross and it's exactly the same here".

"At least with Grumm we were free", Ronnie grumbled, "now we locked up like sheep with the big bad wolf waiting for us".

Charlie shook off the yellow ranger's weird analogy along with her misty eyed longing for Emperor Grumm. Buried in her strange words though was a good point. Inside the compound they were sitting ducks because none of them knew if the place had been booby trapped in case they tried to go against their orders. Before she arrived the others had made a cursory sweep of the building and found nothing but that didn't mean the place was clean. If their 'employer' turned against them, no one would notice for a long time. Not even The power rangers would be able to breach the defences quickly enough to mount a rescue.

"Charlie we've been set up as the bad guys", Mack began, "that's a story the public would buy very quickly".

"I'm not sure I understand", Charlie frowned.

"Look at us", Rose picked up the green ranger's train of thought, "a Robot, an Asian, a Russian and an alien. There's four minorities that the public have always trusted and respected", she added bitterly.

"Easy to believe we were evil masterminds", Ronnie sniffed, "allows true bad guy to get away with it".

Charlie didn't think of it like that before, just how much planning had gone into the creation of A Squad by the traitor? Throw in the spoilt rich kid and you had an almost perfect group of ready made scapegoats. Now she was back in the fold, it was probably only a matter of time until the endgame began. Seconds later Charlie wished she hadn't thought that as the laptop chimed, "His ears must've been burning", Mack snorted and grabbed the laptop from the floor.

The A Squad green ranger seemed to have designated himself as the group leader in Charlie's absence and truthfully she was more than happy to allow that to continue, for now at least. She would have to make it clear that she was the leader on the battlefield quickly though. Reading through the email over Mack's shoulder a feeling of dread washed over her, "Looks like our services are required at the docks tomorrow morning", she grumbled.

"Great", Mack snapped the laptop shut angrily, "if I ever get my hands on this guy I'm going to snap his skinny neck".

"Save some for me", Ronnie commented just as Tyzon cracked his knuckles, "and big blue here".

"We should probably get to bed then", Rose said before looking over at Charlie, "you coming Caz?"

Charlie nodded vaguely, "Yeah in a minute, gonna finish my beer and ice my face first". The others nodded vaguely and retreated to their respective rooms, leaving Charlie alone. Immediately she grabbed the laptop and opened it back up again. She reached under the sofa cushion and retrieved a data stick, "Let's see how much Hammond will love this" she mumbled to herself, referring to Demi. She plugged the stick into the computer and her fingers began to move quickly over the keys. If A Squad were going to be at the docks tomorrow then she was going to make sure that SPD and the power rangers was there waiting for them.


	26. Alienforce vs A squad part 1

Sleep wasn't coming easily for Gwen tonight, the blue ranger was still pumped up from her earlier rooftop scrap with Charlie and the revelation that the black ranger was actually on her side. With nothing better to do Gwen decided to get up, at least she would some breakfast before Faith commandeered all the toast as usual. Grabbing her phone from a small cabinet next to her bed, Gwen optimistically checked for any messages. The only person outside the rangers that had her number was Eric so it was usually a fruitless check.

Today though was different as when Gwen unlocked her phone, there was a text message waiting for her. It wasn't from a number she recognised, in fact there was no number displayed, "What the hell", Gwen frowned, debating whether to open the message. Her curiosity got the best of her and she tapped the screen to display the message. Her frown only deepened as her eyes scanned the message:

Docks 0700, traitor shipment unload. Team will be there can you move at Lightspeed?

Gwen's eyes widened, somehow Charlie had sent her a message from wherever she was. If she was reading this message correctly then Charlie and the rest of A Squad would be at the docks on some kind of mission from the SPD traitor. Suddenly she realised that 0700 was just over an hour away, that was barely enough time to mobilise The rangers and get them into position.

Without hesitation she sprinted out of her quarters and down the corridor. She barely paused to bang on the doors of the rest of the rangers as she continued towards her ultimate destination. Gwen thought about going to Commander Cruger with this information but the stubborn old dog probably wouldn't take this seriously. He certainly didn't seem interested to acknowledge the existence of Operation Hexagon last night. There was only one person she could go to with this message.

Stopping outside the door to the guest quarters, Gwen banged hard on the door, "Demi open up", she wheezed breathlessly, "I think we've got a breakthrough". The blue ranger kept hammering on the door until it slowly opened. She was slightly surprised to see the Special Ops officer fully dressed in her uniform at this early hour, "Do you actually go to sleep?" she asked.

"Clearly you do", Demi turned the conversation back on to her fellow ranger. In her haste to find Demi Gwen hadn't bothered to change. She was fortunate that no one else was awake yet, otherwise they would've seen Gwen sprinting through the base in her flannel pyjama bottoms and a blue tank top. "What's so urgent that it couldn't wait until I've had some coffee".

"That's what I'd like to know", a very groggy looking Faith asked, still dressed in a fuzzy white pair of pyjamas with a matching white eye mask pushed on to her forehead. The rest of the rangers was slowly trailing behind, each of them in varying states of post sleep dishevelment.

"I know where A Squad are going to be", Gwen answered and handed her cell phone over to Demi.

Jack rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before asking, "You got a random message with their location?" Gwen nodded slowly, "Who from?" the blue ranger's guilty look told its own story, "Collins", he groaned.

"How do you know it's from her?" Eric asked, a deep scowl on his face.

"I just do", Gwen snapped back, "look they're going to be at the docks in an hour, we need to get there and head them off".

"Alright say I believe you", Jack began, "why did you bring this to her", he pointed at a less than amused Demi, "and not Cruger or even me?"

"Would you Believe her if she did", Demi handed the phone back to Gwen " get dressed, I want you on the road in fifteen minutes".

"Hold on a minute", Jack frowned, "you have no authority over us, we're not taking orders from you".

Gwen watched carefully, wondering what Demi was going to do next. Would this be the perfect moment to reveal Operation Hexagon to the team? Instead a cold mask of indifference slipped over the Officer's face as she pushed past Jack and the others, "You do now", she stated firmly. "SPD protocol Beta is now in operation", she added and walked off without waiting to be questioned further.

"Beta?" Spock repeated in confusion, "never heard of it".

"You wouldn't", Jack sighed.

"In the event of an emergency any Special Operations officer can claim command", Eric recalled, "time force remember", he shrugged.

An uneasy feeling settled over Gwen, by the sounds of it Demi had used a SPD protocol to take control of the rangers. That hardly seemed necessary unless Cruger was being uncooperative behind the scenes. The only other sensible reason was to avoid any arguments from The rangers at this moment. Demi knew the rangers were loyal to Cruger and wouldn't easily accept ordered from anyone, "I have a bad feeling about this", Eric mumbled to himself. Gwen nodded numbly, she certainly agreed with that sentiment.

Just after 0700 hours, The cruiser pulled up at the main gate to the docks. It had taken some frantic preparations and some manic driving but somehow the quintet had made it just about in time. "Power rangers we need immediate access". Jack said flashing his morpher

The gate officer complied with the order and raised the barrier, allowing the cruiser to roll inside. The docks weren't part of the main dome, they were one of the few surviving parts of the old outer ring. During the construction of Deep Space Nine, this had been the sole gateway for supplies and workers. It had also been the home of the immigration port and security checkpoint for the arriving alien asylum seekers. That was until the docks were damaged in the anti-alien immigration riots in the mid 2010's. After this the outer ring was never fully repaire. Most deliveries into Deep Space Nine were done using the Dock the outer ring is mostly obslete.

Despite the reduced size from the past, the docks were still a maze of shipping containers and machinery. The security guard had been kind enough to give them a map of the area but without knowing exactly where A Squad were, it would be a long search. They quickly covered as much ground as they could using the cruiser but the path through the docks soon become too narrow to traverse in their vehicle and they would have to proceed on foot.

The group slowly got out the car and took a look around. According to an intelligence report given by Demi no ships were due to arrive or depart today. The last shipment arrived yesterday at Platform 12 which was at the far end of the docks. With no other leads they decided this would be the best place to begin. Eric though clearly had other things on his mind, "This uniform's too tight", he grumbled, "and who thought white was a good idea, I can hardly sneak around dressed like Elvis".

Gwen felt a little bad for her friend. The uniform was a white pair of pants and matching jacket. The only colour on the uniform was a couple of blue bands around the pant legs and a blue sleeve on the right arm of the jacket, "Sure you're not a little out of shape", Jack teased and slapped Eric on the stomach.

"Guys can we focus", Faith grumbled, she was feeling uneasy enough without hearing Jack and Eric snipe at each other for the entire journey.

"Alright sorry", Eric snorted sarcastically.

"The last time we went chasing after A Squad I got dropped off a building and shot in the chest", Gwen snapped back, "forgive me for wanting to exercise a little caution". Memories of that day soon silenced the rangers and they shuffled along in silence. Truthfully that wasn't the only reason Gwen was feeling a little nervous. A small part of her wondered if Charlie was still playing with her, hoping to catch her off guard again. Whilst she was pretty confident that the black ranger was on her side, Gwen wasn't going to let her guard down until this was over.

As they approached Platform 12, the group could hear the sound of voices. Jack ordered his team to fall behind him and the red ranger slowly produced his Blaster. The others followed suit and they inched towards the nearest container. Using his fingers Jack indicated for Eric and Gwen to sneak between a couple of containers in an attempt to encircle whoever was at the pier. The pair did as instructed, moved into position and await further instructions.

When Gwen got to the far edge of the container she allowed herself a quick peek around the corner. Immediately she spotted Charlie and the rest of A Squad huddled around a bright blue container. The group looked nervous and agitated, like they were waiting for further instructions. It confirmed part of what Demi told her the previous evening, A Squad were acting on the orders of someone else and were not the masterminds of this plot.

Gwen caught the eye of Jack at the other end of the pier and he began counting down from three. Once the count ended B Squad pounced with their weapons drawn, unfortunately A Squad were fully aware of their presence. The five members of the renegade team spun immediate and aimed their own weapons at the rangers, "You're late", Charlie snorted, "I don't like being kept waiting".

"Sorry to disappoint", Jack replied, "how about you put the weapons down".

"I've got a better idea", Mack countered, "you put yours down first". The red and A Squad green ranger's stared at each other but neither made an attempt to lower their weapons, "Yeah just what I thought".

"Look we're here to help", Gwen drew tired of the male posturing on displaying, "we want this traitor found and so do you". She carefully moved her finger away from the trigger and placed the safety back on her blaster, "Can't we do this together?"

"Gwen what the hell are you doing?" Jack growled in her ear.

"Girl's got balls", Rose snorted, "I can see why you like her Caz", Gwen noticed a small blush creeping into Charlie's cheeks and had to resist the urge to smile. "Who says we're going to arrest him", the A Squad pink ranger continued, "maybe we want him out the way permanently".

"Because that's not the right thing to do", Gwen pleaded, hoping to end this confrontation without a shot being fired, "a small part of you must see that, don't you have some honour left".

Gwen noticed some movement from the opposing yellow ranger and for a moment was worried that Ronnie was going to fire her weapon. Instead she was stepping forward towards Gwen with a purpose, "Do not insult my honour", her voice rumbled off the containers, "I say we settle this old fashioned way".

The blue ranger wasn't sure what she meant by that but A Squad seemed to be powering down their weapons. She briefly caught Charlie's eyes and saw the conflict hidden deep behind them. She was certain that a small apology flashed across her features before Charlie spoke, "This is how it's going to go down", the red A Squad ranger began, "the five of us versus the five of you, winner gets to bring in the traitor".

"That's stupid", Jack snapped, "what can possibly be gained by fighting us?"

"Freedom", Charlie shrugged, "if we win and bring in the traitor, SPD will have no choice but to exonerate us". She paused and slowly walked forward, "If you win, not only to do get to arrest the traitor but us as well".

"Not part of the deal Charlie", Mack hissed.

"What's the matter, afraid to lose again?" Rose taunted the A Squad ranger.

Wondering what game Charlie was playing, Gwen cautiously moved towards the rest of her team. A Squad must have some trick up their sleeve she theorised because they were placing a lot of faith in their ability to defeat the rangers in battle, "One rule", Jack slowly lowered his blaster, "no weapons and no morphing".

"Very well", Charlie shrugged, "it's your funeral". The two teams began to cautiously circle each other, eager to begin their rematch which had been building for several months. Little did they know that the traitor was watching their every move remotely.


	27. A Psycho invasion

A weird sense of déjà vu washed over Charlie as the red A Squad ranger moved swiftly to block an incoming punch from Gwen. Barely 12 hours ago the pair had fought on a rooftop downtown, a scrap that nearly resulted in the blue ranger plummeting to her death. Now history was repeating itself although the battle felt slightly different this time. Charlie was pretty certain that Gwen wasn't putting her full weight behind her attacks.

Gwen in response kicked her in the leg. Charlie pushed her away forcefully and raised her guard. Charlie got the chance to break out some of her more acrobatic flips, something she had largely removed from her repertoire several years ago. As her first squad leader told her, A Squad was more about power than fancy flips. She might not be a flexible teenager any more but she wasn't over the hill by any stretch of the imagination.

One of their more dramatic spots called for Charlie to backflip away from one of Gwen's roundhouse kicks. The red A Squad ranger was half way through the flip when she realised how close to the shipping container she was. A split second later she face-planted against the side of box whilst still upside down from her flip. Charlie bounced ungracefully off the solid metal and crumpled to the floor. She let out a small groan as a stabbing pain began to radiate out from her neck. She briefly looked up and saw a confused Gwen looking down at her fallen body. The blue ranger burst into hysterical laughter.

Moments later Gwen crouched over her, dropping a knee into her sternum, "Your done", she cried. Charlie allowed herself a half smile, "Are you alright?" she added with a quiet whisper.

"I will be when you kiss it better", she replied with a saucy grin, "I think I bruised my ego more than my body".

"Well nothing was going to damage that hard head of yours", Gwen snorted. Charlie briefly wondered how to continue their fight when the container began to rumble. She then heard the familiar clicking of a lock releasing, "What did you do?" Gwen whispered.

"Nothing to do with me", Charlie replied, "I don't even know what's in these crates". The metal hinge creaked and instinctively Gwen stood up to check what was coming out of the container. Charlie stumbled to her feet, stretched out her sore neck and pulled out her blaster, "I've seen too many movies, I know what usually lurks inside mystery containers", she added as she moved to off Gwen some back up.

Moving by themselves the doors to the container opened, followed very closely by the sound of pneumatics and heavy stomps. Charlie frowned the moment she spotted the source of the noise. The predominately black body, red coloured shoulder pads and warped red helmet had been something she had only seen in pictures, "No way" Charlie mumbled in confusion, "what's he doing here?

"Wait is that?" Gwen started, "I thought he was destroyed"

"So did I", Charlie replied in confusion. " like someone brought them back", she added.

Moments later a few more noises could be heard. Stepping out to join their friend were four more rangers, only they were coloured blue, black, yellow and pink to match the ranger colours, "I don't like this", Gwen muttered as she tightened her grip on her blaster.

"Now might be a good time to consider morphing", Charlie replied and slowly began reaching for her morpher. The Red evil ranger though caught her movements and quick as lightning jumped towards her. Realising that he would fire quicker than she could morph into the black ranger, Charlie concentrated on her other power source. A swirl of red later and she completed her morph into the red A Squad ranger.

It wasn't a moment too soon as the powerful strike of the red evil ranger into her armour. The A Squad model was build to withstand much more than the standard ranger suits but the strikes were pushing the limits of its design, "Didn't your mother program you not to hit a lady", Charlie hissed through gritted teeth. Deciding the best form of defence was attack she called on her weapon and unleashed a volley of powerful blasts. To her shock the attacks bounced off the Red evil ranger, she might've been shooting cotton wool for all the good her weapon was doing.

Several rounds of blue energy joined in with her attacks. Glancing over she spotted Gwen had morphed now sporting a new suit design the suit consisted of blue boots and gloves with black legs and lightspeed designed top half and helmet with a combined lightspeed and SPD logo belt buckle and a SPD logo on the chest. Even this though wasn't having much impact on the assembled Rangers who stood perfectly still. The two women ceased fire, nervously lowering their weapons, "Any suggestions oh mighty red ranger", Gwen asked sarcastically.

Charlie spotted all five Rangers raising their weapons, "Yeah, run", she cried. The pair ducked underneath a volley of strikes which was powerful enough to shred a nearby metal container. Zig-zagging across the exposed ground to avoid falling into the the evil rangers cross hares, Charlie first thought was for the rest of the Rangers. They probably hadn't morphed and would be completely exposed to any attack. Hearing some familiar battle cries, she pointed Gwen in the direction of a large crane by the pier.

Rounding the corner at speed Charlie spotted the remaining A squad and Rangers still engaged in their now largely pointless battle. Almost immediately Jack spotted the morphed Charlie and Gwen' "What the hell is this", he cried.

Knowing one of the Psycho rangers was close on their heels, Charlie grabbed Jack at speed and dragged him to the ground just as a red sword flew overhead. Gern intercepted another strike by firing a round of her own, deflecting it into the crane, "Find cover, now", the blue lightspeed ranger cried.

None of the various members of A squad and Lightspeed needed to be told twice, scrambling behind some low stacked containers. A Squad managed to instantly morph and began firing on the looming Psycho rangers, "Quick morphing, neat treat", Gwen hissed through gritted teeth as she attempted to reply the Yellow Psycho ranger.

"Linked to our brain pattern or something", Charlie shrugged, "think that's what Doctor Kat told me". She didn't have time to recall every technical discussion on her powers, the pressing concern was stopping five killer and seemingly invincible robots from blowing them away, "Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated", she cried out, not really caring which one responded.

By now the rest of Lightspeed had morphed and were adding to the hail of fire. The good news was that the concerted laser blasts seemed to be repelling the Senturions. These robots weren't mindless drones though, if they were programmed like the original Blue Senturion then they would be able to adapt quickly. They were also apparently programmed with the desire to survive as they began to take cover behind any undamaged container they could find, "These things your creations", Rose aimed in the direction of Lightspeed.

"Their the Fucking Psycho rangers you tool" Jack stated

"All of you shut it", Eric shouted over the laser fire, "there's ten of us and five of them, we just need to concentrate our fire".

Spock poked his head above the parapet and quickly surveyed the scene, "Take out the crane", he suggested, "bring that crashing down on top of them".

"Not a bad plan", Mack shouted and aimed his fire at one of the main stanchions, "take out this one and the two either side, it should topple in seconds".

Impressed with the speed the two teams had come up with that plan, Charlie commenced firing at the indicated beam. Within a few seconds the concentrated blasts had sheared through the metal and the crane began to wobble and groan. It was only then that Charlie realised the weakness in their plan. The crane was the length of a football pitch and they were extremely close the Psycho rangers, "Everyone fall back", she cried, "it's going to flatten us".

The crane toppled free and plummeted towards the ground. Instinctive Charlie grabbed Gwen's hand and pulled her to safety as the giant metal structure landed a mere handful of feet away from their position. Taking a few moments to gather her thoughts her attention quickly turned to Gwen who had barely moved. Grabbing her by the shoulders she gave her a firm shake, "Geeny, speak to me", she shouted desperately.

An agonising few second passed until Gwen responded, "Good thing I'm not injured because your bed side manner sucks".

Charlie couldn't help but let out an uncharacteristic giggle and playfully slapped the blue lightspeed ranger on the shoulder. "Everyone else alright?" Faith's voice echoed through the twisted pile of scrap metal.

"Just about Princess", Rose countered to her fellow pink ranger, "that seems like a really good idea at the time".

The sound of moving metal caught Charlie by surprise and she aimed her weapon at the noise. To her relief it was just Jack scrambling through, "Not one of my best", he dismissed it like a bad move in a game of chess, "Oh hey Charlie, I've missed our weekly Call of Duty sessions".

"Really, that's the first thing you say to a wanted criminal", Eric snorted. In close attendance were Spock and Fairh, "I swear you were dropped on your head as a child".

"Now that's something we can both agree on", Mack added as he and the rest of A Squad scrambled into view. The ten rangers stood in an uncomfortable semi circle, wondering what the next move was, "What now, are you going to bring us in?"

The question was aimed towards Jack and Charlie watched as the red Ranger thought long and hard about his next course of action. His thought process was interrupted by Gwen though, "Shouldn't we check those killer robots have definitely been destroyed first? I mean I've seen Terminator 2, that T-1000 just kept coming back again and again".

Mack snorted with derision, "Kid this isn't a mov-", suddenly a hand burst out of the twisted debris and grabbed the green A Squad ranger by the arm. The head of the Pink Psycho ranger shot upwards, it's eyes flashing a murderous shade of red. Tyzon shot forward and blasted the arm of the psycho pink.

Jack held his Blaster at point blank range to Psycho Pink's head and pulled the trigger. The resulting blast knocked Psycho pink back into the pile of twisted metal, "Stay the fuck down", he snorted.

A gentle rumble from the remains of the crane filled Charlie with dread. If the Pink Psycho ranger had survived then it was likely that the others had too, "I suggest getting as far away from here as possible", the red A Squad Ranger stated.

Some of the metal began to shift ominously, reinforcing her point, "Definitely seconded", Gwen replied and began to make a hasty retreat from the scene.

Without looking back Charlie sprinted away from the carnage. Now her thoughts were beginning to clear, she began to wonder if this whole thing had been an attempt to eliminate A Squad. If Gwen and the others weren't present, it was extremely likely that A Squad would've been overrun by the Psycho Rangers. She suspected a double cross from this mystery traitor but the fact they resorted to murder made her blood run cold. Her icy veins were warmed by a gentle squeeze of her hand by Gwen, "Looks like you didn't tell us the whole story of last night Caz", Rose's teasing voice called over from behind.

There was a brief pause before Jack added, "Something you want to share with us Gwen?"

"Is this really the time to be talking about our private life", Gwen snapped in response, "we're being hunted by five killer rangers, maybe more".

Charlie had to smile, trust Gwen to put things in perspective. Returning to her original thought, the traitor probably knew A Squad had evaded the Psycho rangers. It was also likely they were aware that Lightspeed rangers was present which now made them targets. She felt guilty for dragging Gwen into this mess but everything was going to unravel at some point, it just so happened to be now.

Halfway back to the main entrance were a number of unmarked black vans waiting to be used. Charlie heard Mack calling out for her, "Hey boss, we should avoid using our vehicle".

"There's only one place you're coming, back to the power chamber", Jack interjected, "you should be grateful that it's not in a card this time".

Something told Charlie that the moment to reveal everything she knew. Somehow she had gotten involved in this complicated situation which left her wondering just who to trust. Right now the only people she could rely on were standing in front of her, "No", she began, "we can't go back".

"Wasn't a suggestion Collins", Jack growled.

"You don't know the bigger picture", Charlie turned on the Alienforce Lightspeed red ranger, "only Gwen really knows". She took a deep breath and addressed the group, "There's a traitor in SPD-".

"Yeah I'm looking right at her", Faith snorted.

Charlie rubbed her temples to calm her temper, "Can you let me finish Slayer", she snapped, "there's a traitor in SPD, someone really high up and it was my job to help catch them". She looked over towards her team, "That's why I was released, Special Ops let me go because I was useful to them".

Silence fell over A Squad although Charlie could tell they weren't happy with being deceived. Lightspeed didn't look happy either, although Jack looked to be processing the information better than most, "Say I believe this", the red ranger began, "why should we trust you of all people?" Charlie chewed on her lip, he had a fair point, "I mean you hardly have the best track record".

"We've all been manipulated by the very top from day one", she countered, "all five of you", she pointed at Lightspeed, "by Cruger's own admission he wanted you as a team and kept a close eye on all of you growing up". She recalled but it didn't really seem relevant until a few days ago.

"The questionable missions, the easy ride through the Academy after our reputation was crap" a look of realisation came over Rose's face, "they wanted the five of us as a team too".

"Maybe not quite as badly, we're not immortal", Charlie shrugged, "but like you said yesterday we're all outsiders in our own way".

"The fall guys for when things went wrong", Mack sighed, "I still don't like being deceived Charlie but whatever you've got planned I'm with you".

That was the problem, Charlie didn't really have a plan. They needed to get somewhere safe and quickly, that was her priority, "Everyone get in the van", she pointed towards a nearby panel van, "first things first we need to get as far away from those things as possible". Another thought flashed across her mind, the Hartford Mansion was also now out of bounds. It wouldn't take too much for the traitor to send the Psycho rangers in their direction.

A Squad quickly made their way towards the van and to Charlie's surprise, Lightspeed made no attempt to stop them. In fact one of their number decided to join them, "Gwen what are you doing?" Charlie asked, recalling her helmet so she could look directly at the blue lightspeed alien ranger.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight again", the blue ranger replied firmly.

"Technically this is treason", Rose commented, "you sure you want to come with us?"

Charlie watched in hope as Gwen looked towards the confused Lightspeed rangers, who was desperately calling Gwen back towards them, before settling her gaze on Charlie. The blue ranger recalled her own helmet " Technically i quit ". She gave Charlie a quick peck on the lips before jumping into the back of the van, "Welcome to the Island of Misfit Toys Cooper", Charlie heard Mack joke as he jumped into the driver's seat. Charlie gave Lightspeed one last look before joining Gwen in the van. She slammed the door shut just as Mack floored the gas and screeched out the docks.


	28. TimeForce ?

The monotonous hum of an engine greeted Gwen when she opened her eyes. Stretching out in front of her was the grey expanse of a road way with no clear indication of her current location. She peered at the dash to check the time and was slightly surprised that she had been sleeping for several hours. The lack of sleep the previous night coupled with the various battle must've taken more out of her than she originally thought.

The blue ranger stretched her back just as she heard a voice to her right, "Afternoon sleepy head", Charlie gently teased her, "Mack told me to take over at the wheel, he couldn't stand your snoring apparently".

"I don't snore", Gwen replied defensively, drawing a small smirk from her partner. Warm feelings of their earlier kiss came flooding back along with their declaration of love for each other. Whatever Gwen's reservations were about leaving Lightspeed behind, they were slightly alleviated just knowing that Charlie was with her. Speaking of her team, the blue ranger slid her personal cell phone out of her pocket. Upon seeing the display she let out a low whistle, "Jesus Christ that's a lot of missed calls".

"Yeah I had to switch it to silent after a while", Charlie stated, "the ringing was disturbing Tyzon's sleep". She leaned over as much as the seat beat would allow, "You don't want to see him cranky, trust me".

Gwen pushed aside her feelings of discomfort at having her phone swiped away in her sleep and began to check through the call logs, "Twelve from Jack, seventeen from Faith but just one from Eric", she said the last name with a small amount of disappointment. Her long time friend had only attempted to call her once, did that mean he was angry at Gwen for jumping into the van with Charlie? The current Lightspeed Alien Green Ranger wasn't Charlie's biggest fan, he had made that clear on a number of occasions, "None from Spock ", she frowned, "that's a little weird".

"Knowing Captain Crazy he's probably found a way to track your cell", Charlie shrugged. Gwen's head whipped over towards the red A Squad ranger quickly, "Don't worry, where we're going it won't matter if they can track us", the brunette added quickly.

"Where are we going?" Gwen asked, they had been on the road for several hours so they could be anywhere by now. Instead of responding verbally Charlie merely pointed at a sign on the freeway. Gwen peered carefully at the approaching metal sign, "X vault?" she gasped, "what the hell's is X vault?"

Before Charlie could answer further Gwen's cell began to vibrate in her hand. She took one look down and noticed that it was Faith calling, "Probably should answer that, reassure them that I'm not doing unspeakable things to you", Charlie stated with a small smile.

"Plenty of time for that", Gwen responded but immediately cringed at her words. Charlie though merely laughed at the blue ranger's embarrassment, "I'm literally the worst flirt in the world", she grumbled under her breath. To stave off any further humiliating words Blue quickly pushed the answer icon on her phone, "Hello", she answered brightly.

"Gwen?" came Fatih slightly manic sounding voice through the handset, "do you know how worried we've been".

Guilt filled the blue ranger, running off moments after battling the Psycho rangers probably wasn't the best idea, especially as they didn't know the full story about Charlie, "I'm sorry Faith", those were the only words that came to mind.

"Sorry, you're sorry", Faith shrieked so loudly that Gwen had to hold her phone away from her ear, "You run off with a bunch of psycho's and all you have to say is sorry".

"Well it is the hardest word to say", Charlie's chipped in with a sarcastic comment, drawing the ire of the blue ranger.

"Is that you Charlie?" Gwen gave up all pretence of a private conversation and switched the phone onto speaker, "if I ever get my hands on you, I'll pound that smug little face of yours into mince meat".

"Easy there Slayer before all your toys come flying out the pram", Charlie snorted, "Gwen is perfectly safe with me".

"Do you live to piss people off?" Gwen snorted, "like she's going to believe that".

"Aww is this our first fight", Charlie chuckled and half poked her tongue out her mouth. Gwen shot her an angry look, distinctly unimpressed with the red ranger's behaviour. Charlie had the good sense to look ashamed and switched to a more serious tone, "Look Faith I'm sure the good Doctor is tracking our every movement". There was silence from the other end which confirmed Charlie's theory, "If that makes you feel better were not as bad as the fucking Psycho rangers!"

"This isn't over Charlie", Faith snorted in response, "Gwen don't worry, we're coming to get you as soon as we can".

"There's no rush", Charlie added but by now the phone line had gone dead. Gwen glared at her partner, maybe it was the tiredness but she wasn't in any mood to deal with sarcasm right now, "Well that went well", Charlie shrugged.

"She was only looking out for me", Gwen snapped, "if a suspected traitor took one of your team away to God knows where wouldn't you be a little concerned?"

Silence dominated the van, Charlie looked grimly out towards the road and offered no real clue to her true feelings. Gwen felt a little guilty for snapping at her partner but her point still stood, "I'm sorry", Charlie sighed.

"Good", Gwen mumbled, "I'm going back to sleep, wake me up when we get to wherever it is we're going". She rested her head against the beam of the van door and shut her eyes, determined to avoid any further conversation until she was in a better mood.

Sleep was difficult for Gwen and the blue ranger wasn't really sure if actually got any. After ending her conversation with Charlie so abruptly the guilt began to bubble away underneath the surface. The red ranger was probably only messing around or at the very least, still playing her part as the dastardly traitor. She didn't really deserve to be on the receiving end of a tongue lashing, although reigning in the sarcasm ever now and then wouldn't hurt.

Even though her eyes were closed she felt the van slow down and eventually come to a halt. Someone began to gently nudge her shoulder in an attempt to wake her up. Initially Gwen thought it was Charlie and grasped the hand firmly before beginning to stroke it gently. The hand didn't feel right though, much larger than she expected. It was only when she opened her eyes that she realised it wasn't Charlie at all, "Hello to you too", Mack grinned at her, "don't think the boss will appreciate you getting friendly with someone else".

Gwen let go of his hand like she had been electrocuted and her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. To make matters worse Charlie stuck her head into the cab seconds later, "Everything alright in here?" she asked.

"Your girl thought I was you", Mack grinned, "not even part of the team yet and we already have an embarrassing story". The green A Squad ranger pointed at Charlie with a broad grin, "You keep her around yeah", he continued, "remember what we spoke about".

He jumped out of the driver's seat, apparently Mack and Charlie had swapped over at some point and allowed his team leader to take over behind the wheel, "Sorry about that", Charlie mumbled under her breath.

"Don't worry", Gwen frowned, slowly gaining control of the redness in her cheeks. The blue ranger was intrigued by whatever Charlie and Mack had spoken about, however, she had a more pressing question, "Where are we?"

Immediately in front of the van was an imposing metal gate not too dissimilar from the one at the Hartford Mansion. This one was different though, it was substantially bigger and attached to an equally imposing wall of razor wire topped steel. Gwen's first thought was they had arrived at a military base or possibly a prison. When Charlie answered her question, she wasn't prepared for the response, "This is my place", the red A Squad ranger stated, "well my parent's place". She let out a deep sigh, "You're about to see where I grew up".

Gwen spotted the weary and anxious expression on Charlie's face, the blue ranger would be too if she had grown up in a place like this. Admittedly she couldn't see the house on the other side of the gate but being hemmed in by a ring of steel couldn't have done the young Charlie much good. "I can sense your inquisitive brain whirring away", Charlie added, "we'll have plenty of time for Q and A on the drive to the house".

Reaching into her jacket pocket Charlie found a small plastic card and leaned out the driver's window. Pressing it against a small box sticking out the ground revealed a keypad behind a hidden screen, "Let's see if they've changed the code", the brunette mumbled. Watching Charlie push a sequence of button's, Gwen held her breath. If Charlie got this wrong she didn't want to think about the consequences. Fortunately the gate buzzed and slowly began to retract, "Not sure if that's a good or bad thing", Charlie sighed.

"Your parent's probably didn't change it in case you wanted to return", Gwen stated optimistically. She knew Charlie didn't have a great relationship with her family, it had come up in conversation a couple of times.

"More like arrogance", Charlie sniffed, "probably think they're perfectly safe behind their iron curtain", she added bitterly.

"The security does seem excessive", Gwen commented.

"A symbol of status", Charlie replied, "the more imposing the security system, the wealthy you are, that's the theory at least". The van began to roll slowly up a sloping gravel path. Gwen still couldn't see the house yet, just a patch of well kept grass with stretched all the way around, "Back during the alien immigration crisis of the 2010's, the X vault a former Timeforce outpost was moved from Earth and attached to Deep Space Nine", Charlie continued, "they claimed it was for protection".

Gwen frowned slightly, "And you don't believe that?"

"To begin with it might have been", the red ranger sighed, "but my parents were at war with Hexagon at the time and it now seems more like a they ran away where Hexagon couldn't get to them".

The blue sat in silence and listened to Charlie's lecture. She hadn't registered too much of this when she was younger. Having limited access to regular news kept her isolated, her world ended with Torchwood for many years. "Sounds a little selfish if you ask me", Gwen sniffed, "why wouldn't you want to stand up for yourselves and help others".

A broad grin suddenly flashed across Charlie's face, "That's exactly why I like you Gweny, you're a woman tuned perfectly into my wavelength". The van stopped climbing and crested the artificial hill allow Gwen her first glimpse at the Collins family home. To say the place was massive would be an understatement, it would be more accurate to call it a palace, "Yeah it's certainly something", Charlie sighed.

Gwen closed her mouth, she realised she had been gaping at Charlie's childhood home. Finally the mystery behind Charlie's bitter attitude towards her parent's became a little easier to solve. The red ranger had spoken about the excessive wealth her family held. Gwen couldn't imagine that Charlie had left this compound very often so her desire to help others must've come from a pivotal moment in her past. Maybe being in this house again would allow the blue ranger to final complete the puzzle of Charlie Collins.

The earth bank formed a natural bowl around the house, making it look like it was sitting inside a trench. The wide grassy plains on the other side of the dip gave an uninterrupted sight line against any potential invaders. To Gwen it looked like the Collins had designed their estate better than some military installations. Outside of the White House, this was probably the best protected property on Deep Space Nine she mused to herself.

It was probably for this reason alone that Charlie chose to come here. There was no real love between daughter and parents but even they wouldn't turn her away, if only to protect their legacy. The Psycho Rangers would struggle to breach the defence wall unless they were packing more firepower than they displayed during the last fight.

Charlie pulled the car up near the front door and slowly turned the engine off. Gwen watched as her girlfriend, maybe a little presumptive to use that name but partner sounded wrong in her head, gripped the steering wheel tightly and took a couple of deep breath. The blue ranger reached over and gentle grasped her arm, "You're not doing this alone", she whispered. Charlie didn't reply but Gwen could feel her muscles relaxing.

A few seconds past before Charlie's familiar mask of leadership fell into place. She banged on the wall of van and shouted, "End of line, everyone out".

Gwen opened the door and stepped onto the driveway with a crunch. The house looked even bigger and more imposing close up. A few curiously looking staff members were emerging from the property, clearly bemused by the presence of the youngest member of the family and five total strangers. "Wow I knew your family were loaded Caz but this is something else", Rose gasped at the back of the group.

"Yep heir to the iron throne I am", Charlie snorted, drawing a few laughs from the group. Out the corner of her eye, Gwen could see a couple of older people stepping out the house. It didn't take much for the blue ranger to deduce that these were Charlie's parents. "Listen up", the red A Squad ranger whispered, "we're a team, trust no one and I mean no one outside this huddle".

"Even her", Ronnie pointed towards the lightspeed alien blue ranger.

"I do have a name you know", Gwen snorted.

"Especially her", Charlie quickly interrupted the brewing argument, "I trust all five of you with my life and I expect you to do the same to each other".

A heavy feeling threatened to crush Gwen, that was a lot of responsibly to place on anyone's shoulders. She knew the words were mostly directed towards her, Gwen might not be the biggest fan of A Squad but she trusted Charlie's judgement, "You think it's that serious?" the normally light hearted Mack asked grimly.

"I do", Charlie nodded, "I don't know how high this goes, we're looking at Hexagon if we're not careful". Whatever that meant it clearly got the attention of A Squad, Gwen had never seen them look so stoic before. The blue ranger wanted this over with as quickly as possible before someone really got hurt.


	29. Welcome to the Collins mansion

Returning home had been difficult for Charlie. She had never been a fan of the family estate, the big house felt cold and uninviting. The grounds it sat on were even worst with its featureless grassy plains and imposing high walls. The whole place felt like the world's most expensive prison rather than somewhere to raise a child. All of that didn't take into account her parents, she had enough issues with them to fill up several notepads.

Charlie didn't always remember the Collins Estate feeling this way. During her early childhood the place had been open and inviting. Other local families and their children would come to visit and the most lavish parties were thrown by her parents. They had still been a little cold but nothing compared to what they were now. Something had changed when Charlie was eight, sometime during the Fall of 2014. The Collins had moved from Earth and into the fortress they were in today. Charlie very rarely left the property, other than to travel to and from her expensive boarding school every semester. No wonder she left home at the first available opportunity.

Even now as she wondered the halls nothing seemed to have changed. She could've travelled ten years into the past and she barely would've noticed the difference. Even the staff were the same, except they were all a little older. Most gave Charlie a courteous nod that befitted her status as heiress to the estate, which only added to her bad mood. Other though were a little more welcoming, "Mistress Charlotte", a warm voice greeted her.

The red ranger immediately recognised the voice as belonging to Spencer, former butler of the Hartford's and the head of staff for the entire house . The man must've been approaching seventy and he certainly had a few more white hairs than ten years ago but to Charlie, he was still the energetic man from her childhood. "What's up Spencer", Charlie beamed and pulled the man into a tight hug, "and what did I tell you about this Mistress crap?"

"That if I called you Mistress Charlotte again you would burn every belonging I owned", Spencer smiled in return, "and yet I still remain fully clothed nearly ten years later".

"It's not been ten years", Charlie began, "you trying to make me feel old Spencer". The pair slowly wandered through the entrance hall, passing by a marble statue, "That mark's still on the pedestal from when I crashed my bike", the red ranger continued, "probably shouldn't have been riding it through the house but it really used to piss my Mom off".

Spencer flashed a small smirk, "Why do you think I haven't removed it?"

The friendly relationship between Charlie and the head of staff had been the source of much tension between the brunette and her parents over the years. Charlie probably viewed him as a father figure more than she did her Dad. He was often the one to help her with homework and be responsible for her general well being. She couldn't recall her Mom reading her a bed time story or playing catch with her Dad but Spencer did.

When she came out at fifteen Spencer was the person she told and that secret stayed between them until not long after Charlie's eighteenth birthday. A vicious argument had broken out between Charlie and her parents which led to the red ranger letting slip about her sexuality. She wasn't expecting that piece of news to get a warm reception but she wasn't anticipating the torrent of vitriol that spewed out her mother's mouth. All whilst her Dad stood back and said nothing, it had broken Charlie's heart.

Spencer had stepped in and Charlie heard him raise his voice for the first time. Unsurprisingly her Mom threatened to fire the man along with suing the man for breaching his contract and causing emotional stress. Charlie could take abuse aimed in her direction but Spencer had shown her kindness the likes of which her family never did. Standing up for her friend she slapped her Mom hard across the face. It didn't stop there either, she remembered delivering at least two or three more blows, enough to drop the older woman to the ground. Later that night she signed up for SPD, packed her bags and moved in with Eric Myers till her recruitment day, cutting off all contact with her family for nearly six years. They were speaking again but things would never be the same again.

When Charlie arrived at the house she wasn't expecting to see Spencer. Her family hadn't spoken about him during their fleeting conversations which led her to believe they had followed through with their threat and fired him. To see him still in employment was a pleasant surprise, "You weren't fired then?" she asked quietly.

The older man shook his head, "You must've knocked some sense into your mother", he snorted.

"That vindictive witch", Charlie shook her head, "would've thought my departure made things worse".

"It wasn't easy", Spencer began, "but they were too distraught to think of anything other than your safety".

"Picked a fine time to start caring", Charlie said bitterly. Not wanting to dwell on the past she switched the conversation, "Where are the others staying, the guest house?"

Spencer frowned at the abrupt subject change but let it go for the moment, "You're parents have allowed them to stay on the second floor". That news did surprise Charlie, those rooms were rarely used even when visitors were common, "Mackford and Tyzon are sharing the room in the north corridor whilst Ronnie and Rose are staying in the east annex".

Charlie grumbled internally, the house had nearly a hundred rooms but her team still had to share. The red ranger realised that Spencer had missed someone, "Where's Gwen staying?" she asked.

A mischievous glint flashed in Spencer's eyes, "She said she would find her own place to sleep". Charlie nodded mutely, her parents could probably sniff out her low class upbringing a mile off and force her to sleep in the van or something. She was about to leave when Spencer added, "Don't be too hard on your parents Charlie, they're different people now". The brunette blinked a couple of times before turning and walking away. She wanted to believe Spencer but she had been burned too many times over the years.

Climbing the main staircase and entering the west wing of the property, Charlie quickly found her old bedroom. The room had been her personal sanctuary during her visits from school but it still felt alien at times. It was sad that she looked on her dormitory at school with fonder memories than her own bed.

Pushing the door open Charlie was surprised that the room looked virtually untouched since the day she left. The loose clothes she had thrown on the floor in her haste to pack had been tidied up but everything else was still in its original place. Gazing around the room with the eye of an investigator, she thought the place looked too clean. There was barely any dust which surely should've accumulated over the last ten years. An outdated laptop still sat on a desk, a leather chair was still turned at the perfect angle to look out into the gardens and her martial arts trophies still had pride of place on the shelf next to her bed.

There was one small different to her room though, her closet was open and there was someone rummaging inside. Instinctively her hand went for her weapon which was slightly ridiculous, the house was more secure than the power chamber. Moments later the uninvited guest made their presence know, "Charlie", Gwen spluttered, "you scared the crap outta me".

"I scared you", Charlie exclaimed, "I could've blown your head off", she tapped the weapon on her hip, "you do know this is my room, right?"

An innocent smile flashed across Gwen's face, "Why do you think I chose it". The blue ranger waived a couple of items around that were in her hands, "Flannel shirts and Doc Martens", she snorted, "you are a pair of dungarees away from being a walking stereotype Charlie".

It took a flabbergastered Charlie a moment to formulate a response, partly through shock that Gwen was going brazenly rummaging through her stuff and partly because she was actually in her room, "I was young and didn't know much better".

"Clearly", Gwen dropped the clothing onto the floor and stepped on to her tip toes to reach the upper shelf, "because that would explain what I found up here". The blue ranger pulled down a plain shoe box and Charlie immediately blushed, she knew exactly was what inside."To Charlotte my biggest fan", Gwen broke out into a loud snigger, much to the consternation of the red ranger, "sorry but this next part is terrible".

"Just get this over with", Charlie snapped, folding her arms across her chest.

"Ooh did I hit a sore spot", Gwen laughed before turning back to the photo in her hand, "don't stop Beliebing", she couldn't contain her laughter anymore, breaking down into hysterical laughter. It took her a couple of moments to regain her composure, "Never would've pegged you for the Justin Bieber fan".

"Like I said, young and stupid", Charlie grumbled, "Not many twelve year olds get the hottest star of the time to perform at their birthday party", she added defensively.

Gwen broke out into a broad grin, "Charlie's a Bieliber", she taunted the red ranger.

Charlie huffed and stomped over to Gwen "Put that down right now". The blue ranger stuck her tongue out and held the box high above her head, backing slowly into the closet door. Instinctively Charlie reached for the box, leaning heavily into Gwen. The mischievous grin from the blue ranger suggested this was her plan all along, "Hello there", the red ranger smiled, gently caressing Gwen's cheek, "If you wanted to get close to me, all you had to do was ask".

"Yeah but where's the fun in that", Gwen teased the red ranger with a kiss but backed away at the last second, "tell me the truth, I can't be the first girl you've had in this room". Flinching slightly, Charlie slowly backed away from Gwen "Sorry, I didn't to imply that you were a whore or something", the blue ranger added apologetically.

"I wasn't thinking that but that's for pointing that out", Charlie tried to keep the humour in her voice but even she knew that was difficult. She sat down on the edge of her bed. She watched as a frown crossed Gwen's face, "I think you're forgetting that spent most of the time running away from the Police, getting attacked from aliens and earth governments and struggling to stay alive", Gwen stated tightly.

"That's not what I meant", Charlie began, "I had all this but I never really had a friend". Gwen's eyes softened slightly at this admission, "You got to spent you childhood with your best friend", she sniffed back a couple of tears, "I would trade everything in this room to know what that's like".

Charlie fearing that she sounded like an ungrateful bitch. Here she was sitting in her giant house surrounded by expensive things complaining about her miserable childhood to someone who didn't even have a home. She was worried that she had pushed Gwen away but to her surprise, the blue ranger took a seat next to her, "You do have a best friend", the younger woman smiled, "and you have a whole group of friends down the hall".

"Team mates, that's all", Charlie snorted, thinking about A Squad.

"I've seen the way you all interact, trust me they're your friends", the blue ranger replied. Charlie numbly nodded her head and gave a watery smile in return. Her upbringing had been lonely but she hadn't come out of it too badly. Sure she had made some mistakes along the way but Gwen was right, she had four good friends in A Squad. Perhaps once this mess was sorted out she could count on Lightspeed as her friends too.

Charlie closed the gap between herself and Gwen. Leaning towards the blue ranger, she waited for any sign that Gwen was going to pull back. When she didn't, Charlie placed a gentle kiss on the younger woman's lips. It was soft and Charlie could taste the sugary remains of the energy drink Gwen had consumed earlier. Charlie kissed her again this time a little more urgently, running her hands through the blue ranger's hair at the same time, "You don't have to be gentle", Gwen gasped between kisses, "I'm not some fragile china doll".

Taking that as a positive sign, Charlie increased the intensity. Her tongue found a sensitive spot in the roof of Gwen's mouth. She could help but grin as the younger woman moaned with pleasure, "Remember, you asked for this", she smiled. Placing one hand on Gwen's face she carefully placed a few playful nibbles on her lower lip. At the same time her hand began to explore underneath Gwen's blue top. Charlie loved the feeling of bare skin, there was no better sensation in the world.

To her surprise Gwen aggressively pushed Charlie back onto the bed. She briefly fretted that she had taken things too far but that certainly wasn't the case as Gwen straddled her waist. Charlie bit her lip to prevent a moan from escaping her lips as the blue ranger applied a little bit of pressure with her thighs. The younger woman then began to playful tug at the bottom of her t shirt, allowing more of her toned stomach to show, "Now who's being the tease", Charlie grinned.

"Just building up the anticipation", Gwen replied and slowly pulled her top off, leaving her in just her black sports bra, "not the sexist underwear I know", she shrugged.

"I'd think you were sexy in a trash bag", Charlie gasped as Gwen began to fiddle with the button on her jeans. Her eyes quickly flicked towards the door, making sure that she had closed it behind her, "My parents could walk past at any moment", she added.

"That just makes it naughtier", Gwen grinned, pulled down the zip on Charlie's jeans. The red ranger decided to disengage her brain, this was the moment she had been dreaming about for the last few months. She pulled Gwen down, shrugged her jeans off in one skilful motion. With a lustful grin she pulled the sheet over their heads, they had a long evening ahead of them.


	30. I love it when a plan comes together

It was after midnight at the Collins Estate and everything was quiet, especially in the bedroom of the sole child of the family. Gwen was in bed dozing, still basking in the afterglow of the most intense love making session she had ever experienced. True, her previous experiences had involved individuals who only cared about their own happy ending. Things with Charlie had been different, despite her tough exterior she was easily the most caring and gentle lover Gwen ever had. She could be rough though when the situation called for it, the blue ranger would definitely be sore for a few days.

The best part of the night though was right now with Charlie snuggled tightly next to her. She hadn't pegged the green ranger for a post-sex cuddler but she was happy to be proved wrong. Charlie's arm was draped protectively over her chest and Gwen loved the feeling of the dark haired woman's warm body on her skin. Gwen gently leaned over and nuzzled a kiss into her temple and Charlie whimpered slightly but she didn't wake up. Since the room was dark, she had to imagine the peaceful look that was surely on Charlie's face.

The warm moment was ruined though by a loud rumbling from her stomach. The couple had been so busy getting familiar with each other that they completely forgot about dinner. It was only now that Gwen realised she hadn't eaten since breakfast this morning. So much had happened since then that getting something to eat had slipped down her list of priorities.

As much as it pained her, she carefully extracted herself from Charlie's grip. Even in sleep the green ranger was deceptively strong and it took Gwen a couple of attempts to fully untangle herself. The next challenge would be finding something appropriate to wear down to the kitchen. Grabbing her cell phone she activated the light and quickly scanned the room. She quickly found her panties, which was a relief, and her blue top but everything else was eluding her. Gwen couldn't even remember where her pants ended up after Charlie ripped them off in the excitement. She was tempted to grab Charlie's jeans but that would just look too suspicious. In the end she pulled on her top and prayed that everyone else was asleep.

Gwen quietly opened the door and almost instantly tripped over something. Cursing her luck she turned her phone downwards to find a large plastic bag sitting in the hallway. A quick examination told Gwen that it was full of clothes and they appeared to be in her size too. She spotted a hand written note next to the bag which she read by the light of her phone.

Dear Gwendolyn

I have taken the liberty of finding some casual clothes for you and the rest of Mistress Charlotte's team to wear. I gave the others their bag at dinner, however, since you didn't make downstairs, I have placed them here for you.

Best Wishes, Spencer

PS. There are some leftovers in the fridge for you and Mistress Charlotte

Gwen smiled at the lifeline thrown to her by the Head of Staff and quickly rummaged in the bag. To her overwhelming joy there was a long t-shirt, in blue naturally, that could pass as a night shirt. Nipping quickly back into Charlie's room she discarded her top and replaced it with the shirt from the bag, it came down to mid thigh which more than covered her modesty. As she made her way downstairs it suddenly dawned on her that Spencer knew exactly where she had spent the night which made it extremely likely that A Squad did too. She groaned under her breath, she wasn't looking forward to facing them tomorrow.

Her hunger overwhelmed her embarrassment quickly and soon she was traversing the main staircase. She had a vague idea where the kitchen was from her earlier exploration but it was hard to tell in the dark. Moving down one hall Gwen was surprised to see a light coming from one of the rooms. She slowed her pace not wishing to be seen by anyone, least of all Charlie's parents.

As she got closer to the light she cursed herself once again, there were voices coming from the room. Worst of all they belonged to Mr and Mrs Collins. They were raised voices, the couple were in the middle of an argument. From what Charlie had mentioned about her parent's marriage this didn't come as a great surprise. What was a surprise was the content of the conversation, "Wes we can't have them in the house, what if Kenzi finds out?" Jen Scott-Collins stated.

Gwen frowned, who the hell was Kenzi ? "What could we do, turn them away", Wes spat back, "Charlotte barely trusts us as it is".

"This isn't just about her", Jen cried, "if they find out what we did we'll get thrown in prison".

Now Gwen was really intrigued and on instinct she found the recorder function on her phone and quickly began to record the conversation. Gwen knew that the file would be inadmissible in court, it was obtained without permission but it would give the team something to work with. Assuming the Collins were guilty of a crime that is, "Well we all know who's fault that is", Wes snapped bitterly. There was the sound of clinking glasses which Gwen took to be Wes pouring a drink, "I told you that taking that research grant was a big mistake", he added.

"Oh yes, God forbid that the trophy wife actually has a career of her own", Jen hissed, "the Delta Project could've been a massive success, instead that stinking feline had to mess everything up".

"Feline", Gwen whispered just as the conversation stopped. For a moment she feared she had been caught but when there was no sign of movement in her direction, she breathed a sigh of relief. The feline Jen was referring to must be Doctor Manx, unless an actual cat has somehow interfered in whatever the Delta Project was.

"Always someone else's fault isn't it Jen, never taking responsibility for your actions", Wes began, "well guess what Torchwood is under our roof. Maybe that'll force you to take a good, hard look at your choices".

"At least I didn't sell myself out to Dr Oliver", Wes fired back, "that bastard has owned our very souls for twenty years".

"I was clearing up your mistakes", Wes roared, followed by the sound of smashing glass, "I can't wait for all this to come out and then I'll watch you look that poor girl in the eyes as you tell her the truth".

Gwen's heart skipped a beat, who could Wes Collins be talking about? There were only three other women in the house and something told her that this conversation hadn't been about Rose. The blue ranger heard movement in the room and quickly shut off the recording. Moving with the speed of a thief, she scampered down the hall and ran up the stairs as fast and as quietly as she could.

Her heart was still hammering when she reached Charlie's room and not just from the quick movement. The argument had spooked her out and something told her that sharing this information couldn't wait until morning. Turning on a small lamp on Charlie's desk to give some light, Gwen began to gently shake the red ranger, "Charlie, wake up".

It took a few more attempts before Charlie groaned into life, "Damn Gwen you can't be ready for the next round already", she drawled with a cocky grin, "I'm know I'm good-".

"Put your libido on ice lover girl", Gwen replied, "there's something you'll want to hear".

Gwen didn't wait for Charlie to protest and began to play the audio file from her phone. She watched curiously at the blank expression on the red ranger's face as she listened to her parent's arguing. Something told her that this wasn't a new experience for her which made Gwen want to throw her arms around her girlfriend.

When the recording ended, Charlie sat passively for a couple of moments absorbing the information. She was as still as a statue which really worried Gwen, "Well, what do you think?"

"I don't know", Charlie sighed, "seems like we have a new player on the board".

"You've never heard your parents mention this Kenzi character before?" the blue ranger asked.

Charlie shook her head, "Never, not even in passing but then tended to avoid talking business around me". The red ranger ran her hand through her dark hair a couple of times and Gwen could tell that this was seriously bothering her. She tried to hide it well but the blue ranger knew her well enough by now to tell when she was worried. Playing with her hair was usually reserved for serious problem, "Real thing that concerns me was the mention of Oliver", Gwen looked blankly at Charlie which the red ranger instantly picked up on, "tell me you've heard of Thomas Oliver?"

"Course I have, who hasn't heard of Tommy", Gwen snapped.

"I'm sorry", Charlie sighed, "but Oliver is seriously bad news."

"And you believe it?" Gwen asked.

"In this case I do", Charlie shook her head, "but I think they seriously undersold his crimes. I reckon there are plenty of skeletons still waiting to tumble out his closet". She punched the pillow in frustration, "And my dumbshit parent's got involved with him, the stupid motherfu-".

"Hey that's enough", Gwen sat on the bed next to Charlie. The red ranger problem deserved a good rant against her parents and normally she would let it slide. Tonight thought she needed skilled investigator Charlie, not bitter and angry Charlie, "Whatever happened we can fix it", she smiled and placed a gentle kiss to her lips, "I promise".

Charlie couldn't help but smile although it didn't quite reach her eyes, "Appreciate the efforts Gwen but that's a pretty bold promise to make".

"Some say I'm a pretty bold person", Gwen shrugged, "I did seduce you in your own room after all", she added with a saucy grin.

"That you certainly did", Charlie responded with a firm, urgent kiss. She allowed her forehead to rest against Gwen's for a moment and the blue ranger could feel Charlie's anger ebbing away, "Thanks for that, didn't mean to blow up at you".

"No apology needed", Gwen slowly pulled back, "at the risk of dragging that anger up again, have you ever heard of the Delta Project?"

The red ranger shook her head, "No never, didn't even know my Mom had a career outside of power rangers and being a giant pain in my ass".

That comment drew a small snort of laughter from Gwen which lightened the room. Charlie was definitely feeling rocky, all caused by a brief argument. Even though it was late Gwen knew that sleep would be impossible for both of them. Perhaps their time could be used more productively, "I hate to say this but get dressed", Gwen stood up quickly, "and gather the rest of the team together".

"Why, what are we going to do?" Charlie asked hesitantly, "We can't arrest them based on that, any lawyer worth a dollar would get them off in a heartbeat".

"That's why we're going to do some research and make a proper plan", Gwen replied, tossing Charlie discarded top over to her.

"Hang on, don't you think this Kenzi person would have this place under some kind of surveillance", Charlie protested as she pulled on her top, "we can't just go Googling some top secret project, it's bound to throw up some red flags somewhere". Gwen paused, she hadn't thought about that, "Don't forget we're wanted fugitives, all our access to databases has been revoked".

"And if I log on, it'll flag up my location", Gwen added, feeling a little deflated. She pondered that problem for a few moments until she had a brainwave, "What we need is someone on the inside?" she snapped her fingers.

Charlie though wasn't quite as enthused, "What at 1am, everyone will be safely in bed".

"Not everyone", Charlie replied with a mischievous grin, "it is Tuesday night after all".

"Technically Wednesday morning", Gwen grumbled, her girlfriend was being exceptionally slow at catching onto her train of thought tonight. The sudden wide eyed expression though told Z that the penny had finally dropped, "Oh yeah, it's Tuesday night", she beamed.

"Exactly, grab your laptop, some pants and that data stick which you totally hide in your pocket", Gwen smiled. If her hunch was correct then all of this would be over by this time tomorrow. The SPD traitor would be caught and she and Charlie could get to behave like a normal couple. She had to hope that her SPD source was as predictable as always.


	31. Part 2 of the plan

Ten minutes later a fully dressed Charlie and Gwen attempted to rouse the rest of A Squad from their beds. Unsurprisingly they were greeted with a mixture of groans, grumbles and threats of bodily harm, however, all four squad members lumbered out of bed and into an unused reception room on the first floor. Gwen pulled an empty dresser into the middle of the room, allowing Charlie to drop the laptop on to the bare surface, "Cant you two just have sex instead of waking me up", Rose hissed, rubbing her bleary eyes.

"Trust me you'll want to hear this", Gwen replied and placed her phone next to the laptop, "this is a recording of Charlie's parents that I made barely half an hour ago".

Before she could load up the files, there was a load sniff from over her left shoulder. Charlie blushed slightly as Tyzon repeated the gesture, "You alright there mercury?" Gwen asked in confusion. Unfortunately Charlie knew exactly what was wrong with the blue A Squad ranger. His people had an extremely strong sense of smell, particularly when it came to pheromones. Her worst and most embarrassing fear came true seconds later when he gave the air around Charlie a sniff, "Seriously do you need a tissue?" Gwen frowned.

Charlie placed her head into her hands, something that was immediately picked up on by Mack. A knowing look passed between the rangers and Charlie gently shook her head. That only spurred the A Squad green ranger on though, "Well that didn't take you long", Mack sniggered, "also means that I win the betting pool", he added, drawing a loud groan from Ronnie and Rose.

"You bet on us?" Charlie snapped angrily.

"Course we did", Mack replied with a smug grin, "what kind of team mates would we be if we didn't have a small wager on the newest couple".

Clearly confused by the conversation, Gwen carefully raised her hand, "Do I want to know what you're talking about".

Sadly for Charlie, the pink A Squad ranger answered first, "Tyzon here has an extremely strong sense of smell", Rose began, "his nose is especially sensitive to, how shall I put this", Charlie glared angrily at the pink ranger, she was enjoy watching her squirm a little too much, "sexual odors", she added with a small grin.

A look of realisation passed over Gwen's face as the missing piece to the conversation fell into place, "And since you two had sexy time on the first night, I've won myself thirty bucks", Mack replied and held his hand up, "come on girl, up top".

Charlie was absolutely mortified, it had taken her several months to work up the courage to confess her feelings and her team seemed to be destroying everything within just a few seconds. She watched Gwen's unreadable expression for a few seconds and wondered what was going on behind those dark eyes. All manner of negative thoughts crossed her mind but as it turned out, she needn't have worried. The blue ranger shrugged, broke into a broad grin and gleefully slapped Mack's open palm, "You're not angry", Charlie asked over the quiet cheering from the group.

"How could I be angry?" she leaned over Mack's back and looked Charlie straight in the eye, "when I've just spent the last few hours nailing the hottest girl in the state". She grasped the side of Charlie's face and pulled her in for a searing kiss, drawing a round of cat calls from A Squad.

"Alright you can suck face later", Rose grumbled, "I'm sure you didn't wake us up at 1am to discuss your sex life". Charlie pulled away from Gwen and smirked at the pink ranger, "Well maybe you would but I'm guessing this is a serious conversation".

It was hard for Charlie to slip back into 'leader mode', especially as Gwen's kiss still lingered on her lips. To allow herself a few extra minutes to recover she played the recordings on her girlfriends cell phone. As the recording ended she surveyed the angry expressions on her teams faces. There was also a huge amount of concern at the mention of Oliver, "Jesus Christ", Mack whistled and slumped back into his chair, "you don't think Oliver is behind this?"

"No", Charlie replied firmly, "at least not directly".

"He paid for his crimes", Ronnie added bluntly, "doesn't mean he's not puppet master".

"I agree", Rose frowned, "most likely he kicked all this off and someone else is continuing his legacy". She leaned in closer, "Question is; Who the hell is this Kenzi person and what link do they have to SPD?"

Gwen opened the laptop and booted it up, "That's what I'm going to find out", she held out her hand, "flash drive please". Charlie looked at the small piece of plastic and computer chips, this stick contained one secret she hoped wouldn't get out. She had been so careful not to let slip to anyone, that was until Gwen came into their room one day and caught her in the act, "Don't be shy, it's good to get these things out in the open".

"This your way of telling us you did porn Charlie?" Mack leered, "cause I'm will to take one for the team and watch whatever's on there".

"Piss off Mack that's my girlfriend you're talking about", Mack slapped him on the arm, "and it's not porn on there".

"Probably be less embarrassing", Charlie mumbled and reluctantly handed the drive over to Gwen.

The blue ranger inserted the stick into the USB into the slot and waited patiently for the old laptop to load the program. Suddenly the screen went black before a game logo appeared, accompanied by loud music and bright flashes, "Brawl of Empires?" Rose and the others slowly turned their heads towards Charlie, "you play Brawl of Empires", she added with a snigger of laughter.

"Laugh it up you lot", Charlie snorted, "I only played this to improve my battle strategy". She folded her arms and observed the disbelieving looks from the team, "that's all, purely for educational purposes", she added defensively.

"Sure Charlie", Rose stated absently whilst looking at Charlie's onscreen avatar, "and I suppose the big boobs and tight armour are education too".

Mack edged himself closer to the screen and took over control of the mousepad from Gwen, "Reckon we'd see your avatar better if we remove this helmet", she stated and moved the cursor.

"Don't touch my helm of invulnerability", Charlie snapped, "I quested for hours to get the plus twenty defence it gives me". She stopped suddenly and cursed internally, she had given herself up, "Shit", she hissed.

"Don't worry sweetie, we're not judging you", Rose placed a patronising hand on Charlie's knee, a gesture which said everyone was totally judging her. "As amusing as this has been", the pink ranger continued, "what's the purpose of this?"

Gwen flashed Charlie an apologetic smile which the red ranger reluctantly accepted, she could be mad at her girlfriend. The others though were an entirely different story, "You lot can't get on to any SPD systems anymore and if I try and log on, they'll be able to trace my location". Gwen then found the instant messaging function on the game and spotted her contact, "What we need is someone on the inside", she add and began typing a message.

"A contact who plays Brawl of Empires?" Mack stated sceptically, "what kind of mad person would possible want to play a ten year old computer game?" Charlie kicked the green A Squad ranger in the leg, drawing a high pitched squeal of pain from the man, "I'm just saying, surely no one plays this game still", he added defensively.

To prove him wrong and much to Charlie's smug satisfaction, the computer pinged in response to the message. Another onscreen avatar appeared next to Charlie's, that of a blue haired female in a loose fitting white robes with red triangular patterns around the sleeves, "Alright we're connected but it'll take a few seconds to sync up the webcams", Gwen began.

"This will be interesting", Rose mumbled under her breath, "I bet this someone from your team Gwen"

"Got it in one", Gwen shuffled back next to Charlie, "probably not who you're expecting though".

"If it's that air head pink ranger I'm leaving", Mack snorted.

"Don't talk about Faith that way", it was Gwen's turn to kick the green A Squad ranger. Charlie smiled, her girl made sure to kick him in the same spot she had done, "I think you'll be in for a pleasant surprise".

The camera feed flashed into life, revealing the familiar face of Jack Harkness, "Hey Charlie" he greeted warmly before setting eyes on A Squad, "didn't realise we'd have an audience".

"There's a perfectly good explanation", Gwen began, "see A Squad were coerced into doing those things by a mixture of Grumm and a traitor buried deep within SPD. We're working together to unmask the traitor and clear their name".

There was a brief pause and Charlie agonised over the red ranger's response. Jack was probably the hardest person to read she ever encountered, however, he had the best instincts of any officer she ever worked with and that was without using his aura reading ability. Therefore she wasn't surprised when he merely shrugged and replied, "Alright what can I do to help?"

"That's all you need?" Mack asked, extremely puzzled, "a couple of sentences from Gwen and you're willing to believe anything".

"I trust her judgement", Jack stated confidently, "plus if you wanted to harm her you would've done so already and if you were holding her for ransom, you wouldn't have delivered the demand through an IM on Brawl of Empires".

Charlie could see the rest of her team were impressed, they had considered Jack as a clown. If she was honest until she began to work with Jack, Charlie held the same opinion. It was only when she began to work with him closely that the red ranger began to understand his process. Put simply, Jack didn't have a process. Not one that could be followed by anyone other than Jack at least. It was his unpredictability, inventiveness and unorthodox methods that kept him one step ahead of the criminals. "Alright before we begin I do have one question", Mack began, "why's your character in this game a chick?"

"Oh that easy", Jack grinned broadly, "see the White Mage is often seen as the weakness character in an MMORPG but their ability to heal, coupled with some powerful upper level spells-".

"Sorry but I'd like to go back to bed sometime before sunrise", Ross interrupted the red ranger, "can you search the SPD database for the name Kenzi."

If Jack was offended by Rose interrupting his flow, it didn't show on his face. He began to type into another computer, still half facing the screen, "That all you've got, just the name Kenzi?"

"No", Charlie sighed, this was the point of no return. If she finished her sentence then there was a very real chance one or both her parents could go to prison. There could also be a chance they were innocent of any crime. The question was, did she want to know the truth? This situation wasn't purely about her though, there were also the lives of her team to consider. A bit of personal pain was a small price to pay for their freedom, "Also run a search for Wes and Jen Collins in the staff files", she added.

"You sure about this?" Gwen asked and squeezed her hand.

"Not really but everyone deserves to know the truth", Charlie smiled in response.

Their moment was spoilt by a loud bang from Jack's end of the connection, "That can't be good", he began, "level 10 access needed to view any searches relating to Kenzi".

"Supreme Commander level", Ronnie grunted, "only they can put flags on files to restrict files to level 10 access".

There was silence from both ends and Charlie watched with some concern as Jack began to frown deeply. The red ranger rarely frowned so the only logical conclusion was that he had found something disturbing, "Jack, what else is there?"

"Your parents", Jack began slowly, "well your mother specifically, did you know she was a research scientist?"

Charlie frowned, her mother had never shown any aptitude for science to her knowledge, "You sure you've got the right person?" In response Jack swung the screen around he was looking at, revealing a staff picture of a young Jen Scotf, "I-I didn't know".

"It gets worse", Jack began darkly, "in 2002 after TimeForce arrested Ransik she began working on a genetic research project, chief designer and engineer apparently. Allegedly the science behind the experiment was flawed but she insisted on continuing with the project, even roping in some of the junior scientists in the fledging SPD".

"2002?" Gwen whispered, "isn't that the same year of our parents accident that gave B Squad their powers".

"Not just the same year", Jack paused and sighed, "it was the same experiment and not just them also you Gwen."

A veil was lifted from Charlie's vision, suddenly everything was becoming clear. Her mother had created and coerced some scientists into a questionable experiment which then backfired horribly. No wonder Oliver was called upon, her father probably asked him to make the whole thing go away. Next to her she could feel the tension in Gwen's body, she never knew her real parents and by a cruel twist of fate, it was probably Charlie's parents who had been partially responsible for that, "Gwen", she said quietly, "speak to me".

Gwen gently rubbed Charlie's leg but the red ranger knew she was thinking deeply. After a few seconds of silence she blurted out, "Who else knew about this project?"

"Anubis Cruger, Doctor Manx and one other", Jack replied and opened up a personnel file. There was a large gasp of shock as they took in the image, "Exactly what I thought", the red ranger sighed.

The stunned silence drifted on for several moments, however, the more everyone thought about the final person the more everything made sense. Only one person realistically had the power to pull something like this off over such a long period of time, "Jack, tell the team to be at this address by noon tomorrow", Gwen stated, "make sure you tell them everything".

As the connection ended Charlie watched as Gwen pulled out her Morpher,"Gwen what's your plan?" Charlie asked. The blue ranger's finger hovered above the SPD icon, "If you push that, everyone will know you're here"

"I know", Gwen shrugged, "that's the plan, we bring the person responsible here and end this".

A general murmur appreciate rolled around the room, "You've got balls I'll say that", Mack snorted. Charlie had to agree and wrapped her girlfriend up in a one armed hug. They had a few hours to plan but if they had their way, everything would end tomorrow.


	32. Assult on A Sqaud

Following the conference call with Jack, Charlie and Gwen retired to bed but sleep didn't come easily. The pair kept tossing and turning for hours, each with a different concern on their minds. Charlie was rocked by the revelation that her mother was primarily responsible for the accident that befell Gwen's parents. Her memories painted Jen Scott-Collins as someone whose idea of fusion was mixing a gin and tonic. She could barely make a cake but apparently she was a scientific genius who very nearly ushered in the next evolutionary step in the human genome. Details of the experiment had been completely expunged from the SPD database, not even Torchwood could find any trace. Clearly though it had worked on some level, otherwise Gwen and the B squad wouldn't have their genetic powers.

One thing the database did hold was details of the adopted families that should've taken in the future Rangers. The sun was up by the time Charlie and Gwen finally admitted defeat and got out of bed. A quick shower later and Gwen emerged to find her girlfriend already dressed in her old A Squad dress uniform. After spending the last few months seeing her in black, it was slightly strange to see Charlie sported a red uniform again, "Still fits", the dark haired woman grinned, "good to know I haven't put on any weight since I last wore this".

"Certainly looks good from where I'm standing", Gwen returned the smile, "it would look better on the floor though", she added with a sultry tone

"Gwendolyn", Charlie warned, "you seriously need to work on your pick up lines". She grabbed Gwen's jacket off the bed and threw it over to the blue ranger, "I'd love a quick roll but our targets will be here soon".

Gwen nodded, Charlie was certainly all business this morning. She could almost see the swirling emotions underneath Charlie's skin though but the A Squad red ranger was keeping a tight lid on them for now, "Back to red I see", Gwen commented as she finished tying her boots.

"Avi set out to smear A Squad's honour and reputation", Charlie replied firmly, "I'm standing with my squad today". She did unzip her jacket slightly to reveal a black undershirt, "I haven't forgotten about the team who helped me discover who I was again". She stepped closer to Gwen and gently placed a hand on her cheek, "Squads don't matter though, so long as you're by my side".

The Lightspeed alien blue ranger caressed Charlie's arm, "You're not getting rid of me that easily", she leaned forward and softly kiss her girlfriend.

The moment was ruined though by a firm banging on the door, "Hey lovebirds", came Mack's voice through the door, "stop smooching and meet us downstairs, we've got something incoming".

"How that man made A Squad I'll never know", Charlie groaned under her breath, drawing a small chuckle from Gwen. The pair checked their morphers were in place before called a Blaster to their hands. They were taking no chances, not today.

Exiting Charlie's bedroom they scampered down the main staircase and into the receiving hall. Waiting for them was the other four members of A Squad, all with their Rifle Blasters ready for action, "Alright team huddle up", Charlie called out, "the big bad is on his way and we need all entrances covered".

"What's the play boss?" Rose asked, standing firmly to attention. After spending a day in the company of the crude and occasionally juvenile A Squad, Z found it slightly bizarre to see them switch into combat mode.

"Tyzon you've got the best eyes here", Charlie began, "get to the roof and keep those eyes out for any sneak attacks. You're mopping up anything that we miss, got that?" the blue A Squad ranger grunted and nodded, "Ronnie, Rose you cover the back entrance", Charlie continued, "Mack position yourself at the top of the stairs, I want you to cover this hall".

"What about you two?" the green A Squad ranger queried.

Charlie's eyes briefly flashed over to Gwen before returning to her squad mate, "The big boss is coming through the main door and we're going to be here to meet him", as she finished the sentence, Charlie reached out and grasped Gwen's hand for comfort.

Mack nodded, "Alright you heard the boss", he called out, "everyone into their positions, we'll have contact in less than two minutes".

As A Squad dispersed to their assigned positions, Wes and Jen scrambled into the entrance hall, "There's a helicopter coming into land", the patriarch of the family paused when he saw his daughter armed for a fight, "Charlotte what's going on?" he asked cautiously.

"An old family friend is dropping in", Charlie replied coolly, "someone by the name of Kenzi" the older Matthews stiffened at the mention of his name, "so you know who he is then?" it was a rhetorical question but Gwen could tell that her girlfriend really wanted to see her parents reaction.

"What the hell have you done Charlotte?" Jen cried, "that bitch will bring nothing but ruin on this house.

There was a brief tense pause until Gwen watched in horror as Charlie raised her blaster in her mother's direction, "Charlie, no!" the blue ranger cried desperately. She knew that Charlie was upset by Jen's actions but she wasn't expecting her to draw a weapon on her own mother, "Do you want to go back into containment", she pleaded with her girlfriend, "this isn't going to solve anything".

The standoff continued for several more tense seconds and Gwen was genuinely considering reaching for her own weapon. Fortunately Charlie saw sense and quickly lowered her blaster, "The only bitch here is you mother", Charlie spat, "because of you Gwen and the B Squad rangers grew up without their parents". Jen had the good grace to look slightly ashamed at the comment, "Let's not even get started on the lies you've told me over the last twenty odd years".

"Charlotte that's not what happened", Wes pleaded with his daughter.

The conversation though was cut short as the sound of propeller blades whirred overhead. Gwen looked outside and spotted an SPD helicopter landing slowly on the extensive grounds of Collins Manor. The door opened and out stepped three white suited rangers. Jack had remarked that the elite guards resembled Storm Troopers from the Star Wars series. It was easy to see why, the polished white armour certain gave off that vibe. Gwen found the featureless white helmets that the guards wore creepy, quite why SPD rangers needed anonymity was beyond her.

The three rangers were soon followed by three more before their person of interest stepped onto the grass. Gwen tightened her grip on her weapon as their target approached and she could see Charlie's jaw muscles twitching with anger. Moments later the doors opened and the guards stepped inside, "Agent Cooper, I see you've successfully apprehended the fugitive".

"Cut the crap", Charlie hissed, "I know who you really are Fowler or should I say Kenzi".

The revelation that Supreme Commander Birdie Fowler was the puppet master and information leak they had been searching for all this time didn't come as a huge shock to Gwen. There were few people with his level of clearance within SPD plus the blue ranger didn't like the avian. "I have no idea what you're talking about", Fowler growled in his defence.

"I thought you would say that", Charlie reached into the pocket of her uniform trousers and pulled out her cell, "Documents confirming that you were one of three senior SPD officials that were present during the initial stages of Project Delta", she flicked over the images on the screen, "travel logs showing you passing very close to Grumm controlled areas of space over the last few years-"

"Where did you get those", Fowler squawked.

"It's amazing what Torchwood can do when highly motivated", Gwen began, "ironic really that the ones to finally bring you down are the result of your experiments". The blue ranger's senses began to tingle and out the corner of her eye she noticed one of the rangers raising his weapon. He wasn't quick enough as a laser bolt from above struck him in the chest. Two more followed as Mack picked off the other rangers flanking Fowler. Before the Supreme Commander could draw his weapon, Charlie and Gwen pointed theirs in his direction, "Let's not do anything stupid, Sir".

"And you can destroy this phone all you want", Charlie added, "I have sent copies to every high ranking official within SPD along with the DA of every planet".

Birdie Fowler glared angrily at the two women, Gwen felt like he was trying to burn their very souls with his stare, "Do you know how long I've spent at SPD, working my way through the ranks to become the person I am today?" Gwen's finger hovered over the trigger, anticipating an attack by the Supreme Commander, "Only to have everything wiped out by two insignificant Rangers like you".

"My daughter is not insignificant", Wes Collins snapped.

Fowler though merely snorted, "Fine time to grow a pair of balls Wesley, you were the one who went running to Oliver after all for protection". He slowly approached the older Collins but Gwen never adjusted her aim, "Ironic really, it was your money that helped put him into power and look where that got you".

"We all make mistakes Fowler", Wes growled, "it's how you correct them that defines you".

"Yet you attempted to fix your mistakes by hiding away in your secure mansion for twenty years", Fowler scolded the man, "I know exactly what kind of man that makes you".

Gwen watched Fowler reach ever closer to Wes Collins. Fearing a hostage situation she was about to warn the Supreme Commander but her partner was already one step ahead, "Step away from him Fowler", Charlie warned, "I have a man on you right now". Fowler turned around slowly, a sneer etched across his short beak, "I have all the evidence yet I still don't have a motive", she continued, "why frame my team?"

"Oh is this the part where the evil villain discloses his dastardly plan", Fowler responded sarcastically, "why does anyone do anything Officer Collins", he leaned a little closer, "power".

"That's it?" Gwen asked, "you've ruined countless lives and whole planets just for a small amount of power?"

"Scary isn't it", Fowler was unnaturally calm and it was unnerving Gwen, "there is only power in the universe, no good, no evil", he continued, "only the great learn how to use that power".

Gwen's arm shook slightly with rage, it was very tempting to put a blaster round between his eyes but that wouldn't help clear Charlie and the rest of A Squad, "Forcing my team into Grumm clutches", Charlie began, "what kind of power did that give you?" she spat.

"The best kind", Fowler smiled, "the power of control". He took a moment to allow his words to sink in before continuing, "Cruger has always been an unwilling pawn of mine and I knew his conscience would get the better of him one day", he looked down his glasses at Gwen, "especially when Torchwood mysteriously starting showing up at the Academy. I knew the Ranger program was his pet project so what better way to discredit the man than by destroying his legacy".

"His Rangers go bad and turn on the planet, Cruger takes the fall and one more obstacle is out the way", Charlie filled in the gaps, "you're a proper psycho, you know that?"

"Takes one to know one Collins", Fowler smirked, "it didn't take an awful lot to nudge you and the others down the dark path". Gwen could see the rage in Charlie's eyes building, "So here I am, the one who ruined your life and career", he leaned forward and added with a whisper, "what are you going to do about it?"

Suddenly everything became clear for Gwen, Fowler wanted Charlie to take a shot at him. Someone who had spent this long working on building up power would have a contingency for this situation. Dead or injured, Folwer could spin it against Charlie and A Squad. Mack had already taken out three guards and whilst Gwen knew they were drawing weapons, it was only his words against Fowler's.

Fearing that Charlie would give into her anger, Gwen reached out slowly and carefully placed her hand on Charlie's arm, "Don't do this", she whispered, "the woman I love wouldn't do this".

The effect was almost instantaneous and Gwen could feel Charlie's muscles relaxing. He slowly lowered her weapon and began reaching for her morpher, "Birdie Fowler, I charge you with numerous crimes against humanity", she began.

Before she could finish reading his rights, Fowler growled with anger, "You think you're so clever", he hissed, "no one has beaten me and it sure as hell won't be two little girls". Almost without them noticing a small remote control appeared in his hands, "You might've gotten lucky with one Psycho ranger but what about all five "

The compound wall suddenly exploded in a shower of debris, littering the pristine lawns of Collins Manor. The Psycho Rangers stomped into the grounds and began charging up their weapons. Fowler grinned evilly as Charlie and Gwen wondered how the hell they were going to get out of this one.


	33. Traitor revealed

Charlie could only watch in horror as the Psycho Rangers launched an assault on her childhood home. She might've grown to detest the place but that was mainly down to her parents and the general prison like atmosphere that reverberated around the grounds. To think that the place could be reduced to rubble in a few minutes was devastating to the A Squad red ranger. More importantly though several staff were still employed at the property and as much as she'd love to have all eyes on Fowler, getting them out was the priority, "Rose, Ronnie", she said regretfully into her morpher, "clear the grounds of any staff in the kitchens and the attached staff quarters".

"We've got a couple of them coming up from the rear Caz", Rose responded, "not sure that's a good idea".

"Civilian lives are more important", Charlie stated firmly, "Tyzon you stay on the roof, get a few shots away if you can but don't risk your own life". There was no response from the mute blue ranger but somehow she knew that Beevor would follow her orders. "Mack", she barked up the stairs, "get my parents somewhere safe but not too comfortable, SPD will have plenty of questions for them".

A reluctant green ranger slowly made his way down the stairs, his blaster trained on Fowler at all times. The Supreme Commander though didn't look overly concerned, if anything he looked slightly amused by the whole situation. Charlie barely registered the protests of her mother, choosing to block out anything that could push her temper over the edge. Instead she kept her brown eyes firmly locked with Fowler, "What now?" she addressed the Supreme Commander, "your Rangers trash my home and the finger of blame gets pointed firmly at my team".

Fowler smirked, "Renegade Ranger Charlotte Collins takes brutal revenge on her family, maybe because she was written out of her father's will".

"That's a load of bullshit", Charlie swore, "my father would never do that".

"You're right, he wouldn't", Fowler sniffed, "he still loves his precious little girl". He inched a little closer, ignoring the blaster Gwen was pointing in his direction, "Do you really think the press cares about the truth anymore? Fake news has been my business for years, all it will take it a few false stories on a variety of online news websites and you'll be more unpopular than the plague". Charlie bit her lip, annoyed that Fowler was absolutely correct. The truth didn't matter anymore and public perception was everything. Given her team's track record his story would be completely believable.

The tense atmosphere was broken when Gwen's morpher buzzed. The blue ranger carefully looked down at it making sure to keep her weapon aimed at Fowler, "Sounds like you've covered every base doesn't it Sir", she snorted, "it's a shame that we haven't got SWAT mode".

"Budgets cuts", Fowler smiled cruelly, "with Grumm defeated there was simply no need to recommission Swat your girlfriend and her team destroyed that". Charlie's fisted clenched tightly, Fowler just had to twist the knife with every word that came out of his mouth.

The foundations of the house rocked and for a moment Charlie thought the Psycho's had reached the property already. She was stunned then to see a large blue spaceship flash overhead followed by a small white shuttle "But, that's not possible", Fowler cried at the sight of the craft, "I thought they were scrapped by the Karovians".

"Fake news I'm afraid", Gwen smiled sweetly, "probably Supreme Commander Andros's work". Charlie stared as the ships slowly began to combine into a humanoid shape, "A little present from Demi and her father, I assume you recognise the Astro Megaszord"

How could Charlie not recognise two of the most famous Megazord in Ranger history? She was barely alive when the ships last fought on Earth during Dark Specter's invasion of 1998. Last she heard the Astro Megaship was in possession of the Galaxy Rangers on Mirinoi with another version of the craft in a Karovian space port. She assumed the Astro rangers in the now fully converted Astro Megazord, "They'll need your help", Charlie said to Gwen," get up there and help them out".

Gwen's head spun around sharply, "But what about you, they'll need both of us".

"I can't let him get away", Charlie growled, "A Squad are nearby, if I get into trouble I'll call them". Gwen didn't look convinced but the rumbling sounds of battle were getting closer. Charlie was about to pull rank but Gwen reluctantly jogged towards the front door and out into the gardens, "I won't do anything stupid, he's not worth it", the A Squad red ranger added in an attempt to reassure her partner.

"And yet you've let your only backup leave", Fowler shook his head , "that's against protocol".

"Shut up you old buzzard", Charlie reached behind her back slowly to reach her morpher, "so how's this going to end Fowler, are you going to come peacefully?"

Fowler stood stoically for a moment until a large crystal sword appeared in his hand, "What do you think Officer Collins?"

"Kinda hoped you'd say that", in a flash Charlie's A Squad morpher was out in front of her. She silently thanks whoever came up with the tradition of giving the red ranger's all the powerful toys before calling loudly, "SPD Emergency". The familiar black and red suit formed around her and at the same time, " Catch!" A voice said as Charlie caught a silver spiral like weapon her open right hand.

The pair slowly circled each other, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike, "This will just look even better for the morning papers", Fowler snorted, "rogue ranger assault on Supreme Commander ends in defeat for the psychopath".

"Talking about yourself", Charlie smirked behind her helmet, "do you really think you can defeat a fully powered ranger?"

"Do you think I rose to my position using my words alone?" Fowler didn't wait for a reply as he launched a vicious assault on the red ranger. Charlie gritted her teeth, this old bird really knew how to hit hard, "You wouldn't be the first ranger to fall to my blade", he taunted, "need I remind you about your old squad leader".

Charlie froze, she knew that her predecessor as A Squad leader had suffered an injury serious enough to force him into retirement. The person responsible had never been caught or been unmasked, until now, "You did that?" Charlie growled and threw herself into the battle even more furiously than before. The blades clashed repeatedly and the red ranger was slowly pushing Fowler out towards the gardens and into the waiting grasp of SPD, "I won't let you hurt anyone again", she cried defiantly, the Spiral Sabre narrowly missing Fowler's throat.

"Brave words girl", Fowler hissed back angrily. A small energy ball appeared in his hand and he quickly threw it towards the roof of the entrance hall. The resulting blast knocked some bricks and plaster free and Charlie had to jump back to avoid getting hit.

Through the dust cloud she spotted Fowler fleeing into the adjoining room, "Come back here", she shouted and called her blaster to hand. The standard issue weapon for A Squad was more like a rifle than the Delta Blasters assigned to A Squad. Her Alpha Blaster was lightweight yet powerful enough to level a house in just a few rounds. She hoped it wouldn't come to that but desperate times called for desperate measures. She wanted Fowler alive though and turned the weapon down to the lowest setting. It would still be enough to take him off his feet back he would be in one piece. If Fowler escaped or was killed during the fight, potentially all evidence against him would disappear as well.

Sprinting off in pursuit of the rogue Commander, she spotted him exiting the adjoining reception room and heading into the family library. Charlie fired off a warning shot that missed by several inches and only succeeded in shattering an ugly looking vase on the mantle piece, "Never liked that thing anyway", she quipped and continued in her chase.

Fowler had just enough time to do a number on the books in the library. The air was littered with singed paper that fluttered throughout the room. There were several tell tale scorch marks on the walls where the Supreme Commander had tried to torch the place but to no avail. Through the falling paper Charlie could see just enough to catch the back of Fowler. A quick blast from her weapon clipped the bird somewhere on his body. She couldn't see where it landed but the yelp of pain from Fowler was satisfying enough.

Out the back of the library was a winding corridor that prevented Charlie from getting a good shot. To add to her annoyance there were several doors along the corridor and Fowler could slip into any of them easily. When she rounded the next corner, Charlie feared that exactly that scenario had happened; Fowler was nowhere to be seen.

Along this stretch of corridor alone were three doors, each of them leading to different parts of the house. Pick the wrong door and the chase would be practically over as Fowler's lead would be too great. Charlie inched along the corridor slowly, searching for the slightest clue as to the direction the Supreme Commander had gone. Something caught her eye near one of the doors, a few crimson spots on the cream coloured carpet, "Blood", she muttered. Her shot must've done more damage than she thought if Fowler was bleeding. Cautiously she cracked the door open and with her blaster leading the way, she stepped through.

The doorway led to a small extension that led into the gardens. Glass panels separated the sun room from the now battered looking grass of the Collins estate. In the distance she could see the smoking remains of one Psycho rangers and it look like the Astro Megazord was close to taking down another. The one thing she couldn't amongst the wicker furniture and tall plants was Fowler, much to her frustration. Clearly she had chosen the wrong door and the blood trail was a trap. Charlie was right about the trap, just not in the way she would realise until it was too late.

Before she had a chance to turn around something blasted her in the back. She was propelled through the air, crashing through the glass panels and out into the gardens. The red ranger rolled along the ground, her head buzzed from the force of the blast. As she stared towards the sky, a dark shadow suddenly loomed overhead, "Did you really think I would let you escape?" Fowler cackled with laughter, "if today is the day SPD catches up to me, I'm making damn sure that I take you down with me".

Charlie's head was still ringing from the previous attack and it was only on instinct that she rolled out the way of Fowler's sword. The blade stuck in the soft turf long enough for Charlie to grab her fallen blaster. Even at the lowest setting, the close proximity to Fowler would probably cause some serious damage. Without think she fired and the red energy ball slammed into his arm. Charlie swore she could hear the bones of his arm snap as Fowler cried in pain, his right arm now hanging limply to one side.

Unfortunately this only made him angrier, "You insolent little human", he cried with inhuman rage. An energy ball summoned from his left hand slammed into Charlie's protective armour, rocking the already unstable red ranger. A warning from inside her helmet alerted her that the suit was close to overloading, "You will bow before me", Fowler snarled and he unleashed another energy attack. Charlie's nerves were on fire as the suit failed and she crumpled to the ground. She coughed violently, spitting out a small amount of blood in the process. A vicious kick to her ribs rolled her further along the ground, "I should've destroyed your containment card when I had the chance".

Charlie's vision darkened slightly, she had pictured her death a few times but it wasn't supposed to happen this way. At the very least she wasn't going to die lying down. Her limbs disagreed vehemently but she slowly dragged herself to her feet. For a brief second she swore that Fowler looked impressed, "No weapons, no morpher and no hope", he summed up her situation pretty well, drawing a small and sarcastic laugh from her lips. "I'll never understand the human desire to die standing up", Fowler sighed, another energy ball building in his hand.

Suddenly Fowler yelped in pain, a yelp that was swiftly followed by a strangled gurgle. The brewing concussion could be causing an hallucination but Charlie swore there was a Coronas Sabre sticking out of Fowler's neck. The Supreme Commander's hands reached for the protruding tip, flapping aimlessly as his life slowly drained away. His eyelids drooped a couple of times before he fell to his knees and slumped face first to the ground. His body gave one last involuntary spasm before Supreme Commander breathed his last.

Staggering on her feet Charlie looked around for her saviour only to find her mother, her hand clasped to her mouth in horror, standing a few feet behind the fallen Commander's body. Her eyes and thoughts focused long enough to murmur out a strangled, "What have you done?"

Her mother didn't move, too stunned to even breathe. Charlie swayed again, only this time she was caught by a strong pair of hand, "Alright boss, take it easy", Mack's voice whispered into her ear.

"She killed him", Charlie said in a strangled voice to the green A Squad ranger, "they'll stick her in a card for this".

"Worry about that later boss", Mack tried to reassure her, "looks like your girl's coming this way".

Charlie recognised Gwen's frantic voice but the words didn't properly register with her brain. All she could think about was her mother, stabbing the Supreme Commander of SPD to death with her own blade. He might've been a homicidal maniac but with Fowler dead, the case against him was irrelevant. If any details of this hit the news, SPD as an entity could be join Fowler in the afterlife. Charlie's body though was tired of thinking and slowly shut down to allow the healing process to begin.


	34. The end of an era

The darkness of sleep was slowly getting replaced with the faint light of consciousness for Charlie. She carefully opened her eyes before deciding that was a bad idea. The lights in the room were dim but even that small amount was extremely painful. The red ranger attempted to shuffle upwards in her bed but was halted by a sharp, stabbing pain in her ribs followed by a throbbing sensation behind her eyes. It took her a few moments to remember what happened, the fight with Birdie Fowler and getting her backside handed to her by the supposedly codgery old bird.

Charlie then remembered her Mom stabbing the Supreme Commander of SPD which her old blade. That alone was enough to cause her a massive headache even without the forceful landing or the overcharged energy blasts. Despite everything, her mother had saved her from certain death. Charlie's heart would've been warmed if it wasn't for the fact Jen Scott-Collins was probably going to spend a very long time in a containment card. A good lawyer could argue self defence and in normal circumstances that would probably be enough to set her free. If the jury were made privy to her other list of crimes though, she was surely doomed to the same fate Charlie suffered a few months ago.

Opening her eyes again Charlie realised that she wasn't in a medical center but her own quarters. In the dim light she recognised her vintage Justice League poster on one wall and a couple of Gwen's band posters on the other. She noticed that the blue ranger's bed was empty and began to wonder where her girlfriend was. Charlie got her answer seconds later when the main lights were turned on and the sudden influx of light almost made her brain explode with pain, "Jesus frakking Christ", she hissed and quickly covered her eyes.

"Sorry", Gwen mumbled apologetically and turned the lights off, "you're awake then".

"No I'm just talking very coherently in my sleep", Charlie grumbled back, dropping her head against the pillow but even this caused her significant pain.

"Surly and sarcastic", Gwen chuckled lightly, "yep I think you're going to be fine". Charlie's head and ribs hurt too much to form a witty retort. Moments later she felt Gwen's hand brushing away some hair from her face and almost instantly her tense muscles began to relax, "Don't you dare scare me like that again", the blue ranger whispered, "if you do I'll put you in hospital myself".

A small snort of laughter escaped Charlie's lips, "Yeah you would", she smiled, "so how long was I out for?"

"Only a night", Gwen began, "you woke up in the med Bay after about an hour and refused to stay. Cruger threatened to lock you up until you calmed down but I persuaded him to move you to our quarters where I can keep an eye on you". Charlie grinned to herself imagining Gwen dressed as a nurse, "You're picturing me in a nurse's uniform aren't you?" the blue ranger grumbled, "really, that's what you're thinking about right now".

"Hey whatever helps the patient get better", Charlie wagged her eyebrows, "so how long am I confined to this bed for?" she added, turning a little more serious for a moment.

"No real time limit", Gwen replied, "but you've limited to non strenuous activities for a few day, of any nature", she added, emphasising the last few words. She handed Charlie a couple of white tablets and a bottle of water, "These should take the edge off the headache until Ranger healing kicks in".

Charlie placed the tablets in her mouth and swallowed them with a generous swig of water. It wasn't until the cool water hit her lips that she realised how thirsty she was. The red ranger finished half the bottle before handing it back to Gwen, "Cruger's scheduled a team meeting for this afternoon, assuming you're feeling better of course", Gwen continued, "whatever he wants to talk about sounds important and urgent".

"Probably wants to kick me out for going rogue", Charlie snorted, laying her head back down.

"I'd like to see him try", Gwen snapped angrily, "if he kicks you out then I'm leaving too".

Belying her sore head and muscles, Charlie's quickly reached out and grabbed Gwen's hand, "Don't put your career at risk just for me".

Gwen though merely smiled, "Silly Charlie, don't you realise that we come as a pair now. I've only just got you and I'm not letting you out of my sight again", she leaned down and gently kissed the former red ranger. Charlie thought that was a better cure for her headache than any medicine and was a little disappointed when Gwen pulled away, "Get some more rest and you can have some more of that when you wake up", she promised. Reluctantly Charlie complied with Gwen's request and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep in a matter of moments.

Several hours later Charlie and the rangers were gathered in the primary operations room. The former red ranger's headache had subsided but she was still sensitive to light, forcing her to wear a pair of sunglasses. She felt a little ridiculous but it was either this or deposit the contents of her stomach on the floor from the pain.

Gwen kept hold of her hand the entire time, not caring what the others thought about their public display of affection. She could see a few amused looks from Faith and Spock. Jack was his usual stoic self but he wasn't quoting some vague regulation to force them to cease. Eric was the curiosity though, his face was a blank canvas although there was a hint of resignation behind his eyes. Charlie got the impression he wasn't happy with his best friend's relationship but he wasn't going to say anything against it.

When Cruger entered the room The rangers stood up to salute, gingerly in Charlie's case. Moments later he was followed by Doctor Manx, Supreme Commander Andros, Demi Hammond and the rest of A Squad. Charlie frowned, when Gwen said this meeting sounded important she wasn't expecting a huge gathering like this. The group of fourteen struggled to fit into the room, A Squad lined up at the back of the room with the senior officers standing at the front, "At ease everyone", Cruger announced much to Charlie gratitude. The Commander couldn't help but notice her glasses though, "I didn't realise we were accessorizing Collins", he said dryly.

"Not really an accessory, more a medical necessity", Charlie shrugged, drawing a small rumbling of laughter from the officers. That was swiftly cut off by a sharp glare from Cruger, "They're keeping my headache at bay, you know from the concussion I suffered at the hands of our ex-Supreme Commander".

The senior officers stiffened slightly at the mere mention of Fowler and Cruger wisely decided to move on swiftly, "That's why we've gathered everyone today", he began, "to discuss SPD's next steps".

"Apart from the other Special Ops officers, Wes and Jen Collins are the only ones who know the extent of Fowler's treachery", Andros stated. Charlie's heart sunk a little wondering what they were going to do about that, "And if I'm honest, that's the way I would like it to stay".

Charlie looked puzzled, a expression shared by the others, "The Psycho Rangers attack the home of a Former Power ranger's family leading to the death of an SPD Supreme Commander", Jack spoke for the team, "that's a little hard to keep quiet".

"The Collinss have a history of assisting SPD, either in the field or with scientific research", Cruger replied, "a test run of reformed rangers went rogue, leading to the accidental death of Supreme Commander Fowler".

Charlie couldn't keep silent any longer, "He died from a sword to his chest-"

Cruger though continued with the cover story, talking over Charlie all the time, "Psycho red wields a bladed weapons, one of which impaled the Supreme Commander-".

"A Chrono sabre, wielded by my mother-"

"He died defending Jen Scott-Collins-"

"What are we going to say, he accidentally tripped and fell on his own sword?"

"Collins, enough", Cruger barked, ending the noisy exchanged quickly. He let out a deep sigh before continuing, "You remind me of what I used to be like about thirty years ago Charlie", he continued in a softer tone. Charlie also noticed the use of her first name rather than her surname, something Cruger had never done in the eleven years she had known him, "I used to see everything in black and white, guilty or innocent", he sighed again, "sometimes though the world is very grey".

A tense silence fell over the room until Eric slowly raised his hand, "So we're covering up Fowler's crimes then?" he asked, getting right to the point, "at the risk of sounding stupid, why?"

Charlie was thinking the same thing, Fowler had brought harm not just to Earth but countless other systems too, "Think about this Myers", Demi answered for her father, "one of the founders of SPD is uncovered as probably the worst war criminal in decades, how does that reflect on us?"

"So this is about saving face then", Eric snorted.

"It's about more than that", Andros began, "SPD has branches across the Galaxy. If ordinary people stop believing SPD will protect them that will give strength and power to the criminals. Earth would probably be fine, local law enforcement would pick up the slack but some planets rely solely on SPD for protection".

The bigger picture suddenly became clearer to Charlie and she didn't like it one bit. She could tell by the look on Cruger's face that he didn't either, "The greater good", the former red ranger sighed.

"Precisely", Andros nodded, "despite what we teach our children", he looked over a Demi briefly, "doing the wrong thing can sometimes be for the best". He allowed that to sink in for a moment, ignoring the sullen faces on the assembled officers, "Fowler was good at covering his tracks so on the whole so there's no physical evidence, most of his network as been disabled by Demi and her team, leaving us the only ones aware of his crimes".

"Our silence allows SPD to continuing protecting the most venerable but at the cost of our personal integrity", Charlie grumbled, "great, something else to add to my conscience".

"I don't like this either", Andros snapped, "things were much easier in my day, a monster would appear, we'd destroy it and go back to the ship for some foul tasting rations produced by the synthesizer".

"Like Charlie said, the greater good", Jack nodded towards the Supreme Commander, "I don't think any of us like this but if our silence can help billions of people, what more can we do?" Charlie looked behind her at A Squad, they seemed to be as apprehensive as everyone else but Jack was right. If SPD collapsed, lawlessness would reign in large parts of the Galaxy which would be more devastating in the long run.

With the mood already a little glum, Cruger decided this was the time to drop another bomb shell, "By now I'm sure everyone is aware that myself and Doctor Manx were heavily involved in Project Delta". In all the confusion around Fowler's true nature and death, Charlie had almost forgotten about the experiment that dragged her parents into this mess, "Fowler used that as leverage against the two of us", he spoke for Kat, "it was a different time then, two alien refugees involved in a genetic experiment that injured at least five promising American citizens".

"We would've been deported in a matter of seconds", Kat added with a slightly fearful tone, "or worst, depending who caught up to us first".

"Just answer one thing for us", Jack began, " When did you all become Hexagon". Charlie watched as Cruger stiffened in his stance, "Knowing Fowler's true nature".

Cruger nodded sadly, "I didn't discover this until after the Armada War", he began

"Yeah good job", Charlie snorted, "im sure Tommy Oliver would be proud of you", a sharp elbow in her sensitive ribs from Gwen drew a small yelp of pain, "well it's the truth".

"I had already established SPD by then" Cruger's gaze briefly fell over Lightspeed, "I couldn't risk it. Fowler's suspicions were already raised."

Charlie's temper was slightly abated, " Don't you think that's why Fowler turned his attention to us?" Rose asked from the rear of the room, reminding everyone A Squad were still here.

"I suspect so although I never realised this until I spoke with Officer Collins a few months ago", Cruger replied, "that's when Andros came to me with this plan and well, you know the rest". There was a light murmuring from the room as A Squad grumbled under the breath, "So what do we do now?" Cruger brought the room under control, "I understand that some or all of you could have difficulties working with myself and Doctor Manx knowing what you now know". He paused and took in a deep breath, "That's why we're resigning from SPD, effective immediately".

There was a brief moment of stunned silence before the room broke out into loud protests. Even Charlie was shocked by the announcement, sure Cruger had his faults and his secrets but after a while the negative feelings would've subsided. If she could get accepted again then a hero like Cruger wouldn't have any difficulties, "So Fowler dies as a hero and you take the fall", Charlie sniffed with annoyance, "sounds fair to me".

"To be honest with everyone I've been thinking about this for a while", Cruger leaned on his desk and suddenly looked very old and tired, "With Grumm and now Fowler gone I have nothing left to accomplish", he sighed, "I'm a soldier without a war to fight". He glanced down to where Charlie knew a picture of his wife sat, "I've been given a second chance and I want to take full advantage of that".

Charlie nodded appreciatively towards the Commander, he was giving up the job he liked for the woman he loved. All respect she might've lost due to the Fowler incident had come back and then some, "And you Kat, what are you going to do?" Jack asked, "surely you can't be retiring".

"I'm only 148", the cat woman replied, "that's early twenties by human standards so I'm certainly not ready for the scrap heap". The room broke into a small smattering of laughter, "I thought I'd try my hand in the private sector for a bit but I'm not ruling out a return to SPD someday, given the longevity of my species". Charlie could see a few tears in the Doctor's eyes, "Despite appearances, Boom will be more than capable as my replacement", she sniffed away any tears and laughed, "just keep a few fire extinguishers handy".

The joke dispelled some of the sadness in the room but not all of it. Charlie was furious that two good people had to leave their jobs to keep up this ridiculous charade. Maybe this is what Cruger meant when he said the pair were very similar, "So that leads me on to the subject of Anubis's replacement", Andros began, "typically SPD will promote from within and the next most senior officer will step up into the role".

His gaze along with everyone else's fell immediately on Jack and the red ranger knew it, "Me?" he said, "no disrespect Commander but I hardly feel that's the best decision".

"Honesty like that means you will make an excellent commander", Andros smiled, "someday". Jack breathed a large sigh of relief, "You've only been red ranger for a few months, perhaps in a couple of years you can slip into the hot seat". Jack nodded gratefully at the Supreme Commander's show of faith in his ability, "A replacement for Commander Cruger will be announced shortly but it won't be anyone in this room", he shrugged, "sorry to disappoint".

"Careful Dad that was nearly a joke", Demi sniggered, "I will be moving to Earth to establish a Special team which will be made up of the remaining member's of A Squad if they want". She paused to look towards Charlie for a moment, "However i will need a ranger though, do you know anyone that would fit the bill?"

"Is that a question or a job offer?" Charlie asked to which she only received a non committal shrug in response. Special Ops was something she had dreamed of for years and by the sounds of it, Demi was offered her leadership of the team and her old position. She hesitated though and looked at Lightspeed, her new friends who stood by her throughout everything in the last few months. They were more than friends though, they were becoming her family, "I think whoever you choose will inherit a great group of people", she glanced briefly over her shoulder at A Squad.

Demi raised an eyebrow, "Not throwing your hat into the ring?"

Charlie looked at Gwen and gave her a smile, "I kinda like it here", the blue ranger beamed in response.

"Shame you made a great ranger", Cruger praised the woman, "and would've again".

"Maybe I will again someday", Charlie shrugged, "after all if Harkness is being groomed for your job, I'll move one step closer to being in red again".

"And on that note I'll think we'll call this meeting to a close", Cruger stood up straight and saluted the two squads, "For the last time, Rangers dismissed".

Charlie slowly got to her feet, assisted by Gwen who kept hold of her hand at all times, "That's not what I was expecting to hear today", Jack said mutely at the two Ranger squad shuffled away, "but Supreme Commander Andros thinks I can be a Commander one day".

"Great, like your ego needed any more of a boost", Faith linked arms with her boyfriend, "so we've got a few days of leave, what's everyone going to do".

Charlie vaguely heard the others detail their plans, hers most consisted of sleeping in an attempt to shift her headache. She felt compelled to visit her family home though, just to see what damage could be fixed quickly. It was mainly to make sure the staff were alright, they had escaped harm but at the cost of their personal quarters on the estate. She looked down at her hand, still interlocked with Gwen's. Whatever she did in the next, she wanted this person by her side for as long as Gwen would have her.


	35. Goodbye Cardiff rose

A week had passed since the death of Supreme Commander Fowler and events had proceeded largely as Anubis Cruger predicted. The Sirian turned in his badge along with the Shadow morpher, leaving Delta Base with a full guard of honour as he entered retirement. Closely following him was Doctor Manx who, if the rumours were to be believed, had taken up a rather well paid job in the private sector.

There were a few tears at the departure of the duo but life at SPD soon returned to normal. Cruger's replacement had been announced just hours after his departure. Supreme Commander Andros must've called in a favour or two as the Commander was, Eric Myers. The now retired Quantum Ranger brought his no nonsense style to the organisation, immediately sending both Rangers and A squad home for a couple of weeks rest. It was probably for the best as the funeral for Birdie Fowler was held a couple of days later. Charlie and the others had no desire to pay their respects to someone who had taken so much from them.

Sitting behind the desk of her father's study, Charlie ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She had spent the best part of the morning trying to access her father's laptop in an attempt to ascertain information about the family's accounts. Several hours of swearing, keyboard smacking and screen slapping followed before she swallowed her pride and dialled someone who could help, "Alright it's starting up", she said into her cell, "now it's asking if I want to enter safe mode".

"Say yes", Jack replied through the handset, "this will bypass any security on the device but it won't show us the real juicy data".

"Then what's the point?" Charlie snorted, "do you know how long I've spent sat here?"

"Since it took you four attempts to log into your work laptop before calling IT to reset your password, I would three and a half hours".

Charlie groaned under her breath, "Don't get smart with me".

"Perhaps I can be of assistance", a voice called out from the doorway. Charlie looked up and noticed Spencer standing there with an envelope in his hand, "This just came by courier, its from your father".

"Gotta go Jack", Charlie quickly terminated the call and slowly stood up, "Any idea where they're staying?"

"There's no post mark", Spencer remarked, "and the courier wouldn't say where this was picked up from".

Curiously, Charlie took the envelope from Spencer's hand and ripped it open. She quickly scanned the letter, barely taking in the contents, the green ranger suddenly froze when she read the final paragraph, "He's signed over control of the Estate to me", she said numbly before gently lowering herself back into the chair.

To say Charlie was shocked would be an understatement. She turned the letter over and written on the back were a list of her father's log ons and passwords, "He must really trust you Miss Charlotte", Spencer commented.

"Or he knows that he won't be coming back", Charlie sighed, "thanks again Spencer", she continued, "for everything you've done for my family".

"This sounds like the start of a dismissal Miss Charlotte", the old man frowned.

"More a sabbatical", Charlie replied, "my parents are gone and I'm not giving up my job". She looked up to the crumbling ceiling, "Hell, if I turn a stereo up too loud the house might not be here". The man sighed and nodded numbly, "Once I've determined the cost of repairs and whether I can afford them, I'll think about what to do with the property but until then", she allowed her voice to trail off.

"I understand", Spencer nodded, "I shall gather what I've been able to salvage and be on my way". He nodded stiffly, "A pleasure to serve you Miss Charlotte", the green ranger frowned at her full name, "my apologies, Charlie", with a final grin Spencer dismissed himself and left the study.

With the log in details, Charlie soon loaded up her father's laptop and began the lengthy process of searching through the file. The list seemed to go on and on, names of rangers and locations various bank accounts and finally Hexagon. For a few minutes Charlie merely stared at the screen, failing to comprehend that her parents were apart of Hexgaon. Once it had sunk in, her hands began to shake, "What the hell am I going to do?" She leaned back in her chair, a few thoughts drifting through her head. A small smile formed as she picked up her cell phone and hit redial, "Hey, can you and the others come up to the estate tomorrow? I've got some news that will affect everyone".

The following morning a couple of cars pulled up outside the main entrance. Charlie was there to greet them dressed in a pair of battered old jeans and a baggy t shirt. Her hair was tied back and held in place with a green bandana, "Good of you to join me", she smiled and grabbed a couple of brooms off the ground, "I could do with some help cleaning this place up". Suddenly the rangers are teleported aboard Sledge's ship. Then Charlie suddenly collapsed.

"What the?." Spock says running down the hallway and into a room where three Vivax are playing poker. Faith slides under the table much to the surprise of the Vivax and slams two into the wall before punching the third.

"Dang vicious." Spock says looking at the area I slammed the Vivax into.

"It's been one of those days." Charlie jokes truthfully.

"Not to rush but Lets get off this ship." Gwen says as Vivax start flooding the hallway.

"Shit." Charlie says standing ready for a fight. Gwen shoulder blocks a Vivax making it fly to the side. Jack jumps over a Vivax and sweeps the legs of three unsuspecting Vivax. Charlie punches the Vivax Jack jumped over while Spock tackles the other one. Leaving only one Viavax left Charlie curb stomps its head into the ground.

"Did you really think you would get away?" Fury says turning around looking straight at the rangers.

"Dont make us pummel you into next century!" Charlie threatens clenching her Morpher just in case.

"What are you going to do? You cant beat me ." Fury says a crooked smile forming on his face.

Suddenly Charlie delivers a super kick to Fury making him fall over.

"Thats our window! It's ALIEN ACESS!" Gwen exclaims whipping out her Morpher.

"We can't take any chances! Cyber shot!" Faith yells shooting Fury as he's getting up.

"Now you're going down." Charlie threatens slamming Fury into the wall. "Talk."

"Your all idiots." Fury says.

"Now where are we and how do we get out of here?" Faith asks trying to look threatening which is kind of hard in a Pink Suit.

"Down the hallway you idiots!" Fury exclaims.

"Thanks." Charlie says punching Fury into unconsciousness.

"Down this hallway I presume." Jack says walking down the hall

"Quick indeed! Hahahaha!" Poisandra exclaims appearing at one end of the hall and Sledge at the other end.

"Thought you could get away Rangers!" Sledge exclaims laughing horrifically as they slowly walk towards us.

"It's MORPHIN TIME! ALIEN ACESS! " Jack says.

"This isn't the time to fight guys let's go!" Jack says leading us straight through Lord Sledge pushing past him as we run back to the place where Fury said the escape pods were.

"Cowards!" Sledge exclaims shooting us all into some weird pod. He runs up and starts rapidly pushing buttons. The rangers are then teleported to some weird area with mountains surrounding them on all sides. We're trapped.

"Thought I'd given up?" Fury gloats as Sledge, Poisandra , Curio and Wrench beside him as well as a few hundred Vivax!

"Guys I think it's time to fight. Sontar Sword!" Jack says grimly.

"We can't give up. Slayer Axe!" Charlie says.

"This is going to be bad. Dalek Claws!" Gwen says starting a circle.

"This circle represents us if it breaks we break. Probe gun!" Spock says joining the circle. "Cyber Shot lets do this guys." Faith says.

"ATTACK!" Sledge orders with everything running at the rangers to attack. Fury reaches Jack first but he slices Fury just as he's about to run into him. Faith begins blasting away at the Vivax that are swarming them in the masses. Wrench begins to swing his axe along with Fury swinging his sword when Spock shoots Fury. Fury drops His sword as Wrench slashes Spock with his axe. Charlie slams her axe on the ground repeatedly keeping most of the forces back while Gwen covers her . Faith jumps over a Vivax who gets into the middle of the circle to shoot. Faith then shoots beams of light as she destroys another 10 Vivax. Spock uses his probe gun to his advantage covering Jack while defending himself as well. Charlie keeps smacking Vivax after Vivax throwing them into the hoard making them vibrate and explode!.

Gwen turns around to see Fury steamroll into Spock. Faith takes the shot. It hits making Fury fly back onto the Vivax. It then descends into chaos with Sledge shooting lightning at them making the rangers fly into the hordes of Vivax completely separated. Faith continues to fire all around me just completely shooting wild. Spock goes into a frenzy trying to make his way to Gwen but is swiftly knocked down by Wrench. Jack and Faith trying to reunite but are being teared apart by the Vivax who continue punching and kicking them. Charlie is finally about to reunite with Gwen when Poisandra Suddenly blasts Charlie with her power. Spock continues to block and fight when he's finally overwhelmed. Faith reaches Jack and they continue to fight when Faith gets shot with lightning from Sledge. Gwen feels despair as Shes swiftly defeated by the horde of Vivax overflowing her.

Gwen weakly pulled herself up for what seemed like the billionth time. Her body was battered and bruised. Her suit was torn in various spots and helmet's visor was cracked with a large chunk missing. She was sure her lung was punctured and she could tell some her bones were broken and she could taste her own blood. But still barely able to breath her limbs shaking she got up. Gwen then drew her Dalek Claw only to have it destroyed and be knocked to the ground before getting a hit off. But once again Gwen rose this time she drew her Dalek Claw only to have the same process be repeated. Gwen once more pulled herself up this time only making it to one knee.

"Poor ranger. Why don't you just lay down and die," Posiandra said. "You first," Gwen spat. "Brave words from some one at death's door. Tell me why do you let your stupid pride drive you," Poisandra said. "See that's where you're wrong. Its honor, loyalty and love that drives me. I promised to fight until my last breath. That's what keeps getting me up. That's why I refuse to give in," Gwen said.

" And that's what's going to end you " Sledge said as he prepared to strike. Off in the distance Gwen could hear the others attempting to reach her. Summoning her strength she broke into a run towards Sledge. "Energem slash," Sledge said as a blinding green light exploded.

Jack watched as in disbelief as Gwen's body fell to the to the sand in what seemed like slow motion as her morph faded. Charlie felt a wave of intense numbing pain burst over her entire body. "No," she said barely over a whisper as she broke into a run powering down her morph The other rangers following a few feet behind him.

"Gweny come on say something... Please baby say anything," Charlie pleaded as she cradled her body tears beginning to well up in her eyes as the other gathered around them. "I didn't ... lay down ... Did you see ... No matter how hard they hit me... I wouldn't stay down," Gwen choked out as tears seeped from her eyes. "Yeah we all saw you ... god Gwen why'd you have to be so stupid huh," Faith asked. "I take ... after...Him ... remember," Gwen said as she painfully cracked a smile. "I remember" Faith said letting more tear's flow. "Dont give up" Gwen said as her eyes closed and she took one final breath as Sledge's crew laughed evilly.

All three rangers shed tears of sorrow. And Faith buried her face into Spock's shoulder but none them felt the loss more so than Charlie who cried out in agony at the death of her girlfriend who lay in her arms lifeless.


	36. S2 six months later new team new fight

Far away from Earth was the newly christened Sibuna System. With six Earth-like worlds orbiting a central star, it was slowly becoming a central hub for trade and transportation in this corner of the galaxy. Several of the planets were occupied by refugees from worlds that the Armada has destroyed. The fourth planet from the star was Onyx.

The Onyx people had suffered greatly just over three years ago. They were persecuted by The troobian empire. They had nearly been completely wiped out during an attack on their home but they were saved by the A Sqaud. Grumm had then attacked A Sqaud's ship and seized control of them. Making everyone think they were dead.

The fall out of this incident had seen the removal from office of the incumbent President and the establishment of a new council. It wasn't long after this that Grumm was defeated. All of the warlord's generals had been destroyed or captured at the same time, bringing peace to the majority of the galaxy. It didn't take long for evil to re appear

Even though she had been gone for over a month, it still hadn't sunk in for the former Ranger. The former ranger had returned, hoping that to find something of use on Onyx. But other than a few spare electronic parts, she had found nothing.

Yesterday her routine had been interrupted by the appearance of a space ship. In a bizarre twist of fate, the pilot was another ranger, the red astro ranger. Charlie didn't know what to make of Ariel Greyson. She was direct and blunt, almost bordering on rude. She was also extremely anti-social, ending their conversation yesterday by walking back into her ship and leaving Charlie alone in the desert.

As Charlie approached the ship, the rear door was open. Walking slowly through the main door, Charlie's jaw dropped as she got her first glimpse at the Astro Megaship. The corridors were plain grey, interrupted occasionally by a pair of sliding doors. There was no sign of Ariel so they moved further into the ship. Charlie paused briefly outside the engine room to marvel at the sheer size of the crafts engines. Periodically she felt like they were being watched as she could hear a mechanical buzzing echoing through the corridors.

After getting lost in the identical corridors a few times, Charlie eventually arrived on what she assumed to be the bridge of the ship. There were two standalone consoles in the middle of the room, all covered with various controls that meant nothing to Charlie. Around the room were more control panels and viewing screens and directly in front of Charlie was a central window, giving them a view outside the ship. As she looked around she noticed Ariel's uniform jacket hanging on the back of what she assumed was the captain's chair, "She's around somewhere", she said as she gently touched the item of clothing.

"I wonder where this all came from", Charlie said to no one in perticular.

"The main space harbour on KO-35", a voice stated. They turned around and saw Ariel walking onto the bridge, "KO-35 has some of the best ship builders in the galaxy". She brushed past Charlie with barely a glance and retrieved his jacket, "I wasn't expecting visitors today", she added.

"Look man im sorry for breaking onto your ship", Charlie began, "i just want some answers".

Ariel didn't respond and walked over to one of the consoles on the wall of the bridge. After pushing a few buttons an image began to play. It was a leather suited female, "Her name's Trakena. Trakena is after a Quasar Sabre".

"As in the?" Charlie asked.

Ariel glared at the former green ranger, as if to say she was coming to that part, "The United Alliance of Evil or the Armada if you will is made up of a number of groups, each with their own agenda. Some of them have found their way to Earth, like Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. Others like Astronema and Trakena have focused their efforts on other planets on the edge of the galaxy". Ariel paused for a moment as her jaw clenched, like she was trying to suppress a painful memory. She took a deep breath and continued with her slideshow, bring up an image of a brown armoured monster that looked vaguely familiar.

"Hey thats who killed Gwen", Charlie said.

"This is Sledge, possibly the most powerful force of evil in the galaxy", Ariel continued. The next image of Sledge showed him destroying planets." he is unbelievably strong. Rumour has it that he once destroyed an entire planet with a single blow".

"I can believe that", Charlie stated, "we fought him and it was only with your help we were kinda victorious".

Ariel waited for another smart comment from the others but none was forthcoming. Deciding to continue before any of them had a chance, he brought up an image of the woman, "Finally we have Trakena. Lethal in hand to hand combat and in the use of magic", the image moved and showed her blasting an unsuspecting combatant with purple lightning from her staff. "I managed to infiltrate a recent UAE meeting recently and she was dubbed the new Princess of Evil".

"She's kind of cute", Charlie muttered.

Ariel though wasn't in a joking mood, "This isn't a laughing matter and nor is a game", she snapped.

"Calm down", Charlie soothed.

The red ranger took a few deep breathes before continuing, "I'm sorry but they've done more to harm peace in the galaxy in the last few years than anyone has managed in centuries. She's conquered hundreds of planets and been responsible for the deaths of millions of people", she paused before continuing, "and Sledge has destroyed many planets ". Almost instinctively Charlie was by her side but Ariel flinched at her touch like she had been electrocuted.

"So what can i do?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing", Ariel replied, much to the surprise of the former ranger, "this is mine and Demi's fight and Our fight alone". She shut down the on screen images and began to fiddle idly with some controls.

"Look I know im not a ranger anymore", Charlie began, "but i can still be useful".

"I told you I was fine", Ariel snapped, "now if you'll excuse me, I need to run a systems diagnostics check". The former ranger was reluctant to leave but after a few moments, Charlie walked off the bridge. Once Ariel was sure they she gone, she ran her hands through her hair in frustration and lent back in her chair.

"She can be a great help Ariel", Demi called out.

ariel sighed, "I know Demi i guess im use to it being just us. Plus she's already someone, I don't want her to lose another". Demi didn't respond and left Ariel to her systems check.

Dark Fortress

High above the planet, there was a ship. It was a circular disk with communication towers and docking ports sticking out into space. The craft was grey in colour unless its cloaking system was engaged. It would then disappear into space, briefly leaving behind a green line pattern in the darkness.

Inside the Dark Fortress, Trakena sat on her throne and looked down at the planet. After the red space ranger had crashed her initiation ceremony, she had tracked her to this corner of the galaxy. Her fighters had damaged his ship and caused it to crash onto the surface below. The warlord wondered what the chances were of the ranger crashing on a planet that she had attacked just a few days before. She must've gone to check on SPD, how foolish of her she thought.

Trakena had ordered the ranger's execution at the earliest available opportunity and she knew that she could just descend to the surface below and kill her at any time. She didn't have her ship, or any backup, it would be easy. Perhaps a little too easy. The argument was that defeating a fully armed and prepared enemy would crush their spirit even more when they were inevitably defeated. Plus destroying a weakened enemy, where was the fun in that?

For now she decided to gather as much information as possible.

"Is something troubling you Princess?" Deviot asked as he carefully approached her throne.

"Just thinking Deviot", she replied, "why would the red ranger come to this planet? She has no allies on this planet. In the past when we've fought, she normally leaves the surface within a matter of hours".

"Perhaps her ship is extensively damaged", Deviot offered as a suggestion.

"Come on Defiot, you know as well as I do how strong they build ships on KO-35", she began. "I'm still picking up her life signs so unfortunately she isn't dead", She stood up and walked a little closer to the viewing screen, "Perhaps we were too hasty to declare SPD dead".

"We haven't picked up her morphing signatures though", Deviot replied, "I'll have the Sringwingers keep an eye on the situation but for now I suggest you get some rest".

"Yes it has been a long day hasn't it", Trakena responded with a stretch, "call me if anything changes". Leaving Deviot behind she covered the short distance to her chambers in a matter of seconds. Once the door was secure, Trakena looked in her mirror and allowed her hair to return to its natural state, shoulder length brown. No one had seen her with her natural look in over a decade.

She inspected her eyes and they were more bloodshot than usual. When Vrak had named her his successor, he had infused her with some of his own power. Trakena did feel more powerful but strange at the same time. She was getting tired quicker and also having some weird dreams. Shaking this off as a side effect of Vrak's power, she sat on the edge of her bed and unzipped her boots before removing her leather gloves. As she drifted off to sleep, her final thoughts were about the red ranger and now satisfying it would be to end her life, once and for all.


	37. S2 ep2: Charlie joins the astro rangers

A few days after her last encounter with Ariel. Charlie slowly made her way towards the Youth Center, she weren't really sure why as the place wasn't even open. It had taken the brunt of quite few people's fury and it was nothing but a burned out shell. Fortunately no one was injured in the attack but the building itself had been condemned by the city. Charlie turned the corner just in time to see a wrecking ball smash its way through the side of the building. A few more blows later and the popular hangout for teenagers had been reduced to a pile of rubble. Just then Charlie saw someone walk around the corner with a large box in her arms. She almost didn't recognise her in a pair of baggy blue jeans and red t-shirt but the brown and blonde hair was a dead giveaway. Ariel's eyes widened when she saw Charlie and she immediately turned around and starting walking the other way.

"Hey Ariel wait up", Charlie called out. She ran to catch up with the red astro ranger who was moving quickly across the park. She tried to move through the trees but Charlie succeeded in boxing her in. Seeing that she had nowhere to go, she sighed and put her box down on the floor.

"Are you avoiding me now?" Charlie stated with annoyance.

"It's not that", Ariel began, she rubbed the back of her neck and looked towards the ground, "I'm just a bit embarrassed, our last meeting didn't end well". She quickly looked over at Charlie before continuing, "Its just been me and Demi for the last couple of years, I'm not used to having people around".

"I get that", Charlie replied, "but we need to help each other out. You can't fix your ship by yourself and i need your help to protect the universe". Ariel bit her lip as she thought about her response. She didn't get to deliver it though as several Quantron appeared in the park and surrounded the group.

"Man not these guys again", Charlie grumbled.

"Get out of here", Ariel cried, "you don't know what you're dealing with".

"Oh trust me, i do", Charlie replied as she prepared to fight.

"Yeah cause that worked out well last time", she shot back. He instantly regretted bringing up the loss of her girlfriend, "I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt".

"I can take care of ourselves", Charlie stated before kicking a Quantron in the gut. She followed that up by jamming a stick into its chest, shorting out the robots circuits. Demi jumped into battle against the Quantrons, using whatever they could find in the woods as a weapon.

Ariel admired Charlie bravery and resourcefulness as she decapitated a Quantron with a roundhouse kick. She leaped off the trunk of a nearby tree and flipped over a pair of footsoldiers. Using the momentary confusion she grabbed a branch and smashed the robots in the chest, disabling them instantly. She turned around and saw that the former A squad red were beginning to struggle against the Quantrons. Flipping the top of her morpher open she called out, "Let's Rocket", in a flash of red light she morphed and summoned her Spiral Saber.

Backed into a corner, Charlie relieved when the red ranger and Demi came to her assistance. Ariel moved quickly, slicing through Quantrons with her unusual looking weapon as s he went, "Thanks", Charlie sighed.

Ariel was now to her left, mostly with her back to Charlie. Suddenly Charlie saw three Quantrons sneaking up on the red ranger with their blades ready to strike. Instinctively Charlie picked up a lump of wood and threw it at the nearest Quantron. The projectile slammed into its chest compartment and the robot collapsed to the ground. Charlie then leapt into the air and drop kicked the remaining two robots, knocking them to the ground permanently disabling then.

Ariel glanced around and realised how close she had been to getting cut down. Stabbing the last Quantron in the stomach, she turned around to face Charlie, "Thank you, I owe you one", she said before powering down.

"Maybe Im not as helpless as you think", Charlie replied.

Ariel sighed, "I want to apologise for my behaviour a few days ago and you're right I do need help. Are you free to come with me to the Megaship?" Charlie nodded and Ariel brought her morpher up to her mouth, "Demi, Two to teleport". In a flash of coloured light Charlie and Ariel disappeared from the park.

Astro Megaship

Ariel led Charlie through the corridors of the Megaship and down to the bottom level. Eventually she stopped outside a large door that looked like a bank vault. "The ranger powers were given to the people by Zordon nearly two hundred years ago via his emissary, Alpha 3 who then passed it onto Andros and his team and then onto me and Demi."

"So im becoming part of the same lineage", Charlie replied, "Since Andros made us SPD Special ops we acted like an elite police force", Ariel paused and looked like she was struggling to continue.

"That was until Andros brought me out of containment I'm guessing", Charlie said, "sorry I didnt mean to interrupt".

Ariel shook her hands, "It's fine and yes you're right. For two years I and Demi have been the only active astro rangers. The remaining morphers arent active".

The red ranger then entered the security code on the vault, "Power Vault pressurising", a voice said.

"Who was that?" Charlie asked.

"That's DECA", Ariel replied, "she's the ship onboard AI. She's responsible for maintaining life support, engines and navigation".

"And I also keep Ariel and Demi sane", DECA added.

Ariel shook her head, "DECA also thinks she's a comedian". The computer announced that it was safe to open the vault door. Ariel pulled on the heavy steel door with all her strength and slowly it began to open. Inside the vault was a table with five colours poles, red, blue, black, yellow and pink. The red and yellow poles was bare but the others had a morpher identical to Ariel's placed on it.

"Hang on a sec", Charlie began, "Your promoting me to ranger status?" Ariel nodded in confirmation.

"That's right", Ariel replied, "we are still finalising other Candidates. Dr Manx and Cruger are helping with that part". She moved inside the vault and beckoned Charlie inside, "I've spoken with Dr Manx and she believes that you should have a Astro Morphers".

"Are you asking us what I think you're asking", Charlie stated.

Ariel nodded, "If you're willing, how would you like to be a astro Ranger?"

Charlie surprised with the offer. In all the time she had known Ariel, she seemed like the lone wolf type, someone who wouldn't ask someone like her to work with her on a team. Demi must have had some influence on Ariel. But as these thoughts ran through Charlie's head, another one popped in, "Quick question", Charlie began, "there's only three spare morphers", he pointed to his friends, "so where is are the other two team members?"

Ariel nodded, "I know, We are working on that welcome to the astro rangers Charlie "


	38. S2 ep3: four out of five aint bad

This is an honour", Charlie began, "which colour should i be ?"

"Ariel we've got one more on the way ", Demi replied, "She's about to teleport in". Immediately outside the vault was filled with a bright light, a girl around Demi's age with long black/brown hair stood where the light just was , "Looks like im in the right place".

"Jessi is that you?" Demi asked,

Jessi nodded her head, "Yep your father thought it be best if i took my mothers mantle as Astro pink". She then looked at her friends and opened her arms, "How about a hug", the teens nodded and embraced each other warmly.

"Alright so now we need to decide who gets which morpher", Charlie stated.

"Well it would make sense if I took the pink morpher", Jessi replied. She removed her morpher off the pole and attached it to her wrist.

"Alright I guess that leaves me " Charlie said. After a few moments silence. Charlie grabbed the black morpher off its pole, leaving the blue morpher. Suddenly alarms went off.

"That's the warning alarm", Ariel began, "Trakena's sent an attack force to Earth. DECA bring the disturbance up on screen", she said to the ship's AI. The rangers saw a battalion of Quantrons causing mayhem. "Looks like the training session will have to wait", Ariel added, "quickly follow me".

The teens ran off the bridge and into the galley next door. In addition to the synthatron were five large tubes, each one colour coordinated for the rangers, "These are the jump tubes", Ariel began, "jumping down these will morph you instantly and also summon your Galaxy Gliders".

"Question", Jessi replied, "what's a Galaxy Glider?"

"They're your personal method of transportation", Ariel said, "real easy to use, all the relevant information will become available when you morph. DECA watch their energy levels".

"Alright everyone let's rocket", Ariel leaped into her jump tube, closely followed by the other rangers.

As the residents took shelter from the advancing Quantrons, those that looked up to the sky would have seen four colourful blurs flashing overhead. Ariel had been right that the morphers would teach them how to control the Galaxy Gliders, however, it didn't allow them to overcome the sensations they were experiencing. The swat flyers had travelled extremely fast but they had a solid roof to protect them. Effectively they were now surfing in the sky and it was a long way down to the ground.

The red ranger led the way, extremely confident and in control of her Glider. The others were some distance behind but slowly mastering the technique. There had been a few wobbles but nothing major. "The Quantrons are directly below", Ariel called out, "get ready to jump".

"I'm sorry did he just say jump", Charlie asked the others. She got her answer when Ariel somersaulted off her Glider and landed on the ground below.

"Oh well, when in Rome", De j laughed as she too jumped off, followed closely by the others. They fell in line with their new leader and caught a glimpse of their new uniforms in a shop window. Other than the colour of their suits they were identical to Ariel'. Their helmets were similair to A sqaud's with they all had white gloves and boots with black legs and their respective colors upper half and each had a stripe with five squares that had all fife astro rangers colours in it .

Immediately the Quantron's focused on them and charged towards the rangers, "Don't forget about your weapons", Ariel said to the others. She summoned her Spiral Saber and immediately drilled a hole in the chest of a Quantron. She then used the weapon as a sword and sliced through two more Quantrons, leaving them inactive.

"Alright let's see what I can do", Charlie began, "Lunar Lance", she called and a long black rod appeared in her hand. One end of the lance had a sharp silver blade in the shape of a crescent moon. It was a change from her axe but Charlie soon found a groove with the lance. She tripped up a pair of Quantron before plunging the sharp end of the lance into their chests. She spun the lance over her head before turning in a wide circle, disabling several Quantron in the process.

"My turn", De i said, "Star Slinger", she called to summon her special weapon, a mechanical slingshot. She marvelled the craftsmanship, especially the string which was made from a very lightweight material. Pulling back on the sling she fired off several rounds of yellow energy, instantly destroying some Quantrons. She backflipped away from another robot before firing her weapon at point blank range into its abdomen. The robot had just enough time to look at the new hole in its stomach before it collapsed to the ground.

"Satellite Stunner", Jessi called and her weapon materialised. Initially she was a little disappointed as it looked like a small hand gun with a tiny satellite dish on the end. Deciding to go with it she fired the weapon at the nearest Quantron. Pink energy waves lifted the robot off its feet and across the street. It slammed into the building opposite, shattering the Quantron into several pieces. Jessi looked at her weapon in awe, "Better watch where I'm pointing this thing", she muttered to herself.

Ariel looked over her new team and saw they were all managing well with their new powers. To be on the safe side she decided to make a call, "Ariel to Megaship".

"Hearing you loud and clear Andros", DECA replied.

"How's everything looking?" She asked.

"From what I can tell everything looks fine", she began.

Ariel saw that the last of the Quantron had been defeated, "Looks were done", she began, "we'll meet at the Power Vault".

The others strolled over towards Ariel, talking amongst themselves as they went, "Man that was awesome", Charlie exclaimed.

Demi bent down to pick up a discarded hand from a Quantron, "Gimme five bro", she joked.

"Demi!" Jessi slapped her arm, "remind me again what We see in you?"

Underneath her helmet Ariel laughed at the interaction between the four, perhaps having them around wouldn't be so bad after all. "Good job everyone", she began, "I've spoken with DECA and everything looks ok". She looked around at the remains of the Quantron, "who clears this up?"

The others shrugged, "Not sure", Charlie began, "never really asked if I'm honest".

"Probably the city workers", Demi added, "that would explain why taxes are so high".

The rangers laughed at the yellow rangers joke before mounting their Galaxy Gliders. As they took off, they failed to notice Deviot lurking in the shadow of a nearby building, "So the red ranger has almost completed her team", he muttered to himself, "I'd better inform the Princess of this development straight away", With that he teleported away in a flash of green and black light.

Astro Megaship

Back on the ship the rangers gathered inside the Power Vault awaiting the final word from DECA. After several agonising minutes Demi walked in with a piece of paper in her hands, "Good news, DECA doesn't detect any anomalies so you should all be good to go".

"Assuming that's alright with the Captain", Jessi added as she fiddled with her Astro Morpher.

Ariel was silent for a few moments before responding, "The morphers are yours", the rangers cheered in celebration.

"Thank you so much for this Ariel", Charlie added as she hugged the red ranger. Ariel felt a little awkward and didn't return the hug. Instead she turned a bright shade of red, much to the amusement of the others.

"I think this calls of a celebration", Demi called out, "Alright let's go", Charlie replied as she led the others out, Ariel though hadn't moved, "aren't you coming?" She asked the red ranger.

"I'll meet you by the cargo bay doors", she replied, "I just need to close up in here first". The others nodded and left her alone inside the Power Vault. She sighed as she began to check on the internal climate controls. She left the vault and locked the heavy steel door behind her. "DECA can we get off this planet please", she asked the computer.

"The engines will be ready in a coup,e of hours", the computer replied. Ariel muttered her thanks before turning off the lights in the vault entrance and shutting the outer door.


	39. S2 ep4: MegaZord power and blue ranger?

Charlie woke with a start and bolted upright. It took her a few moments to realise she was in her quarters aboard the Megaship. Rubbing her eyes she quickly glanced at the clock, noting that it was 10:37AM. She still wasn't used to being on the Megaship or in SPD again.

Despite her best efforts, the ships engines still weren't operational. Without those he had no hope of taking the battle directly to Trakena. DECA's internal and external scanners were working fully. Trakena obviously knew that the Megaship was grounded and was deliberately keeping out of scanner range.

Charlie got dressed into her new uniform and began to make her way towards the bridge. She was tying her hair back when she heard some noises coming from the bridge. Moving as silently as possible, she located a weapons store in the corridor and pulled out an Astro Blaster. As she crept along the corridor the sounds became clearer, it sounded like some kind of music. It was like nothing Charlie was used to, from her distance it sounded like tuneless distorted noise and thrashing drums.

She reached the entrance of the bridge and was about to pounce when she heard voices, "Can you turn this down, it'll wake Charlie up", came the voice of Demi.

"You've got no taste", a female voice answered. The green ranger did recognise this one, she tucked her blaster into the back of her trousers and walked onto the bridge.

"I have to agree with Demi", Charlie began, "this just sounds like noise to me".

Startled the pair turned around in surprise, "Charlie", the pink ranger began, "sorry I hope we didn't disturb you", she ejected a CD from a nearby panel, stopping the music instantly.

"You didn't, im still getting used to being on a SPD squad again", she replied.

"Sorry I should've thought about that and thats a good reason", Charlie was stunned, she was sure that she would be working for several more days to get the engines working, "The engines needed cleaning out first", Demi began, "they took on a lot of sand during the crash".

"Good thing i cleared them out then", Ariel said as she appeared on the bridge. Her clothes were a covered in grease and sand from working in the engine bay, "Ive been at it since 8AM this morning", Ariel continued, "i told them not to disturb you".

"Surprised?" Charlie asked.

"Well you're welcome", Jessi began, "now as a reward you can treat us to the finest microwavable breakfast the galley has to offer".

The teens were about to leave when Charlie spoke up, "Huh, that's a little strange".

"What is it?" Demi asked.

"Well I did a quick scan of the Megaship's schematics", Charlie began, "did you know this ship can also be used as a Megazord?"

Ariel pushed her way over to Charlie, no one had told her that, "Are you sure? Not that I doubt you but i didnt think surpreme command had added that, well they never mentioned that".

Charlie brought up the blue prints on the main screen, "This is the plans for the Astro Megazord. The ships itself makes up most of the zord but the main controls are stored in the Mega Shuttle".

The red ranger shook her head, "I don't have this shuttle", she stated.

Charlie pushed a few more buttons on the computer, "According to this the Mega Shuttle is being held at NASADA Headquarters in Oh my old town Newtech city".

"Why would SPD rebuild the Megaship but not the shuttle?" Jessi asked.

"More to the point, why does Newtech have the shuttle?" Charlie added, "SPD i guess".

"I think those questions will have to wait", Ariel began as she looked at the monitor, "somehow Trakena found out about the shuttle". She brought an image of several Quantrons attacking the NASADA facility in Newtech.

"Looks like now will be a good time to test the engines", Charlie stated, "life support will be good to sustain space flight. I would suggest not pushing the engines too much though, I'm not sure how much power they can take".

"Since when did you become Chief Engineer?" Demi asked with a smile.

"A Sqaud remember", she replied, "and I might also be repeating what DECA told me to say", she added with a sheepish smile.

"Alright set course for Newtech", Ariel began, "we need to get to that shuttle before Trakena". The Megaship rose slowly off the ground, groaning in the process. It slowly turned and rocketed into the sky, bound for Newtech.

NASADA Headquarters p

The headquarters of NASADA sat in the middleof the city. The vast complex would have covered several football fields. Several hangars housed secret projects and also numerous research staff. The facility was also well protected with the latest military equipments and the best trained staff NASADA could hire. They were still no match for Trakena's forces though.

Several fighters tore over the city and dropped their payload of bombs on the complex. Explosions shook the city and fireball towered high into the sky as another hangar was wiped off the map. On the ground, legions of Quantrons struck down anyone who crossed their path. People were screaming and running for their lives, trying desperately to make it into the underground panic room.

The rangers flew overhead on their Galaxy Gliders and despaired at the devastation below. For Charlie this was only too familiar, she had seen it happen with Grumm. For the others this was still a new experience. Previous villains hadn't sent an invading fleet on each mission to Earth. There were simply too many for the rangers to fight off whilst making sure everyone was safe.

"Look over there", Jessi pointed to a nearby launchpad. A gantry was slowly pulling up to a blue and white shuttle that was primed and ready to launch, "That must be the Mega Shuttle".

"Alright I'll go and secure the area", Ariel said, "everyone else can help the civilians as best as you can". The other rangers nodded and sped off towards the bulk of the Quantrons on the ground below.

Ariel directed her Galaxy Glider closer to shuttle before jumping off when she reached the ground. This area was probably the best guarded by the NASADA soldiers and security staff so the Quantrons hadn't made their way over yet. It was disturbingly quiet in comparison to the rest of the base Ariel thought as she took a look around. The gantry led to the top of the shuttle but the entrance lift was locked and it required a keycard to open it.

The red ranger looked around but there was no other way of entering the shuttle. After a few minutes she found a small security hut but there was no one inside. She entered the room and the door immediately locked behind her. The lights dimmed as a panel slid away from the wall, revealing a logo for SPD. Ariel didn't know what to expect so she was revealed when a scanning laser ran over her body. The lights turned back on and a keycard ejected itself from the wall. A message appeared on the screen 'Courtesy of the Doctor'. Ariel wasn't sure what this meant but she was grateful for the keycard.

The door opened and Ariel stepped outside, however, she immediately bumped into a familiar face, "Hello red ranger", Fury snarled.

"Fury, looking as hideous as always I see", Ariel replied.

"I want that keycard red ranger", Fury said. He drew his sword and pointed it menacingly at the red ranger.

Ariel drew her Spiral Saber and slowly circled Fury, "Why would Sledge want this shuttle? Why not simply destroy it like the rest of this base?"

Fury laughed, "Imagine what The Armada could do with the Astro Megazord at their disposal". Underneath her helmet Ariel's jaw dropped. She didn't even know about the Megazord until this morning, "Surprised that we know? You can thank Broodwing for that". Ariel cursed under her breath, she had been told about Broodwing being mysteriously released.

Sledge's enforcer didn't give Ariel a chance to response and immediately went on the attack. His sword slashed across the red rangers chest before she had a chance to react. Ariel was knocked back but she didn't go down. Raising her Spiral Saber she went on the offensive, bringing it down on Fury. The monster blocked this attack and a couple more before responding with an attack of his own. Once again he over powered Ariel, this time he knocked the red ranger into the metal gantry.

Ariel groaned as she felt a lump forming in her back, "No more games Fury", she pulled out her Astro Blaster and connected it with her saber, "Spiral Saber Booster Mode". She fired the weapon at Fury but to his horror the energy ball was blocked. Fury flicked his sword and returned the blast with interest. Ariel was knocked flat on her back by the force of the blow, her saber and the keycard falling from her grasp.

Fury laughed as he towered over the red ranger, "Say goodbye", he said as brought his sword down towards Ariel. Suddenly a powerful blast knocked Fury into an electrical outlet, sending sparks flying in all directions. Ariel looked over and saw Astro blue holding a weapon made up from their astro blaster and astro axe.

"Say hello to the Quadro Blaster Fury", the black ranger called out as they combined their weapons

Demi hurried to Ariel's side, "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah nothing a good lay down won't fix", Ariel replied. She grabbed the keycard off the ground, "We need to take the shuttle now before Fury recovers". Everyone agreed and hurried to the main gantry. Ascending in the elevator they climbed into the cockpit and began the launch sequence as quickly as possible. The Mega Shuttle's rockets fired and lifted clear of the launch pad just as Fury grew into a giant. He narrowly missed the Shuttle as it blasted into space to meet up with the Megaship.

"Giant Fury is taking his rage out on the Newtech city", Charlie cried as she looked down below. Most of the base had already been destroyed but there were people still below ground in the panic room.

"Today's a day for test runs so shall we see what the Astro Megaship can do?" Ariel asked everyone. "Docking sequence", she said.

"All systems go here", Demi replied. The Astro Megaship began to change, forming legs and arms from its main body. It twisted up in space so it stood upright and as it did so, it became clear that the Shuttle would form the head of the Megazord. Carefully docking into place, the Astro Megazord stood proudly in space. It summoned a shield and began diving through the atmosphere. The shield heated up during re-entry as it deflected the heat away from the Megazord.

The Astro Megazord landed feet first and stood opposite Fury. Roaring with rage Fury charged at the Megazord but he was met with a solid punch in the stomach. The monster produced his sword and swung it towards the Megazord. The rangers quickly used the jets in the legs of the Megazord to avoid the attack. Landing behind Fury, the giant robot kicked him hard in the abdomen. The force of the blow knocked Fury into the remains of the Mega Shuttle's launch gantry.

The Megazord summoned its Astro Saber slashed it across Fury's chest a couple of times. The saber then shot thick energy ropes at Fury, holding him safely in position. Fury struggled against his bonds and saw the Astro Megazord charge up its saber for the final attack. Deciding to live to fight another day, Fury focused his energy and began to reduce in size. The Astro Saber missed its target as Fury returned to his normal size. Embarrassed and defeated, he teleported away in a flash of light.

Up in the cockpit the rangers celebrated but they were muted slightly when they saw the devastation below, "There's nothing left", Charlie said softly as she looked over the burned out remains of the NASADA base.

"Unfortunately that's how The Armada operates" Ariel replied. "They don't believe in subtlety, they will destroy everything in their path until they get what they want".

"At least Newtech was saved from a direct attack", Charlie added, "hopefully most of the staff got out in time".

"Only one way to find out", Demi stated. The rangers disengaged the Megazord, returning the Megaship to its original state. The Mega Shuttle docked securely inside the Megaship to protect it against any future attacks. The ship landed and began to offer any assistance where they could. The rangers from Earth all had one common thought, this was an attack on the city of Newtech. The Armada had shows that they could and would attack anywhere. This was a universal war against the forces of evil but fortunately they had a powerful new weapon in the form of the Astro Megazord.

" Question " Charlie began " Whos blue?" Charlie pointed to the astro blue ranger, who was now getting the attention from all the rangers.


	40. S2 ep5: first sqaud mission

Despite the early hour the Megaship was a hive of activity. Since the appearance of the astro blue ranger, the rangers were still stunned and shocked to see a blue ranger. Now that four of them had morphers again the focus shifted to protecting the rest of Universe from the Armada. The only problem was the lack of resources needed to bring their ideas to life. Their plans were a little easier now they had the Astro Megazord. Unfortunately there had been a few casualties at NASADA headquarters but most of the staff had gotten away without injury

It had been a late night of brainstorming and none of the teens had gone to bed before 2am.

"Do we know who this Astro blue is", Ariel asked.

"Your the Squad leader aren't you? Shouldn't you know who's on your squad", Charlie argued.

"Guys enough", Demi silenced the pair, "it's too early to listen to you argue".

"Why dont we ask him", Jessi replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck at the same time.

"Why not?" Astro blue stated, still morphed. " You all must be curious "

"I take your not the most social person", Demi called out from the corner of the room, "since your still morphed and all."

Astro blue sighed, "Your right, we're team mates now." Astro blue then powered down.

"Well wasnt expecting that", Charlie added.

Ariel strolled onto the bridge of the Megaship, her uniform jacket held loosely in her hand. Until the other rangers arrived a week ago, she hadn't noticed how quiet and lonely the Megaship was. The ship didn't really need a crew, DECA could look after pretty much everything herself. Currently the ship's AI was scanning for anything unusual, more for something to do than anything. All of the craft's systems had been fixed, except for the hyper rush drive.

Her stomach told him that it was breakfast time so she moved into the galley and asked the synthatron to make her some porridge. The food was very dark brown in colour and gave off an odour of sweaty socks but to Ariel it tasted like home. She thought about the other rangers and wondered what they were up to at the moment. Even though she had given them the spare Astro Morphers, they didn't feel like a team to her yet. She was the first to admit that she hadn't made much of an effort to find out who Astro blue was. Not because she didn't like Astro blue but because she was afraid of getting too close to them. Everyone who she had felt close to had been taken away from her, she didn't want that to happen to her new team.

"Ariel I'm picking up a distress beacon in Newtech", DECA announced.

"That's impossible", Ariel replied, "SPD would have responded straight away". She abandoned her breakfast and returned to the bridge. On the main screen DECA had pulled up a map showing the beacon's current location. It was in a place called Silver Hills. Ariel still wasn't too familiar with Newtech city's geography.

"DECA how far away is that from our present location?" She asked.

"Approximately 7 miles in a south westerly direction", DECA replied.

Ariel snorted with laughter, only a computer would consider that statement an approximation. Still 7 miles wasn't that far away, she could cover that distance on her Galaxy Glider in under 5 minutes. "DECA load the co-ordinates into my morpher, I'm going to check it out".

"Do you want me to alert the other rangers?" DECA asked.

The red ranger though about this for a moment, they were a team now so really she should tell them. But it was only a simple recognisance missions, she had done them loads of time before she met the others, "No need DECA, I won't be gone long", she replied before leaving the bridge and headed in the direction of the jump tubes.

-Silver Hills-

Ariel flew over the location DECA had given her but something didn't look right. The area was on e outskirts of Newtech. Silver Hills has been nearly abandoned as most had moved into Newtech. From her cruising heights she could make out the remains of an old railroad line that passed through the middle of the settlement. She had been observing the town for the last few minutes but she hadn't seen any signs of life, "DECA are you sure this is the place?"

"Affirmative Ariel", DECA replied. Tentatively the red ranger descended to take a closer look around. Walking through the main road through the town it became obvious that the place was deserted and it had been for some time. The properties were in a poor state of repair and a few had even collapsed. Dust from the nearby desert covered every exposed surface. "Hello, anyone here", Ariel called out but he didn't get a response.

She came across an abandoned gas station, the windows of the attached store had been boarded up but there was a gap large enough to fit her hand through. Spying an old newspaper inside the store, Ariel reached inside and pulled it out. "Silver hills Times", she read out loud before looking at the date, "Monday February 5 2005, that can't be right". She looked around the town again and realised the decay all around her was consistent for somewhere that had been abandoned for nearly thirteen years. "So where did that signal come from?" She muttered.

"Haven't you figured it out yet red ranger", a voice called out. Ariel dropped the paper and spun around only to come face to face with Fury, "you've walked right into my trap". Ariel snarled in anger at Fury, she was also frustrated with herself for falling for his trick, "You know as well as I do that you rangers will be gone soon enough."

"SPD your under arrest Fury" Ariel shouted, summoning her Spiral Saber in preparation for battle.

"You and your friends humiliated me last time", Fury began, "what I seek is vengeance for that defeat im not letting you arrest me".

"Your coming with me Fury, prepare for judgement ", Ariel pulled her Saber back into a defensive position as Fury charged towards her. The monsters sword slammed into Ariel's weapon, staggering the red ranger. She rolled out the way of another attack and sliced Fury on the back of the legs. The creature roared in pain but there was no physical damage on his body. The two enemies sized each other up again like a predator ready to strike. Simultaneously they swung their weapons and they clashed with a resounding clang. The force of the blow pushed them away from each other.

"You've been training red ranger", Fury said in a tone that almost sounded like respectful.

"Where your going you wont be Fury", Ariel spat back. She charged at Fury and slashed him across the chest. The monster recoiled but responded with a blow of his own, catching the red ranger on the lower abdomen. Ariel staggered away giving Fury the opening he was looking for. He fired off a laser blast from his eyes, knocking the red ranger into the side of the store.

"You're still no match for me", Fury taunted, "a bit like SPD ". Ariel roared in anger and sprang to her feet. Her arms were a blur as she attacked Fury furiously. The monster struggled to keep up with the red ranger but he was successfully repelling all of blows that were raining down on him. Ariel lifted her saber high over her head, giving Fury an opening. He punched the red ranger in the stomach and followed that up with three vicious blows across the chest with his sword. Ariel flew into the air and crashed to the ground in the middle of the abandoned road.

Ariel tried to get to her feet but she fell back to ground, exhausted and beaten, "Damn you Fury. You will be contained."

Fury kicked Ariel in the ribs and rolled her over onto her back, arrogantly pinning her in place with his foot, "Any last words?"

The red ranger didn't get a chance to reply as a burst of laser fire slammed into the garage, reducing it to a pile of splintered wood. The force of the explosion blew Fury across the street and into a dilapidated house. Ariel looked up and saw the Astro Megaship hovering overhead, "Sorry about that, my aim was a bit off", she recognised the voice as Demi's. Underneath her helmet she laughed, wincing in pain from her injured ribs.

Four flashes of coloured light appeared around her as the other rangers teleported down from the ship, "We need to stop saving you like this Ariel", Charlie joked.

"Can you stand", Steven added and extended his hand. Ariel groaned in pain but she was able to grab hold of the blue rangers gloved hand and drag her back to her feet. Over the other side of the street Firy had gotten back to his feet, shaking off dust and sand from his body.

"Let's take him down", Aeiel said, "together". She retrieved her saber and attached it to her Astro Blaster, "Spiral Saber Booster Mode".

"Quadro Blaster", Charlie called as the other rangers gathered around her. They fired off a blast of energy at Fury which struck him in the chest. Fury looked down at the hole in his chest before he disappeared into a containment card. As the rangers celebrated, Ariel fell to her knees in pain.

"Come on let's get her back to the ship", Demi said as she took hold of Ariel's arm, they teleported back on board before leaving in the Megaship.

A few minutes later a flash of purple light appeared in the abandoned town of Silver Hills. Trakena watched the rangers leave " Only a matter of time rangers". She stood up and slammed her staff on the ground, teleporting back to the Dark Fortress.

-Astro Megaship-

The Megaship had safely made back into orbit and the rangers were waiting patiently for Ariel to finish patching herself up. After an hour she walked back onto the bridge, struggling to put her jacket back on due to her damaged ribs, "Here let me help you with that", Steven said as he assisted the red ranger.

"Thanks", she replied before addressing everyone, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone by myself".

"Still not used to having a team around you?" Demi asked, "We should apologise as well, we haven't really made an effort to become a squad".

Ariel sighed, "I've been out in space for so long. I did realise this morning that I enjoying have you guys as team mates. That's why I've decided to make this official". The others were confused when Ariel left the bridge only to return moments later with three kit bags in his hands, handing a bag each to the other rangers. They looked inside and found a uniform identical to Ariel's and Demi's except the shirt matched their ranger colour, "Welcome to SPD Special ops" she said with a smile.

The rangers whooped with joys and ran to hug Ariel and Demi, only for Ariel to wince in pain at their touch. They all backed away and apologised, "This is awesome Ariel. Also Im Steven ", Steven said.

"Can we try them on?" Charlie asked.

"Sure you can use some of the empty quarters down the corridor", Ariel replied. They grabbed their bags and practically ran down the corridor towards the crews quarters.

Ariel smiled before slumping into the captain's chair. She was still annoyed that Fury had fooled her so easily with the distress beacon but then she was glad to have contained hi . She reached under her shirt and pulled out an ornate silver locket. She popped a catch on the back of the locket.

In her chair Ariel wiped her eyes, "I will find you", she whispered, "even if it's the last thing I do". She took a few deep breathes to calm herself before leaving the bridge in search of the other rangers.


	41. Blackmail Charlie

The red ranger was in her room with Demi sorting through the her few possessions. She wasnt sure what it was about the yellow ranger but Ariel found her company pleasant. The red ranger was a little confused as to why Demi kept stumbling over her words and turning red periodically. Perhaps she was coming down with something, she thought to herself.

The peace and tranquillity was ruined when Charlie stomped down the hall and grunted a hello to the pair. She flopped down face first on one of the sofas in the living quarters and lay there unmoving for a few seconds. The red and yellow rangers looked at each other in confusion and slowly crept over to their team mate. "Erm Charlie is everything ok?" Demi asked. The black ranger mumbled a response but it was muffled by the sofa cushions. "Sorry Charlie you're gonna have to speak up".

Charlie rolled over slowly, "Celeste", he groaned, "it's all her fault".

Ariel furrowed her brow, "Who's Celeste" he asked, "is she one of the Aramada?"

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself", Charlie replied as she slowly sat up, "she's the girl SPD wants me to guide in training".

The red ranger was still confused so Demi explained, "A few months ago SPD began a program to help out some of the more struggling cadets at the academy. They were assigned to a senior officer SPD special ops weren't excluded".

"Oh right", Ariel replied, still not really sure what the point of this program was.

"This is like the third day in a row Charlie", Demi said to the black ranger, "no wonder you're knackered".

Charlie sighed and pulled out her hair tie, letting her long brown hair loose, "Tell me about it", he began, "I've got a bit of a confession to make, she knows I'm a Power Ranger".

Demi looked shocked but surprisingly Ariel didn't even flinch, "Charlie who could you let this happen?" Demi cried.

"I didn't mean to", Charlie groaned, "it all happened a few days ago".

-Flashback 4 days ago, SPD Academy,Newtech city-

Charlie questioned how Celeste was struggling. She seemed like she was actually better then most. Celeste had been only too happy for the black ranger to take her on as her trainer. Charlie groaned as Celeste ran another lap of the oval.

"Celeste take a rest for a few minutes", Charlie said , "your feet must be killing you".

The girl rolled her eyes, "Commander Myers said you'd be like this, always moaning".

Charlie chuckled, "Are you sure your only youg".

"Well I am a little small for my size", she replied.

"That's not what I meant", Charlie smiled. " All right I'll do you a deal. You take a break and after we will train for more hours ok".

Celeste thought about this for a few moments before breaking out into a broad smile, "Alright Officer Collins". The black ranger nodded in response and Celeste took a seat, they both heard a sudden scream come from the nearby mall. Peaking over the rail, Charlie noticed that several Quantrons had entered the mall.

Looking around Charlie noticed that everyone was more interested in escaping than watching. Making a quick decision Charlie activated her morpher and called, "Let's Rocket". In a flash of light she had morphed and jumped over the rail with her Lunar Lance in hand. The Quantrons were caught off guards and were quickly dispatched.

Chasing after the remaining footsoldiers, Charlie failed to notice that Celeste had been hiding nearby when the Quantrons attacked. A devious smile appeared on her face.

-Present day-

"So you're getting blackmailed by a rookie", Demi replied incredulously.

"Ever since that day she won't leave me alone", Charlie groaned. "We've been training so hard I've lost count. Its almost unbelievable, I'm totally exhausted". Charlie looked up and noticed that Ariel was laughing to herself, "What's so funny?"

"This is why the lightspeed rangers and b squad made their identities public", she replied, "plus she can't be that much hard work".

"Just because that's how those rangers did things doesn't mean we should as well", Charlie began, "it was one of the most important rules that we were given when i first got my a squad powers".

"Well there's no one here to take your powers away from you", Ariel stated, "I'm just saying it would make things much easier for you". Ariel smiled and walked towards the kitchen muttering as she did.

"Stupid ", Charlie grumbled, "what does she know?"

"She does make a good point", Demi replied, "people already know mine and Ariel's identities so you keeping it secret won't stop the Armamda from coming after the people you care about".

"Of course you'd side with her" Charlie smiled, "everyone knows you're in love with him".

Demi turned bright right and it took her a few moments to regain her composure, "That's beside the point. You need to talk with Celeste and explain that blackmailing is wrong".

Before the yellow ranger could continue, Charlie's cell phone began to ring, "If this is her, she's not going to make it to gradutation". She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Celeste's mom, "Hello", she answered. Her expression turned to confusion as Celste's Mom began speaking, "I don't understand We stopped training half an hour ago". Charlie sat upright on the sofa, "Taken, by who?" By now the black ranger was on her feet, "Don't worry aisha I'm sure the Power Rangers and SPD can handle it".

"What's going on?" Demi asked.

"The Armada has kidnapped Celeste apparently", Charlie said, "probably because it heard me taking to her about being a ranger". She grabbed her SPD uniform jacket from a nearby chair and called out to the kitchen, "Ariel we've got trouble", not waiting for a response Charlie left the megaship with her fellow rangers close behind her.

Newtech city Communications Tower

On a hill overlooking the city stood a tall silver communications tower which provided television and telephone signals to the city below. Standing at an access panel near the tower was an orange robotic lizard. The frill around his neck was stylized to look like a satellite dish. He was frantically typing something into the keyboard that was inside the access panel. Tied onto one of the stanchions was Celeste, the monster had kidnapped her because he thought she could give him information on the Power Rangers.

"Now that should route all incoming information into me", the monster, Datascammer, said to himself, "soon the Armada will have access to any incoming communications on Earth".

"What about me?" Celeste cried as she struggled against her bonds.

Datascammer approached the girl menacingly, "Well you've got some very important information about the Power Rangers. You did say that you knew them personally".

"Well only one", Celeste replied, "and I'm not telling you anything".

The monster smiled, "I do have ways of making you talk", the dish around his neck began to glow and Celeste leaned as far away as she could.

"Get away from her you monster", Charlie called out. She charged towards the monster with her lance in hand. With a wild swing she sliced the monster across his chest, knocking him away from the young cadet.

Ariel used her Astro Blaster to slice through the ropes and Celeste flopped forwards. Charlie leapt forward and caught her before she hit the ground, "Charlie you came", she said and hugged the black ranger tightly. "I thought you'd still be mad at me for forcing you to hang out with me".

"Of course I came", Charlie replied, "but the blackmailing has to stop alright?"

Celeste sniffed, "Alright Charlie, I've got something to tell you", the moment though was interrupted by Datascammer firing a blast in their direction. Charlie shielded the young cadet from the worst of the blast. Demi returned fire with her Star Slinger, knocking the monster on to his back.

"That'll have to wait ", Demi called out, "take cover down the hill, we'll come and find you later". The young cadet nodded and ran for cover just as Steven and Jessi flew in on their Galaxy Gliders.

"You took your time", Charlie began, "do I want to know what you were up to?"

"Probably not" Jessi replied, "what's going on here".

"This is Datascammer", Ariel replied, "the Armada using him to obtain data from a planet their about to invade". She looked around and saw something near the access panel, "looks like he placed something in the tower, can you and Steven disable it?" The pink ranger nodded and dragged Steven over the tower.

"Oh no you don't", Datascammer called out, "no one interferes with my data gathering". He was about to fire a blast at the pink and blue rangers but he was stopped by Charlie slicing her lance across his stomach. ariel summoned her Spiral Saber and drove it hard into the ribs of the monster, giving her team mates time to deactivate the data skimmer. The red and black rangers combined well to keep the monster at bay, alternating slashes with their weapons. Datascammer roared in pain and kicked out at the two rangers, knocking them on their back.

Charlie got up and pulled out her Astro Blaster. She linked it together with her lance and pointed it at the monster, "SPD your under arrest", she called out. She fired a pulse of black energy at the monster, however, Datascammer was ready for her. He reflected the blast back at the three rangers, sparks flew off their suits as they crumpled to the ground.

"Ok so that didn't work", Demi choked out. The monster was prevented from attacking by a burst of pink and blue energy that slammed into his chest. Datascammer collapsed to the ground as Steven and Jessi met up with their squad.

"Did you stop Datascammer's transmission?" Ariel asked.

Steven nodded, "Let's just say his show got axed", he smiled underneath his helmet and tossed his Astro Axe into the air. The others groaned at the terrible pun from the blue ranger.

"You rangers are going to pay for that", Datascammer cried as he struggled back to his feet.

"Yeah sorry that pun was awful", Steven shrugged.

Jessi nudged him in the ribs, "I think he means we're going to pay for shooting him sweetie", she whispered with false sweetness.

"You're going to pay for kidnapping Celeste", Charlie replied, ignoring the banter between the blue and pink rangers. Charlie almost snatched the other rangers weapons from their hands and formed the Quadro Blaster. Ariel assembled her Spiral Saber into booster mode. The rangers fired off a blast of energy at the monster who fell to the ground and exploded.

"Well that's another one contained", Demi said to the others, "come on let go find Celeste".

"Celeste?" Jessi asked, "as in the cadet your training?"

Charlie grasped the pink ranger's shoulder, "Oh have we got a story to tell you".

-Astro Megaship – The next day

After finding Celeste a bit further down the hill, the young girl apologised again to Charlie. She had explained that she often got lonely. She also revealed that her younger brother had passed away two years ago from Leukaemia and it had always been his dream to join SPD when he was older. Her anger towards the young cadet immediately evaporated and Charlie offered her a special treat.

"Are you sure this is alright", Celeste asked the black ranger as they walked through the corridors of the Megaship.

"Don't worry I've cleared it with the Captain", she replied. Dressed in her SPD astro Ranger uniform, she had given Celeste a tour of the Megaship. The black ranger had spent nearly an hour answering various questions from the young cadet. The tour concluded with the bridge where the other ranger were waiting, also dressed in their uniforms.

"So what do you think Celeste", Jessi smiled.

"This is amazing", she replied, "and this ship is all yours", she asked Ariel.

The red ranger smiled, "One of the perks of being the red ranger", she replied.

"We do have one final treat for you", Steven added. He activated the viewing screen to show that the Astro Megaship was now in orbit above Earth.

The young cadet was speechless that she was actually out in space, "I asked Ariel if we could go into orbit", Charlie began as she hugged Celeste. "Whilst I was giving you the tour we secretly launched into space".

A stray tear rolled down Celeste's face as she hugged the black ranger, "Thank you", she said, "I just wish Nick was here to see this". She swiped her eyes and reached into her jeans, pulling out a drawing of a rocket ship. She walked over to Ariel and gave her the picture, "Could you put this up in the ship somewhere?" she asked, "At least then a part of Nick will be in space forever".

Ariel didn't know what to say. She took the picture from the girl and nodded in agreement. Celeste gave her a watery smile and left the bridge. The rangers smiled at the red ranger and followed the cadet, all except for Demi, "You're a big softy really aren't you?" she laughed.

"I couldn't refuse her request", Ariel replied, "plus she reminds me so much of", she stopped suddenly, realising she was about to say Kat's name, "someone i know" She quickly moved towards the door, "I'm going to find somewhere to put this", she called out and stepped off the bridge. Demi shook her head, the red ranger was hiding something. They had promised not to keep secrets from each other anymore. The yellow ranger resolved to get to the bottom of the enigma that was Ariel as soon as possible.


	42. The return of the princess of evil

It was early in the morning and all the occupants of the Astro Megaship were asleep, except for one. In her room Ariel was wake awake and she had been for several hours. After moving in with the other rangers, she was watching the surveillance footage from that fateful day again when suddenly she heard movements outside her door creaking. She immediately turned the screen off and grabbed her Astro Blaster from the bedside table. Keeping it behind her back she approached the door and pulled it open. She was relieved to see that it was just Demi standing outside. She was then embarrassed when she realised she was only wearing a yellow and white nightshirt that only went down as far as her knees. "Demi", she mumbled while trying to avert her gaze, "you startled me".

Demi smiled, "Yeah I can see", she replied noting the Blaster in her hand. She couldn't help but notice that her cheeks were flushed and thought how cute she looked. She realised that they had been standing in silence for a while so she regained her senses and continued, "I heard a noise so I went to investigate. Then I saw your light on and thought you were in trouble".

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you", she apologised.

The yellow ranger looked over her team leader and noticed the dark circles under her eyes. She then saw that her bed hadn't been slept in, "Ariel have you been up all night?"

Ariel looked at the clock and saw it read 5am, "Yeah I guess I have, must've lost track of time".

Demi's eye narrowed, there was something bugging her. The others had noticed the odd patterns in her behaviour, sleeping for just a few hours a day and the reluctance to share anything about her life before she met the others. "Look Ariel I don't want this to sound rude but im worried about you", Demi began. "We promised that we wouldn't keep any secrets from you and ive kept my end of the bargain".

The red ranger looked at Demi dangerously, "Are you accusing me of keeping secrets?"

"Not accusing", Demi replied, "but you're hiding something and if it's detrimental to the team then I think we should know".

"Do you", Ariel began and sat down on her desk chair, "if you must know I've been working to stop the Armada". It wasn't a total lie but it wasn't the whole story, "Perhaps everyone else should be doing the same thing instead of goofing off all the time".

"How dare you", Demi shouted, "you know for a fact that we would if we had the same equipment that you did". She breathed deeply to try and regain her composure, "you may not have wanted to join up with me or them but you should at least work on treating us as your equals".

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ariel shot back.

"You know exactly what I mean", Demi replied, "I can't speak for everyone but I certainly feel that you don't treat me as a squad member. You rarely include us in these searches that you conduct and you're reluctant to join us during our training sessions. Until you do that don't you dare accuse us of slacking off Greyson".

The pair looked at each other murderously but before the argument could continue the computer beeped. Ariel immediately called up the search programs but she was confused. There were no search results listed. "What is it?" Demi asked as she peered over her shoulder.

"I'm not sure", she replied, "the computer's found something thats apparently connected to Zordon?". She pushed a few buttons and a message appeared on screen, "Incoming encrypted message, that's weird".

"Isn't DECA set up to receive email", Demi tried to joke but Ariel didn't get the reference. Instead she tried entering a password but this was rejected. She tried a few more times but the computer kept telling her that he wasn't authorised to view the message. "I'll wake Charlie, perhaps she can do something", Demi said and Ariel merely grunted in response. The red ranger was confused, who could send a message like this?

A few hours later neither Ariel nor Charlie were closer to cracking the encryption on the file. For the first hour everyone gathered around the computer and waited in anticipation but as time passed the others began to drift away. Ariel though decided to remain and watched as Charlie worked. While it was clear that the former A Squad red ranger was good with computers.

Ariel walked into the living quarters and saw the others playing a game that they called basketball. They claimed that it was part of their training regime but to him it just looked like they were running around after a ball. Deciding that a walk would clear her head, she grabbed a jacket from the peg and left through the front door.

She left the megaship and thought about the things Demi had said earlier. She had given them the morphers and uniforms so of course they were part of the team. Then again perhaps she was still keeping them at arm's length. She mocked their game of basketball and its benefits to their team work but she had never tried it either.

He didn't know how long she had been walking but soon Ariel found herself in a rocky patch of scrubland. Maybe it was time to go back and this time she would tell them everything, she sighed as he thought about Kara again and she wished that she was with her right now.

"Well well, what do we have here", she heard a voice call from behind her. Her blood immediately ran cold as she turned around to face her mortal enemy, "Out for an early morning stroll", she teased.

"Astronema?" She growled, " Didnt Zordon destroy you"

"Perhaps", she began and tapped her staff on the ground a couple of times, " I just wanted to say hello".

"Well now you've done that, you can leave", Ariel spat.

"So much anger red ranger", she smiled, "what did I ever do to you", Astronema added with a mocking tone.

By now Ariel was barely controlling his anger, "You know exactly what you did, killed hundreds of thousands of innocents lives", she swallowed before continuing, "you were a power ranger".

"Maybe they deserved it", Astronema shot back with a vicious tone. She fired a blast from her staff which Ariel narrowly avoided. Quickly morphing she summoned her Spiral Saber and charged at the Princess of Evil. Astronema managed to block a couple of swings before jamming the end of her staff into the ribs of the red ranger. Ariel cried out in pain and dropped down to one knee, much to the delight of Astronema.

Underneath her helmet, Ariel ground her teeth before going on the attack again. This time she mixed in a few kicks to try and throw Astronema off guard but whatever she tried, she seemed to have an answer for it. The Princess of Evil used her staff to sweep out Ariel's legs and she crashed to the ground with a bump, dropping her saber in the process.

Astronema laughed and brought her staff up into an attacking position. Almost on instinct Ariel summoned her saber back into her hand. From her prone position slashed the weapon across the unprotected legs of Astronema. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground, clutching at her legs. Ariel rolled away and gasped when she saw red blood on Astronema's gloved hands. The Spiral Saber had cut through her suit and her legs were bleeding badly, "You're human?" She managed to splutter.

"Of course I'm human", Astronema roared, "what else would I be?"

The red rangers didn't know how to respond. She had learnt about Astronema in her ranger history lessons, "Then why did you return to the Dark side?" She asked.

Astronema struggled back to her feet and retrieved her staff, "Revenge", she growled, "i worked hard i even became a power ranger but still you all turned your backs on me and I will stop at nothing until all rangers had been wiped out in the galaxy".

"But that can't be right", Ariel replied, "Power Rangers would never do that, you must be mistaken".

"You're calling me a liar?" Astronema pointed her staff at the red ranger, "you'll be the first one of your team to die". She fired a powerful blast of purple and black energy at Ariel. Somehow the red ranger was able to connect her blaster to the Spiral Saber to put it into Booster Mode. A wave of red energy met Astronema's in the middle of the wasteland. The pair battled for supremacy, forcing all of their energy into their respective attacks.

After a few moments, Astronema's energy wave was slowly edging its way toward the red ranger. Ariel was putting everything she had into her attack but she was slowly running out of energy. Suddenly four shadows appeared overhead, signalling the arrival of the other rangers. Charlie jumped down with the Quadro Blaster already in hand. Jessi, Steven and Demi jumped down behind her and the black ranger fired the weapon.

The energy blast from the Quadra Blaster tipped the balance in Ariel's favour and Astronema knew that she was beaten. She had just enough time to throw up a magical shield before the energy wave slammed into it. She was saved from the worst of the blast but the shockwave still knocked her off her feet. Immediately leaping to her feet, she stared across at the five rangers defiantly before teleporting away.

Ariel breathed a sigh of relief before sinking to her knees, "Thanks", she gasped.

"What the hell Ariel", Charlie began, "Was that Astronema?"

The red ranger nodded her head, "Apparently, I was walking and Astronema got the jump on me". The black ranger sensed the honesty in her words and immediately backed down.

"I'm sorry", Ariel apologised. "Look can we head back, I've got some things I want to share with you". The others nodded and jumped on their Galaxy Gliders and flew back to the Megaship.

An hour later, Ariel had finished explaining to everyone about Kara and the search she was conducting for her in secret. The others were initially annoyed that she hadn't told them from the start but they soon moved past it and offered to help Ariel in her search in any way they could. In return they got Ariel to agree to hang out with the squad more. They were heading to the living quarters when Demi pulled Ariel aside, "Hey I just wanted to apologise for this morning", she began, "I didn't mean to sound like a bitch".

Ariel nodded, "Apology accepted", she replied, "I should apologise too, what I said was completely out of line".

"We make a right pair don't we", Demi smiled and extended her hand, "friend's again?" Ariel nodded and shook her hand. As she did so he took a good look into her eyes, she had never noticed what a deep shade of brown they were before. She liked the way they seemed to sparkle when she smiled, like they were doing right now. Their touch and gaze lingered for a while and they were gradually inching closer to each other.

The moment though was ruined by a pounding coming Charlie as she sprinted down the hall. Ariel and Demi immediately dropped each other's hand like they had been electrocuted. "Sorry did i interrupt something?" Charlie asked with a smile.

The yellow ranger regained her composure and brushed her hair behind her ear, "No just two friends reaching an understanding", she replied.

"Right", Charlie drawled, "anyway I've decrypted the message".

"You have?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah, have you ever heard of a company called ZECT?" Charlie asked. The red and yellow shook their heads

" They are Japanese government company with military aspects. The message we received was from them".

Ariel looked at Charlie in confusion, "Why would this ZECT company contact us?"

"Dunno it didn't say", Charlie replied, "but it said the CEO wants to meet you in its global headquarters in Tokyo in a week's time".

The two rangers were still surprised that a global corporation would contact them directly. Perhaps a more important question for Ariel was how could ZECT send her a message? There weren't many people in the galaxy who could send a direct message to DECA. The red ranger smelt a trap but at least they would have a week to decide whether to spring it or not.


	43. Detour

Following the former Commander Cruger's example, Charlie had set course for Onyx immediately after leaving Earth. Nothing had really changed on Onyx since the fall of Grumm. It was still the same wretched hive of villainy, even if some of its more exclusive patrons had been destroyed after Zordon's purge. Today it was mostly occupied by some of the emerging villains in the galaxy along with low level refugees from the old Alliance. The silver ranger wondered what Zordon would say if he could see Onyx now, he might wonder if his sacrifice was worth it.

By pure luck Charlie had discovered that Kendrix's Quasar Sabre had found its way to the planet and it was due to be auctioned. This was particularly fortunate as she didn't even know that it was missing. She was slightly disgusted that the auction was in honour of Darkonda as the brute didn't have a single shred of honour in his body. With the Sabre found, all she needed to do was form a plan. Charlie was tempted to burst in as the black ranger and seize the Sabre by force but after seeing that the auction house would be packed she had to reconsider. Even with her powers she could easily be outnumbered and overpowered.

That's when Charlie hit on the idea of sneaking in as a potential bidder. She was too well known as the black ranger now so she would have to go in disguise. Deciding she had to become A Squad once more. Instinctively she had thrown them aside without a second glance but after getting over her initial revulsion she had a thought. A Sqaud was still feared throughout the galaxy and there weren't too many people that knew her true identity. There were the rangers and their closest allies, Grumm and Broodwing and that was about it. The rangers wouldn't have shared her secret, even the Hexagon aligned ones wouldn't do something like that. The other two were dead and any trace of their legacy had been wiped out by Zordon.

With just an hour to go before the auction was due to start, Charlie pushed aside her negative feelings. Temporarily resuming the identity of her alter ego would help recover the Quasar Sabre and return it to its rightful owners. Her own personal discomfort would be worth it.

Charlie had decided to arrive early so she wouldn't draw too much attention to herself. Unfortunately everyone else had the same idea and the room was packed. Obviously no one wanted to miss out on the Quasar Sabre. She took a seat at the bar and ordered a drink. She tried to pretend that she wasn't interested in the auction but truthfully she was listening to every word. Out the corner of her eye she noticed a humanoid dressed in black with an insect style head. Standing next to her was a black bodied created with red and gold accents anda large white ruff around his neck. Karone had heard about these two, they were Trakeena and Deviot, the primary enemies of the Galaxy Rangers.

"Now we come to the feature item in this auction", the auctioneer announced, "one of the galaxy renowned Quasar Sabres". There was a murmuring of interest from the crowd, "Shall we start the bidding at 10,000 credits".

The bid continued to rise but soon only Trakeena and one other interested party were left. The bid was up to 150,000 credits with Trakeena the highest bidder. Charlie took a deep breath and sat up a little straighter, with no one else bidding it was time her dramatic entrance, "One million credits", she said with an air of confidence and authority. She slipped off her cloak and stood up so everyone could get a good look.

"A Squad Red", the auctioneer replied nervously, "what an honour this is but we heard that you were captured by SPD".

Charlie smirked under her helmet and walked toward the podium with an arrogant swagger, "Did you truly believe that dog could defeat me", she began, "my disappearance was all part of Grumm's plan". Charlie was slightly scared with how easily she slipped back into her old persona but there was no turning back now, "I believe my bid was a million credits".

"How do we know that you're really A Squad?" Trakeena cried out from the balcony. Charlie cursed the insect woman, she was sharper than she gave her credit for. Trakeena walked down the stairs and closed in on the silver ranger, the crowd parting in the process, "You haven't been seen for over a year, you could be an imposter".

Charlie feared this could happen but she couldn't show any weakness, "How dare you question me?" she boomed, " I should have you executed for those words".

Trakeena though wasn't backing down, "The true A Squad would've killed me by now, not threatened me with words".

Internally Charlie swore, Trakeena was right The A squad wouldn't used words, she would've blasted her with her blaster" A new plan of action was needed, "It would be a grave mistake on my part to eliminate the daughter of the great and noble Scorpius without giving her a warning first". She could see the look on Trakeena's face changing, "I've heard great things about you", she moved a little closer to her rival, "you could be my new heir, think about that".

Charlie began circling Trakeena. She was trying to throw her off balance and it looked like it was working. Either that or Trakeena was a really good actress, "Why would I want to the heir to a crumbling regime like the United Alliance of Evil? I have my own empire to command", the insect woman finally replied.

"Oh well", Chatlie shrugged, "it was worth a try". During this exchange she had summoned her Delta Enforcer to her hand. She quickly thrust her blaster towards Trakeena. A red energy beam struck Trakeena and Deviot and they were catapulted across the room and into a couple of wooden struts holding the balcony up. The wooden platform creaked before it crashed down on the duo and a few other patrons, "Oops", Charlie giggled and turned towards the auctioneer, "I'll take this", she ripped the Quasar Sabre out of his hand and calmly walked towards the exit.

Once outside Charlie picked up the pace, she really didn't want to hang around any longer than necessary. She quickly checked her Morpher. She ducked into an alley. Charlie was pleased with herself, she had succeeded in retrieving the Quasar Sabre. Now all she needed to do is find the Galaxy Rangers and have a really long shower. Desert environments and a squad suits really didn't mix.

When she approached her ship, Charlie noticed some footprints in the sand. As she crouched down to inspect them, she heard a couple of voices, "I'm telling you this is The Mega shuttle", a male voice said, "I'd recognise it anywhere".

"But there's no sign of the black Astro Ranger", a female replied, "Demi said that Charlie was still recuperating from an injury".

Moments later four colourfully suited figures came into view, the four remaining Galaxy Rangers, "I found you", Charlie said, drawing their attention. Suddenly she realised how this looked, A Squad red holding their dead friends sword. To the Galaxy Rangers it looked like an ambush, "Crap", Charlie cursed to herself.

"A Squad", the red ranger cried, "I knew reports of your capture weren't correct".

"This isn't what it looks like", Charlie began, "I've come to return this".

"Yeah right", Blue began, "you've led us right into a trap". He quickly drew his own Quasar Sabre and the others quickly did the same.

"I'm telling the truth", Charlie yelled, "I've saved Kendrix's sword from Trakeena".

"Don't you dare speak her name", Red called out and charged towards Charlie. Her eyes widened and she quickly brought the sword up in front of her. The red rangers blade clashed with her own and she was pushed back slightly. Her left hand fell off the handle as the impact jolted her injured wrist. The red ranger wasn't giving her a moment's rest and Charlie found herself having to block another attack.

With her left arm temporarily out of action, she shuffled backward to give herself some room. She was running out of options, the only ones available would reveal her real identity as the black astro ranger. With her path to her shuttle blocked she didn't really have a choice, "Galaxy Glider, Hang Ten", she called out and sprinted towards the Galaxy Rangers. She leapt into the air just as her glider appeared and she landed safely on the board.

As soon as her feet touched the Glider, she morphed into the black ranger, much to the shock of the Galaxy Rangers. Charlie thought about disappearing into the distance but that wouldn't solve anything. Making a quick loop around the Shuttle, she returned and hovered just above the heads of the Galaxy Rangers, "Do I have your attention now", she called out.

"This must be some kind of trick", the red ranger began, "what have you done with the black ranger?"

"You're really not the sharpest tool in the shed are you", Charlie instinctive spat out but she instantly regretted it. Sarcasm wasn't going to win over the Galaxy Rangers but perhaps a show of good faith would. She dropped the Quasar Sabre into the sand point first, "I am the black ranger", Charlie continued and demorphed, dropping her Digimorpher in the process. "And I am, or was A Squad red".

There was an uncomfortable silence in the air as Charlie waiting for the Galaxy Rangers to make the next move, "But how could you be a ranger?" the one in green asked.

Charlie chuckled, "That's a long story", suddenly she remembered where she had heard that voice before, "Isaac?" she asked, "Isaac Henderson, The son of the original Galaxy green ranger?" The green ranger didn't say anything but his body language was giving him away, "Remember when you got a grease stain on the floor-"

"I'd better clean that up, Cruger will be furious that I soiled his base", the green ranger recalled and demorphed to reveal a dark skinned male in a green pair of overalls, "it really is you".

"Good to see you again Isaac", Charlie smiled, "sorry I missed the fight against the Armada", she waived her left arm, "only got the cast off a few days ago?"

"How did you get the injury?" the yellow ranger asked.

"Doubling checking the facts", Charlie smiled, "very smart. I was rollerblading, stupid injury I know but I've only got myself to blame".

The yellow ranger demorphed revealing a female with very long brown hair and a yellow leather two piece dress, "Demi told me that story, I'm Habby", she introduced herself before turning to the other two rangers, "guys it's ok, she's one of us".

The red and blue rangers didn't look too convinced but they too demorphed. The blue ranger was an Asian male wearing the uniform of a GSA officer and the red ranger was a Caucasian male with brown hair. Charlie could see the mistrust in their eyes, so she jumped down to their level, "I'm sure you know me as Charlie, the black ranger". The pair didn't say anything in response, "Look I know this might come as a shock but I really am here to help". The black ranger pulled the Quasar Sabre out of the sand and handed it over to the red ranger handle first. After a few moments he reluctantly took it from her grasp.

"That cheery soul is Moises Corbett", Isaac said, "and the other guy is Trystan Chen".

Charlie gave them a small wave but they didn't return the gesture, "Wow tough crowd", Charlie began, "I'm sure we've got much to discuss, why don't we take this somewhere more private".

"No", Leo replied firmly, "thank you for retrieving the Sabre but we don't need your help". He turned around and walked away, closely followed by Trystan.

"Don't let him get to you", Habby began, "he's been like this ever since Becca died". Charlie nodded solemnly, "Thank you for your help but we really should be going". Habby and Isaac gave them a small wave and they set off after their team mates.

"Well that could've gone better", Charlie sighed and walked towards the Mega Shuttle. Just as she reached the boarding ramp. Moments later it left the ground and set off back off towards the MegaShip.


	44. ZECT

High up in the atmosphere the Astro Megaship was cruising at a steady pace. The rangers were travelling across the Pacific for their meeting with the CEO of ZECR. Ariel still hadn't worked out how ZECT had transmitted the encoded message to DECA. It was a question the red ranger would ask the good doctor when she met with her later today.

In the galley the rangers were playing poker. Ariel had been true to her word and over the last couple of weeks she had been trying to integrate herself with the rest of squad. Steven had shown her a game of baseball on the television, unfortunately the red ranger fell asleep during the sixth innings. She had been extremely apologetic to the blue ranger but Steven laughed and reassured her the game wasn't for everyone. Ariel had tried several different types of food, including Chinese and Mexican. She had wanted to try pizza but the rest of the rangers weren't so keen, something to do with a previous bad experience involving power rangers and pizza.

"I'm not sure I understand this game", Ariel stated as she looked at her cards in confusion.

"It's more a game of luck", Charlie replied, "but the real skill is in the bluff". Ariel raised an eyebrow so the black ranger continued, "Deceiving your opponents into thinking that you've got a bad hand when actually you've got a good one".

The red ranger still didn't get it, "How can a game that teaches deception be entertaining?"

"I think deception is a strong word", Jessi said as she threw in a few plastic chips, "it's your call by the way".

Ariel shook her head and looked at the cards in her hand, followed by the face up cards on the table. "Well I don't think I have anything good so I'll put a few of these plastic things in".

"See Ariel you're not meant to tell us that", Steven smiled, "I'm going all in", she pushed all of her chips into the middle of the table.

"Me too", Demi added and copied the gesture, "let's see what you've got".

The red ranger turned her cards over, "I've only got this red and black one, is that any good?"

Steven looked at the cards on the table and shook his head, "Ariel you've got a royal flush", he slammed his cards down on the table.

"Really?" Ariel smirked as she pulled the chips towards herself.

"You've been playing us" Jessi cried, "you knew how to play all along".

"Well not really", Ariel replied, "I've never played poker before".

"I don't believe this", Charlie groaned. At that moment DECA alerted them that they were approaching their destination, "Saved by the bell", she added.

The rangers got up from their seats and moved on to the bridge. The viewing screen showed them that they were currently over Tokyo Bay and moving towards the city. Fortunately the Megaship was high enough above the city that no one below would be able to see them. From their high vantage point, they could clearly make out the sprawling metropolis that was the Japanese capital. "Alright we've got 15 minutes to get to Nesihama Tower", Ariel began, "We should take the Galaxy Gliders from here".

Jessi's gaze lingered on the viewing screen for a few moments. Steven saw this out the corner of his eye, "Happy to be back home?" he asked, snaking his arms around her waist in the process.

"I wouldn't call it home really", the pink ranger replied. Her mother was originally from Japan but she had moved to America when she was fourteen. Her mother had married a American man, giving birth to Jessi when she was 32. "I visited the country a few times that's all", she sighed, "my Mom was always proud of her ancestry. I guess it's a little weird knowing that I'm here and she isn't."

"Yeah I get what you're saying", Steven replied, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Hey lovebirds", Charlie called out, "Ariel wants to get going. You can cuddle each other later".

Steven groaned, "I'm going to kill her one of these days". Jessi laughed before untangling herself from his arms. They met the others near the jump tubes and leapt into action. After getting fired out of the tubes, the rangers hurtled towards the surface. As they descended they got their first proper look at Tokyo. All the images they had seen summed it up nicely, a bustling and vibrant city full of skyscrapers and bright lights.

Flying between the buildings the rangers began to draw attention from the people below. Giving them a quick wave, they turned their Gliders in unison on their way to the Nesihama Tower. The building in question wasn't massive in comparison to others in the city. It was only 12 storeys high and fronted with black glass. The company's logo was prominent on the side of the building in bold blue neon lights.

Jumping from their Gliders, the rangers walked into the front reception but the place was completely deserted. "This is weird", Demi whispered. Suddenly a television activated by itself and displayed a message, unfortunately it was all in Japanese. Demi nudged the pink ranger, "Can you read that?"

"Possibly", Jessi replied as she approached the screen, "I was always better with spoken Japanese than kanji". After studying it for a few moments she announced, "Power Rangers, please report to the twelfth floor".

"Does anyone else think this is a trap?" Charlie asked her team mates.

"I'll admit it's a little suspicious", Ariel began, "but surely they would have done something by now if they meant us harm".

"That's a ropey bit of logic", Demi replied.

"Maybe but we're here now", Ariel stated, "and don't tell me you're not curious". None of the others disagreed with the red ranger so they all followed her into the lift. The ride up to the top floor felt like it was taking forever but eventually the doors opened and they stepped out. They had arrived into a poorly lit area but they could make out a large table positioned in the middle of the room. There were several chairs surrounding the table and a large television screen was positioned along one of the walls.

As the rangers moved with trepidation into the room, the lights turned themselves on. A door opened at the far end of the room and a woman joined them. As she approached them, they could see she was of Asian descent and approximately forty years old. She had black hair that was greying in places and it was tied up into a bun. She was wearing a smart black skirt and suit jacket. When the woman got closer, Jessi immediately recognised who she was, "Mom?" she whispered. The other rangers turned their heads towards her slightly but not enough for the woman to notice.

"Good afternoon rangers, my name is Cassandra Chan", she greeted, "thank you for showing up".

"Your boss's method of communication peaked our interest", Ariel replied. " I take it your not the CEO"

Cassandra sighed, "Unfortunately he passed away", she began.

"I don't understand", Demi replied, "he sent us a message".

"Perhaps I should explain myself", she replied, Jessi muttered something under her breath but it wasn't loud enough for her mother to hear. "For the last three years I have been the personal assistant to Dan Kuroto. It's a job that I've had to sacrifice a lot for but once you see what he's been working on for the last forty years then you'll see that it was worth it". She placed an oval shaped silver case on the table, "When the doctor passed, the new CEO instructions were clear. I had to transmit a message to the Power Rangers and give them this", she pointed at the case.

Steven picked up the case but couldn't see a way in, "How does this open?" he asked.

"I have no idea", Cassandra replied, "but there's a video message that I have to play to you. Perhaps that will shed some light". She turned on the screen and turned to leave the room.

"Are you not staying?" Jessi asked, trying her best to disguise her voice.

Cassie shook her head, "The message is for your eyes only, I'll come back once it's finished playing", with that final comment she left the room.

Jessi was still in a state of shock and her gaze hadn't left the door that her Mom had just walked through, "Jess", Steven gave her a nudge, "the films starting, we'll talk about this later", she nodded and joined the others at the boardroom table.

The screen was filled with an image of DR Katherine Manx, "Hello Rangers", she began, "if Cassie the former Astro ranger did what i asked then the rangers watching this should be the SPD Special ops Astro rangers".

"Do you know who this is?" Ariel asked the others.

"Me and Charlie worked with her in the past", Demi replied, "She served under Commander Cruger for years".

"I took over ZECT after my friend passed away", Kat continued. "My efforts to prevent the events that caused Hexagon failed now im trying to make up for it ".

Kat's eyes turned their attention to Ariel, much to the discomfort of the red ranger, "I am aware that Ariel Greyson is your squad leader and she probably wants to know how I transmitted data to her ship". By now everyone was slightly freaked out. "The truth is that Earth and KO-35 have been allies for decades. If you look closely then you will see that the computer known as DECA has several materials that came from ZECT".

"More secrets?" Charlie muttered to herself.

"Now down to business", Kat said, "if you're seeing this then Dan passed away. In that case is an encrypted disk that gives you the location of an orbiting docking station. In that docking station is a weapon created by ZECT, the Delta Megazord".

"Another Megazord?" Steven gasped.

"The Delta Megazord has been rebuilt but needs a special keycard to be activated", Kat stated, "due to security concerns I've hidden this somewhere on Earth. The location of the keycard is also encrypted on that disk". The case opened by itself and inside was a disk, just as Kat had told them, "Good luck rangers, the future of The Universe is in your hands. I'll leave you with one final statement, she is closer than you think", the screen abruptly went blank.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not sure but Cruger and Kat are usually on the right path", Demi added. Whilst they were discussing the validity of Kat's claims, Ariel had retrieved the disk from the case.

"Did you get your answers", Cassie called out, making the rangers jump.

"Erm kind of", Steven replied, "I'm sorry to cut this short but I think we need to get back to Newtech city". Cassie nodded in acknowledgement, "One last question, what are you going to do?"

Cassie sighed, "This job required me to move to Japan and as a consequence, I've missed so much of my daughter's life. I've got a few things to clear up here but I plan to return to America to see her graduate from high school".

Under her helmet Jessi smiled and desperately wanted to run up to her Mom and hug her but that would blow their cover. "I'm sure she'll like that", she replied in her fake voice.

"I just hope she forgives me for my absence", Cassie replied.

"I'm sure she will", Steven added. With a final goodbye the rangers departed the building.

Astro Megaship

Jessi was down on the Simudeck and had managed to recreate her bedroom from her old house. She was looking a picture of her parents whilst holding tightly onto a battered teddy bear. A few tears ran down her face and onto the head of the bear. "Nice bear", Steven commented as he entered the simulation.

"He was my first friend", Jessi sniffed, "Han Solo, may I introduce Steven." she moved the bears arm to give the blue ranger a wave.

"Han Solo?" Steven smiled.

"My Dad was a huge Star Wars fan", she laughed. She looked down at the picture again, "I miss him as well".

Steven put his arm around Jessi, "I remember the day you told us they were getting divorced. You brought picture of the woman he had been having an affair with to my place and we threw darts at it for the rest of the afternoon".

Jessi snorted with laughter, "Fun times", she commented, "seems a little childish now".

"You were angry", Steven replied. "Funny how things change, if you told me that we would be power rangers and we battled the forces of evil together whilst wearing spandex I would've laughed".

"Does sound silly", Jessi smiled. She sighed before continuing, "I've been angry at my Mom ever since she left but after seeing her today..."

"It's all evaporated", Steven continued, "and now you're wondering if you've wasted the last few years being angry for no reason".

"You're more intuitive then you appear", Jessi replied, "was I right to be angry?"

Steven thought about his response for a few moments, "We can't change the past Jessi so I wouldn't dwell on it too much. By the sounds of it you're going to get another chance with your Mom so my advice to you is not to waste it".


	45. The Delta Megazord

It was just after sunset in Newtech city and out on a balcony of the SPD base, Jessi Chan was setting up a telescope. She looked through the lens a few times to check its alignment. Next she plugged a cable into the telescope and wrapped it around the tripod. She ran the cable into a laptop that was set up next to the telescope. She typed in a few commands before activating a program to take images of the sky.

"Hey", Demi greeted as she and Ariel stepped out onto the blacony, "everything ready to go".

"Sure is "Jessi replied, "although I don't understand why you can't just fly up there in the Megaship and search for this space station".

"We don't want The Armada to know that we're looking for something", Ariel began. "The Dark Fortress is so close to Earth that it could pick up DECA's scans, so we've decided to do this the old fashioned way".

"There's nothing old fashioned about this set up", Jessi exclaimed, "Dr Manx wrote this recording program herself".

Demi laughed, "She's just teasing you", Ariel raised an eyebrow, she didn't think she had made a joke. This technology was out of date compared to Newtech City itself. "why don't you head inside, I think Charlie needs help with something".

"Sure thing but remember, if you break it you pay for it", Jessi hurried back into the house to go in search of Charlie.

"I wasn't aware that they were working on anything", Ariel asked the yellow ranger.

"Oh they are", Demi smiled, " Charlie is teaching Steven some undercover tricks. Jessi will be stuck with them for hours". Ariel smiled but more in politeness, the others had explained about learning more tehcniques for being special ops. She didn't understand why they needed several weeks to sort it out.

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, taking it in turns to search a region of space. They had decoded the disk that Kat had given them and located the missing keycard on a small island just off the coast of Africa. Now all they needed to do was find this orbiting docking station, unfortunately the disk didn't give them a location for this. There was still one final part on the disk but the instructions.

"So Charlie and Z " Demi smirked.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about", Ariel replied, not looking up from the telescope.

"Come on Ariel I know you're not the most emotional of people but even you must've noticed that she and Z are dating", Demi teased.

The red ranger looked away from the telescope, "I have noticed and it's getting a little annoying", she sighed.

Demi moved in a little closer, "Sounds like your jealous ", Ariel's cheeks flushed and he looked back into the telescope, "you are aren't you", Demi cheered.

"We've got a mission to complete", Ariel was able to mumble.

"That wasn't a no", Demi smiled.

"Look I've got more important things to worry about then if I'm jealous of two women dating" Ariel replied, "it's your turn to look".

"Charlie isn't just some girl", Demi frowned as she took a seat in front of the telescope, "we've been friends so long she's practically a sister to me".

They fell into silence again as Ariel thought about the yellow ranger's comments. She hadn't given much thought to dating, she didn't really have the time.

"Hey Ariel", Demi cried, "I think I've got it". She transferred an image onto the laptop, it was a little blurry but it did look like a Nekoian docking station to Ariel. Certainly its identification didn't correspond with anything on Earth.

"Nice work Demi" Ariel said, "we'll go and retrieve the Delta Megazord at first light".

"I don't think it can wait that long", Charlie announced as she and the other rangers ran onto the balcony. "Theres giant monster attacking the city".

"Which is rude on two counts", Jessi began, "firstly attacking after dark and she didn't give us a chance to blow it up first".

"Alright Charlie you take control of the Astro Megazord", Ariel began, "I'll go to the space station and retrieve the Delta Megazord".

"You can't go up there by yourself", Demi stated, "what if the Armada tracks your movements".

Ariel nodded, "You're right, you can come with me", she stated, much to the yellow rangers surprise. "Right there's no time to lose, Let's Rocket".

High above Earth

After morphing Ariel and Demi jumped on to their Gliders and took off into space, after reassurance from Ariel that they would work in space and that their suits keep them alive. "We'd be useless Astro Rangers if they didn't", she joked, which was probably the first joke she had told in all the time they had known her. Soon the two rangers came across a black and silver space ship that was held into place with several steel girders. The metal beams joined up with the main body of the station, which was the length of the ship but extremely thin.

"There is it", Ariel began, "Thunderbird 5" They found the airlock and Ariel inserted the keycard. After a few seconds the door opened and they stepped inside. After passing through another door Ariel and Demi entered the main space station. The lights were dim and it looked like it hadn't been occupied since it had been built. "Alright we have oxygen", Ariel stated and removed her helmet. Demi followed suit, shaking her brown hair loose. They tucked their helmets under their arms and walked cautiously through the station.

"This place gives me the creeps", Demi began, "doesn't look like anyone lives here".

"Probably never did", Ariel replied, "stations like this are essentially factories. New ships are constructed in orbit and the workers are ferried out to the station each day. No one would ever live out here". Ariel pointed to a door on her right, "If this is laid out the same as the stations around KO-35, the Delta Megazord should be through here".

She placed the keycard into a slot next to the door and it swung open. The pair walked down a narrow corridor until they reached a ladder. Climbing down they soon passed through a hatch and into a small cockpit. It was similar in lay out to the Astro Megazord but there was only one seat. Much to their embarrassment there was wasn't much room for both of them. They placed their helmets on the console before Ariel slipped into the seat. The red ranger inserted the keycard again, only this time she didn't get it back. The console fired into life and a small box rose up through the metal surface.

"What is that?" Demi asked.

"I'm not sure", Ariel replied. She picked it up and it immediately attached itself to her right wrist. It only had three buttons and they were marked 1,2 and 3.

"Five minutes until launch", the computers voice called out.

"Well looks like we've got a few minutes to kill", Demi smiled. For the first few minutes there was an awkward silence between them.

Finally Ariel broke the silence, "Demi there's something I wanted to talk to you about", she sighed, "it's about us". She paused for a few moments, "I know that you like me but I'm not sure a relationship between us would work".

The yellow ranger bowed her head slightly, "Can I ask why?" she muttered.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're on the front line of an intergalactic war", Ariel replied, "hardly the best time to start a relationship. Also I'm probably exactly in touch with my emotions, I could get extremely annoying after a while".

Demi looked her in the eyes for a few moments, "That's it", she exclaimed.

"Erm pretty much", Ariel replied.

"That's the stupidest reasons I've ever heard", she threw her hands in the air, "Ariel I'm going to be honest, I like you. In fact I like you a lot. I'm willing to look past your foibles and odd habits but it sounds like you're not".

There was silence between the pair for a few moments. Finally Ariel sighed, "Everyone I've cared about had been taken away from me". Demi gasped, "There was an arranged married so technically she was my fiancée", she laughed to herself, "I don't think I've ever told anyone else that".

"So why did you tell me?" Demi frowned.

"I'm not sure, I just feel that I can trust you", she replied. "Can you be patient with me Demi, let me think about this".

She smiled and placed a hand on her cheek, "You've got all the time in the world, I'm not giving up on you that easily Greyson". The computer announced that launching was about to commence, spoiling the moment. They replaced their helmets as the ship slowly moved out of its docking station. As it accelerated towards Earth, Demi had no choice but to hold on to Ariel. She was expecting the red ranger to push her away but to her surprise, she grasped her hand in a reassuring gesture. Perhaps there was hope for her yet she smiled.

The ship broke through the atmosphere and raced towards Newtech city. In the dark of night, Ariel followed the flashes of light that indicated an ongoing battle. As they approached the source of the lights, they saw a giant crocodile like monster stomping onto the fallen Astro Megazord. Pushing a button on the console, the Delta Megaship fired a burst of laser fire at the monster, knocking him away from their fallen friends.

Inside the Astro Megazord cockpit, Jessi called out, "Hey it's Ariel and Demi", in a flash of red and yellow light, the pair teleported into the cockpit.

"Sorry we took so long", Demi began, "it took a while to activate the zord".

"Yeah sure it did", Charlie smirked and stepped out of the command chair. Ariel shook her head at the black ranger before taking her seat back.

"There must be somewhere for this to go", she muttered as she took off the wrist device she got from the Delta Megaship. Recognising the device in her hand, a panel flipped around to reveal a docking port. Placing it in the slot the words 'Battlizer Gauntlet Accepted' flashed up. The Delta Megaship began to change, its rear end split into two sections and its side separated from the main body of the ship. It spun around so the rear end landed on the ground, it was now the legs of the Delta Megazord. There was a yellow 'M' on the chest of the zord and the top of the ship was now the head of the Megazord.

"That's amazing", Demi began, "the gauntlet must be a remote control".

"Better see what it can do then", Ariel replied. Pushing a button in the cockpit, the Delta Megazord responded and slowly began to raise its arm. It fired like a gattling gun, tearing into the monster.

Charlie whistled, "That's one powerful zord".

"Let's put this monster out of its misery", Ariel said, "Astro Saber". The sword appeared in the hands of the Astro Megazord " Spd your under arrest" and with one slash, the monster fell to the ground and exploded.

"I can't believe we were fighting that thing for half an hour", Jessi began, "then you two come along and blow it up in a couple of minutes".

"Guess we just make a good team", Demi smiled under her helmet. Ariel didn't say anything but underneath her helmet her face was a red as her suit. She disconnected the Battlizer Gauntlet from the console, turning the Delta Megazord back into ship mode. It blasted off back out into space, leaving the Astro Megazord standing tall over the city.

The next day everyone noticed that Ariel and Demi were behaving awkwardly around each other, making them wonder what happened when they went to retrieve the Delta Megazord. To stop everyone asking questions, the yellow ranger and dragged Jessi and Charlie down to the mall to go dress shopping.


	46. Certified SPD

Graduation Day always felt a little strange for any cadet but for four former cadets at SPD's academy, this really was the end of an era. Ariel, Charlie , Demi and Steven stood at the entrance to the academy and took everything in for one final time. Tomorrow would be the day that they would leave Earth behind and join the search for Zordon. The red ranger had finally gotten the hyper drive operational, with a little bit of help from Alpha. The Megaship was fully stocked for an extended flight, all they needed to do was make a quick stop at Thunderbird 5 to refuel and they would leave the Earth behind.

The main entrance of SPD academy still had scaffolding in front of it, a sign of the damage that the Armada's forces had caused to the building a few months ago. Sections of the school were still off limits which was why the ceremony would take place on the quad at the side of the school.

"Taking it all in", Z asked.

"It still doesn't seem real", Demi replied, "this time tomorrow we'll be half way across the galaxy".

The b squad yellow ranger sighed, "I hope you don't forget about this place and the people here".

"Hey we would never do that", Charlie kissed the top of her head, "we need you to be our eyes and ears on Earth".

"Hey guys", Kat smiled, "big day today Jessi".

"Like you wouldn't believe", Jessi replied.

The rangers and Kat nodded and moved down and took seats at the front with Jessi joining the other cadets. As they passed the assembled parents. Jessi got a shock when she spotted a familiar face a couple of rows in front, "Mom!" she exclaimed, "what are you doing here?"

Cassie Chan stood up and smiled at her daughter, "I came to surprise you", she replied, "my job in Tokyo is complete so I'm moving to Newtech City".

The pink ranger smiled and threw her arms around her mother. After a few seconds Jessi stepped back, "Mom you're ice cold".

"I'm just a little chilly that's all", Cassie began, "it was much warmer in Tokyo than here".

Jessi raised an eyebrow, "Does Dad know you're here?"

Cassie shook her head, "I just got in this morning, I didn't really have time", she nudged Jessi towards the front, "now the ceremony is starting, we'll catch up later". Jessi nodded and shuffled away, she couldn't put her finger on it but something wasn't quite right.

"Is Jessi's Mom alright", Charlie whispered, "she looks really pale".

"Probably jet lag", Steven replied, "or maybe she's coming down with something". As the rangers took their seats, Commander Myers began his speech. Jessi was so engrossed with her thoughts that she didn't hear a single word of it. She was so distracted that she didn't even notice that her name had been called. Blushing with embarrassment, she muttered an apology to Commander Myers when she collected her SPD badge

The audience applauded and the cadets threw their caps into the air. Just as they did this, the makeshift auditorium was filled with purple light and several Quantrons teleported in. Everyone immediately started screaming and running for safety as quickly as they could.

"Great can't we get a moment's peace", Ariel grumbled. The teens slowly separated themselves from the exodus of cadets and tried to find a good place to take on the metal menaces. They were approaching the podium when three Quantrons leapt up on to the stage. They began to force Commander Myers back toward the fabric lined walls, their curved blades ready to strike.

"We need to help him", Jessi called out. She jumped towards the nearest Quantron and kicked it in the back. The robot bounced off the fabric wall of the giant tent and straight into a kick in its stomach. She noticed a pole with the Newtech city flag on it. Pulling it out from its mounting, she drove it into the robot and disabled it.

Charlie and Steven had the other two in their sights. The black ranger ripped up the podium and smashed it into the back for the Quantron nearest to him. The helpless creature split in two with spark flying out of its exposed circuits. Steven ducked under the blade of her Quantron and elbowed it in the back. Charlie attempted a roundhouse kick but stumbled in her high heels. She landed on hard on her backside, much to her embarrassment, "Don't say a word", she called out to the laughing Steven. She swept out the legs of the Quantron before removing the offending footwear. She drove the heels into the head of the robot, shutting it down permanently.

"Commander Myers are you alright", Demi asked as she approached the SPD Commander.

"Y-yes I'm fine Miss Hammond", he mumbled, "you never get use to that?"

"Agreed", she replied. Just then another Quantron snuck up on her, she only just managed to kick it away before it could hit her with its bladed weapon. The rangers huddled around the Commander as more Quantrons began to gather around them.

"Guys I think we need to", Steven waived his wrist in the air, "you know".

The others looked around the auditorium, other than the principle the only people left were Kat and surprisingly, Bulk and Skull, "But there's still people around", Jessi whispered.

"I don't think you have much choice", Charlie added.

The active rangers nodded and got into line, "You might want to shield your eyes sir", Steven said. Before the commander could respond, the blue ranger called, "Let's rocket". In a flash of light, four of the five SPD Astro Rangers appeared on stage, weapons drawn and ready to fight.

"Oh right" Commander Myers stuttered, "you're Power Rangers?"

"Yeah and we'd appreciate if you could keep that quiet sir " Charlie replied. Using her Lunar Lance she cut a hole in the tent, "Quickly get out of here, we've got this covered". Commander Myers nodded and quickly shuffled through the hole the black ranger had made.

"Mind if I take this", Kat pulled Charlie's Astro Blaster out of its holster, "I feel a little under powered". The black ranger nodded and the Astro Rangers made short work of the Quantrons on the stage. They leapt over to the others left in the Auditorium and cleared away the remaining robots in short order.

Bulk and Skull slowly walked around the morphed rangers, slightly in awe, "All this time", Bulk muttered, "it was you all along".

"Well not quite", Steven replied, "we're the second wave of rangers you could say".

Skull looked over to Kat and Z , "Why aren't you three surprised by this". They could almost see the cogs moving in his head, "Either than mean you knew all along, or you were rangers yourself".

"Come on Skull", Bulk scoffed, "Kat here I can believe but the street rat , please".

The girls shook their heads, "Im the SPD b Sqaud Yellow Ranger I'll have you know", Z exclaimed.

"SPD Kat ranger", Kat added.

"Quantum ranger", Commander Myers raised his hand. Before they could continue, more Quantrons began to swarm into the Auditorium.

Jessi looked up and saw something unusual near the entrance, "Mom?" she called out. Cassie Chan smirked and strutted away from the entrance, "Guys my Mom's still here, we need to help her".

"Right", Steven replied and pulled out his Astro Blaster, "do you guys need some fire power?"

"No thanks, ive got this", Commander Mysrs replied as he summoned his Quantum defender.

Steven sighed, "I can't believe I'm about to do this", he handed his blaster to Skull. Demi shook her head and gave her blaster to Bulk, "Don't blow yourselves up", he added as the rangers ran outside, "and I want them back in one piece".

Ignoring the cheerful celebrations of Bulk and Skull, the rangers made their way outside. To their surprise, Cassie was calmly waiting for them, "Hello rangers", she said with a cold tone, "hello daughter".

"What's going on Mom", Jessi stepped forward, "are you helping the Armada?"

Cassie laughed, "Well more Sledge really, that prissy little girl doesn't even know I'm here".

"But why?" Jessi asked in confusion.

"Well once I knew you were a ranger what else could I do", Cassie smirked, "after all I wouldn't want to fight on the same side as you". The pink ranger was immobilised by the words of her mother, "You always were worthless Jessikah, the last few years I spent in Japan were the happiest of my life". She moved her head so she was glaring straight through Jessi's visor, "That's because I was away from you".

"Mrs Chan that's enough", Demi called out.

"Stay out of this child", she roared, "this is between me and my daughter".

Underneath her helmet, tears were rolling down Jessi's face, "Mommy", she whispered.

"Aww crying for Mommy now are we", Cassie laughed, "Mommy knows just how to make this all better". She raised her arms and splayed her fingers so they looked like claws. She was about to pounce when suddenly a short gasp of pain came out of her mouth and her eyes widened. Cassie looked down and saw the tip of a weapon sticking out of the chest of her Mom. The weapon was withdrawn and someone pushed her Mom to the ground. Standing there was Ariel, morphed and with her Spiral Saber in her hand.

"Ariel what the hell did you just do?" Demi yelled.

Jessi snapped her head towards the red ranger, "You just killed my Mom", she gasped.

"That's not your Mom Jessi", she replied with a cold edge to her voice. Everyone looked to the ground and the body began to change. It grew taller and Cassie's clothing changed into a long black cloak. It's face wasn't visible but sticking out of the sleeves of the cloak were extremely sharp looking claws. The body gurgled and turned into black vapour that dissipated in the breeze, "It's called Reaper", Ariel continued, "unfortunately I know them well".

"So that means my Mom's alright?" Jessi asked.

Ariel didn't reply for a moment and kept his head bowed to the floor, "Jessi you need to find DR Manx", she finally said, "Steven you should go with her".

"I don't understand", Jessi whispered, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on".

"I'm not asking you as a friend Chan", Ariel shot back, "that's an order as your Squad leader". Jessi didn't say anything further as Steven took her by the arm and they teleported away. When the blue and pink rangers had gone, Ariel turned to the two remaining rangers, "We need to help clear out the tent", she said in a monotone voice, "I'll explain more after we've done that". Demi and Charlie were still confused but followed the order, hoping that Ariel had a damn good explanation for them.

After clearing out the last of the Quantrons and retrieving the Astro Blasters from Bulk and Skull, Ariel, Demi and Charlie returned to the Delta base. The red ranger still hadn't elaborated on what Reaper was or why she was so freaked out by it. In fact she hadn't said much at all on the journey back. When they walked through the door, they saw Bridge on the couch watching a rolling news channel. He looked at the arrivals with a solemn look on his face, "Hey Bridge", Charlie began, "what's wrong".

The b squad blue didn't say anything. He grabbed the remote and turned up the volume on the television. "It's been confirmed that the body found in the bathroom at Newtech International Airport belong to that of 40 year old Cassandra Chan", the reported said. Everyone except for Bridge and Ariel gasped at the news, "details are still coming in to us here but eyewitness accounts suggest that Mrs Chan was attacked by some kind of monster".

"That's how you knew what it was", Demi whispered to Ariel.

Ariel nodded, "I've come across several Reapers. They're one of Olympus' most vile monsters. They take the form of someone they've recently killed. They then appear before that person's unsuspecting family and drive them to the point of despair before killing them and taking their form". Ariel bowed her head, "The first one I encounter took the form of my dad's friend Cole". Demi put her arm around the red ranger as Bridge got up from the sofa and threw his arms around Charlie. All of them knew Cassie Chan pretty well and this news had knocked the wind out of them.

The door opened and a bleary eyes Jessi walked into the rec room with Steven close behind her. Seeing the distress on her friends faces broke the dam on her own grief. She sunk to her knees and let out a horrid sounding wail. Steven wrapped his arm around her and everyone immediately surrounded the pink ranger. One of their own had been taken from them and they would need each other more than ever if they were going to get through their grief.


	47. SPD part 1

It felt strange for the sun to be shining on today of all day's. A few minutes ago Cassandra Chan had been laid to rest, surrounded by her family and the rangers assorted friends. She was now another sad statistic to add to the ever increasing list of monster related fatalities. The Armada had been strangely quiet since Cassie's death, perhaps fearful of the angry backlash that would come from the rangers.

The ceremony itself was short and simple, funded by ZECT . Kat had spent most of the last week burying herself in the arrangements, mostly to distract herself from her friends death. At Cassie's graveside was Jessi with Steven standing a couple of paces behind. A few feet further back were Demi and Charlie. All the rangers had ditched their signature colours for the day and found something black to wear.

Jessi laid a single pink rose on the freshly compacted earth and slowly stood up. After reassuring The Rangers that she wasn't going to cry, the pair approached the rest of her friends, "Thanks for coming today guys", she began, "I know my Mom would've appreciated this".

"Don't worry about Jessi", Demi replied, "it's the least we could do".

"I didn't see your Dad here thought", Charlie commented.

Internally Jessi winced, the relationship with her Dad wasn't great. She hadn't seen him since her parents' divorce several years ago. Even though they weren't on good terms, she had hoped that he would've turned up to support her. Deciding to leave the subject of her Dad to one side, she quickly changed the subject, "Any word from Ariel?" she asked Demi.

"Yeah she's ready when you are", she replied. The red ranger had opted not to come to the funeral for two reasons. Firstly she was meant to be keeping a low profile on Earth. She didn't want word getting out what the rangers were planning. Secondly she didn't feel that it was appropriate for her to attend. She still wanted to do something for the pink ranger so she had arranged a private service.

"I didn't think Ariel was a religious person", Charlie said as they walked around the side of the cemetery.

"She's not really", Demi replied, "For the daughter of Carter Greyson she reminds me more of my Father Supreme Commander Andros then Carter". The red and yellow rangers had spent the last few days bonding.

They turned the corner and came across a medium sized pond surrounded by trees. Ariel was standing next to the lake with a small wooden raft at her feet, "Hello everyone", she greeted, "how did it go".

"As well as a funeral can go", Jessi replied, giving her a small smile.

Ariel nodded in acknowledgement, "I'll talk you through this as we go", she placed the raft on the pond and turned back to Jessi. "Did you bring something that belonged to your Mom?" The pink ranger nodded and handed over a photo album. Ariel looked at the book, "Are you sure you want to burn this?"

"Yeah", Jessi replied, "I've taken out a couple of special pictures but I thought if her spirit isn't returning to the planet then at least her memories can".

The red ranger carefully placed the album on the raft, "Normally Mirinoi Tradition would place items important to the deceased on the raft along with their body", she explained. She placed a pile of leaves and wood on the raft before lighting a couple of candles. Their fragranced scent filled the air as Ariel began to chant in a strange language, one they assumed was Norse. Once she had finished chanting, she lit the raft on fire and nudged it into the center of the pond.

Everyone watched the funeral pyre burn for a few minutes before the flames began to die down and the raft sunk into the lake. Jessi walked over to Ariel and placed an arm around her shoulder, "Thank you for doing this Ariel", she whispered.

"What are friends for Jessi", she replied. The pink ranger was slightly surprised as this was the first time she had called any of them her friends. It was obviously true that grief did bring people closer together.

"I don't want to spoil the moment but we should get going", Steven said to everyone, "we've got a lot of planning to do". Everyone nodded and slowly made their way back to the car park.

Little did they know that someone had been watching them from the shadows.

Due to the funeral they had delayed their departure from Earth so they needed to finish off the final arrangements. The death of Cassie Chan had also highlighted a serious problem for them. If they were away from Earth, they might draw away some of The Armada's forces but probably not all of them. They could be too far away from Earth to return in time to protect it against an attack. There might still be a few rangers and their allies on Earth, the SPD Rangers in particular. Their powers though were still unreliable to be used in the long term so that largely ruled them out. That's when Kat Manx dived into the ZECT archives to see if she could find something useful. Today she was presenting them with what she found.

"And you're sure this will work?" Ariel asked.

"Reasonably", Kat replied, "it's never been tested before but an ZECT computer simulation suggested that it should work".

"But a protective field covering the entire Earth?" Steven began, "that thing will need to draw massive amounts of power".

"According to the schematics it runs off the Earth's natural magnetic field", Kat replied, "we just need to place the transmitting beacons in the correct locations". She brought up a map of the world on the television screen. "There's three locations on the planet where they need to be placed. Due to the size of the beacons, we need at least three people on each".

"Oh and they need to be activated at once", Steven added.

"Hang on though", Charlie said, "I'm not a math genius but there's seven of us".

"Cruger and i Aren't helping", Charlie added quickly.

"I guessed as much", the black ranger continued, "but there will be a team of one then".

"I know that's why I've called in some extra help", Kat replied. Almost on cue there was a knock at the door, "That'll be them", she stood up and approached the door, "try and be nice".

The group weren't sure what she meant by that comment until she opened the door and they were greeted by the beaming faces of Bulk and Skull, "Greetings team", Bulk said.

"This was the best you could come up with?" Demi began, "all the resources of ZECT and the best you could do were Bulk and Skull".

"Hey we're not that bad", Skull replied, "plus we really want to help".

"And they know who you are", Kat added. "We haven't had time to vet everyone at ZECT yet so we don't know how trustworthy any of them would be with a secret like this".

"Trust me, it's always the person you'll least expect", Charlie added bitterly. She stood up and approached the television, "Team one will consist of Ariel, Charlie and Demi. This is the most important location so they've got an extra person. Team two will be Jessi and Steven and finally, Bulk and Skull will be team three".

"Shouldn't you have some ranger back up with you", Steven asked, "just in case".

"Ah that's where I have some good news", Charlie began but she was interrupted by the sound of an alarm.

"What's that noise?" Bulk asked as he covered his ears.

"The attack alarm", Ariel replied, "the Armada's attacking the city somewhere". She pushed the television remote and the map changed to one of NewTech City, "There's a massive energy spike down by the docks".

"That's weird", Steven said, "it's much stronger than anything the Armada has sent before".

"Then we'd better be alert", she replied. The others nodded in response before reaching for their morphers, "Let's rocket", Ariel called and the team morphed in a flash of light. They ran into the yard and called on their Galaxy Gliders. One by one they jumped on their boards and soared off into the sky.

Newtech Docks

When the rangers arrived at the docks, everything was quiet, perhaps a little too quiet. There were no workers in their immediate vicinity so they were safe to disembark from their Gliders without surprising anyone. Cautiously they looked around but after a few minutes searching, they couldn't find anything. "Perhaps they've moved since we picked up the signal", Jessi said.

"We would've seen them though when we flew overhead", Ariel replied. She brought her communicator up to her mouth, "Charlie where's that energy signature now?" She asked.

"According to the reading it's all around us", she replied.

"Hey doesn't this area look familiar?" Jessi asked the others.

"I was thinking the same thing", Demi replied, "reminds of the first place where-"

"I first arrived", a horribly familiar voice called out, "what can I say, I'm a sucker for routine". The rangers turned around and confirmed that their worst fears had come true.

"Divatox?" Demi spat. The pirate was still in the wedding dress she was wearing when they last saw her, except now it was frayed and torn around the edges. Her hair was wild and uncombed and there was a maniac glint in her eyes. Her twisted smile was almost animalistic in nature.

"Your not the turbo rangers" she said, "Who the hell are you".

"Who the hell is reviving these old villains?" Charlie called out.

She tilted her head to one side and grabbed a chunk of her hair in her hand, "There's a simple reason for that, but ive been given Rita's old power". She flashed the rangers a toothy smile, "The price of freedom was my sanity".

"So not much then", Demi shot back.

Divatox clapped her hands together, "Oh how I've missed this banter and I have to say that I really enjoyed your Mom's funeral today". The pink ranger clenched her fists as Divatox hopped up and down on the spot. "My escape also gave me another talent", she looked around a couple of times, "wanna see?" Immediately her skin began to turn green. The transformation tore the remains of her wedding dress from her body and her hair fell out of her now rock skull. They took a step back as they were now face to face with something similar in appearance to the mmpr Green ranger, except a female version.

"This is not good", Ariel gasped. Divatox took one step towards the rangers and swiped at them with her gold fist. They momentarily got airborne before slamming into a nearby shipping container. "Yup definitely not good", the red ranger gasped.

"And do you know the best part about this", the now gravelly voiced Divatox called out, "I get to keep my magic". She shot purple lightning bolts out of her eyes, fortunately the rangers were able to roll out the way.

"How are we meant to fight that?" Demi asked the others.

"Dunno but I'm going to give it a try", Steven replied and called on his Astro Axe. He jumped towards Divatox and swung his axe at her body but the blade bounced off her version of the dragon shield. " Shit", he groaned. Charlie tried to use her Lunar Lance but she had the same lack of success as the blue ranger did. Divatox chuckled and backhanded the two rangers away. They tumbled across the ground and demorphed.

The others decided to keep their distance from the monstrous mutant pirate and used their Star Slinger and Satellite Stunner to blast Divatox from a distance. Their energy shots rocked the pirate but they weren't causing any significant damage. Divatox responded by using a combination of her laser eyes and her new ability to create fireballs. This duel assault not only kept their girls moving but also prevented them from shooting accurately. It was perhaps inevitable that they would get hit by the pirate. Demi took the full blast from some purple lightning and Jessi jumped straight into the path of a fireball. They landed next to their fallen team mates and were also forcibly demorphed.

Seeing her team fall around her spurred Ariel on even more. Hoping that her Spiral Saber would have some effect against the armour of Divatox, she rammed it into her chest. The pirate roared in pain and tried to swipe the red ranger. She almost got out of the way but she caught glancing blow on her shoulder. She staggered in pain and resolved not to get hit by her again. She rolled down low and ran the spiral blade across her legs, hoping to slow Divatox down. As she rolled behind the mutant pirate, she attached her Astro Blaster to complete Booster Mode. From her position on the floor, she fired and caught Divatox in the chest. Initially it looked like she was going to fall but after a few seconds, she began to take walk towards her, "Nice try red ranger", she roared and kicked Ariel in the stomach. She flew through the air and slammed into a storage container next to her friends. As she writhed in pain, her morph also failed her.

Divatox strutted towards the fallen rangers and began to gloat, "Finally I'm going to put an end to your meddlesome rangers". Stopped when she caught sight of Ariel, "You're new", she muttered. She counted off the rangers with her rocky finger, "I'm miss the turbo rangers". As soon as she said that, a white jeep slammed into her and sent her crashing into a pile of oil drums. Z stepped out of SPD cruiser and put herself between Divatox and her friends.

"I knew we should've checked to see if you were definitely dead", Z called out.

"You just can't keep a good diva down", Divatox growled as she got back to her feet.

"Z get out of here", Charlie shouted, "you'll be killed".

"That's what I tried to tell you earlier", she replied. She held up her left wrist and flashed her Morpher, "SPD Emergency", she called. In a flash of yellow light she morphed into the SPD yellow Ranger for the first time in two months. She pulled out her Delta blaster and aimed them at Divatox, "Bring it on Divatox", she snarled.

TO BE CONTINUED


	48. SPD part 2

Dark Fortress

Astronema stomped into the primary communications room inside the Dark Fortress. She had been watching the developments on Earth, eagerly waiting the destruction of the Power Rangers. That was until the SPD yellow ranger showed up. Just as things were getting interesting, Sledge had summoned her. Surely idiot could see that the rangers were about to be defeated, couldn't his call wait for a few more minutes?

Pausing at the door, she took a few moments to calm herself and clear her mind of her annoyance towards her master. Confident that she had done this, Astronema entered the room. The communication room still freaked her out a little bit, it was a dark room. "What?" she asked.

Seriously", Sledge boomed, "I assume you have seen the developments on Earth".

"I have", she replied, "I was eagerly anticipating the fall of the Astro Rangers. It was a shame that the SPD yellow ranger showed up when she did".

"That doesn't concern me at all Astronema", Sledge stated.

Astronema raised an eyebrow, "Forgive my ignorance but I'm not sure I understand".

"That poor excuse for a pirate Divatox", Sledge began, "I dont know who it is reviving these old villains. I cannot allow her to live any longer".

"Surely no one could rival your power", Astronema replied but then she stopped. A thought came over her, "Are you saying that we need to help the rangers?"

"All I'm saying is that I want Divatox eliminated", Sledge roared, "how you do that is none of my concern". He paused and his red eyes glowed brightly, "I am disappointed that the rangers continue to live, do not fail me in this task Astronema. I'm sure you know the price of failure". Astronema found herself back in the dark and empty room. She thought about Sledge's words and wondered how she could eliminate Divatox forever. A dark smile appeared on her face as a plan formed in her head. Turning on her heel, she left the communication room. If her plan worked, she could kill two birds with one stone.

Newtech city Docks

Z pulled the triggers on her Delta Blaster and unleashed a torrent of yellow energy at the mutant Divatox. The pirate was able to throw up an energy shield to protect her against the first few blasts but the SPD ranger's assault was relentless. After a few more shots, the shield failed and the attacks hit Divatox directly. Similar to the Astro Ranger's attacks, Z's Blaster weren't causing any real damage but they were preventing Divatox from attacking.

Eventually Divatox got bored of getting hit with laser fire and in retaliation, she threw a couple of fireballs at the SPD yellow ranger. Z ducked out the way of the first one before utilising a hands free cartwheel to avoid the others. Z was able to avoid the attacks from the mutant pirate. After a few seconds Z began to slow down. Divatox took this opportunity to attack the SPD yellow ranger with her long lizard tongue. It caught Z in the shoulder and threw her across the concrete floor on her backside.

"Z!" her friends cried in unison as the SPD yellow ranger struggled to get up.

"Alright new plan", Z began, "run away". She slowly got to her feet and picked up her Blaster, "Quickly get into The Cruiser", she called out before turning to the jeep, The astro rangers bundled into SPD Cruiser just as Divatox was recovering. She threw another fireball but Charlie batted it back with the cruiser's door. Divatox slammed into a storage container with her own fireball but due to her new powers, the heat didn't affect her at all. It did provide an opportunity for Z to jump in the driver's seat and put it into drive. With a screech of tyres, the cruiser tore away from the docks. Divatox could only scowl with rage as she watched the rangers retreat.

SPD delta base

After returning from the docks, the rangers found the base rec room. Deciding to use it as a makeshift emergency room, the rangers tended to their injuries with varying degrees of bravery, "Ouch that stings", Charlie cried as Z dabbed the cut on her forehead.

"Quit being a baby", Z replied, "it's only a bit of iodine. It'll stop that cut from getting infected".

"Right now I'd rather take the pain from the infection", Charlie winced as the brown liquid came into contact with his skin again.

"Be a woman about it", Steven teased. He was wrapping a bandage around Jessi's left arm that had been burned pretty badly, "You might get an impressive looking scar from that", she said to the black ranger.

"Chicks dig scars", she smiled but she got a firm glare from her girlfriend in response.

"Look at Ariel over there", Jessi pointed at the red ranger, "Demi's cleaning her up and she's not making a fuss".

"Probably because she enjoys her touching her", Charlie grumbled.

"And you don't like me touching you?" Z glared, much to the amusement of the others.

"Ooh dig your way out of that one dude", Steven chuckled.

"As much as I'd like to see Charlie squirm some more, perhaps we should think of a way to stop Divatox", Ariel stated.

"Firstly I'd like to know how did you know we needed help Z?", Demi asked the SPD yellow ranger.

"I got a call from Commander Myers ", the other rangers nodded, "well it turned out that it was Divatox attacking you guys".

"So Divatox", Charlie stated, "I thought Zordon's wave killed her".

"So did we", Steven began, "she's like a bad horror villain, doesn't know when to stay dead".

"Nothing we used could hurt her", Jessi added

"Couldn't we use the Zords?" Demi asked.

"This might sound extreme but could we use the Megaship", Steven began, "a couple of rounds from the laser cannons and she'd be turned into pebbles".

"It does go against the rule about escalating a battle", Ariel replied.

"Yeah but Steven has a point", Charlie added, "I don't like it either but if it's the city or breaking that rule, I know what I'd choose".

Ariel sighed, "I know but it still doesn't feel right".

"Perhaps I can be of assistance", a voice called out. The rangers turned around and immediately jumped to their feet, "That's what I like about you rangers", Astronema continued, "so noble even in the face of a monster like Uber-Divatox".

All of the rangers quickly had their blasters pointed at the Princess of Evil, "How did you find us Astronema", Ariel called out.

"Please what do you take me for, an idiot", Astronema smirked, "I have a space station that can scan for ranger signals, didn't take long too find you". She sighed and looked at the ground uncomfortably, "But I'm not here to fight, I just want to talk", she lowered her staff and placed it on the ground, taking a few steps away from it.

"Whatever you want, we're not interested", Jessi replied, her blaster trained on the warlords head.

"Don't dismiss me so easily pink ranger", Astronema began, "before I begin I would like to express my sympathies for your mother's death. Personally I find Reapers to be vile creatures, I don't understand why the Armada continues to use them".

"And yet you still fight on their side", Charlie growled.

Astronema shrugged, "I'm not here to discuss my allegiances black ranger, I came to give you this". She opened her hands and a golden box appeared out of thin air. She took a couple of paces towards the rangers and placed it on the ground.

Cautiously Ariel stepped forward and examined the box, "Where did you get this?" She asked Astronema.

"Terra Veture", she replied, "I'm surprised no one used after them". She took a step back before continuing, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back".

"Why are you helping us?" Charlie stated.

"We want Divatox gone just as much as you do", Astronema replied, "as much as it galls me to admit it, you've got the best chance of killing that vile woman", she didn't say anything further and teleported away in a sparkle of purple and silver lights.

Putting their weapons on the ground, they crouched down next to the red ranger, "So what's in the box?" Charlie asked.

"I think it's some kind of weapon", she replied, "legend has it that a powerful weapon was left behind on Terra Ventureby Zordon. Only the Galaxy rangers were able to use it". She stood up and turned to DR Manx, "Can you take a look at it?" She asked, "I don't trust Astronema".

"Alright I'll see what we can do", Kat replied.

Later that evening, DR Manx was working hard on the box and its contents. Ariel knocked softly on the door, "Can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure, im just finishing up", Kat replied. She took off her safety goggles and placed them on top of her head, "Me and Boom have run every test that we can think of and it looks legit".

"So Astronema really did help us?" Ariel said in confusion.

"I wouldn't go that far", Boom began.

Ariel nodded, "Alright, Divatox has disappeared for now so we'll track her down tomorrow. For now we need to make sure that the Earth shield is ready to be put into place".

"Everything looks good", Kat replied, "when you beat Divatox tomorrow then we can put the shield plan into operation in the evening".

Ariel raised an eyebrow, "When we beat Divatox?"

Z sat up straight in her chair, "I'm coming with you, Divatox was the enemy of the Power Rangers. It only seems right that i help".

"Wouldn't try and stop you", Ariel smiled, "Demi says food's ready by the way". Kat, Z and Boom nodded and stood up from their chairs, departing to the kitchen.

Dark Fortress

In her command chair, Astronema lent back and crossed her legs. This plan of her was working out better than she could've hoped for. Twisting a strand of her now blue hair round her finger, she lost herself in thought. That was until Sledge announced his presence on the bridge, "How is you plan progressing Princess?" he asked.

"Very well Sledge", she smirked, "in fact I'm confident that by tomorrow, both Divatox and the rangers will be dead".

Sledge nodded, "Not that I wish to question the legendary Astronema but I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you giving the rangers the Lights of the Orion".

She stood up from her chair and patted Sledge on the cheek, "You worry too much Sledge, you know as well as I do that the rangers wont be able to use the lights".

"Yes but that SPD feline is smart", he replied, "SPD could figure out a way around this".

"They could", she began, "but it won't make a difference. You see the box the lights was stored in was a Trojan Horse. I made it myself to spy on the rangers and I now know exactly what they're planning to do". She brought up a map of the Earth and pointed to three locations, "They plan to activate a defence shield that will keep anything from entering the atmosphere but to do that, they need to set up beacons in these locations".

"So when they're weakened after the battle against Divatox, we'll strike them when they're least expecting it", Sledge added.

"Sharp as always Sledge", Astronema smiled, "now we need to prepare ourselves, tomorrow is going to be a special day". She gave Slege a vicious smirk before retreating towards her room. Assisting the Power Rangers was a risky move but big risks usually brought big rewards. If this gamble paid off, the reward would be handsomely.

TO BE CONTINUED


	49. SPD part 3 Merry Christmas

Previously - after defeating the mighty Trakena, the rangers were met with the return of Divatox.

"So when they're weakened after the battle against Divatox, we'll strike them when they're least expecting it", Sledge added.

"Sharp as always Sledge", Astronema smiled, "now we need to prepare ourselves, tomorrow is going to be a special day". She gave Sledge a vicious smirk before retreating towards her room. Assisting the Power Rangers was a risky move but big risks usually brought big rewards. If this gamble paid off.

-Astro Megaship-

Around the breakfast table, the rangers plus Z ate a light breakfast. None of them had gotten much sleep as they waited for Divatox to make another appearance. "So that's the plan", Ariel stated as she poured some syrup on her pancakes. She was slowly acclimating to the different foods on Earth, it was a shame that he would be leaving the planet today, "Does anyone have any objections".

Everyone around the table shook their heads, "Is everyone ready to go?" Jessi asked.

Charlie nodded, she was just about to take a bite of her food when her communicator went off, "What is it Alpha?" She said.

"Divatox has been sighted in the park", the robot began, "head over there as soon as you can".

"Looks like the starting gun's been fired", Steven stated, dropping his fork onto his plate.

-Angel Grove Park-

Charlie's van turned off the main road and into the park. As it was still early in the morning there was no one around so Charlie took the most direct route toward Divatox. The rangers clung on for dear life as the Green Astro Ranger fought for control on the slippery grass. Spotting Divatox in the distance, she slammed on the brakes and put the car into a gentle skid. When the van came to a halt, the rangers jumped out as quickly as they could, "Remind me not to let you drive my car", Demi mumbled to the green Ranger.

Walking confidently towards Divatox, they could see that Maligore's powers were more dominant than they were yesterday. Other than the feminine body shape, pretty much every defining feature of the monster now matched Maligore. Standing in a line opposite the former pirate, the rangers almost felt sorry for Divatox, "Bitten off more than you can chew once again?" Steven called out. In response the creature they had christened Malitox last night simply roared.

"At least Divatox could talk yesterday", Jessi sighed, "it's like she's become a wild animal".

"And I had so many witty remarks to fire off as well", Demi smiled.

Ariel stepped forward and glanced over at Charlie and Z , "I believe it's customary to let the previous team go first".

"Gee thanks", Z replied and pulled out her SPD morpher "SPD Emergancy", she added and slammed activated her morpher.

"Let's Rocket", Ariel added and the park was filled with a bright light. Once it had cleared, the rangers stretched out their limbs and prepared for the fight to come. "Alright you remember the plan, hit Malitox hard and quickly. I don't want to use the MegaTech armour for longer than necessary".

"I think I've got that part down", Z began, "SPD Swat Mode" Activated the special mode. Firing off her blaster with her left hand, she used the barrel to try and deflect any fireballs that Malitox threw her way. Once again the yellow energy blasts hit the rocky skin of Malitox but this time they had a little more effect. The mutant was still showing signs of damage from the attack yesterday. Where the blasts were hitting damaged skin, it was causing little cracks to appear.

Knowing that her she wasn't doing much damage, Z made a final desperate move. Noticing that the only real weak spots on Malitox were the eyes and mouth, Z blasted into the mouth of the creature, "You should of stayed dead", she spat. The creature roared in pain as its lizard tongue fell out of its mouth. Malitox still had a powerful bite and it was able to snap the blaster in half.

Malitox was so distracted that she failed to notice that the Astro Rangers had assembled the Quadro Blaster. The black ranger fired into the weak spot of Malitox, sending the creature flying across the park. Large chunks of rock were left behind and when Malitox sat up, its lower jaw had been blown away. "That's so gross", Demi retched as a sticky brown liquid poured out of the wound.

"She's still not defeated though", Ariel began, "looks like we're going to need the MegaTech armour". The others nodded and their morphers appeared on their wrists. Entering a three digit code, their chest shone brightly as something slowly materialised. Covering their shoulders and torso was a thick golden armour that was its thickest around their chests. Their gloves now had golden metal plates to match their armour.

"Sweet armour guys", Z wheezed from the side.

"Take a rest Z ", Charlie began, "we'll take it from here". The five rangers jumped into action, with their armour they felt more powerful than ever. Ariel got the first blow in on Malitox, rocking the creature. Realising they were also stronger with the MegaTech armour, the rangers were soon raining blows down on the hard skinned Malitox. The creature was staggering around like a punch drunk boxer, walking straight into powerful blows.

"Alright Mega Punch", Ariel called. The rangers fist shone a bright golden colour and they punched Malitox in unison. They landed a second blow before charging up the killing shot. A powerful golden wave hit Malitox and threatened to turn her into a pile of pebbles. Unable to take the punishment anymore, Malitox collapsed to the ground.

"That was seriously cool", Jessi cheered, "shame we only get to use it once".

"Yeah I know, maybe we'll think of a way around it", Steven sighed.

"Is she finally gone this time?" Charlie asked. Almost on cue, Malitox slowly got to her feet but something was different this time. In several places her human skin was showing, giving a strange patchwork appearance. Before the rangers could pass comment, Malitox began to grow.

"Great this is all we need", Jessi groaned, "at least we'll get a chance to try out the new Megazord combination".

The rangers turned to the SPD yellow Ranger, "I guess this is goodbye, for now at least", Demi said.

Z nodded, "Take care of yourselves", she opened her arms and pulled all of the rangers, even a reluctant Ariel into a hug. Charlie hung on for the longest, placed her hands on either side of Z's helmet. After a few moments, she shook her off, "Go, save the galaxy", she sniffed. As the ranger's teleported into the Megazord, she gave them one last wave before teleporting away.

In the cockpit of the Astro Megazord, Ariel placed the Battlizer Gauntlet onto the control panel, "Let's see if this works", she began, "initiate Astro Delta Megazord". The Delta Megazord swooped through the sky and before detaching its arms and legs. They wrapped around the limbs of the Astro Megazord, just as the front part of the Delta Megazord attached like armour. The Delta Megazord's gattling guns fixed themselves into place on their shoulders of the Megazord.

"Awesome it worked", Demi said after checking her systems. They didn't get long to celebrate as Malitox immediately went on the offensive. Keeping the Megazord steady, the Astro Rangers noted that Malitox was nowhere near as strong as Maligore had been. Either that or this Megazord was much stronger than the Turbo or Rescue Megazords had been.

Due to the extra armour that had been added, the Astro Delta Megazord wasn't as quick as either of the two component Megazord's. This machine was built for strength and power instead and it showed this by unleashing its Flying Power Punch. The Megazord fist detached and slammed into the rocky arm of Malitox, shattered it with a single blow. Malitox was stunned and gazed down to where its left arm had been.

"Alright once more", Charlie called and fired off the other fist. This one impacted the right shoulder of Malitox, turning it instantly into dust. Its right arm fell off and shattered on impact with the ground below. Deciding it was time to put Malitox out of its misery, the Astro Delta Megazord fired its shoulder mounted gattling guns. The bullets went straight through the skin of Malitox and its body began to lose its structural integrity. A few seconds later it exploded in a shower of rocks and dust. Maligore and Divatox were finally gone.

-Dark Fortress-

Astronema had watched the entire battle and smile to herself when Malitox was finally defeated. Part one of her plan had been a success, now all she had to do was swoop in and attack as the rangers. She was about to instruct the nearest Quantrons to prepare for flight when she saw a couple of specks flash out of the Earth's atmosphere. Seconds after they did this, a golden light covered the Earth before fading back to normal. She checked the nearest console and gasped, the lights of Orion.

Looking back up at the viewing screen, she noticed that the Astro and Delta Megaships were coming straight at the Dark Fortress. They fired off a burst of laser fire that rocked the space station. Consoles sparked and the crew were thrown about on the bridge. Astronema struggled to get back on her feet, clawing at the nearest console for support. Suddenly the image on the viewing screen changed, it now showed the smiling faces of the Astro Rangers, "Merry Christmas Astronema", Charlie beamed, "did you really think you could fool us with that recording device".

"But I don't understand", Astronema fumed, "I heard your entire plan this morning".

"Yes that what we wanted you to think", Jessi replied.

"Now I don't know about you but I'd say that scores one for the good guys", Demi smirked, "oh and don't bother firing on us, we knocked out your weapons systems". The ranger gave one final sarcastic wave before shutting down communications.

Astronema snarled but deep inside, she was also a little impressed, "Well played rangers", she muttered, "finally you've decided to make this interesting". She stood up straight and smoothed out her hair. Kicking a Quantron she snarled, "Well don't just stand there, follow that ship". Firing the Fortress' engines into life, it set off in hot pursuit of the Astro Megaship. The rangers were going to search the galaxy for Zordon's back up plan, and Astronema was going to do everything in her power to stop them.


End file.
